New Girl on the Block
by CateyBug
Summary: Amy moves to Station Square with her mom after her parent's nasty break up, causing Amy to be mean and hurt herself. Watch Amy change throughout the year to the girl, we know and love.
1. Week 1

_Sonic- 17_

_Amy- 15_

_Shadow- unknown age_

_Rouge-21_

_Knuckles- 22_

_Silver- 15_

_Blaze- 15_

_Tails- 10_

_Cream-9_

_Maria- 16_

_Sally- 16_

_Fiona- 16_

_Scourge- 17_

_Eggman- 46_

_Vanilla-44_

_Miss. Rose- 31_

_(Amy Rose's P.O.V Only)_

**September 1:**

I was sitting in the passenger seat beside Mom, she had gotten this "fantastic" job offer, so she says. She told me it would be a great start for after my dad cheated on her with a slutty bitch, which left him after my parents divorced. Weird huh? Anyway, I am not happy that we are leaving all of my good friends behind. It's too sad to think about. Mom's new job was in Station Square, I heard that the "famous" Sonic the Hedgehog lived there along with his friends. I don't think his all that great, from what I hear, his a cocky, selfish, snobby, little brat. You hear right, I don't like him. My mother pulled into a driveway in front of a yellow two-story house with orange trim. It reminded me of a rubber ducky.

Miss. Rose- Come on dear, we're finally here!

Amy- Mom, I want to go back home.

Miss. Rose- Amy, we can't go back.

I sighed; things weren't going the way I wanted to go. If I could, I would go back and live with my friends. Here is a HUGE city, cars everywhere, buildings everywhere, some parks here and there, and a desert outside of the town. Our house was on the far side of the town in a little neighborhood close to the school, so I could walk there. A blue hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, a purple cat, a white bat, a red echidna, yellow two-tailed fox, black and red hedgehog, and a creamed colored rabbit were sitting across the street watching us. I began to get uncomfortable, so I walk over to introduce myself.

Amy- Hello, the names Amy, Amy Rose. I couldn't help, but notice that you guy were staring at my mother and I. Anyway, what's your guys' name?

The rabbit stood up, she was shorter than me, she wore an orange dress and shoes, and a blue chao was in her arms. She let go of the chao and brushed herself off, then held out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand.

Cream- Hello Miss. Amy, my names Cream

I nodded to her and then looked over to the bat that stood up behind her. Cream let go of my hand and stepped back to let the bat in. The bat circled me a couple of times like a wolf about to attack. She touched my face, then my pink quills, my arms, my red dress, and looked at my red boots. She then stepped back and smiled.

Rouge- Your new here aren't you?

I nodded quickly and glanced over to the other guys that had just stood up. I was somewhat confused on what the bat girl just did, but didn't say anything about it.

Rouge- Names Rouge, it's nice to meet you girl. I'm sure we'll be great friends. Oh and this is Knuckies and Shadow.

She pointed to the red echidna and the black and red hedgehog. They looked gloomy. How can such a cheerful person be friend with two gloomy peoples?

Amy- Knuckies?

The blue hedgehog spoke up.

Sonic- It actually Knuckles, but I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

I just nodded; I had just met the so called "hero". I wonder how he sleeps at night. Probably like a baby. I then looked over to the cat and silver hedgehog.

Blaze- I'm Blaze.

Sliver- and I'm Silver, who is way better than Sonic and Shadow

I smiled at his boasting, while the other two hedgehogs didn't look please one bit.

Amy- Silver, I like your attitude.

Silver just smiled at me, the others were dumbstruck.

Amy- Well, I got to and finish unpacking. Bye!

They all said good bye to me as I hurried across the street to my house, up the stairs, and into my room.

(After hours of unpacking)

Finally when Mom and I finished unpacking, we sat down to some pizza dinner. I was starving. We eat in silence only taking a few glances at each other. It was weird because we usually talked to each other and sat by each other. Instead I sat in front of the TV, staring at the black blank screen and my mother sat on the arm chair at the left side of me. Well I guess it was close to each other, but we're usually side by side.

After dinner I helped Mom clean up. We put the leftovers in the fridge, throw away the garbage, and were about to turn off the lights until there was a knock at the door. I ran over to answer it wondering who in the world would knock at ten o'clock at night. Slowly opening the door a large metal arms reach passed me and grabbed Mom.

Amy- Hey! Put her down!

?- Mahahahahahaha! Miss Amy, I hear a lot about you. You could consider me a fan or whatever you want to call me, but I cannot let you or your mother go. You're my bait to get Sonic The Hedgehog and his little friends.

Amy- Who are you?

?- Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am the legendary one and only Dr. Eggman.

?- Yeah right, Egghead!

Dr. Eggman and I turned to the sound of the voice. There stood Sonic, to his right was Knuckles and Tails, and to his left was Silver and Shadow.

Eggman- Oh is it my most hated super heroes.

Sonic- put the nice lady down or we'll cause you some trouble.

Mom was still in the robots grasp, Eggman nodded to the robot. The robot's grip on her slowly tightens. I grit my teeth. While Sonic distracted the Dr. I made my hammer magical appear. Then I jump as high as I could to the robots head level and brought my hammer down hard on his head. There was a crash and everyone's eye turn my direction as I pulled with all might to get my mother out of the robots grasp.

Eggman- Why you! You destroyed my robot!

He pushed a button, then flow off in his flying thing. The headless robot to off after him, I helped my mother to her feet as the boy walked over to us with dumbstruck looks.

Sonic- Wow, that was amazing Amy. How did you learn to do that?

Amy- Oh, that. It's nothing.

Mom had finished brushing herself off. When she saw the boys she took action.

Miss. Rose- Who are you and why are you talking to my daughter? Do you all want to date her or something?

They all blushed, but Sonic blushed more.

Knuckles- No Miss, I'm too old for her.

Miss. Rose- How old?

Knuckles- Twenty-two years old.

Miss. Rose- You could still rape her.

Knuckles- I already have a girlfriend Miss. It's Rouge and I'm not a cheater.

Miss. Rose- Oh, well you look to young and you look to gloomy. I know Amy doesn't go for gloomy or young. Don't you honey?

She was pointing at Shadow and Tails as she embarrassed me. I just shrugged and frowned. She just continued as she pointed at Silver and Sonic next.

Miss. Rose- I like you two both. Amy take notes okay.

I just shrugged and tilted my head side to side.

Miss. Rose- Ok, the blue one or Sonic is a maybe a few years older than my little teenager and that silver one with the messed up quills is the same age as Amy. Am I right?

Everyone was shocked. Their eyes were wide and mouths in a shape of an O. I could feel sweat dripping down my face.

Sonic- Well how old is Amy?

I look down at the ground. I knew Mom was right. She had this special power that could help her. I don't know what it's called.

Amy- I'm fifteen...

I look up at their faces. Their expressions explain it all.

Silver- Wow, Amy your moms' right, I'm fifteen too, Sonic is seventeen, and Tails is ten. No one knows what Shadow's age is.

Miss. Rose- Well his Sonic's age, but he has been sleeping for fifty years.

Amy- Okay mom that's enough, Good night guys. I don't know if I'll see you again, but see you later anyways.

With that I pushed my mother in the house and closed the door. I took one last glance at my mother, and then headed upstairs. I soon fell asleep.

**September 2:**

I didn't talk to Sonic and the boys the whole next day, they stayed away, maybe my mom scared them or the fact that I have a hammer did, but HEROS scared of just a few little things like that is stupid. I sat in front of the TV watching SpongeBob Squarepants. It was the weirdest show ever, like why is there a squirrel underwater? How can they drink a glass of water underwater? How isn't their food all soggy? Maybe I shouldn't watch this movie since I don't get it. I flipped through the channels and noticed that there was nothing worth watching. My doorbell rang as I turned off the TV. I got up and walked over to the door. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze waved at me happily. I invited them in and took my spot on the couch, they did the same.

Rouge- Now I know that we just met you yesterday, but I feel like we know you forever. I was...I mean we were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us together?

Cream- Yeah Miss. Amy, so you can do some clothes shopping.

Amy- yeah I would like that. We can get to know each other better.

Blaze- um, where's your mom? I heard she knew the boys age right of the back last night. How she do that?

Amy- Oh she went to her first day of work today. She was very happy, it a new start from my dad. Anyway my mom can read minds, the future, and so on, her parents where tellers or something.

Cream- Oh that is really cool Amy. Can she read my future?

Amy- yeah she can read all of your futures if you want. She should be here in a few minutes.

A car pulled up in the driveway. I knew it was Mom because her car was a silver jeep. The door opened slowly, revealing Mom. She saw us and smiled, and then she saw Rouge.

Miss. Rose- Ohm, you must be Rouge. I know so much about you.

Rouge- Oh you do?

My mother motioned us to the kitchen. We stood up to follow her, sitting at the table; she eyed each one of us.

Miss. Rose- Now Rouge, I am only going to tell you a few things I can't reveal too much. What well you like to know?

Rouge- Do I have a family?

Miss. Rose- Yes, you get married and have a son. Now Blaze what do you want to know.

Blaze- Same as Rouge.

Miss. Rose- Yes, you get married and have a daughter. What about you, Cream? Well you get married and have three beautiful children. Now Amy, same for you, Well I have some stuff to done you girls have fun.

She got up from the table and left the room. I looked at Rouge's, Cream's and Blaze's face. They were shocked. I just smiled at them. They stayed for a few more hours, when they left my mother made dinner, then we went to bed. I am excited for the day ahead of us.

**September 3:**

It was a Saturday morning and Cream, Blaze, and Rouge had invited me to the mall. I hurried to get dressed in a yellow laced tank top, white pants, and sneakers; I put on a hoodie, and then brushed my hair. The doorbell rang. I hurried downstairs, while pulling my hood over my head, I opened the door. The girls were on the other side. Rouge reached over and pushed the hood of my head.

Rouge- come on girl! You don't need that hood covering up your hair.

I just nodded. They laughed and pulled me into the car as I closed the door behind me. It was amazing to be with them. They were so funny. I felt like I was having the time of my life when I was with them. I totally forgot about all of my problems. It was lunch and I was starving, shopping can make you hungry. I had five bags with me full of clothes, so did the others, Rouge lead us to their most favorite food joint in the mall. After we order our food, we took a seat at a table. Across the area was a girl and Sonic.

Amy- So who's that girl with Sonic?

Cream- Oh that's Sally Acorn.

Blaze- Yeah, she's a snobby little princess.

Rouge- She's only dating Sonic because his famous. She has a different boyfriend that she sleeps with because Sonic won't sleep with her.

Amy- That's terrible. Shouldn't you tell him?

Cream- No because it well break his heart, his in love with her.

Amy- How do you know?

?- Because he told us one day.

Rouge- Oh hey Maria, Amy this is Maria.

Amy- Hello Maria, I'm Amy, Amy Rose.

Maria nodded at me and pulled up a chair to our table. She was a pretty blonde hedgehog, very cheerful. She wore a light blue dress, light blue dress shoes, and a light blue headband.

Maria- Now Amy we were going to tell him, but he told us that he love her. We couldn't break his heart. Amy, but now I think do his falling in love with you.

?- Who's in love with Amy?

Rouge- Oh no one Sonic, Amy just had this boyfriend that begged her not to leave town. We were just telling her that he loved her.

Sonic- *frowns* that's cool Amy.

Amy- I know it's so sweet.

Sonic- I got to go, my girlfriends waiting for me...Bye.

We watched him speed off across the area to Sally. After we finish shopping it was 8 o'clock. We headed to my house. They dropped me off and waved goodbye. I went inside, up my stairs and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: New Story has been started! <strong>

**Amy: And its all about me!**

**Me: You don't have to be snobby about it...**

**Amy: Oh go cry me a river.**

**Me: I will *****Starts crying***

**Amy: Anyway Sonic and my friends belong to...**

**Sonic: Sega and Miss. Rose belongs to the author. **

**Me: *Stops crying* Miss. Rose is a white hedgehog with emerald eyes. She is very kind, generous, and sweet, unlike some pink hedgehog I know...**

**Amy: Excuse me?**

**Me: Mr. Rose will come later on in the story, but-**

**Amy: What!**

**Me: BUT, he is a red hedgehog with sapphire eyes. He is a workaholic, kind, hot-head, and flirty...**

**Amy: I dislike him...**

**Sonic: Why?**

**Amy: Go away!**

**Sonic and I run off. **


	2. Week 2

September 4:

I slept in today. I figured that since there was only one more day until school started, I deserve to get some sleep. I have to say that I'm pretty excited, no more being bored, just drama, work, and homework. I had yet to find a job that would hire me. I needed it so I didn't have to ask mom for some money.

When I finally decided to wake up, I was surprised to find mom home. She was sitting in front of the TV watching the News in her PJ's and Slippers. I sat beside her on the couch and stayed quiet until she noticed me. I knew that she knew I was there, but she acted like she didn't. We sat there listening to the TV talking about the nothing important. Then something pulled my attention, luckily I was in my normal clothes.

"**Eggman is back again. Downtown Station Square is taken over by robots. Sonic Team help us**," shouted the Newsman.

I jumped up from my set, this time mom looked over at me with worried eyes, "Dear, you better, be careful," she said.

I nodded and hurried out the door. Downtown was where the mall was, so I knew where it was pretty easy to find. I ran as fast as I could, but by this rate I would never get there. All of a sudden I felt lighter like I was flying. It felt good to feel the wind in my quills. There were blue strong arms carrying me to down town. I looked up and saw the determined face of Sonic.

Once he got to Downtown, he set me down; before I could thank him he was already spin dashing into robot, making his way to Eggman. The others showed up a minute later. We started attacking robot, I made my magic hammer appear with a flip of the wrist, and pounding them we made our way to winning the day again. Everyone then official welcomed me into the Sonic Team.

September 5:

It's Labor Day, the last day of freedom until the weekends; well that's what Sonic says. I for one hate Labor Day; it makes you wonder what type of labor did they mean? Did it mean working labor or when people go into labor or something else way off the charts? All this wondering makes my head hurt.

Mom had another day of because of this confusing holiday. She told me that she and I were going to have a girl's time. Now that I think of it does labor day mean girls time? Mom and I went for a drive around town; getting to know the city better. She also helped me look around for jobs that were hiring, sadly none where. We went to an Art Museum and a History Museum, BORING. At lunch time, she took me to a small diner called Big Joe's, really good burgers.

While we were eating Sonic and Sally walked in. I swear they follow me everywhere. I tried to ignore them, it's not easy with all that giggling she makes, and Sonic noticed us. He walked over to us with a pissed off Sally behind him, "Amy, I didn't know that you eat here too," Sonic shouted a little to happily.

Sally crossed her arms and snarled, "It doesn't matter, everyone eats here."

I tried to do my best to ignore them, but mom kicked me under the table. "I didn't either..." I finally replied.

Mom sighed at my behavior before turning to look at the couple, "Hello Sonic, Who's this lovely lady?"

Sally smiled, I bet she liked being called lovely, not that she is ugly or anything, "I'm Sally Acorn, I'm Sonic's girlfriend, right Sonic? Sonic...Sonic!"

Sonic was staring at me, he snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at her, "What?"

Sally starts to pull Sonic away. She looked back at me with jealousy, "Never mind," she muddered.

Once they were back in their seats Sonic keep staring at me, I ignored him. I went back to eating my burger.

"Sonic really likes you," Mom pointed out of the blue.

I groaned, **Labor Day** **sucks…**

September 6:

It was a Tuesday, the first day of school. My stupid alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM, I groaned and slammed the snooze button, trying to go back to sleep, but something was shaking me, "Wake up Amy or we'll be late for school!"

I moaned and swapped my hand at the person, "leave me alone mom."

It started to laugh at me. I open my eyes and sit up; sitting in front of me was Sonic the Hedgehog. A little alarmed, I shouted, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well," Sonic explained nervously as a pink blush crept across his face, "I was watching you sleep, then your clock went off and you didn't wake up, so I decided to wake you up myself."

I eyed Sonic, "I don't ever like you, so don't come in my room and watch me sleep. You're just a creep."

Sonic's expression looked hurt, his ears where hold back, eyes looked down at the floor, and a frown was on his face. He then looked up at me, "But why, I like you...a lot and you don't like me. I never did anything to you."

"I have heard of you. Your famous, I'm surprised that I even got a chance to talk to you. Also, from what I hear, you're a cocky, snobby, selfish, little brat, that I'm surprised that has very nice friends or is it because you're 'famous'," I added air quotations for more of an effect.

Then, I poked his white tank topped chest. I examined him more closely now that I was fully awake, he wore a blue checkered shirt was unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath, baggy blue jeans, a belt barely held his pants up, and his regular red shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckles on them. I looked down at me in my pink and green peace sign PJ's.

I sighed, "Okay I'm sorry. I should get to know you before I go judging you; maybe we should hang out sometime?"

Sonic's face lit up, "Yeah I would like that."

"Okay now gets out of my room!"

Sonic jumped out the open window. I showered and got dress in a light green baby doll shirt, blue skinny jeans, my gold bracelets, and flip flops. I sat at the make-up table and applied make-up and brushed through my long pink quills. Sonic jumped back through the window as I placed a light green hair band in my hair.

"Sonic I told you to stay out of my room."

Sonic winked at me, "Oh, but I just can't stay away for too long."

I sighed at his cockiness, "Come on."

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of my room. My mother was downstairs making breakfast; she turned and saw us, she didn't look too happy to see Sonic holding my hand. I felt him quickly release my hand at her glare.

"Sonic, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Mom don't worry about him, he just likes to watch me sleep..."

"Is that so..." She eyed Sonic carefully, and then smiled knowingly, Sonic blushed, "Oh, well Sonic would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sorry mom, we're already late," I grabbed Sonic's hand again, and ran out the door.

'We're not going to make it,' I thought, looking at the time on my phone.

Suddenly I felt lighter, a light breeze blow through my quills. I realized that Sonic had picked me; he must have seen my worried look about getting to school. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Once we got to school, he sat me down. Sonic's friends, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Maria, Sally, a green hedgehog, and a red fox were waiting for us. Sonic and I walked over to them.

"Hey Amy and Sonic," Blaze greeted me with a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, "Hey guy," I released Blaze and looked over at the green hedgehog and red fox, "Who are you two?"

The red fox pulled away from the green hedgehog's grasp; she walked over to me and gave me the look that my mother gave me when I was in trouble, "Fiona, I'm Fiona the Fox," she stated.

Scourge walked up next to Fiona, wrapped his arm around her waist, and stuck out his other hand to shake. I eyed his hand carefully like a germ freak looking for germs. Scourge must have noticed because he chuckled, "Relax babe, it's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

I took his hand in mine, and slowly shook it, "Names Scourge. Maybe sometime you and I can have some 'fun'," Scourge said as Fiona then slapped him,"Oww, Fiona what was that for?"

Fiona growled, "I'm your girlfriend! Stop flirting!"

Scourge grumbled something under his breath, and then winked at me. I blushed as red as a cherry. Sally pushed passed Fiona and Scourge. They both growled at her.

Sally leaned towards me and whispered, "If you even lay a finger on Sonic. I'll hurt you."

She pulled away as the bell rang. The three creepy misfits walked away the other direction of the school. Skipping must be. Sonic lead the others into the school. They talked nonstop about their summer. My summer sucked, so I stayed quiet. Sonic and Shadow split of one way, Maria went another, and Silver, Blaze, and I went to our first class.

Math was mathematical, English was interesting, History was boring, and along came lunch. We all sat together talking about random stuff. The guys were actually funny. I laughed my head off like no tomorrow. Then I had art, it was my easiest subject I was very good at it, Science made me fell asleep like a baby, the teacher, Mr. Fish didn't care. He just sat there in his bowl, let the movie play and sleep peacefully, and finally Spanish came after Science, the last subject of the day. Means go home! I was excited. I went straight to bed when I got home.

September 7:

I'm still not use to Sonic coming in my room, but I'll get used to it someday because he did it again. This time I didn't freak out on him, it's probably going to be a regular thing with him. Sonic had asked me to hang out with him after school today this morning. Maybe to get to know each other better, I agree, but I heard that Sally had a date with him today to after school from his friends and other random people, so when the last school bell rang, instead of hurrying, I walked to my locker, and grabbed my stuff, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said, making sure to add a wink.

"Ames," I questioned.

"Yeah it's a cute pet name, don't you think? Well let's go," Sonic reached for my hand, but I pulled away. He gave me a confused look.

"Don't you have a date with Sally today," I asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Come on Amy she doesn't matter right now, It just you and me."

I sighed. He grabbed for my hand again, and then walked off the school grounds to a diner. We took our seats and orders.

"So you and Sally, huh?"

Sonic looked at his menu, "Yeah, anyway how do you like it here so far?"

"Station Square is okay, but I want to go back home with my friends. Now tell me about Sally."

"I thought we are your friends," Sonic said, looking a little hurt.

"Tell me about Sally."

Sonic smirked, "Why do you want to know about her? Are you a lesbian or something? "

I sighed and picked at my salad. He was getting on my nerves. I knew that he was a cocky brat, but I didn't say anything. He kept bragging about himself through the whole time. If Sally hurts me for this, then I'm wasting my time. I need to leave. This is the worst thing ever. I stood up from my chair; he stopped talking and looked at me.

"Where you going," he asked.

"Home, you're boring me."

"But Sally likes to listen to me brag..."

"Are you comparing me to Sally," I questioned. I was like nobody except myself.

Sonic didn't say anything, he looked at his food.

I turned away from him, "You're not worth my time, besides you have a date with Sally."

"Wait, Amy what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to know the real you and you get to know the real me," Sonic nodded and I sat back down. I like the real Sonic better.

September 8:

Thursday means more school. Every morning I wake up, well Sonic wakes me up, but it's the same routine, BORING. I got dressed this morning like I usually do; of course I kick Sonic out of my room that's just gross if he watches me. I hurried to get a shower and got dressed in a white blouse, brown skirt with lace at the bottom, and sandals, Sonic came back in my room like always.

"Wow Amy you very beautiful today," he said, blushing a little.

"Aren't, I always," I asked as I did a little pose.

Sonic looked away, blushing even more, "Yeah...Lets go to school now."

Sonic picked me up and rushed to school. Well not before I said good bye to my mom. When we got to school Sonic and I split off to our first class. Miss. Vanilla, Cream's mom, teaches it. She all ways hand out a twenty page packet due at the end of class, and if it's not done you have to finish it at home and write a hundred page essay about finishing classwork. If you don't finish that then you get a detention.

I don't get the point of detention; all you do is sit and watch a movie the whole day. Ugh! I want detention right now! Anyway the bell rings, I'm on the move. My next class is English. Mr. Rogers is the nicest teacher here AND he actually does work...well reads books and watches the movies, test, essays, and all that good stuff. The book we started reading is Slam! It's so good, you should read it sometime, I just don't what to tell you what it's about, you can call me lazy...I won't even waste my time on History, all you need to know is...I'm skipping it. Blaze skipped it with me; we go to the girls' bathroom, read all the latest gossip, and so on.

"Amy look, look! Here on the stall," she was pointing to some small writing, I couldn't make it out, but she must have been funny because she was laughing her butt off. I moved closer to the writing, all it was were stupid dots. I stood up and slapped Blaze.

"**Owwwwwwww**," she cried.

I tried to shush her, but Mrs. Piggy walked in, "What are, you doing here! You should be in Class, Principles Office now!"

We were caught. It the first time in my life I was caught all because BLAZE. I gave Blaze a look and put on an innocent grin. Mrs. Piggy grabbed our arms and pulled us down to the principle office. The bell began to ring and students piled out of their class rooms into the halls making it hard for Mrs. Piggy to move through them.

"Move," she shouted as the students scurried aside, now in a long line beside the lockers.

I saw a couple of my friends staring at Blaze and I. They were Sonic, Silver, Maria, and Shadow. They had expressionless faces. It was freaky, I noticed Blaze looking way. She must be embarrassed or something. Mrs. Piggy pulled us quickly down the hall, and into the principal's office. The principle looked like a nice man; I wonder why everyone says his scary? Mrs. Piggy pushed us in and closed the door behind us. Now I see why his scary, he is a huge spider. Blaze and I gulped.

"Now, why are you here," asked the principle.

Blaze gulped and slowly started to answer, "For skipping cl-"the principle rudely interrupted her.

"Quiet!"

Blaze shut her mouth quickly and began to whimper. The principle sighed, "Now I'm going to have to give you both a week of detention."

Blaze gasped and I smiled, "But Sir," cried Blaze, but again was interrupted.

"Quiet!"

I raised my hand; he looked at me, and nodded, "Sir, Blaze didn't do anything wrong," I started, "I should get her detention too, since I asked her to come with me."

Principle Spider sighed, "Fine Amy you have two weeks and Blaze has zero. Now leave."

Blaze and I walk out of there with smiles on our faces, but me for a whole different reason. **I got detention**!

September 9:

It's my first day of detention and it is **awesome**! The teacher in there are super nice, her name is Mrs. English. I think I have a favorite teacher now. Everything I heard about this place is true. You can watch TV, text, listen to music, talk to friend, and even more. Shadow had detention today too, so I hung out with him, got to know him better. Under all that grumpiness is a sweetheart, well that's what I think.

September 10:

It's Saturday meaning back to broadness. I decided that since my mom was sleeping in today. I would go to Knuckles and Rouge's house, haven't seen them in a while. I leave a note for my mom and head out the door. But Sonic was on the other side about to ring the bell, "Where are you going?"

" What's it to ya," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Can I come with?"

A little annoyed, I asked, "Why do you all ways what to be everywhere with me?"

Sonic just shrugged, but there was a blush as bright a Knuckles, on his face.

"I'm going to see Knuckles and Rouge."

"Do you know where they live," he asked.

I didn't answer. Sonic was about to pick me up, but I pulled away. He looked disappointed, "Sonic you can walk me to their house."

Sonic didn't say a word instead he just turned around, walked down the steps, and down the road. I just followed him. He kept glancing back at me as he lead me, but from the look on his face it told me he was looking for his voice to say something, but he stayed quiet. We reached the house of Knuckles and Rouge a few hours later and man was I exhausted maybe Sonic should have taken me there by running because he wasn't exhausted. He smirked at me as I gasped for my breath.

Damn them! Why do they have to live so high up on Angel Island? How did we get here again? Oh yeah, a vine is attached to it...Duh...I'm so stupid. Sonic led me through a jungle. It's creepy, animals make noises everywhere, snakes are every step you make, slithering, spider are in their webs, they slide down and appear in front of your face, I screamed, Sonic looked behind him.

"Come on Amy let me carry you," I was too scared to speak; Sonic scooped me up in his arms and ran the rest of the way. Once we got to a clearing, Sonic set me down.

"Thank you sooooo much. You have no idea how grateful I am," I said, "Next time we come here...can you carry me?"

Sonic's face lit up. He must really want to hold me. I turned my attention to a chuckle. There was an old ruined monument on top was a green gem. It was beautiful, on the steps, standing there was Knuckle, he was laughing, "Sonic...Amy...Man...T-t-t-that is...p-p-p-priceless."

Sonic growled, "Shut up Knucklehead."

Knuckles growls, he runs down the steps and charges a Sonic. Sonic dodges and delivers a kick to Knuckles stomach, but Knuckles grabs his foot and throws him to the nearest tree. Sonic got up and charges. I had enough, so I ran in the middle.

"**Enough**," I shouted, they stopped and looked at me, "I came here to see Knuckles and Rouge, not watch Sonic and Knuckle fight! Now knock it off."

" You did, asked, a heavy breathing, Knuckles.

"Yes," I said, but noticed he was surprised, "Why do you seem surprised?"

"No one ever comes up just to see me," he explained, "It's usually about the Master Emerald."

I tilted my head, "What's a Master Emerald?"

Sonic from the other side of me pointed at the green gem on the shrine, "That green gem over there, it's the most powerful thing ever, even more powerful than the seven chaos emeralds."

Even more confused, I asked again, "What are the seven chaos emeralds?"

"Only a powerful small gem that makes Sonic turns super," Knuckles explained looking proud of himself.

I walked over to the steps Knuckles now sat on and sat next to him, "really," I asked scooting closer to him to listen.

"Yep, The Master Emerald controls all seven, so I guard it with my life, ever since my tribe has been on this Earth."

"Where's your tribe?"

"Dead," Sonic said quickly.

I gave Sonic a glare, who stepped back a little. Then I turned my attention back to the Knuckles and hugged him, he hugs back, Sonic growled.

I released him and spook softly, "I'm so sorry about your tribe."

"It's okay," Knuckles said, staring me in the eyes.

Sonic tapped his foot, getting us out of our Trans to look at him, "Amy we should go or you'll get lost."

"Knuckles can take me back, right" I said, looking back at Knuckles.

"Sure thing," Knuckles said.

I shot Sonic a smile before turning back to Knuckles. Sonic ran away in an angry manner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Sonic and Co. Don't belong to me...<strong>_

_**Amy: Except Miss. Rose and the extra chacaters do belong to the Author...**_

_**Me: I can finish my own sentences, you now.**_

_**Amy: Yeah, yeah don't get your pants in a bunch...**_

_**Me: Meanie...**_


	3. week 3

September 11:

Yippy! The last day of boredom! What to do...What to do? Eureka! I'll visit...Cream. Yeah she's sweet. Wait...Where am I? I looked around. I was lying on a bed, but it wasn't my bed, my bed had white sheets with pink flowers, this bed had ugly tan sheets. Oh I know, I got drunk and changed my room! The door swings open revealing Rouge.

"Hey hun, how did you sleep," she asked, looking very happy.

I didn't answer. She just laughed.

"Don't you remember? You spent the night. Cause you fell asleep in Knuckles arms. It was cute, I took a picture, but don't get comfortable with my man," she told me.

Amy sighed angrily, "Don't, worry Rouge, I don't like anyone."

"That would be a big bummer for big blue to hear," giggled Rouge.

"Who is big blue?"

Rouge tilted her head slightly, "Sonic of course, who else?"

I climbed out of bed. Rouge eyed me weirdly, but she shook off the look, and started to make the bed.

"Rouge I got to go. I want to see Cream before the days over."

Rouge nodded. I walked out of cottage, the woods are still spooky. But I ran through anyway. I climbed down the vine, and hurried off to Cream's. When I was about half way to god knows where, I realized something...I didn't know where she lived. Man where is Sonic when you need him. I kept walking forward, taking left or right turns when I felt like it. Finally a house that looked like something Cream and Miss. Vanilla would live in appeared. I ran toward it.

"Cream! Cream," I shouted as I ran up to the door and started pounding on the door. The door opened revealing Scourge, not Cream. It was his house, a little too sweet to be his house, but it was.

"Oh hey sweet cheeks, I was just about to go out and find a girl, but one turns up to my door making it easy," he said as a smirk came across his muzzle.

I gasped, "Why can't you find Fiona then? She's you girlfriend."

Scourge walked over towards me, I backed up, and kept backing up until my back was pressed against a tree. Scourge chuckled; he stroked my face, "Because she can't hold me down. There are many pretty girls like you."

"Sonic! Sonic! Soooonic! Soni-" I screamed, but Scourge stuffed his glove in my mouth.

I was going to get rapped, lose my virginity to some freak, and be scared the rest of my life. Scourge then taped my mouth with the glove still in there. It was a discussing tasting. It tasted like dirty and sweat, Scourge put his other hand on my waist, pulling me closer

"He can't hear you and he wouldn't ditch Sally just to save you."

"Guess again," shouted a voice from behind us.

Scourge and I looked over to see Sonic, he charge over and spin dashed into Scourge. Scourge let go of me as he flow back. I took my chance to get the tape of my mouth and the glove out as Sonic kept Scourge busy. I pressed my back against the tree and slide down the trunk into a sitting position, my legs close to my stomach, my eyes closed. I stayed like that listening to the fighting, studying the insides of my eyelids, an oranges color, until the noise stopped. I felt someone hug me.

"Amy, are you alright," the person asked me.

I opened my eyes, crouched in front of me was Sonic. I looked around for any sign of Scourge, but he was nowhere to be found, so I just nodded.

"Are you sure," he asked again.

"I am now," I said a little annoyed, but relief, "Thank so much. If you didn't come when you did I would been rapped, but where's Scourge?"

"Oh he ran off."

I remembered what Scourge said about Sonic and Sally, "Sonic, Scourge mentioned that you had a date with Sally. Did you really?"

"Umm, yeah, we were in a middle of one far away from here, so I guess I ditched her...again...for you..." he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Come on Ames let me take you home."

Sonic picked me up and ran towards my house.

September 12:

It was the middle of the day; I was walking through the empty hallways towards lunch. I had heard that they were serving sushi, and I really wanted some. I continued walking down the hall empty hall, but I kept getting this strange feeling that someone was watching me. Great I almost get rapped one day and now someone's spying on me. I heard laughing, I looked around...nothing. The lights flickered on and off, scared I started running down the hall. Then two people jumped me. I moved to see who it was, they were Sally and Fiona. They dragged me to the girls' bathroom as I struggled against them. Once they were in an abandon bathroom, and it was locked and they tied me up.

Sally smiled evilly, "Amy, remember when I told you to stay away from Sonic?"

"I did," I cried out, frightened, "He hangs out with me!"

Sally shook her head, she didn't believe me. The jealously was taking over her mind, "Liar," she shouted.

She nodded to Fiona. Fiona walked up to me and kicked me in the gut. I tried to move, but was still tied up tightly. Fiona kept kicking me in the stomach as I struggled to get untied. Sally stopped her.

"Now, why are you with my Sonic," asked Sally yet again.

"I told you...Sonic hangs out with me! I don't even like him!"

Sally again nodded to Fiona. She started to punch me in the face, there was a crunch, my nose broke, and it was bleeding badly. Finally the bell rang, Fiona stopped and untied me. I just sat there hurting, watching them leave out the window. Once they left I cried for two reasons, I hurt like hell and I didn't get any sushi.

I sat there until the last bell rang. Sonic is probably wondering where I was or his with Sally not caring. I tried to move, but it hurt too much to move, so I sat back resting my aching head against the tiled wall, tears fell down my cheeks, they burned. Suddenly the bathroom door to the abandoned bathroom opens. Sonic stepped in, he saw me and ran over, kneeling down he checked me out.

"Oh my god Ames what happened," he cried.

I cried out in pain, "It hurts."

Sonic stroked my cheek softly; it stings as I continue to cry. Sonic hushed her, "Ames it well be okay. I was looking everywhere for you. I didn't see you at lunch, so I brought you so sushi; I remembered that you told me it was your favorite."

I smiled for the first time since lunch. He helped me eat it, and then sat beside me when I was done and carefully wrapped his arms around me. We sat there in silence listening to me sniff a little. When I started to feel a lot better Sonic took me to the Doctors.

September 13:

I stayed home today from school. Mom was at work, so I was alone, but Sonic did come here in the morning and made me breakfast, and I the afternoon to get me lunch. I am very happy he cares, but I need to ditch him and fast. Sally is making my life a living hell all because Sonic hangs out with me and skips or ditches dates for me. I don't want to, but it's for my own safety because I have a broken leg, arm, ribs, and nose. Also, bruises are everywhere. That means the unthinkable...I have to stay home a few days! It's Doctor's orders, which suck because no one is home except Sonic stops by and so do the others, but Sonic the most, and my mom is home for a little in the morning and back at midnight.

My window opens slowly. Sonic stepped in carrying a bagged lunch; he walked over to my bed and handed it to me.

"Here's your lunch Ames."

I thanked him, "but Sonic there's something I want to tell you."

Sonic sat down on the bed and watched me open the bag. I shocked me on what was inside it. **Sushi**! I smiled at him and took a bite.

"Okay Sonic I know you're going to hate me for doing this, but..."

Sonic frowned, "Then you don't have to say it."

I sighed at his stubbornness, "I have to, it is for my own safety. Sonic I don't think we should hang out anymore..."

"What? But why, I thought we were friends..."

"We are, but like I said that it's for my own safety," I said slowly.

"Is this about you getting beat up yesterday? Did Eggman do it? Boy when I get him I'll-"

"Sonic shut up," I interrupted, "It wasn't Eggman. You have to leave. We can't be friends."

Sonic's eyes started to water. I looked away, but Sonic put a hand on my face. I looked over only to be greeted by Sonic's lips being pressed against mine. He pulled away, got off the bed, and climbed out the window, closing it for the last time.

September 14:

Sonic didn't come around today to help me with breakfast. I must have hurt him bad. I didn't know that he loved me. I guess I would have felt the same way if I loved someone and got rejected as their friend. He cheated on Sally now, but not exactly the way Sally did. Man I hate being bedridden, nothing to do. Rouge and Knuckles came over today, they told me about Sonic.

Rouge shook her head disappointed, "Man I should have seen this coming. Amy how could you be so mean?"

"What, it is not my fault. If anything, it's Sally's and Fiona's fault."

Rouge looked at me with a look of confusion, "And how is it?"

"I can't tell you because then you would tell Sonic and his heart would break even more."

Knuckles sighed, "Amy don't you get it? Sonic is not in love with Sally anymore. He loves you, that's why he skipped dates with Sally or ditches her to save you."

Rouge hugged him, "Wow Knuckies, that really smart thing to say."

Knuckles pulled away from his girlfriend, a little flustered, "Can it Rouge. Anyway Amy, Sonic doesn't love Sally anymore. He told that me he didn't and he was going to break up with her."

"But I don't feel the same way."

Rouge and Knuckles just shrugged, Rouge headed downstairs to get me some breakfast, and Knuckles sat beside me, he took my hand and squeezed it.

Knuckles laughed, "This just isn't your year."

"I know, I just move here, I almost get raped by Scourge, and get jumped by Sally and Fiona...Woops," I chuckled lightly, realizing my mistake.

"Wait Sally did this to you and Scourge tried to rape you," questioned Knuckles after a few minutes.

"Scourge tried to rape who," asked Rouge as she entered the doorway.

Knuckles looked at Rouge and released my hand, "Amy...Also Fiona and Sally were the ones that hurt Amy."

Rouge gasped and hurried over to my bedside with the tray, not wanting to drop it. She set it down in front of me and took a step away.

Rouge soon spook, "Amy that's terrible. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I pleaded with my eyes, "Don't, tell anyone else, please."

Knuckles looked away, "Does your mom know?"

Rouge and I shot him a glare. Of course she knows who did it; she can see stuff about the future.

I eat my cereal slowly, only listening to Knuckles and Rouge argues whether or not tells, surprisingly Knuckles won. We're not telling anyone. Soon they left because they had important Dr. Eggman business. I became Miss. Lonely again.

September 15:

Again can't walk or anything, but the doctor came to the house for my checkup. I really don't know why I didn't stay at the hospital or why their coming this early in my bed rest. Mom decided to stay home and help out, I'm surprised she is not getting fired.

"Okay dear let me check you up. Let me see if you can move," stated the doctor.

"What it's only been a few days!"

She just shook her head; I sighed, is it me or is this doctor is a bitch. She removed the blanket from my cast up body. She touched me uncast arm and massaged it softly, it felt good. Then before too long she bent it or moved it side to side. After five minutes she checked my other arm, it hurt like hell, but after a while she stopped and went to my uncast leg. I don't know what she was doing, but after she left I screamed bloody murder. Mom told me she'll ask for someone else.

September 16:

Nothing is going on today, except a mountain of homework. Blaze and Silver stopped by and gave me my home. Also, they stayed to tutor me. Man they had a hard time as it is, but I'm slowly getting it. It will take me all day to finish this.

September 17:

I'm beginning to walk, whatever that weird lady did work, I want her back. Anyway the whole gang came over today even Sonic and Sally; he didn't look at me though. It looks like he hasn't been sleeping at nights. Sally, I think she just came, so I don't go and talk to him, It is not like he'll listen to me, plus I don't want him thinking I have feelings or anything for him. Tails motioned me to the kitchen away from everyone. Once we were in the Kitchen, he took his time to look at everything before looking back at me.

"So Sally and Fiona did this to you," he asked.

"Yeah...Wait how do you know? Does Sonic know? Is that why his here?"

"Well Rouge told me, but I kind of figured that Sally saw you as a threat and no, Sonic does not know. He only came here because he still likes you. He told me Tuesday, after you told him you guys couldn't be friend."

"Did Sonic, really think I was in love with him too?"

"Well yea he did...Amy because you always hanged out with him."

I sighed, some people are clueless, "No, he hung out with me. I told Sally that and she made Fiona beat me up."

Tails nodded as he registered what I said, "Hey Amy, I can make this medicine that heals people. Would you like some?"

"Tails that, would be great, when will it be done," I asked.

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "Next month."

I hugged Tails and he hugged me back. Sonic walked in and we both looked over at him as he saw us.

"Hey Tails...and Ames...Is Tails you're new 'best' friend? Thanks a lot Tails, Traitor."

Tails pulled away quickly and stuttered, "What? No it's not what it looks like Sonic. I...um..."

I spook up, "Tails was going to make some medicine for me and I was just showing him I am grateful, right Tails?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah you hug people sometimes when you are grateful."

Sonic thought a moment, "Really, you never hugged me when I saved you from Scourge..."

I thought of something else to say quickly, "And sometimes you don't. I got to go, you two talk about whatever you talk about."

I walked out of the room from a nice save. I don't have feelings for anyone, their just friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Sally fans out there! I don't hate Sally, she is just jealous of Amy. Fiona and Scourge are the ones that hurt Amy, not Sally. Sally is actually is a very important character to Amy's development.<strong>_

_**Sally: I am?**_

_**Me: Yes, your very important.**_

_**Sally: Awe, Thanks.**_

_**Amy: Don't get to use to it Sally.**_

_**Me: Amy, that isn't very nice.**_

_**Sally: The author is right Amy.**_

_**Amy: No, she is not.**_

_**Sonic: Girls, don't fight.**_

_**Amy: What are you doing here?**_

_**Sally: Sonic!**_

_**Sonic: Anyway, I do not belong to the author. Miss. Rose does though.**_

_**Me: Please review!**_


	4. Week 4 and 5

September 18:

Mom asked that weird magic lady back, it didn't hurt as bad as last time, but it still hurt. I'm just happy it's going away. Maybe Tails won't need the medicine. Yeah...I'm still going to need it, I can tell.

September 19:

I sat on the couch watching the News. Eggman had come back, so the Sonic Team not including me went to the scene. I sat there watching it like a boxing game; I was on the edge of my seat.

"Come on! Come on! Punch...You can do it! Suck him in the gut! You serious! He was right there!"

Mom came in and stared at me like I was crazy. I looked over at her and felt awkward, "Amy...What is wrong with you?"

"Umm...Nothing"

Mom shook her head and went back to the kitchen, while I went back to watching.

"Sonic Team saved the day again," shouted the News reporter.

"Yes," I shouted as I started the victory dance, "we did it! We did it! Eggman lost! Yeah," but before long I hurt myself.

Mom came back out and shouted, "Amy! Sit down!"

I sat down quickly before anything else happened.

September 20:

I was sitting watching SpongeBob again, still not getting the whole thing. Until there was a knock at the door, since mom went to work today, I had to answer it. Man do I walk like a slow turtle.

'Knock, Knock'

I sighed, "I'm coming!"

One minute later still walking, 'Knock, Knock'

"One minute," I shouted.

Another minute, I'm just about to open the door. 'Knock, Knock'

Annoyed I shouted again, **"I'm coming god dammit!"**

I turned the knob to a crying Cream and Cheese, with a, laughing his guts out, Sonic.

I kneelt down and hugged Cream, "Cream and Cheese, I'm** sooooooo** sorry!"

Cream stopped crying and so did Cheese, "It's okay," she said and Cheese soon added a 'choa, choa'. Cream and Cheese hop through the doorway and into my living room, "OMG! It's SpongeBob!," shouted Cream, which was later accompanied by a loud 'choa, choa.'

I giggle at them then turn my attention back to Sonic. He was watching me silently, thinking of what to say. I aloud Sonic to past me, closing the door behind me, I know I told him we couldn't hang out anymore, but it's kind of rude to slam the door in his face. After all I do want to be his friend and slamming the door won't help, but Sally will hurt me again and I don't want to get hurt.

Sonic and I sat on the couch as Cream and Cheese sat on the floor fascinated by the flat screen TV. Sonic didn't speak to me the whole time; he just kept sneaking glances my way.

September 21:

It's another Wednesday, Tails came over and gave me the medicine and of course I hugged him. At least Sonic wasn't there or I would have to think of another excuse of why I hug Tails and not him.

Tails started to talk as he kept hugging me, "Okay Amy, drink a dose of that and tomorrow morning you will be brand new and able to go to school. Also, remember it will hurt during the night and results may lead to," Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…Man Tails can get boring, if I was this boring, I'd bore myself!

"you get that," Tails asked.

"Yep! It all in here! In my head that stores my brain," I said as I pointed to my head, "so I can remember stuff…"

"Great! Man your better at listening than Sonic is!"

"Yeah," I muttered.

September 22:

Ouch, my body is itching, aching, burning, and my fur is turning blue, **blue! I'm turning Sonic as we speak!** Calm down Amy, calm dawn, just call Tails and nothing will be wrong. Oh what am I kidding? I'm cursed, I knew I shouldn't have ditched Sonic…Call Tails.

"Hello," Tails answered.

**"Tails I'm turning blue!"**

"Amy," he said confused, "Amy, calm down. Are you experiencing sore throat, headache, and stomach ache from the warning I told you about?"

"No…"

"Hold on….**Sonic, why did you prank Amy?"**

I heard Sonic faintly reply, "I felt like pranking someone."

**"Oh and it had to be me?"**

"Yep," he said faintly again, to no one really.

**"When I get off this phone, I will go over there and bet you to a pulp**…..wait, why aren't you guys at school?"

Tails replied, "We, are at school, in fact the whole school cafeteria is staring at us right now."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Bye."

September 23:

It Friday the last day of school for the week and I want to make the best of it, since I had broken every part of my body the past week, so I'm going to ask Sonic if he wants to hang out on tonight. Only because I'm lonely and everyone else that I asked is busy. Cream is helping Vanilla with their bakery in town, Tails has a science fair and really hopes to win, Silver and Blaze have a date, so don't Shadow and Maria, and Rouge and Knuckles are going on a treasure hunt.

"Sonic," I tapped on his shoulder; he turned his back from his locker and looked at me.

Sonic blushed, and then shut the locker door behind him with his bag in hand, "Yes?"

"I know the last few weeks have been…..awkward…..so I was wondering if after school today you wanted to hang out?"

Sonic shook his head, "Sorry I can't….I have a date with Sally."

"Oh it is okay... I forgot that it was the homecoming Dance tonight."

I looked down trying to hide my tears, this was how it felt to get rejected and I didn't like it. I quickly blinked away the tears and looked back up at him. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well I hope you have a good time with Sally," I said a little teary.

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm causing me to look back at him.

"How about tomorrow, I'll pick you up."

"That's great...um don't tell Sally," I said as quietly as possible.

"Don't, tell me what," asked a familiar voice for behind me. We looked over at Sally with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the tile floor. She had a frown on her face, it was directed at me.

Thinking of something quick, I spoke, "Um…about the Christmas present that he got you."

"Really," she asked, Sally turn to look at Sonic with a look of approval; she looked down a Sonic's hand touching my arm. Sally looked back at Sonic and raised an eyebrow; he quickly let go and walked over to her, grabbing her hand before he walked away.

"If you only knew that she was playing you," I said with a sigh.

September 24:

Sonic took me to the homecoming Parade; it was entertaining and Sonic was funny. After that he took me to the dinner, I know it sounds like a date, but let Sonic have his fun. After all I don't have to pay!

September 25:

Sonic and I have decided to hang out in secret, so Sally doesn't know. And no I haven't told him that Sally and Fiona were the ones that beat me up. Everyone wants me to, but I can't break his heart again or Sally's and Fiona's body. It would be revenge having him do that, but I'm not that type of person or am I? Mahahahahahahaha! Hehehehe.

September 26:

"Hey Ames," I turned around in the hallway and looked at Sonic speeding down the hall with a packet in his hand. He screeches to a stop in front of me and smiles, "Amy do you think your mom would want to buy something from my fundraiser?"

"I don't know. Depends on what it is. What is it?"

Sonic grinned, "Stuffed Animals."

"Really!"

Sonic hushed me, I stopped and held out my hand, "Sorry, can I see the fundraiser, please," I asked.

"Sure Ames, tell you what I'll buy you something from it, how's that?"

I nodded slightly, "Okay, surprise me."

I turned away and started to walk again to Spanish class, happy.

September 27:

'Ring, Ring!'

"Hey girl, what to go to the mall," Rouge asked me on my phone.

"No sorry, I got homework."

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello," I asked the person, who happened to be Cream.

"What to come to my house," she asked.

"Can't, homework," I replied.

'Ring, Ring'

"Amy! Guess what," shouted Blaze on the other end.

I groaned, "What?"

"Silver, Shadow, Maria, and I are going to sing Karaoke. What to come?"

"H-o-m-e-w-o-r-k, I have homework."

Blaze scoffed on the other end, "You're lost."

I hung up and looked at the mountains of homework I had today. The teachers were really pounding us these days. Not that I'm mad, but I can't hang out with my friends.

'Knock, Knock'

I looked over at my balcony door and saw Sonic looking through the window. I smiled and got up to let him in, Sonic smirked, "Hey Ames, miss me?"

I giggled, "Of course, but what are you doing here?"

He put a hand to chest, "Can't come over to see a friend?"

"Well I got homework."

Sonic smiled, "Let me help, you."

I nodded and Sonic helped me with hours' worth of homework.

(Hours later)

I yawned and stretched, "I'm tired."

He nodded, "I see that." Sonic pulled me close to him. We, laid down and I rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Sonic…."

"Night Ames," We soon fell asleep.

September 28:

I woke up and noticed Sonic wasn't beside me. It didn't bother me that much, so I continued on with my usual routine. Once I was done, I was dressed in a black leather jacket, a regular red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and sneakers; my hair was down my back and didn't have a hairband in it. Mom shooed me off to school without a word. I wondered why, but ignored it, a few seconds later because my mind was wondering where Sonic is.

September 29:

Haven't seen Sonic since the night he helped me with my homework…not that I'm worried. I'm not worried, see not worried at all.

Blaze tapped my shoulder causing me to jump and dump my food caused a domino effect and made everyone else's to dump as well. There were snickers from people's tables, a green hawk stood up with a spoon full of potatoes and flicked it at a table of cheerleaders. The cheerleaders screamed in disgust and all of them picked up a spoon of peas, each cheerleader faced a different table and flicked them. A huge food fight broke out causing spaghetti to hit me square in the chest.

Horrified, I dove under the table with my hands over my head. The cafeteria ladies hurried out of the room to get the principle and mainly to stay clean. A hand tapped my shoulder making me look up at the person, realizing it was Sonic. I let him scoop me up and room out of there as the principle yelled, **"Stop!"**

September 30:

Eggman attacked today in the middle of class, allowing the Sonic Team including ME to skip class. We easily kicked his eggbutt and went out for ice-cream; I got Strawberry of course with rainbow sprinkles.

October 1:

The weekend begins; the girls and I are going to, Twinkle Park. They told me so much about it and now I finally going! I heard it's also great to take dates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: Wow, I heal fast.<strong>_

_**Me: Well, your not a human or a normal animal, so of course you would. Also, that lady came twice and helped you. Plus, Tails was so kind to finish the medicine earlier. **_

_**Amy: Thanks, for pointing out that.**_

_**Tails: Guys, can you not argue once in the studio?**_

_**Amyand Me: No...**_

_**Me: Not until she clears up that meanie attitude.**_

_**Tails: I don't think she is mean...**_

_**Me: Because you haven't seen her evil side. Ooooooo...**_

_**Amy: Ghost sounds, really?**_

_**Me: Really.**_

_**Tails: Anyway, Sonic and Co. don't belong to the author and-**_

_**Me: But Miss. Rose and other soon to come do!**_

_**Amy: Really?**_

_**Me: What?**_


	5. week 6

October 2:

Vanilla told me to Babysit Cream for her because of her date with Vector. Weird couple, are they not? Anyway if they got married sooner, when Vanilla didn't hit menopause, she and him could crocodile/bunny kids. Poor Cream, she would get eaten when they play-

"Amy can we watch a movie," she asked me very politely.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Cream smiled and hopped up from her sit, "SpongeBob!"

My eyes widened, "No," I shouted causing her to jump in fright.

"Why not," she asked, shaken by my outburst.

"Why can't we watch something like Harry Potter, Twilight, Scream, or Chucky?"

"But-"

I interrupted her, "No buts! Buts are for pooping!"

Cream stuck her tongue out in disgust, before pulling a Twilight movie off the shelf.

October 3:

In Art class I sat in the front of the class with Blaze and Silver, away from Sally, Scourge, and Fiona. This class it was a mix of tenth graders, juniors, and seniors, but Sonic isn't in it so that means no Sally getting all over him…..not that I care!

Miss. Piggy, our Art teacher, stood in front of the class, "Children, silence now!"

Everyone went silent because if you don't…let not get into that part of the story.

"Okay Children," she stared again in a little too happy mood, "today we are going to get off the Art topic and get on to the family topic."

"What! This is Art class," shouted some random kid in the back, "not Mommy and Daddy daycare!"

"Shut up Child or I'll eat your head off," Miss. Piggy shouted to him. Everyone gulped in fear. Even Sally, Scourge and Fiona! Okay, okay, I need to stop thinking about them. "As I was saying….before I was rudely interrupted….."

She shot a death glare at the poor kid, "We are going to get into the family topic today. I am going to assign a project for you and a partner….."

I looked in the back of the room and Sally smiled. She was going to choice Sonic as her partner and I knew it. That meant I wasn't going to be able to hang with Sonic…not that I care!

"Of my choice," she paused and looked at us, "Meaning I am choosing your partner and it doesn't mean they are in this class. It means you can have anyone that is outside of this class of my choosing."

The class gasped a bit surprised. I mean it didn't surprise me that she was allowing outside people to help with this project. It surprised me that she was choosing and there was a one out of a thousand chance she would pair Sally and Sonic.

Miss. Piggy smiled, "Okay I'll do back row first." She pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket. Slowly, she unfolded it to add a dramatic feeling in the air. "Fiona your husband until the end of the year, unless you guys really decide to get hitched, is Scourge!

Fiona cheered and hugged Scourge happily. I guess some couples will be partners in this thing…

"Sally your partner is…." Sally and I crossed our fingers, but for two different reasons, "….That stink skunk that is sitting in the corner over there."

Everyone looked over to who she was pointing at. It was the Random kid that had spoken out earlier and she was giving her revenge to him by pairing him up with the bossiest girl in the whole school. Sally's face was priceless though.

"Okay, next….." She continued on through the list right until she got to the front row. She stopped so she could get a glass of water, "Blaze your partner is Silver and Amy your partner is Sonic the hedgehog."

"What, he is my boyfriend! He should be my partner, not hers," complained Sally.

Miss. Piggy sighed, "No take backs! Okay everyone; here are the packets that need to be filed out for this project and uh when you have the time come back to my class after school with your partner. I will have something to give you. The end line for this project is May 30th. Good luck and class dismissed!"

October 4:

Cream and I were sitting on the swings after school at the Elementary School because Vanilla again asked me to watch her after I picked her up. Vanilla told me this morning in Math class, she had a huge order to do after school at the bakery and she wanted to be alone.

"So, Cream do you have homework or something?"

"No," Cream answered.

"Oh…." I looked down at the wood chips and sighed, "Why does your mom have two jobs?"

"Because she likes to work," Cream replied.

"Yeah, but how does she manage to have to a bakery and keep up with school stuff?"

"Oh well, during the day she works at the school as a math teacher, and after school she does the bakery, on Saturday she grades school work and Sunday she sometimes hangs with me or goes on dates with Vector the ugly bunny," Cream told me.

I started to laugh. Cream thinks Vector is a bunny! Hehe.

"Cream...Vector is a crocodile, not a bunny."

"Yuck, no wonder when I drew their kids, they looked terrible," stated Cream as she scrunched her nose.

October 5:

I was digging through my locker, until someone tapped on my shoulder, "Hey Ames."

I turned around and smiled slightly, "Sonic…..hi."

"So, you know how the-"

A familiar voice shouted for him, "Sonic!"

Sonic and I looked down the hallway at a running Sally figure. She slid to a stop in front of us and shot a glare at me. My eyes widened getting the message before turning back to my open looker.

"Sonic, you know how the Senior Dance is coming up this Friday and since you are a senior and I'm your girlfriend. Maybe we can go together," she asked, holding a strand of her hair.

"Sorry Sally," Sonic said quietly, "I can't."

"Why," she asked, looking disappointed.

"I have loads of homework."

Sally frowned before stomping away. I turned back to Sonic and watched her leave. When she was out of sight I looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"So what were you saying before she came," I asked calmly.

"I was wondering if, you wanted to go to the dance with me," he asked.

I thought you had 'Homework'," I made sure to add the finger quotations, causing him to laugh, "Sure I would love to go."

Sonic smiled and took my hand before walking away with me. I closed my locker and smile happily.

"Sonic, tomorrow we need to go to Miss. Piggy's classroom for a project because you're my partner."

Sonic shrugged, "I was wondering why Sally wasn't dragging me into that project this year."

October 6:

Sonic and I after school went to Miss. Piggy's classroom. She was sitting at her desk with a bunch of animal baby dolls and baby stuff.

"Great Amy finally told Mr. Hedgehog about the project," Miss Piggy said calmly, "Okay Sonic you have done this project many times before am I correct?

Sonic just nodded his head."

Miss. Piggy said, "Good," she nodded, looking more pleased with herself then Sonic, "good so you know what to do."

Sonic nodded again.

"But Amy this is your first year right," asked the pig as I nodded slowly, "I have called you guys here because this project is to help with your future. Now first of we need to get you a baby….and I'm not saying go get yourself knocked up by him, Miss. Rose. "

Sonic and I blushed as red as a cherry. She shook her head, "I'm saying you Miss. Rose are going to flip a coin. If you get heads, then it's a girl. If you flip tails, then it's a boy."

Miss. Piggy handed me a small coin. I took it and flipped it slowly it fell onto Miss. Piggy's desk landing on tails. I felt a smile slip across my face.

She chuckled, "Okay you have a boy. Now hold on a second…."

She rummaged through her baby stuff and pulled out a small crib, two blue bottles, and ten sets of clothes, stroller, pacifier, baby toys, and a dark blue baby hedgehog doll. It didn't look anything like Sonic and I.

"Now I know they don't look like you, but if you want one that does. Then spend your nights getting crazy," she said with much seriousness as the next guy.

Sonic and I blushed again as she handed me the doll and Sonic the items. We thanked her and left the room.

October 7:

I was putting the finishing touches on for the Dance tonight. Mom had went out and bought me a light green, short, strapless dress with sparkly silver high heels. I combed my hair down and placed a white rose in my hair.

"Amy, Sonic is here," Mom shouted from downstairs.

I stood up from my chair and straighten my dress, "Coming!"

Slowly, I made my way through the hall and down the stairs. Sonic mouth was gapping when he saw me. Mom hugged me when I reached the bottom.

Mom pulled away and smiled with watery eyes, "Amy you look beautiful. I'm going to get a camera."

She hurried off to the kitchen. Sonic came over and smiled, "Ames you look beautiful…."

"Come on get together," Mom said when she entered the room with her camera.

Sonic put his arm around me and we smiled for the camera. It flashed and before long Mom sent us out to the Dance. Sonic scooped me up and ran to the high school.

When we got there, he set me down and took my hand. We walked in and were greeted by lights and loud music. I picked out a table as Sonic went to get some punch. He came back later with two plastic cups and handed one to me. I smile and thanked him as he sat down beside me. Later on Maria and Shadow joined us later.

"Amy you look beautiful," greeted Maria.

"So don't you Maria and Shadow you look handsome."

Maria sat down on the other side of me and Shadow sat beside her and Sonic. We spent most of our time talking to each other until this slow song come on making us stop and listen.

_**"I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep"**_

Shadow looked over at Maria and stood up, before offering his hand. She took it and walked off with him to the dance floor.

_**"Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you, I just held it in"**_

I watched Shadow and Maria slowly dance.

"Amy?"

I looked over at Sonic. His hand was stretched out towards me.

"Can I have this dance," he asked.

I smiled at took his hand. He led me out to the dance floor and wrapped put his arms on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_**"And now I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**And after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you, without you"**_

We gazed into each other eyes. Like there was nobody in this room except us. Slowly, we moved, swaying to the music.

_**"I see your blue eyes every time I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see"**_

I closed my eyes like the song said and pictured his lime green eyes. I gasped lightly and opened my eyes quickly. I began to feel weak when I saw his smile.

_**"Where I belong to, when I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm not with me**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**(Still, you're gone)**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**(I know it's never gonna come again)**_

_**I miss everything about you, without you"**_

Sonic and I slowed down a little bit more on the dancing, with our eyes still locked.

_**"But I never told you what I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**(Still, you're gone)**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**(I know it's never gonna come again)**_

_**I miss everything about you, without you"**_

The song ended and Sonic and I slowly leaned in, but someone pulled Sonic away from me.

"I thought you said that you had homework," cried Sally.

"Sally I-"

"Sonic I need to go," I interrupted, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait Amy-"

Sally grabbed his hand, "Let her go, you're my date now."

I ran out of the high school into the pouring rain and of into the night.

October 8:

I never went home last night after Sally appeared. Instead I went to a park and sat on the bench, got soaked the whole night, and it was a cold night. My mom and Sonic texted, me, like a million times, but I ignored them. Maybe I should look at one that they sent me.

**Amelia, where are you? Come back home this minute!**

**-Mom**

I need to tell my mom that she doesn't need to write who sent it when I already know….. Anyway the next one is.

**Ames, I'm sorry about Sally. Are we still cool?**

Interesting…..Oh and there is an unknown text. Should I read it?

**Okay, Pinky, leave town or else!**

I shut my phone quickly, got up and walk away from the park, home. I'm not afraid of some freak on my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy: What's up with the song? I don't have blue eye and neither does Sonic.<strong>

**Me: The song is actually for Shadow and Maria because Maria has blue eyes…**

**Amy: What, It's not for me!**

**Me: Well if it makes you feel better. Sonic and you had a Sonamy moment, "The Almost Kiss." That's what I call it anyway…**

**Amy: How does that make me feel better? Sally showed up, remember? Besides I don't like Sonic in that way.**

**Sally: Hey, he is my boyfriend! Therefore he should have gone with me and not you.**

**Sonic: Can't I go with friends to dances?**

**Sally: It sure looked like more than friends.**

**Amy: Sally, how many times do I have to get it through your thick skull? Sonic and I don't like each other. Right, Sonic?**

**Sonic: …Um, sure…**

**Me: Guys, stop arguing! Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Song, **_**"I**__**Never Told You" **_**Don't belong to me. Miss. Rose does belong to me, if it means anything...**

**Amy: Yea, yea, yea…..Please review… **


	6. Week 7

October 9:

Vanilla gave me the job of Babysitting Cream and my little doll on this fine Sunday...I mean 'baby' not doll. Miss. Piggy told us to call them 'babies'. Cream told me it was cute to walk around with this thing. What is she on? **Crack**? Okay that was mean. She is a little kid, so of course she thinks it is cute. Where's Sonic you ask? It's a four letter name and the first letter of its name is S as in slut. If you guessed Sally, then bravo! I'm proud of you. You grow up so fast. I just-

The doll started to cry and Cream came to me holding it, "Amy your baby is crying," she snapped.

"His name is Zackary, Cream!"

Cream growled, "Okay, Zackary is crying! Take care of him!"

I rolled my eyes and took the baby from her arms, "Don't give me that attitude," snapped Cream.

I sighed, she was acting like Mom, "Yes mommy…"

Cream growled and walked away to the next room leaving me to take care of the crying doll. If this wasn't a project, I would destroy it. Oops, I mean love it, like it was my own. I reached into my old diaper bag my mom gave me, and pulled out a bottle of milk. I tested it on my wrist and smiled because it was still a little warm. I gave it to the little doll and patiently waited for the doll to finish it. When the doll finished, I placed a towel on my shoulder before I burped it.

When the doll burped, I giggled at the thing and set it down in the stroller before strapping it in and giving it a toy.

October 10:

There's no school today, so Blaze and Silver have decided to come over for a 'play date'. I'm surrounded by a bunch of lunatics, if you're wondering. Their so involved with this project except one blue hedgehog I know, who still hasn't come around here to help take care of the thing.

"Guys, now I know what it feels like to be a single parent," I said randomly.

Blaze looked over at me confused, "What do you mean?" She handed her 'daughter' over to Silver, who took it with much glee.

"I mean Sonic isn't helping me."

Blaze nodded slowly, "Oh maybe he think you are mad about the Sally interruption at the Senior Dance."

"Yeah I never replied back when he texted me because something….startled me."

"What was that," asked Blaze.

I hesitated, "…...Oh look at the time! It's Zackary's nap time!"

I stood up and quickly went up the stairs. Once it was in the crib, I put on some low lullaby music, turned on the two old baby monitors mom found in storage, and headed down stairs with one baby monitor, leaving the other beside the doll.

October 11:

History class today was boring as usual, but this time I had the baby with because **some partner** won't take the doll with him to class. If you're wondering I'm the only one in this class with the doll because most of the art class people are in different grades, classes, or don't care about failing. Blaze is in my class, but her 'daughter' is with Silver because he is attached to that thing.

Anyway, Mr. Pig, who is not married to Miss. Piggy (I asked), was in the middle of his lesson about Mongols. It was an interesting topic because Mongols act like scary killer people. They use catapults and shot dead people at the enemy or people they are trying to concur-

Mr. Pig interrupted my thoughts, "Amy do you know if Mongols were **dirty** or clean people?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't in that time."

"They were probably dirty or something," mumbled the teacher.

"Like you," asked the skunk kid from Art Class.

The class laughed at the random kid's comment. Mr. Pig's face reddened as he sent the kid to detention. **Note to self: don't make random comments to teachers.**

All of a sudden the doll starts to cry, "Oh God," I whispered.

Mr. Pig, whose face is still red, shouts, **"whose god damn baby is that!"**

Everyone points at me as I pick the doll up and rocked it slowly. The teacher pointed at the door. I sighed and gather my things before I leave. Once I'm out of the classroom I head to the girl's bathroom to change its diaper.

October 12:

After school today Cream and I decided to go out for a walk with the doll of course, can't forget him. Cream had asked to push the stroller with the doll, so I was like what the heck? Knock yourself out. That doll is tiring. I'm exhausted from that thing. Good thing Cream is willing to help out with the doll unlike a certain blue partner I know. Now that I've think about it I've been hanging out with Cream a lot lately. Not that I'm saying I hate it because I actually enjoy it.

_**"Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your command**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand"**_

Cream stopped and looked over at me, confused. I pulled out my phone and stared at it. A new message…..

"Cream let's sit on that bench over there."

Cream nodded, "Okay let's. Then I will go play on the playground."

I nodded and headed over with Cream and the doll close behind. When we got to the bench, Cream took off to the playground and I sat down on the bench with the doll in the stroller beside the bench. I looked at my message, it was an unknown person. Nervously, I opened the message on my phone and gasped. It was a picture of a knife with blood on it and there was a message attached.

**This will be you soon…**

October 13:

Today in the hallway, I saw Sally's Skunk partner. He was carrying a round bundle in his arms. I carried my doll over as I walked to him, I was determined for answers about the whereabouts of Sonic and Sally.

"Hey you, Stinky or whatever your name is," I called.

The skunk turned to me and smiled, hopeful like, "Yes?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little private?"

"Why priv-" I pulled him by the arm into the nearest girl's bathroom and locked the door so no one could get in.

"Okay so how is your baby doing," I asked.

"Not so good," he answered.

He held the bundle up for me to see and frowned. It was a cucumber in the bundle, not a doll. I snickered at him for he had failed the project and Sally had too. This brightened my day.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say a friend was," he paused before he continued, "um….jealous?"

"Jealous wasn't the half of it. Anyway I came here to ask about the whereabouts of Sonic and Sally."

He tensed up at the mention of the two, but soon he relaxed, "He is most likely at their house."

I tilted my head, "Their?"

He nodded, somewhat confused, "Yeah they have lived together forever now."

"Where is the house?"

He explained the directions to me and when he was done, the doll and I left as quickly as we came.

(After School)

I followed the directions that were given to me earlier today by that Skunk Kid. It was nice of him to give me them, but somehow I feel that something I'm not going to like will happen. I pushed the stroller along with the doll in it and tried to enjoy the scenery, but soon it turned into a spooky woods, the trees were dead, and there were no animals running around, there was barely grass and if there was any it would be tall and dry.

Something moved in the area, causing me to freeze and clutch the doll close to my chest, but not enough to choke a real baby. It moved closer and closer to me, and then stopped. I started to breath heavily and looked around.

"Hey Amy," said a cold voice. I jumped at the sound of the familiar male's voice. I turned and there was a blue hedgehog with a calm look on his face, but also a glint of fear.

"Amy want are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, "I crossed my arms, "But if you must know. I was looking for you."

"Out here?"

I nodded.

"Why out here?"

"Because Skunk Kid told me you live with Sally," I answered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know really, but I don't live with Sally anymore."

"You're not lying are you? I don't know if I can trust you and…..Where does Sally live?"

Sonic ignored what I said and continued on with the rambling, "Come on Amy. Let's go to your house, away from here."

I ignored him and continued walking forward, following the directions in my head. I heard Sonic sigh and started to come with. It didn't take long until we came upon what Sonic was trying to stir me from. I looked at Sonic and he was staring at the place with much fear. Maybe Sally doesn't live here for real, but was forcing Sonic to stay.

"What happened that night after I left?"

"Well Sally, had gotten into an argument over how you take your girlfriends to the dances not your friends. Stupid I know, but she is kind of right. I'm not dating you, so I shouldn't show more interest in you than my girlfriend.

"I really don't care what you do Sonic, but you've got to help me with the project."

"What did you name him anyway?"

"Zackary Rose the Hedgehog,' was pretty much saying it all.

"Cute name," Sonic said quietly.

Weird usually he says something cocky. This isn't the Sonic I know….Maybe something happened in there. I'm going to take a look. I made my way down the hill, still carrying the doll close in my gentle hug against my chest.

"Wait Amy what are you doing," called the imposter.

"Checking, it out!"

He ran up towards me and nodded before scooping me up in his arms and running towards the big huge castle. He set me down and looked at the doll in my hands, "Why did you bring him anyway," the imposter asked, referring to the doll.

"I don't know…..Hold on…"

I flicked my wrist with the doll in the same hand and it disappear being replaced with my good old hammer. Sonic smiled and took the lead into the castle. I followed close behind. The inside was huge, it had marble flooring, a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling, and the place looked empty, like no one was there, but it was a fairly clean place. It was huge.

"You can go that way, I will go this way."

"But-"

"Please?"

He sighed and left me alone. I was glad because that wasn't Sonic, but I didn't know where he was. I headed the opposite way that he went. Soon I came upon a large metal door that didn't go along with the castle at all. I pushed the door, trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. Next step was my hammer. I slammed it against the door with all of my strength and the door flow of its hinges.

Across the room was a blue hedgehog, he was standing up in a cage with his hands on the bars staring at me. In the cage to the left of him was Sally Acorn, she was sitting with her eye's closed. It looked like she was meditating. On the right side of Sonic in a cage was the Skunk Kid, he looked passed out with a whining baby in his arms. I hurried over to them and looked them over quickly.

Sonic asked, "Ames, how did you get here?"

"Some freak that looked like you and Skunk boy over there told me."

"Ames you shouldn't have come here.

"Why not," Amy answered, "I've been looking for you all week."

"Because it's dangerous here, pinky," called Sally.

"I'm saying there is no way to get us out of here," told Sonic, "Ames bring, help with you."

"How did you guys get stuck here? And these cages should be easy to get out of."

Sally scoffed, "If we want to end up like Skunky over here, I don't think so."

"Is he dead?"

Sally shook her head, "What, no way he is dead….at least I don't think so anyway, but that baby needs to shut up.

I nodded and turned away from them. There was nothing I could do to save them now. I need some help of a friend. I turned back to them.

"Ames you need to get out of here."

Sally nodded in agreement, "Well you could stay and get caught. I mean I wouldn't mind that."

Sonic shot Sally a glare, but she didn't seem to notices.

"Okay I'll come back with help some day."

"Wait, how the little guy," Sonic asked.

I answered, "He is fine."

Sally scowled Sonic, "Really Sonic? Out of anything you could say, you say that."

We ignored her and I left that place and woods before anyone could notice.

October 14:

My doll and I made our way to Shadow's house it was an important emergency. I had asked Cream for directions to Shadow's house and decided at four o'clock persist after school and homework I would go to see him. Shadow's house wasn't that far away from my own house, which I was grateful for.

When I got to his house I was about to knock, but the door slightly opened on its own. This freaked me out, but I continued through the house. I closed the door behind me and listened for a sound of anyone. I heard a thud upstairs and instantly I know want was going on, but that wasn't going to stop me. I followed the moaning sound that lead to what I assumed was Shadow's bedroom. The moaning was louder here now and it was grossing me out, but I gathered my courage and knocked. They kept at it, so I knocked loud. I must have got their attention because the noise stopped. On the other side of the door I heard the scramble around, before the door slowly opened revealing Shadow in his red, white, and blue boxers.

"Amy? How did you get in?"

"I don't know…..Maybe because your door was open. You need to close it better."

"Shadow, who is, it," asked a voice in the background. Shadow looked back behind him. I peeked over and saw Maria covering her naked body up with blankets.

Shadow replied, "Its, Amy."

I giggled and stopped peaking over his shoulder when he looked back over at me.

"Shadow, you and I have some important business to attend to," I said.

"Don't, you see I'm kind of busy?"

I smirked, "Oh yes very busy. Mind if I join?" Shadow blushed, a pure scarlet and I cracked up laughing, "I'm joking. You and Maria get dressed and come down stair to the kitchen. I need your help."

Shadow nodded and closed the door to get dressed. I hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen. While I wait for them, I rummage through Shadow's fridge for something to eat and drink. I prepare myself a tuna rap and some milk. When Shadow and Maria came down, I had started to eat it. Shadow is holds Maria's hand and raises an eyebrow.

"What? I'm hungry and you owe me because I had to hear you two getting it on."

Shadow raised his hands, "Fine, fine."

"Anyway when Miss. Piggy gave us that project she didn't mean get knocked up for real. Maria are you on Birth control and Shadow did you wear a condom?"

They both nodded a bit uncomfortable before sitting at the round table.

"Speaking of babies how is your Amy," asked Maria.

"Oh he is fine," I said just as the doll started crying, "Oh great…."

I picked up the doll from the stroller. A rotten egg smell filled the air and Shadow and Maria plugged their noses. I laughed at their expressions as I grabbed the old baby bag and carried the doll away.

"Shadow, I'm going to change this little stinker and then we will get to business."

Shadow ears perked up, "Wait where are, you changing that thing?"

"Shadow, he is a baby and his name is Zackary," I snapped, pretending to care that he called it a thing, "but if you must know…..I'm changing Zackary in the bathroom."

I hurried off to the bathroom and place him down on the floor carefully. I reached into the bag and pulled out wipes and a diaper, taking off the old diaper, I wiped it front to back a couple times and then placed a new diaper on the little doll. I wrapped up the messy diaper and wipes before throwing them away, washed my hands, and picked up the doll. I then left the bathroom.

Shadow and Maria remained in the same place that I had left them at. They watched me as I strapped the doll in the stroller and sat down.

Maria sighed, "I never knew those things could make such a mess…"

"Well it is what babies do. Have you ever done this project?"

"Oh yes we have, but we passed the first time and didn't have to do it a second time," answered Maria.

"Is that why you we trying for one up there?"

Shadow growled, "Okay Amy this is getting uncomfortable. What are you here for?"

"Well you know how Sonic, Sally, and Skunk Kid have been missing?"

"How has the skunk been missing when I saw him today," Maria asked.

"He is a copy or something. Anyway I need Shadow's and maybe yours, Maria, help."

Shadow frowned, "Interesting…."

"If it makes you feel better. You guys are the first people I asked."

Shadow frowned even worst, "How is that supposed to make us feel better?"

"Shadow," warned Maria.

"Please," I begged.

"Fine, come back here Monday after school and we will talk. You got me on a bad time…."

I nodded and left with the doll in the stroller.

October 15:

Rouge and Knuckles sat on the steps of the shrine in front of the Master Emerald. They had invited me up for a visit because they wanted to see the project I spent my time with. They thought it was very funny that I was going along with this project because Rouge claimed that I wasn't that type of girl to be caring doll. I'm not fond of this idea either, but I don't want to fail.

"Amy, poor girl has to carry a baby doll," teased, drunken Rouge.

"His name is Zackary, Zackary Rose the Hedgehog. "

"Awe you gave it a name. Does little wittle Zackary want a nappy wappy," she teased more.

"Come on Rouge, you need some rest. You're getting a little drunk," Knuckles said, giving me a look of sympathy.

Rouge giggled, "And horrrrrrrrnyyyyyy! What about a little threesome?"

Knuckles and I blushed, "Uh, no thanks Rouge," I replied, edging way from her.

"I agree with Amy on this one Rouge. I'm not doing anything with anybody until I'm married."

"Awe, Knuckles that is sweet," I cooed.

"Pwease Wuckles? F-feel meeeee."

Rouge reached out for Knuckles, but instead of him doing what she wanted him to do. He picked her up and led me inside their cottage. I sat in the living room while I waited for Knuckle to return from his and Rouge's bedroom. Knuckles sat down beside me and stared at the doll in my hand.

"I always loved the family care projects they gave us in Art. I always thought it was cool how the teacher would stray of the topic she or he was supposed to teach," Knuckles said with his eyes still on the doll.

"Why did you love carrying this thing around?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Well at first I didn't care for it much, but then Rouge and I got closer. I enjoyed it more because I played house with someone I love…."

Knuckles words hit me right in the soft spot of my chest. It meant something to me, but I don't love my partner. I like him as a friend.

"But I love no one…."

"Everyone has that person they are in love with. Even you do," replied Knuckles.

**Me: Wow, Cream you have been hanging with Amy too much.**

**Amy: What wrong with that? Cream enjoys my presents, right Cream?**

**Cream: Yup.**

**Me: You guys are terrible.**

**Amy: And how is that?**

**Me: That attitude, but it is mainly Amy.**

**Knuckles: You guys arguing again?**

**Me and Amy and Cream: No…**

**Me: Knuckles, you came just in time! I just want to say that want you told Amy was really smart.**

**Amy: Miss. Suck-up and Mr. Gullible…**

**Knuckles: What was that?**

**Amy: Nothing, nothing, yet anyways…**

**Knuckles: Anyway…Sonic and Co. or the song, "Angel of Darkness" doesn't belong to the Author….**

**Amy: Miss. Rose does though!**

**Cream: Please review or I will have Vector eat you…Jk, I'm Joking or am I?**

**Me: See? Amy, stop influencing Cream! **


	7. Week 8

October 16:

"Is this how you spend your time with Zackary? Watch Cream and him."

I looked over at Knuckle, who was sitting beside me on the bench me. He had asked to come help me with the doll and he needed some help on something every important. I need help too, but you don't see me going around and asking every person on the street.

"Yeah there's nothing really to do," I replied, "I beg Vector to take Vanilla on dates."

Knuckle chuckled and smiled at me. He looked back at Cream on the playground and sighed, "When are you done babysitting?"

"When Vanilla gets home to her house."

(An Hour later)

"Thank you, you two for babysitting my Creamy," Vanilla replied.

She gave each of us ten dollars and closed the door. We decided to go to the ice cream parlor for a little chat. Knuckles paid for my strawberry sundae and his mint grasshopper sundae, before I had a chance to flick my wrist for my purse. We found our seats by the window and when we were settled. The lady came and gave us our sundaes. Knuckles scooped a huge amount of minty, hot fudge, Oreo goodness in to his mouth and sat there waiting for it to melt. He didn't swallow it until the whole thing was melted. It amazed me that he knew how to outsmart ice cream and why I didn't think about it before.

"They have good ice cream here," Knuckles said as he set down his spoon, "Anyway I need you help on planning something special."

I set my spoon down and looked up at him. He had ice cream smothered all around his face now. I laughed at him, he seemed to be confused, but soon grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"I know February is months away, but I want to plan ahead for something very special to Rouge."

"I thought her B-day was in June," I asked as I eat some more Ice cream.

"Not that, something else that is important-"

I interrupted, "I never knew hangovers was that important…"

Knuckles growled at me, causing me too stiff in fear. That growl was low and deep, so it would scare a person.

"No, it's what Rouge calls our anniversary month. It was the month we started dating in."

"Ohhhh, I knew that…" I said, trying to make myself sound cool.

Knuckles just shook his head and scooped his ice cream, repeating the same process as earlier. I decided to try the same thing, but got major brain freeze as result. I clucked my head and bit my lip trying to hold in the screams. Knuckles noticed and snorted trying to keep in his laughter.

A few minutes later we calmed down and Knuckles looked up at the clock on the wall behind me. Knuckles looked back at me and frowned slightly, "Amy can we meet sometime after school together? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Sorry Knuckles, I have another date tomorrow."

Knuckles looked a little taken back by what I said and looked back up at the clock before back at me, "With whom, I may ask?"

"Shadow…" I replied.

I knew how I said this was going to be taken a little bit wrong, but I wanted to see Knuckles reaction and, man was it funny. Knuckles held a disgusted look, with a bit of anger, and sadness.

"You mean Shadow is cheating on poor sweet Maria with you?"

"No silly! I am meeting Shadow and Maria on a matter of business," I laughed.

Knuckles face changed from that weird face to a more relaxed face in a matter of seconds.

"Anyway I'll see you another time! Good luck with your anniversary month planning." I stood up, but Knuckles caught ahold of my arm, a little too tight for comfort. I looked down at his hand and frowned.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow," Knuckles said quietly, "I will meet you at your house right after you out from school and we will go together.

"But what about your date with Rouge, which you told me, would be tomorrow?"

"She will understand Amy if I spend a couple hours then go on the date."

I nodded a bit angry with him, but I needed the help, so I agreed with him for tomorrow we meet at my house.

October 17:

Like Knuckles promised, he was waiting for me after school, but not at my house. He was at school talking to Shadow and Maria. Is spooked me out a little, but I made my way over to the three. When Knuckles saw me, he smiled brightly and the other two, blushed a little. I smiled at all three of them and we all made our way to Shadow's house.

Once we got to his house, we sat in the living room with cookies and tea. I choose to sit on the floor next to the doll and the stroller, Knuckles sat to the left of me in a black colored arm chair and Shadow and Maria sat on the black sofa.

We had a couple minutes to laugh and I told Knuckles about me catching Shadow and Maria. Knuckles found this very hilarious and the other two blushed in embarrassment. After a while, I feed the doll and changed his diaper and clothes on before putting it in Shadow's guest room. We then did homework and finally got to business.

"I called you here today to announce that I know where Sally and Sonic disappeared to," I spoke.

Maria shook her head, "Amy you made sound like we are all getting married"

"Yeah, but you got the point right," I asked, mostly to her.

I explained to them what happened last week at the spooky forest. They looked like little toddlers after a great bedtime story. After I finished the doll started crying and I went to fetch him. I came back down stairs and sat in the same spot I had earlier and patted the doll on the back gently.

"So you are telling me….The reason Sonic hasn't been bothering me at the master emerald is because he is Kidnapped and so are Sally and that skunk kid, you don't know the name to?"

"Yes and I need your help," I replied.

Knuckles nodded to show he would, and then shoot a look at the clock and his face turned to pure horror, "Shadow, please tell me your clock is wrong."

"No, why do you ask?"

"I miss my date with-" A pounding sound came from the front door. Knuckles color left his face as he shot Shadow a, "don't answer it," look. The doll started to cry, a loud piercing cry and we all plugged our ears as I tried to calm the doll.

A sobbing sound came from the other side of the door, "Knuckles the Echidna, answer this door. I know you're in there!"

Knuckles slowly made his way to the door and opened it slowly revealing a white bat. She stepped in and looked around at everybody. She looked terrible, her eye liner was messed up from the crying she had been doing, her hair was out of place, her sapphire blue eyes were red and puffy, but she did wear a beautiful long black dress with only one strap on her shoulder and the other one was sliding down her arm, a big gape on her dress showed her whole back. We all winced at the sight, when she released another sob and looked Knuckles straight in the eyes.

"You know how long I waited for you? I waited three hours for you to come home and pick me up! I can't believe you stood me up! I-I-I th-thought you were d-d-diff-different….but you're not."

"Rouge I'm so sorry. I meant the whole time to come, but-"

"But what," she interrupted, "What is more important than me? Oh yeah that emerald you always watch. We only go on dates once a month because of that rock. Then when we do finally have the date you ditch. I've had it!"

"I'll take you out right now if you want Rouge," cried Knuckles, I could swear I saw a tear slid down his cheek, "Please don't make any harsh decisions. I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry I was late. We were just talking and having a really good time, I lost track of time..."

Poor Knuckles, he might lose her…..Not that I care."

"You were having a better time than what we could have had? You won't touch me, kiss me, or make love to me at all after five years of dating," Rouge let another sob escape her lips. She fell to her kneels and cried.

Knuckles knelt touch her, but she pulled away from him. I took my chance and hugged her gently. She throws her arms around me and wept. I pat her bare back and sighed hopelessly. She finally stopped sobbing and looked up at Knuckles.

"Knuckles I'm done with you. We are through. I am done with you ditching our dates and not showing affection to me."

Knuckles face went even paler and he looked away from Rouge to look at Shadow and Maria. I could tell that there was an uncomfortable tension in the air. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion. Mainly because this was supposed to be a, recuse planning meeting, but Knuckles didn't know that until we all got at Shadow's house. Apparently, no one was going to talk about that and poor Knuckles, was dumped.

Rouge looked up at me and let go. "Amy can, I crash at your place until I find a place of my own? I will move my stuff in tomorrow…."

"Sure Rouge, you can stay as long as you need," I said a bit unsure, but I need some more girl time anyway.

October 18:

Mom, Rouge, and I sat at the table eating cereal. If you want me to get mark detailed, it was frosted flakes…They're Great or something like that! ! LOL, anyway Rouge cleaned up nicely since last night's break up, she was talking and laughing with Mom at this point in time. I think Mom enjoys having another female adult around the house.

"Amy, do you know where that nice blue hedgehog is that comes see you every morning," asked Mom.

Rouge looked over at me and nodded her in agreement.

"Oh he is on….vacation with….Sally."

Mom shot me a "knowing look," but I widen my eyes and she kept her mouth shut. She could tell I didn't want Rouge know the truth or it would make Rouge feel worst then he already did.

"Awe, Sonic is spending time with his girlfriend unlike **some echidna**, I know…." Mom and I shared a look. "Anyway, Amy maybe after school you want to go shopping?"

"Sorry I have plans for all week and maybe next week with Shadow and Maria. My mom might want to if she doesn't have work."

I didn't want to mention Knuckles or the rescue plan to her, so I just left it at that.

"I'm sorry Rouge I have work today, maybe another time," replied Mom.

Rouge nodded slowly, Mom and I looked up at the clock and started to hurry around.

October 19:

After school today Shadow, Maria, Knuckles, and I sat around my kitchen table. Rouge wasn't there in fact when we got home and neither was Mom, who had a day off today. I assumed that they went shopping or something.

"Okay Operation Rescue is a go. We need to come up with a plan on rescuing Faker, Little Miss. Female Dog, and Stink Bomb…."

I raised my hand in the air and Shadow nodded at me.

"Do we get code names too," I asked.

Maria and Knuckles chuckled as Shadow gave me a look between, your weird and I can't laugh along with them.

"Fine," he said quietly.

I shot a fist in the air, "Yessssss"

Maria shook her head as she laughed, "Shadow you should come up with them. You're the best when it comes to that, but they have to be nice."

"Okay, Knucklehead your code name is Roadster," Shadow started.

"Wow for a minute there I thought you were going to call me Knucklehead for the code name."

"He kinda did," I pointed out.

"Amy, don't get them fighting. Shadow, continue," Maria said.

"Maria your code name is Yellow Fox."

Maria sighed, "Wouldn't, that be what you call a fox?"

"That's the best I got here," Shadow replied, "Please work with me on this."

"What about my code name," I asked eagerly.

"Hold it Pinky I'm thinking…You're code name will be…..Rose."

"Awe, you're good at picking name Unlimited Life form," I giggled happily.

"Thanks…. Anyway I will be Black knight because Unlimited Life form is too, you know….noticeable.

"Okay since the code name are pick. We will continue off with a review of yesterday's plan and continue on with part two," I replied.

"Yes, Maria and Shadow are the first part," Knuckles said a little too quickly, "right?"

"Yeah we are. First we will teleport into the control room using Chaos Control," replied Shadow.

Maria continued, "Then I will shut down the cameras and security alarm."

"Finally we will call you on our watches to tell that we turned it off," finished Shadow

"Great now what will part two be," I asked.

"How about Amy and I go in and meet you guys at the metal door she told us was the room to the three prisoners," Knuckles answered.

"Yes, but how are we going to free them from the cages," I questioned.

We all look at each other in deep thought or at least I was anyway. The front door opened revealing Mom and Rouge, they were laughing a storm. Until Rouge saw Knuckles of course, she took a deep breath, smiled slightly at us and walked slowly up the stairs.

October 20:

Knuckles, Shadow, Maria, and I sat at my kitchen table looking at plans again. Rouge had gone off shopping with Cream for new clothing, shoes, makeup, and Jewelry because she needed a new wardrobe. Knuckle kept right along with us planning the recues. The plan going well, but we had a problem, like how would someone open an electrical cage?

The front door open revealing a white bat in brown sparkly checkered short shorts, pink laced tank top and regular sneakers for once. She came into the kitchen and slumped down in a chair next to me, tired looking, dropping her bags.

Shadow ignored her, "Okay we haven't figured how open electric cage yet. We need to figure that out before doing anything else."

Rouge sat up straight in her chair, which caused everyone even Knuckles to look at her. "Are you talking about the Electric cages, GUN sometimes uses," she asked.

"Yeah like those," Shadow said, looking uneasy.

"Shadow where has your brain gone, remember when we were in GUN and part of our training was we had to figure out how to escape those type cages? You couldn't use your powers or you would get knocked out."

"Yes…." Shadows eyes cast downward a little bit at this point.

"So do you know how to get out," asked Knuckles, everyone's eyes shifted between the two X's except Shadow who was still looking downward.

"Of course we do or we would still be stuck in the cages," answered Shadow as he looked down again.

I frowned, "They left you in the cage until you figured how to get out?"

Rouge leaned back in her chair, a smile slipped across her face. Shadow looked up and frowned even more.

Rouge nodded, "Yep"

Maria and I asked, "Then how did you?"

Knuckles began, "They-"

**"Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**The world is in your hands**

**But I will fight until the end**

**Angel of Darkness **

**Angel of Darkness**

**Don't follow your Command**

**But I will fight and I will stand"**

Everyone looked around the table as I grabbed my phone and looked at it. There was that unknown caller again. I gulped silently and looked at the message.

**Seven day…**

Seven days for what? Will I get hurt or will my friends get hurt or what? My friends stared at me with much confusion. I had never been the one for phone and my friend knew that because I never spent more than a minute on one. I didn't even what it, but my mom told me to, just for emergency.

"Umm, sorry wrong number," I said as I put the phone away, "Anyway what where you saying?"

"We told the truth," replied Shadow, not thinking anything of my message.

Maria sighed, "About what exactly?"

Rouge was the one that spoke this time, "Anything."

She snuck a glance at Knuckles before getting up and walking away. Knuckles for one time in his life never followed.

October 21:

Rouge and I were sitting on the couch after school. We weren't having a meeting today because Knuckles really needed to watch the Emerald since Chaotic team went on a little mission and Maria and Shadow want to have a little time alone before the big mission on Saturday.

"You know Amy. It is almost like you guys are up to something. What is it?"

"Nothing really….Did you know Sonic is hopefully coming back soon?"

"You're changing the subject Amy…"

I ignored her, "Hey, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Who has to tell the truth to the cage?"

"Well it depends on who hasn't been telling the truth. " Great I'm going to be questioned on a something. The cages are lie detectors… "Or someone just randomly tells the truth. There is a lot of way to tell a truth…" replied Rouge.

October 22:

"Okay Operation Rescue is a go," shouted Shadow.

"Shadow seriously," asked Maria.

"It's Dark Knight to you Yellow Fox!"

"You're acting like a Drill Sargent," I replied, shaking my head.

Shadow A.K.A Dark Knight shot a nasty look at me. I decided to shut my mouth quickly. We were still waiting for Knuckles and Mom and Rouge were sleeping. We don't want to wake them or we would have Rouge questioning us.

Maria spoke after a while, "Where is Roadster?"

"He will be here I know it".

"Let's ditch him like his did to Snow Bat," replied an impatient Shadow.

"Did you come up with code names for everyone?"

"Yes Rose, yes I did. Now can we ditch him?"

Maria scowled him, "No you heard him. He really wants to come. If he is not able to make it-"There was a knock on the door.

I jumped up from the couch hoping it was Knuckles, but when I opened the door it was no other then Tails.

"Hello Amy," waved Tails.

"Hey Tails what brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering where Sonic has been and-"I slammed the door in his face, frightened.

Maria and Shadow stared at me surprised that I would do that to Tails. I opened the door again and smile apologetically.

"Tails," I began, "Sonic went on a little vacation with Sally…."

I knew I looked a bit uneasy, but I hoped he fell for it. Tails nodded and turned to fly away. We when waited a few more hours and Knuckles still didn't show up.

"I'm sorry guys. This plan is a bust. We can do the plan next week, maybe…."

"Yeah whatever," Shadow said as he left the house leaving Maria behind with me.

Maria looked at me, "Amy, its okay, we understand if you want Knuckles to join us. He is part of the plan anyway. Maybe he had no one to babysit the Master Emerald. I understand it is a very important job and I admire the fact he is devoted unlike Rouge did."

"Yeah, I think Knuckles heart is in the right place. He didn't mean to lose track of time. He was just helping a friend in need, but I can't tell Rouge that."

"Why not, maybe it will get them back together," asked Maria.

"You will see. Anyway bye Maria, tell Shadow I'm sorry for wasting his time and we will try again next week."

"You didn't waste our time. This is actually quite fun." She smiled and left, but not before giving a friendly wave.

**Knuckles: Sonic and Co. doesn't belong to the Author, Miss. Rose does.**

**I walk into the studio with Amy.**

**Amy: I have been looking everywhere for you!**

**Knuckles: And?**

**Amy: Where. Were. You!**

**Me: Amy that cannot be released at this point in time.**

**Amy: Fine, I'm gone!**

**Amy leaves the studio.**

**Me: It's quiet…To quiet…Amy come back, I miss you!**

**I run out of the studio, leaving Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: O.O Well that was weird…**


	8. Week 9

October 23:

"So Rouge how are you holding up about the break up," asked Tails.

Rouge laid on my couch with her head plopped on a pillow, she was still in her silk night gown, but Tails didn't seem to mind. Tails was sitting in an arm chair with a notebook in his hands. He didn't seem too worried, that Sonic had gone and disappeared like that, but why would it bother him? When Sonic did this all the time, I just sat on the floor watching them carefully and wondering why Tails was doing this. It bothered me.

"I don't know," She started, "I guess, I'm doing fine. It hurts to see him, but I got use to that since Amy had him, Shadow, and Maria up all last week."

Tails nodded and scribbled something on his little pad. I tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was writing, but I couldn't read anything.

"Amy, why was Knuckles spending so much time up here with Shadow and Maria," Tails questioned as he looked over at me.

"Oh I don't know," I started of the same way Rouge did because I was a bit annoyed they questioned me and tried to mimic her, "Maybe because I'm aloud to hang out with my friend?"

Tails nodded and scribbled something more on his pad before looking at Rouge again, "How do you feel, when Amy hangs out with Knuckles?"

"Jealous? I mean she hasn't hanged out with me at all since I moved in."

"Okay this is ridiculous," I shouted, "Tails why are you questioning us?"

"I uh…"

"Therapy, right Tails," she said, "It is good for the soul to see someone when you went through a major break up, to talk about your feelings."

Tails nodded, "Sure you could put it that way."

"Well good luck with that guys because I have to take care of Zackary. He is probably awake now."

Tails gave me a confused look, "Amy he isn't making a noise on your baby monitor."

A sigh escaped my lips as I stood up towering over Tails. My shadow took the bit of light he had shining on him. Tails lead backwards into the chair, watching me with my hands on my hips.

"It's not a **real** baby Tails. It doesn't make cooing sound. All it does is whine, poop, pee, sleep, eat, and No **cooing**.

"Okay Amy, no getting physical here. It's only Tails," I look behind me at Rouge. She was standing up with her arm out stretched to me in a pleading matter.

"Oh thanks Rouge," Tails said with a hint of sarcasm.

Rouge ignored Tails, "…Amy we understand you stressed, but please calm down and don't take it out on Tails."

She thinks I'm stressed? Maybe a little, but being a new girl here, everyone is…..It's like everyone is expecting me to help them. That is stressing, I guess, but that is not what I angry about.

"Amy why don't you kick back for a week and I will watch Zackary," Rouge said after a long silence.

"That is actually a great idea Rouge, for the both of you. Amy will relax and do things without Zackary and Rouge can take care of the baby, so she can get her mind off of drama."

"Tails, I think," Rouge and I shared a look, before nodding at each other. This plan might work. I will have more time to organize operation rescue, plus talk to Knuckles. Rouge will…Well. I don't know what she will be doing, "I think this is a great idea," I replied.

October 24:

I peeked through the bushes at the shrine of the Master Emerald. A red echidna sat on the step just below the Emerald. He looked somewhat, if I dare say it, upset. Like something was bothering him, and that did upset me because something obviously was bothering him.

A sigh came from his mouth as I watched him a bit longer. It took a lot of courage just for me to come to Angel Island. I spent all of my time at school thinking about it, but it was going to take even more courage to confront him. He did look quite lonely here ever since Rouge packed up and left. I pitied the echidna, so I took deep breath and stepped out of the bushes. He didn't seem to notice me, but that didn't stir me much.

"Knuckles," Knuckles looked up at me with a shock face. He must of, not expected me to be here, but I wouldn't expect me to be either, "Knuckles I've been worried about you," I replied.

Knuckles stood up and walked down the stairs towards me, "Amy, I'm really sorry I didn't show up Saturday. I was depressed."

I whispered, "Knuckles…"

I noticed his muzzle was wet from crying. I felt my eyes began to water up. I hated it when people cried. He did, though look like he had been crying forever from his puffy red eyes. I pulled him into a hug and moved my hand up and down his back. I felt Knuckles muscular arms wrap around my small waist and his head go into the crick of my neck. Warmth, dripped on my shoulder from his tears.

I hushed him as I continued to rub his back, "Knuckles everything will be okay…"

I felt Knuckles nod in the crick of my neck. He pulled away from me and wiped his tears. When he looked better, Knuckles smiled faintly, "Thank you Amy, I was so depressed before you came along."

"Knuckles, being depressed isn't, going to help you."

"I know, but…" I shook my head, showing Knuckles he was being ridiculous.

This is not how he was supposed to act. It looked like before Knuckles didn't care about Rouge…..or was that my imagination? Either way he needs to stop moping, I need him for operation rescue.

"No buts, buts are for pooping," I shouted. Knuckles looked over at me in disgust, but looked back down at the ground. This made me want to rethink what I just said to him. For this now disturbed me too.

"Knuckles, come with us next Saturday, please? You can't let depression guide your life," I told him.

"I…." he said.

"If you let depression win, it will consume you up."

Knuckles looked up at me and nodded. His tears glistened in the sun like little stars in the night sky. I looked deep in to his purple globes and he in mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his chest as he rested his on my head. I can say that I never felt so close to some on before, except the night Sonic and I danced.

In the woods, I caught a, gleams of a flashing light, but I and Knuckles were too involved in the hug to care.

October 25:

While I was eating breakfast, the doll started to cry. I slowly got up from my seat at the table, but Rouge held me back, "Don't worry Amy! I got him!"

I smiled as I sat down and continued to eat my breakfast. Rouge walked into the kitchen snuggling him like he was her own. She looked at it lovely.

Rouge muttered to herself more than me, "I always wanted a baby of my own….Knuckles…."

What! I thought she was over him. For the past few days she seemed independent on her own, but now I can see she loves him. Why else would she put up with his ditching on dates or over react and cry while she broke up with him? I can't be sure until I ask her myself, but that will take some time. When she does tell me she still loves him, then I will get them back together in their anniversary month.

"Amy I will take care of Zackary while you're at school, remember?"

"Sure knock yourself out. I need to focus in school today anyway. Today is picture day."

"Really, I have to help you with you outfit!"

She, while she was still holding the doll, grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to change.

(Picture time)

I now wore a pink shirt with a fake diamonds on the front that spelt my name, dark blue jeans, and my black converse. Rouge, I think goes overboard when it comes to fashion. At least she isn't into want she use to wear.

Anyway, the time came to take my photo. The man told me to sit straight up and smile, that is just what I did. I just can wait for my pictures.

October 26:

"Hey Amy," said a quiet voice.

I looked up from my lunch tray; Shadow was standing there with no Maria, but a lunch tray in his hands. He took a seat directly in front of me; I smiled faintly at him because my mind was on a few days ago when I hugged Knuckles. I clearly can't tell Rouge, she would kill me because she might still love him. Ugh, I'm so scrod.

"So uh Amy…" I looked over at the nervous looking Shadow. He seems so afraid to ask for something…..but what? "Maria's birthday is really close…."

Ah, his afraid to ask for help on birthday planning. When will the stress ever end?

"So I was wondering, if you could help me plan a surprise party for October thirtieth, a day after the mission," he asked.

"Yes I would love too!"

"And since we both aren't junior's, we don't have to worry about the dance Friday."

I nodded, a little down that I had no junior friends, but at the same time excited about the party that was coming up for our friends only.

October 27:

In science class today nobody was working. It was all Halloween this, Halloween that. Even Mr. Fish was talking to a bunch of preppy girls instead of sleeping. That reminds me….try outs for sports are coming up, I need to check them out after school before I go to Shadow's house again. Knuckles told me, he wanted to help out with the party.

(After School)

Shadow and I walked down the hall to the office. It took some convincing of my part to get him to come to the office with me, but he gave in.

"Do you always do sports," he asked.

"Ever since I was little," I boasted, "why?"

Shadow shrugged, "just wondering…..Are you any good?'

"Why would I sign up if I sucked?"

Shadow just shrugged again. We entered the office and I signed up for volleyball, which I am every good at.

(Shadow's House)

"Shadow, how are you going to not let Maria see the house," I asked.

"Maria isn't coming over to my house at all this week."

"So we can just plan today and decorate tomorrow?"

"Yes exactly," Shadow said.

"Okay step, one: Finding a place to party," I said more to myself then anyone.

"Here at my house."

Knuckles scribbled that down on a note pad and nodded for me to continue.

"Step two: the theme…"

"Uh," Shadow began, "well it is Halloween-"

"No!"

"What do you mean, Knuckles," I asked the echidna.

"It is going to be Halloween the day afterwards. He was going to suggest that we have a costume party," Knuckles said calmly, "but want fun would treat or treating be if we couldn't guess what everyone was wearing before we see them."

"Really…."

"Knuckles, has a good point, Shadow. Maybe we should do a spooky theme? You wouldn't have to wear costumes at all and Knuckles can guess what I'm going to wear for trick or treating."

"What are you wearing," Knuckles asked.

"Nope, I not telling, you have to guess."

Knuckles pouted and we all laughed.

"**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**The world is in your hands**

**But I will fight until the end**

**Angel of Darkness **

**Angel of Darkness**

**Don't follow your Command**

**But I will fight and I will stand"**

'Sorry it might be my mom…"

I looked at who was calling. The unknown caller, I opened the message and gasped.

Knuckles and Shadow in unison, "Amy what is it?"

I ignored them and a tear slide down my face. There was a picture of me and Knuckles hugging, it kind of looked like we were kissing. It disgusted me that no one could mind their own business.

**It****,**** only took me six days….Hope Faker and Snow Bat don't find out…Rose**

That was what he meant by seven days….and how did he find out about the code names?

"Amy, are you alright," I heard Knuckles ask.

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve and faked a smile.

I replied, "Never better…."

October 28:

After school, we went right away with changing the house or Shadow's house into a spooky birthday party. Shadow spent his time cleaning, Knuckles hanged spiders, webs, black and orange steamers,, skeletons, and other spooky stuff, and I was ordering stuff for the party.

"Hey Amy," Knuckles called to me as he connected a spider to a web, "We should get some alcoholic beverages."

I looked up from the phone book and at Knuckles, "You crazy, little kids will be at this party and I'm underage!"

"So," Knuckles asked.

"So, I'm saying that you and Rouge are the only once aloud to drink."

"Amy does anyone listen to that rule," he asked.

"But Maria doesn't look like the type to drink…" I somewhat said to myself.

"Actually, Maria does drink you know," Shadow said from the other room.

"Fine," I said unhappy that nice girls like her drinks and I hadn't had one alcoholic beverage yet, "We will get Knuckles beer, but we are still getting soda too."

"Why," Shadow asked, still in the other room.

"Because, I don't drink and neither do Tails and Cream," I replied as everyone stopped to look at me, but I ignored them, "Anyway what type of music does she like?"

I heard Shadow's faint voice reply, "Rock…"

October 29:

Maria, Knuckles, Shadow, and I used chaos control or Shadow mostly to the castle in the spooky woods. We were finally rescuing Sonic, Sally, and Skunk Kid. Shadow and Maria teleported in the building while Knuckles and I waited for them to contact us.

A moment later Shadow contacted us on the watches telling it was okay to go in and they would meet us. We entered the place with great caution. I lead him the way I had went before. The metal door was still off its hinges and the three figures were still in the cage. Sonic looked a bit sad, Sally even smiled, and Skunk Kid was still knocked out on the floor of his cage. Knuckles and I ran over to them.

"Amy, I told you to bring help not just one person," complained Sonic.

"I did, I brought him, Shadow, and Maria!"

Sally looked around the room, "Then where are those two?"

"Right, here," called a faint male voice.

We all looked over at Shadow and Maria. I felt a smile come to my face as I turned back to face Sonic and the others. Sonic looked between me and Knuckles, he looked angry at us.

"So, can you get us out of here," asked Sally.

Knuckles sighed, "About that….."

"We need to have someone tell the truth," I finished for him.

Sonic growled, "Great! The two lovers are finishing each other's sentences."

Knuckles and Shadow and Maria all said at the same time, "What?"

Sonic answered angrily, "Oh nothing just that Amy and Knuckles are lovers."

Shadow and Maria gasped in surprise, Knuckles looked confused, and I had my mouth gaping open.

"You saw the picture too," I said.

"Picture, what picture," asked a confused, Knuckles.

I didn't answer them, but pulled out my phone and showed off the picture of me and Knuckles hugging.

"Amy, you took a picture of that," Knuckles said a little embarrassed.

"Did you read the message," I asked as Shadow took my phone and looked at it.

"It says: It, only took me six days….Hope Faker and Snow Bat don't find out…Rose. Amy what is this," Shadow asked me.

"I haven't been honest with you guys about this operation rescue deal…." I was more of talking to the people that I spent most of the few weeks with planning this rescue, "I believe that I am getting…blackmailed and whoever is doing it is the person that locked those three up."

Shadow handed me the phone back as Maria whispered something in his ear. He nodded before looking at me, "Okay Amy, we believe you. I just am talking about Maria and Me though."

We all looked at Knuckles, he sighed, "I believe you too, Amy."

"Awe, this is so cute. I wish I had some popcorn," called a unfamiliar male voice.

I gasped slightly and looked over at a black hedgehog with a red jewel embedded on his chest. He had a circular blinking red light on his fore head.

"Boys, lets kick some hedgehog and Maria, free those three."

Maria nodded as I flicked my wrist and my hammer appeared. Knuckles, Shadow, and I circled the black hedgehog. He smirked cockily like Sonic would do to challenge someone. He charged towards Shadow first and used Sonic's spin dash, Shadow dodged out of the way and shot chaos spear, but the black hedgehog used Silver's telekinesis, lifting Shadow and his chaos spear in the air.

"Ha-ha, you will never beat me," laughed the black hedgehog.

Knuckles and I charged him from behind, I slammed him with my hammer and he lost his hold on Shadow. The black hedgehog growled angrily and charged at me, but Knuckles pounded into him. The poor black hedgehog wobbled around as the blinking light on his forehead turned off and then back on. I then noticed, the blinking light was controlling him!

"Shadow, Knuckles, hit the blinking light on his forehead," I commanded.

They nodded and Knuckles charged towards the black hedgehog. He noticed Knuckles coming towards him and smirked.

"Chaos Spear," shouted the black hedgehog.

Shadow eyes widened, "What?"

Black hedgehog shot the chaos spear at Knuckles, but Shadow got in the way. He fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Shadow," cried Maria.

She started to run towards him, but I shot her a look. She stopped and returned to trying to free the three prisoners. I hurried to Shadow's AID, he was alright, but very well hurt.

"I never knew they hurt that bad," Shadow said as he winced.

He then fainted; I laid him down gently and stood up. It was only up to me and Knuckles, so far we found out he could shape shift, shot chaos spear, telekinesis, and run super-fast. We need to think of a plan to rid that blinking light, but we don't have time. Knuckles and I ran towards him and at the same time hit him. The blinking light cracked into a million pieces and the black hedgehog blinked a couple times.

"What happened," questioned the black hedgehog.

I approached him slowly, "Are you okay sir?"

He nodded, still looking a bit woozy. He managed to take of the broken object on his head.

"Anyway, my name is Zero the Hedgehog, I was sadly under Eggman's control, but you saved me. I thank you and will happily return the favor."

"How did you get those powers," I asked.

"I'm one of Eggman's failed creations. He used Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's DNA to make me. He couldn't control me so he made that mind controlling object."

I nodded, "Oh, can you help us get our friends out of the cages?"

Zero nodded and disappeared in to thin air. Everyone was mighty surprised because he didn't even use a chaos emerald. Zero appeared back with a key in his gloved hands and unlocked to cages.

Sonic pointed at Zero, "How….How did you do that?"

Zero pointed at the red jewel on his chest. "Fake chaos emerald….Amy I'll make sure no one will blackmail you anymore, so I'll be going now, so long and good bye until next time, just call."

He disappeared again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Zero finally made an appearance in my story.<strong>

**Zero: Thank you so much, but will I appear again?**

**Amy: You better!**

**Me: Amy, chill it! Yes Zero, you will reappear soon.**

**Zero and Amy: Yay!**

**Me: Anyway Sonic and Co. belong to Sega!**

**Zero: Miss. Rose belong to the Author and I belong to her brother...**

**Me and Amy: Bye!**


	9. Week 10

October 30:

It was around five o'clock and Knuckles, Shadow and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the party guest to arrive. Shadow tonight wore a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, dark blue jeans, his signature shoes, gloves, and bangles. Knuckles wore a white tank top with loose black skinny jeans; a black hat with skulls on it was on his head sideways, and black pair of high-tops. I wore a pretty black ruffle chiffon top with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back and pink skinny jeans and black glittery flats.

Shadow's doorbell rang and he went to open it, revealing Cream and Tails. He let them in before closing the door and taking a seat. Cream wore a black summer dress and flats, and Tails wore a plain black t-shirt with baggy beige shorts and his regular trainers and gloves.

We chatted with the two young rabbit and fox, but before long the doorbell rang again. This time revealing Silver, Blaze, and Rouge, they entered and quickly made themselves at home. Silver wore a black plain t-shirt, holey blue jeans and black converse. Blaze wore a black tank top and a white skirt with heels. Rouge wore a tight, short strapless, dress with a ruffled front, and a pair of red heels.

"You guys really made the place look awesome this year," Silver said, sitting beside Blaze, "No sweaty costumes this year."

We all nodded in agreement just as the door open revealing the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, he wore a black leather jacket that was unzipped to show he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, but his abs, he wore lose blue jeans that were held up just enough so his pants wouldn't fall down.

"Sonic Hedgehog in the House," he shouted, lifting his arms in the air.

I smiled at him before getting up to hug, I could feel him hug me back, "Sonic, you look great," I told him.

He blushed, I could tell, the way he moved in my hug told me so. We let go as we began to hear the door open slowly. I whispered hide before turning off all the lights and hiding. We hide nowhere hard, but when the lights turned on and a female voice called out to Shadow, we jumped up and surprised her. She screamed and we all did nothing, but laugh.

After that I turned on the radio. It took me a while to find good music that she liked, but I manage.

"_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead".**_

I looked around at the guest for the ones who drank what; Silver held a beer in his hand as he tried to flirt with Blaze, who held a soda, Rouge held a beer and was grinding to no one really, more the air, Maria, like Shadow and Knuckles told me, took a sip of her beer, but she really wasn't doing anything, Tails and Cream were giggling with each other and drink soda, Shadow and Knuckle weren't hadn't started drinking yet, but they were joking around, and Sonic was on his third beer.

"_**Close your eyes, so many days go by. **_

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right".**_

I sat beside Maria and smiled at her, she returned it. "Amy, thank you so much for the party," she shouted over the music so I could hear.

"No problem," I shouted back, "But why do you look bored?"

"Well, Shadow usually hangs with me," She answered back, "But ever since the whole mission thing…he started to like Knuckles more…"

I watched her closely, there was something in her eyes that told it all, "Are you," I paused as she looked at me, "Jealous?"

"No," she said a little too quickly, "If anything I should be happy, right?"

"_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies."**_

I shook my head, not believing that she wasn't a bit of jealous, "Maria, let's dance," I told her as I led her to the dance floor towards Rouge.

"_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong." **_

Rouge noticed us coming over and glared, but continued dancing. I danced along with Maria, but not anything nasty. We just danced to the rhyme of the song, let ourselves loose.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"**_

We continued to dance as I took Maria's hand and twirled her around as we continued.

"_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine."**_

Maria laughed as we spin in circles around each other, not paying attention to the people around us, but the fun we were having.

"_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies."**_

Rouge even though she glared at us joined our spinning fest, I could tell she was pretending to be happy when she really was a bottled up inside ready to explode like at ticking time bomb.

"_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Hold on. Hold on."**_

I pitied Rouge as we continued to dance, but slowed down a little. She needed someone to lean on and I was that someone, but ignored her like an old tissue left on the counter and no one wants to touch it.

"_**Goodbye."**_

We stopped and bowed to each other or at least Maria and I did, but Rouge went off to get herself another beer.

Two Hours Later; Sonic was completely drunk and so were Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles. Shadow only was on his first beer, Blaze and I hadn't even touched a beer, Tails and Cream didn't want any because they were too young, and Maria stopped drinking after the second one.

We now were sitting in a nice circle to play a game of 'Truth or Dare.' A bottle was in the middle of the circle and Maria, since she was the birthday girl, went first. She spin the bottle, it spin and spin, over and over again until it landed on the non-expecting Tails.

"Tails," she began as he gulped, "Truth or Dare?"

After a long silence Tails spoke, "Truth…"

"Is it true, that you have a crush on someone in this room?"

Tails blushed, a deep scarlet, "Y-yes…" He leaned towards the bottle and spins it. The bottle landed on Cream, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Cream replied.

"You have a tattoo, a like to pick flowers, and smoke," Tails said, not looking at her.

"No, yes, and no," replied Cream as she spin the bottle. It landed on Sonic, "Mr. Sonic, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, babe," Sonic said without thinking.

Cream blushed a little, "Okay," She finally said, "Mr. Sonic, I dare you to dress up as a girl."

Sonic sighed as Blaze got up and led him away. A moment later, they came back and Sonic was dressed in a light green dress with lipstick on his lips. We all laughed, but Sonic just sat down and spin the bottle.

"Knuckles," Sonic said with a bit of evil in is voice, "Dare or Dare?"

We all giggled, but Knuckles was too drunk to notice that Sonic changed the truth to dare, "The first one."

"I dare you to…French kiss Maria," Sonic said evilly.

"Faker, I Atta-"

"Shadow its…okay," Maria told Shadow, "How long Sonic?"

"A minute," replied Sonic as Knuckles and Maria moved in the middle to kiss.

After a minute, Maria pulled away and ran to the bathroom as Knuckles move back to his sit and spun the bottle, "Amy, Truth or Dare?"

I thought for a moment, if I said Truth then they would ask me something personal or if I say Dare then…"Dare," I replied.

Maria came back into the room and sat down, "I dare you to French kiss Sonic," Knuckles said, "For three minutes."

I sighed and move to the middle of the circle with Sonic. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wait," shouted Rouge.

I pulled away from the drunk, lustful Sonic and looked at Rouge. She was fuming, "So not only you're a Man-stealer, but you're a whore too?"

I'm confuse, a Man-stealer? What, is she talking about, "What do you mean," I asked, trying to hold my tears.

"I mean, you stole Knuckles away from me and now you're stealing Sonic from Sally," She said, "I think you're a whore!"

Now I think it's, the drunkenness talking, "I didn't take Knuckles or Sonic," I replied, thanking the world Sonic and Knuckles were drunk and wouldn't remember tonight.

"Oh yes you did," She replied, "You kiss Knuckles and now you're about to kiss Sonic."

"I never kiss Knuckles,"

The circle remained quiet as Rouge spoke again, "I have the picture right here," she took out her phone and scrolled through her phone, "Here," she showed a picture of Knuckles naked.

We all blushed in embarrassment, even the drunken guest, except Rouge because she didn't see the picture, "What's wrong with you," she asked, "It's just of them kissing."

"Sure it is," replied Blaze.

Rouge looked at her phone and a blush appeared as she quickly turned off her phone before storming out the house.

October 31:

Tails, Cream, and I made our way through the city to Tails workshop, so we could get ready for Trick-or-Treating. He and Cream had spent the night at my house after Maria's party because it was too dark to anywhere.

It was a long walk, but once we made it to the Workshop. We were greeted by the team and Sally, Fiona, and Scourge or I greeted them… Sonic was dressed as a Hippy, Rouge as a Disco Chick, Silver as a Zombie, Maria as a Witch, Shadow as a Ninja, Knuckles as a Detective, Blaze as a Knight, and Sally, Scourge, Fiona were dressed as The Men in Black.

Cream, Tails, and I went inside to get dress in our costumes which were a pretty princess, a college professor, and an Indian girl. If you guessed I was the Indian, then you guess correctly. Anyway Tails gathered us into the plan or he calls it the X Tornado, which is a really cool name.

"So why aren't we walking," I asked Tails.

"Because some places give more candy than others."

I nodded more to myself to show I understood, and after my show of understanding he set off.

November 1:

Rouge gave me back the doll even after the party's misunderstandings or that's for Sonic. Rouge of course doesn't remember what happen at the party or most of the drunks from that night. Also I vowed that night at the party; I would never drink anything alcoholic or be messed up like my father.

November 2:

My locker is the messiest place around because I can't find the stuff I need for class. So far I have been late for three classes…meaning detention. This new start is going to be harder than I thought.

November 3:

"So Pinky need a friend?"

I looked up at brown chipmunk smiling down on me, a sight I never thought I would see.

"Amy," I told her, "And sure you can sit."

She sat beside me and pulled out her math homework, "Amy, I never got a chance to tell you this, but…thanks."

I froze or it felt like it. Sally looked serious about what she was saying, "I-I don't know what to say…"

"How about, I accept your apology and we can try the friend thing out," She asked.

I bit my lip and eyed her carefully before making up my mind, "Okay, how about tomorrow at the diner after school?"

"Perfect," she replied, "Now this is a little embarrassing, but how do you do, 5x+y3y-x+9?"

November 4:

"…Yeah, so Miss. Piggy fail me and Steven," Sally told me as she cuddled my doll.

"Who is Steven," I asked.

Sally looked up at me for a minute before returning the doll, "You know the random skunk kid."

"Really, I thought his name was Stinky," I replied as Sally and I both laughed.

After five minutes past we calmed down and just as cue the waitress came, "Hello, may I take you order?"

"Yes, I would like a strawberry milkshake with whipped topping," replied Sally, causing me to gasp.

The waitress and Sally looked over towards me, "You like a strawberry milkshake with whipped topping?"

Sally nodded, "Me too," I replied.

Sally and I squeaked, causing the whole diner to plug their ears. After we stopped, I overheard the waitress mumble, "Well, I know what she wants," before walking away.

"What else do you like," I asked, curiously.

"I like people…I love to talk…shopping is a must not," she replied.

"Really," I asked, "I always figured you would like to shop."

"Why is that," she asked.

"Well because you got really nice clothes."

"I only got nice clothes because I'm a princess," she told me.

"I thought they were joking."

"You can meet my daddy for prove."

"_Daddy_," I asked as the words came out like venom, Sally just nodded.

"Sally and Amy," a voice interrupted, "I thought I never see the day."

"Scourge," whispered Sally, not even looking up.

The green hedgehog slid into my booth and smile at both of us like fresh meat. His eyes seemed to go right through Sally as she tried to shrink away, "Sally what are you doing with Pinky here?"

"It's Amy," I hissed.

He looked over at me with lust in his eyes, "Pinky, I will get what I didn't get last time," he told me, "So don't test me."

"Leave her alone Scourge," Sally said angrily.

"Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Because," he asked, more to himself then Sally.

"Yes, because you have Fiona and she loves you very much," Sally replied, "It would break her heart if you went and cheated on her more than you already have."

Scourge didn't say anything. There was a huge silence until the waitress came and gave their milkshakes.

November 5:

"Amy, you and I need to start filling out this form for the family project," Sonic told me as we stood in the frosted meadow.

"I know," I replied happily, "But I'm too happy!"

I stretched out my arms in front of me with the doll in them and spun around Sonic. He laughed as he watched, "Amy something changed about you."

I smiled at him and ushered him to join. We spun around faster and faster. Finally, we collapse to the cold ground dizzy.

**Please Review! **

**Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me, but to Sega! **

**The song, "Falling in the Black," belongs to Skillet!**


	10. Week 11

**November 6:**

"Question one, What are the parent's names," Sonic said as he read off the family packet.

"That's a stupid question," I told him, "But put Sonic and Amy."

Sonic nodded as he scribbled down the answer. Once Sonic was finished, his eyes scanned the second one. After a minute I began moving in my chair. What was taking him so long?

"Amy," he said all of a sudden, "I answered question two already because it was asking for Zackary's name. Question three, how big is your house? Small, Medium, or Large?"

"You sound like a cashier at a fast food joint."

"Ha! Ha! Ha, real funny…Anyway I would like a medium."

"Now you sound like the customer."

"Amy," He said.

"What?"

"Shut up…"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway…a medium, two-story size house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, and a living room."

"I like it," I said, earning a smile from his part, "But I'm a little concern…what is with the third bedroom?"

Sonic blushed as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "F-f-for th-the gu-guest r-room."

"Rrright," I told him as he wrote his answer down.

"Question four, do you have a car or not? If so how many," he read, "That's easy…none."

"Sonic we need at least one car," I exclaimed.

"And why is that…I can run."

"Well here is a news flash for you…I can't!"

Doesn't he understand that not all of us animals can run as fast as him or Shadow?

"I can carry you Ames and Zackary might get my genes for running anyway, so until then I can carry him too while he is a baby."

"What if he gets just my hammer? You can't carry us both, so we need one at least one car."

Sonic sighed in defeat before writing down one car. I watched him just to make sure he did so. Before too long we had reached the last question and the doll started to cry as he woke his nap upstairs.

I ran up the stairs and slowly opened my door to the far left of the hall. A piercing scream met my hears as I made my way around the room to a small doll size crib and withdrew the blankets. A dark blue doll with black painted on eyes stared up at me and a cry came from its plastic chest.

"Come here Zackary," I cooed as I was now getting to like the little doll.

Carefully I took him from the crib and placed him gently on the floor before I changed the soggy diaper and his outfit. When I finished changing him, I picked him back up and disposed of the diaper before heading downstairs for a bottle of milk.

While I sat in the chair across from Sonic, I feed the doll while Sonic stared causing me to remember something. The question…

"Sonic what about the last question," I asked.

"Oh I finished it…"

"Really…what was the question?"

"In the future do you plan on having children, if so how many?"

I am not going to like this answer…

"What did you put," I asked as stern as Mom is when she asks, 'What did you do?' My answer would be if you're wondering, 'Nothing…' and try to look innocent.

A small blush appears on his muzzle and my eyes narrowed, not liking his blushing. Hoping it wasn't what I think the answer is going to be.

"Well…I put two…A boy and a girl…"

A smirk came on to my muzzle, "Oh so that is why you put three bedrooms…I knew you were lying about the guest room."

"You don't hate it?"

I tilted my head, "Hate what?"

"The idea of having two kids," he said.

"Why would I hate the idea of having kids, period?"

**November 7:**

"Ahh, if it isn't one of my most favorite girls, Amy Rose."

I sighed, "What do you want Scourge?"

Turning around to a green hedgehog, I crossed my arms. This is getting annoying…Why can't he except the fact I don't want to see him. He chuckled, "Amy, Amy…I thought that since Sally calls you a friend…WE could be 'friends'."

This is interesting…

"What type of friend?"

"Oh smart of you to ask, but before I answer…Answer me this…"

"Go on," I encouraged.

"How did Sally come from loathing you to adoring you?"

Why this question…Does he really need to ask?

"I-I saved her from Eggman."

He snickered, "Really…So not only did Sally dis my leadership, but she was rescued by pink beauty here. Oh sorry, but you probably thought Sally was the main lady, but it was really me. Sadly Sally was the one to order you to be beat and I didn't because I like you. I also bet you taste-"

"Scourge I need to go…"

"Wait, wait you right…what am I talking about…Pervy me, but Amy hang with me, Fiona, and Sally sometime…It will be fun."

"I-"

"Let me ask something…How does it feel to know your Sonic's second choice?"

That question startled me for I don't recall me have any feelings for Sonic, "I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about…I see it in your eyes."

"What do you see then?"

"I see that you like him a lot…everyone sees that except blue wonder, himself and you're…denying it. Too bad Sonic is taken and doesn't love you…I mean who won't love a smart, head strong, beautiful girl like you, but sadly Sonic doesn't…"

Sonic…doesn't…love me…

Amy, get ahold of yourself! It doesn't matter if Sonic doesn't because you don't either!

But…I-

No Amy…No!

I glared at him, trying to melt him with my eyes, but he stayed.

"Amy, I going to say something…as a 'friend', if you want to win Sonic's heart…you need to play hard to get and find another boyfriend…like me."

"Scourge, you're dating Fiona…so no."

"But-"

"Scourge, Ames?"

Scourge and I looked over at a clueless dark blue hedgehog carrying a darker blue baby doll, Zackary."

"What are you doing here," I asked.

Really, what are you doing here?

"Zackary here missed you," Sonic replied blushing.

Even though he was referring to the doll it made me wonder about that blush.

"Yeah well Scourge and I just finished talking and he is going to leave…right?"

"Of course," he replied nervously as he ran away.

**November 8:**

Why can't I get want Scourge said out of my head? It's almost irritating, 'Amy, I going to say something…as a "friend", if you want to win Sonic's heart…you need to play hard to get and find another boyfriend…like me.'

"I need help," I muttered as I sat on a bench and looked at the ground.

"You need help huh Amy?"

My eyes widened as I recognized that voice. Startled, my head shot up and the same young black hedgehog from sometime back stood in front of me. He smiled and sat down right beside me.

"Hey Amy, what's crackin'?"

"Z-Zero?"

"In the flesh and black fur," he joked

I laughed, "So…what brings you here?"

"Oh a little pink hedgehog in a red halter top dress told me that you needed help."

"A little pink hedgehog in a red halter top dress," I copied while giving him a confused look. He just laughed and shock his head until my eyes widened in realization, "Ohh, you mean me!"

"No I mean another pink hedgehog that looks like you," he said sarcastically.

"You're cocky…"

"…What do you need…my lady?"

"Help," I said.

"I know that or I wouldn't be here."

I pulled a pout, "Meaning you don't visit for casual fun?"

"Maybe I will…maybe I won't."

"Zero," I groaned.

"Sorry Rosie, but sure I can visit ya."

"Rosie?"

"I like it and I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah it has a ring to it."

"Okay Rosie, want do you need help on?"

"It's more of two things if that's not a problem."

"Not at all," he replied with a cocky smile.

'Amy, I going to say something…as a "friend", if you want to win Sonic's heart…you need to play hard to get and find another boyfriend…like me,' ugh Scourge get out of my head.

"Zero…can you be my pretend boyfriend?"

"…Pretend…boyfriend?"

"I know you don't like me that way, but please!"

He looks at me a raised an eyebrow, "Who said I didn't like you?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I like you as a friend and my life is in your hands. You saved me from Eggman's control and I thank you."

"So you will do it?"

"Sure, we can become great friends and hang…I mean 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend,' so yeah."

"Hehe your funny," I said.

"So tomorrow…You…me at the diner," he said.

"Sure."

**November 9:**

"Wow, Rosie you look breathtaking," Zero winked as I blushed.

I now he wasn't lying because he looked sincere. Zero took my hand before leading me to a booth. When we were seated a waiter came and took our orders.

"Rosie how was your day?"

"Tiring…Zackary cries a lot in my class, Sonic and I switch off taking care of Zackary in between classes, Miss. Piggy is really mean…today she threatened Stinky, a kid in my art class, that she would eat him, and Mr. Piggy, who is not married to Miss. Piggy, sent me to the office because of Zackary's crying."

"Wow Rosie…I'm glad I don't go to school."

"…How old are you?"

"Um…"

"Gotta, your high school age just don't go because you don't have a guardian or parent."

"Believe it or not I do have a guardian, but we don't see eye to eye."

"Who," I asked.

"Eggman…he is my creator, but I'm not going back to him."

"So it is like you're a run away."

"Yeah…Anyway I didn't know you and Sonic are parents."

"We're doll parents."

"Meaning," he said.

"Sonic and I have to take care of a doll that does some of the things real babies do for a project in school."

Zero nodded as the waiter sat our food in front of us. I had gotten a chicken salad with Italian dressing and a Dr. Pepper. Zero got a hamburger with Mayo and relish, curly fries, and a chocolate shake. Just as I took my first bit, Sonic, Zackary, and Sally entered the diner. They both spotted us and slowly made their way over.

"Hey Ames…Zero, what are you doing here?"

Zero cast a glance my way before he replied, "Where on a date…you know as boyfriend and girlfriend. What about you?"

"Same," Sally said, "Hey what about we join you, so it's a double date. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great Sally," I said while moving my stuff and myself in so she could sit. Zero did the same for Sonic.

Sonic slowly slid into the booth and frowned before turning his head to a waiter and nodding. The same waiter later came back with two chilidogs and milk for Sonic and for Sally a plain salad with ranch and water with lemon.

"Wow dude you got this place wired," Zero said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess I do in a way," he mutters after taking a bit of his dog.

"Anyway how long have you two been together," Sally asked.

"Since yesterday," I replied.

Sally nodded and soon picked up her fork. She took a bite and for a while neither Sonic nor Sally said anything. Zero and I made faces at each other. While Sonic fed Zackary and Sally silently giggled as she watched our funny face contest. Other than that, after the most awkward double date ended we went separate ways.

**November 10:**

"Why are you with him?"

"With…who," I asked as Sonic, Zackary, and I headed to the Lunch room.

"Zero," he whispered.

"Why are you with her?"

"Because I can be," he snapped.

"Then there is you're answer…"

Sonic look away from me and the doll as we continued to walk, he stayed quiet and got into line with us. At the end of the lunch line we both made our ways to our table were Silver, Blaze, their baby hedgehog, and Shadow sat.

"How is baby and baby mama…plus baby daddy," Silver asked.

"…Fine…Silver..."

"I take it Mr. Grumpy-daddy isn't doing so great," Silver teased.

"Ha…Ha…Ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh," Sonic said as he sat next to Shadow.

"Oh but you didn't," Silver said.

"Silver," Blaze muttered as I giggled.

Silver beamed at me before his hot pink baby doll started to cry. Blaze stood up and muttered something non-understandable before hurrying of with the baby. Meanwhile Maria and Sally joined the group in very cheery moods, both not having to carry babies around.

"Hey Amy," Sally cheer as she sat beside me and gave a hug, "How is prince charming?"

"Prince Charming," Maria, Silver, and Shadow asked in unison.

I blushed, "His very charming."

"Who is he," Maria quietly asked.

"Zero," I muttered, now turning a deep scarlet.

"Zero," Maria and Shadow copied.

Silver looking confused tilted his head and asked, "Who is…Zero?"

"Only a very handsome black hedgehog," I replied.

"Amy obviously you're going to have to be a little more explanatory because Shadow is a black hedgehog, but I wouldn't say he is 'hot'. I mean look at me…BAM," said Silver.

"Totally," All us girls say.

"Totally what girls," Blaze asked as she and the doll retreated to the table.

"They think I'm smoking," Silver boasted.

Everyone burst out laughing even Sonic who was quiet the whole time. Silver's face turned red in either embarrassment or fury or both, "Blaze, why are you laughing!"

Blaze clutched her stomach trying to hold her laugh as snorts came out a tears, "S-sorry Silver…It's just…to…funny!"  
>Silver frowned, "But you're my girlfriend! You're supposed to think I am smoking…"<p>

Blaze stopped laughing and scooted a little closer to him and took all of us by surprise even him by kissing him. A minute later Blaze pulled away and stroked his cheek gently, "I do…"

"Aww," Sally, Maria, and I said.

Silver and Blaze looked away from each other and smiled. Sliver resumed his original position and smiled at me, "So Amy…Prince Charming?"

Blaze spit out her drink causing the floor to get drenched and some poor soul to slip. Ignoring the cry of pain she stood up and pulled the collar of my shirt, so I was standing face to face with her. "Who is the lucky guy," she demanded.

"Umm…his is a black hedgehog with a fake chaos emerald embedded in his chest named Zero. He can run fast, use chaos power, telekinesis, and shape-sift."

"Sounds like a hunk," Blaze said, "I wanna piece of him."

"Me too," cheered Sally, completely forgetting the guys.

"Ahem…want about me and Sonic," Silver asked.

Blaze and Sally already do have a piece of him since he is made from Sonic, Sliver, and Shadow's DNA…

"Sounds interesting," Shadow said after awakening from his silence.

**November 11:**

"So Ames are you going to your sophomore dance," Sonic ask as he sat down for a quick breather after changing the dolls diaper.

"Yes," I paused and eyed him curiously, "What do you wanna know about it…Sonic?"

"You know how I asked you to my Senior Dance and-"

'Amy, I going to say something…as a "friend", if you want to win Sonic's heart…you need to play hard to get and find another boyfriend…like me,' Scourge is right I need to play hard to get.

"So," Sonic said.

"Sonic…I'm going with Zero since he is my boyfriend."

"Oh…Okay…I understand you want to spend time with your boyfriend…"

"Hey you can take your girlfriend."

"She is a Junior…"

"Ohh yeah…my bad…Anyway I'll see you later Sonic."

"Yeah…bye…"

Sonic kept ahold of Zackary and stood up from his seat. He turned and gave me on last look before exciting out of the house. Rouge a few minutes later entered the house with many bags and a frown. "What's wrong with him? Big Blue is out to kill me I swear. One minute I'm walking and another minute a blue-hog is almost running into me…doesn't even pull an apology!"

I giggled before she looked over at me and I pulled a serious face, "Rouge, how was your day?"

"Except from almost being road kill…fine…fine…Anyway I need some rest, goodnight Amy."

I watched Rouge lug her bags up the stairs muttering to herself angrily over sales. When she finally disappeared, since Sonic took Zackary home with him, I grabbed the phone and called up the only person I could think of.

"Hello," Said a sweet young voice.

"Hey Cream…It's Amy."

I could tell Cream was smiling on the other line, "Oh hey Amy!"

"Hey guess what, I have a boyfriend."

"Really," exclaimed Cream.

"Really…"

"Amy I'm so excited for you! Who is he? Is he Sonic?"

"Thanks Cream and no he isn't Sonic, but I will like you to meet him sometime."

"Yeah I would like to meet him sometime too…Anyway Amy I'm really happy for you!"

"Yeah I'm happy for me too…Cream what about you and I tomorrow have a picnic?"

"Really, I would love too! Where at?"

"It's a surprise…but I'll come and pick you up tomorrow with lunch."

"Cream sighed on the other end, "I hate surprises…"

I laughed as she giggled quietly, before long we said our good byes and hung up. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sliding my casual clothing off, I stepped into a steaming warm shower and lathered my body with sweet coconut soap. When I was satisfied that I was clean, I rinsed off and dried before putting on some fluffy slippers and PJ's.

"Good night world," I whispered as I crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

**November 12:**

I knocked on the oak door of Cream Rabbit and Ms. Vanilla Rabbit. As the door swing opened, a creamy older version of Cream in a light purple dress that made it to her ankles and in a maroon vest, stood in front of me. She smiled at me before calling Cream to the door. Footsteps sounds came rushing towards the door as the young rabbit herself appeared wearing a light fluffy brown jacket that wasn't zipped, underneath she wore a yellow plain t-shirt and had on navy blue jeans.

"Amy I'm ready for a cold picnic!"

I smiled at her sweetly, "That's good Cream."

Vanilla nodded confirming my statement, "Yes, but Cream remember stay in your jacket!"

"Yes Mother!"

"Sugars have fun," Vanilla called after us as we walked down the path hand in hand.

It was a fairly warm day for Autumn and I wanted to enjoy every moment with Cream as much as possible. Cream smiled at me as I stole a glance at her and soon myself was smile back at her.

"Rosie?"

I smiled at Zero and squeezed Cream's hand to let her know he was nothing to fear, "Hey Zero!"

Zero bowed and took my free hand, not before long he kissed it and looked over at Cream, a smile grow wider on him muzzle. "Ahh Rosie has got a friend!"

"Of course I have a friend Zero," I then pouted playfully, "What made you think I didn't?"

"I'm teasing dear…Anyway what's your name young lady?"

"Cream Rabbit…Sir," Cream spoke very shyly to him.

"Ahh…My name is Zero the Hedgehog…Rosie's boyfriend."

"Ohh, Amy mentioned something about a boyfriend to me! It's nice to meet you Mr. Hedgehog."

"Like wise."

There was a minute of silence before anyone of us broke the silence, but when one of us did we invited Zero along for a picnic, which he kindly excepted. We made our way to a small waterfall and set up a couple blankets on top of each other before sitting. The basket I bought was filled with water, sandwiches, and Cream's favorite cake…Carrot Cake. Cream cheered with joy when she saw the cake I whipped up on last minute notice, she soon calmed down enough that she hugged me and Zero was laughing a storm.

It was about mid-afternoon when we finally began to pack. Zero abruptly stopped as his ears shot up in the air, Cream giggled not knowing what was he doing until he hushed her and my ears soon shot up too.

"Doctor," he whispered only loud enough that I could hear and not Cream so she wouldn't worry.

"No," I whispered back not wanting it to be true.

Cream, I need to protect her at all cost. He is not getting my little sister…

"What is it guys," Cream asked, fear in her voice.

"Cream stay quiet and calm because Eggman is coming, so I need you to shush for a while," I told her as she nodded.

I smiled reassuringly as a metal arm reached down and before I could react, took ahold of Cream. She gasped in shock as a Santa Claus laugh erupted from around us and appear a round egg shaped man. He grinned at us with his long, cricket, yellow teeth and looked over at his catch.

"HO, HO, HO, Cream it's a pleasure to see you again…even if you weren't who I was trying to catch," He laughed then turned back to us, "And my dearest apologize dear son, but I need Pinky."

"I'm not your Son," Zero snarled.

"…Don't waste my time boy! I am here on very important business…I don't care what you do, but you can't interfere."

Zero glared at him before jumping up and shooting Chaos Spear at the robot, but it only dented it a little. Zero scowled himself before returning into a fighting stance and putting a smirk on his muzzle, using telekinesis with all his might, he tried to force the metal hand Cream was in open, but was slammed into a tree with the robot's hammer.

"HO, HO, HO, I'm sorry I almost forgot to introduce my creation…the Egg-smasher! Very powerful robot isn't he?"

"That's enough Eggman," I shouted causing my hammer to appear.

I charged at him in his flying thing and slammed my hammer down hard on his controls. He screamed in irritation as I landed on the ground and watched as he tried to stop the sparks, but the robot still stood with Cream tight in its grasp.

I sighed, "What do you want Eggman?"

"Hmm, what do I want?"

His mind was still on the sparks as he continued to think. As he continued to think a black ball board right into the chest of the big robot and as it releases its hold on Cream, I race forward and caught her as the robot crashed to the ground. Egg cursed a whole bunch of colorful words before he flow off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not much to say, just the case of the minor writer's block...<em>**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA!_**

**_Anyway please Read, Enjoy, and Review...I always like to hear your thoughts, but no flaming..._**


	11. Week 12

**I'm Back...with this story!**

**Anyway Sonic belongs to SEGA!**

**Mr. and Miss. Rose belong to me!**

**Please R and R!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 13:<strong>

Many things went through my head as Mom drove Rouge and I somewhere. One was that Rouge was riding in the front with Mom and not me, and the second was that where ever Mom was taking us was making her emotionless and she usually shows her emotions. I was pretty much a nervous wreck. Whenever Mom was in these moods, she was like a ticking bomb…You never knew when she would go off or what emotion she would let out.

"Mom, where are we going?"

Mom glanced up at me through the rearview mirror, "The Lawyers…"

"Why," I asked, casting a glance at Rouge through the rearview mirror. Rouge's confusion mirrored mine.

"It seems that your…father is causing some problems with the divorce."

I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms. I knew better then to ask, but Rouge didn't and she had a look of interest on her face.

"What did…Um," Rouge paused.

"His name will not be said in my presence," Mom said quickly.

"Mom doesn't like talking about my father," I replied when Rouge looked at me for help.

"Yes…Well…We're at our destination."

I looked out the window as Mom pulled into the parking lot of a small looking business building. It was a nice looking place with a few cars in the parking lot including my father's. As Mom turned off the car I unbuckled and stepped out. Mom took my arm and glanced at Rouge before pulling me along with her. I looked back at Rouge, who slowly followed us.

"I want to get this over with," Mom muttered to me, "That man makes me want to burn my eyes out."

"Why is Rouge and I here?"

Mom glanced at me before opening the door, "your father wanted to see you and Rouge just came."

"I don't want to see him…"

"Amy," Mom sighed.

"Cupcake," a voice called.

Mom released my arm and stepped aside as my father pulled me into a hug. He tightened his grip before pulling away. He looked me in the eyes. "Cupcake you look divine. Isn't she Rosemarie," My father asked looking at Mom.

Mom nodded, but didn't say anything. As my father continued to me, "Cupcake, look at you…you've grown."

"Father, it's only been a few months."

"Nonsense Cupcake," he finally looked over at Rouge, "And you are?"

Rouge looked taken aback by his sudden rudeness, but shook it off as quickly as she could. "Rouge," she muttered.

"Pleasure," My father turned back to Mom and said in a much nicer tone, "Rosemarie we might as well go to our meeting. Cupcake I'll see you in a bit."

Mom nodded and wished us a good-bye before she followed my father into an office. Rouge and I took a seat in the waiting room. Rouge spent many minutes filing her nails before she turned back to me. "He's pleasant…"

"My father doesn't like…strangers…"

"Is your father always like that around your mother?"

My eyes darted around, "Yeah…he is."

"Is he…"

"Yes! He is! He may have not been the best husband, but he respected her."

"That you know of."

I glared at Rouge before picking up a magazine and flipping it open. I ignored her for the rest of the time my parents were in there. My father may not be on the right page in my book, but he was still my father and I didn't need to listen to her talk about him. I got enough of that from Mom.

Mom and my father came out of the office together. Mom had a snarl on her face and my father smile brightly at me.

"Guess what Cupcake, I'm staying with you guys for two weeks!"

**November 14:**

"Cupcake," a voice called to me as I walked out of the school building.

Sonic looked at me as I held my head down in embarrassment. "Cupcake," Sonic asked.

"My father," I said without looking up at him, "it's his pet name to me."

"Why cupcake," Sonic asked.

"Something about my fur color…"

"Ah Cupcake how was school," my father said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

My father let go of me and patted my head. Sonic had caught his attention and I wished that Sonic had left already.

"Amy, who is he," My father asked.

"He is my friend-" I started.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sir," Sonic said holding out his hand to shake.

My father took the hand and by the look of Sonic's wince, it was a tight grip. "Let the lady finish her sentences first, but it's a pleasure. Cupcake let's go."

My father let go of Sonic's poor hand and Sonic pulled it back quickly. My father gave me a smile before a putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me away.

"Bye Sonic," I called back as he waved to me.

**November 15:**

"Why's your father here," Sonic asked.

"I don't know," I replied as I took a bit out of my sandwich, "Something about spending time with me."

"Your dad's here," Blaze asked.

"Yes my father's here…What's it to you," I snapped.

Blaze leaned away from me if fright and Silver took her arm. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Amy clam down it was just a question," Silver said.

"Yeah well leave my father out of…your questions," I snapped at him.

I looked down at my half-finished tray and sighed. I stood up abruptly and hurried across the cafeteria to the garbage to dump my tray. Casting one last glance at my friend and noticing their confused faces I left without another second glance.

**November 16:**

"Amy, are you okay," asked Cream.

I nodded as I continued to push her on the swings in the school's playground. It had taken many hours to convince my father that Cream was a sweet soul and wouldn't harm me or anyone. But he wouldn't budge with his choose. That is until Mom told him Cream was younger than me and wouldn't hurt a fly. So I took my chances and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek before he could change his mind. I had learned when I was younger from Mon that one kiss on my father's cheek and would break his promise or go back on his word. I think that is mainly because he wants affection too for his generous, but who am I to complain? I got what I wanted.

"Amy," Cream called, pulling me out of my thoughts, "You're pushing me to high."

I blushed, "Oppsie, sorry Cream," I stopped the swing and restarted.

She giggled and laughed as I continued. Soon I had found myself laughing along with her, pushing all my thoughts of my father out of my head. I pushed her until my arms tired and then helped her with her homework. Cream was very grateful a offered a hug, which I accepted with a great surge of happiness. Maybe this was what my father felt when he was rewarded a kiss on the cheek…happiness in knowing his family was happy…But if that was what he felt then he would had done what he did.

"Amy, it's a pleasure to see you," came Scourge's voice dipped with venom.

I stiffened with fear and Cream moved even closer to me. She whispered, "He is a bad hedgehog Amy…I don't like him."

I looked down at her before standing up to face Scourge and pulled Cream to my side. Cream clung to my side, hugging me tight and there was no sign of her letting go. Scourge noticed this and laughed his sickening laugh.

"Amy I mean you no harm," replied Scourge.

I glared at him, "why don't you leave me and Cream alone? We're trying to relax after a long day of school…WITHOUT you."

Scourge ignored my comment, "What about my offer? Have you thought about it or are you just dodging the facts?"

"And what offer is that?"

"To join me and the girls," Scourge scowled.

"Young man you need to get your manners straight on how you treat my daughter and this poor young lady," my father growled out of nowhere.

Scourge, Cream, and I looked around for the source of the voice and spotted my father standing not far away from us. He marched over to me and stood in front as he and Scourge stared at each other.

"Go away old man," Scourge shouted.

"No way to treat your elders," my father's eyes narrowed, "Now go and if I see or hear about you being by my daughter or this young girl I'll-"

"You'll what! I'm not scared of you old man," Scourge shouted.

My father marched over to Scourge and grabbed him by the collar. I gasped and felt Cream cower even closer to my side. I watched as my father whisper harshly to him and Scourge nod franticly with a look of fear on his face. Once my father let go of Scourge's collar, Scourge sped away without a second glance and my father breath calmed. He came back over to us and hugged me tightly even including Cream in the hug which was new for him.

"Cupcake let's take the young lady home," he said as he let go of us and knelt down to Cream, "You okay?"

Cream nodded slowly and my father smile. He patted her head gently and took ahold of her hand and my arm. I lead them to Cream's mother's shop and left her with a quick good-bye. My father gave her a gentle pat on the head again and bought a dozen cookies.

My father took me to the park or forced me to the park. His hand took ahold of my arm, but I didn't struggle with him. In fact I was used to it, even Mom did it. So I guess that it wasn't as much of me being forced because I was willing to follow.

We reached a park bench and my father made sure the bench was' kay'. He allowed me to sit first before he set himself. Then he handed me the bag of cookies. I reached into the bag and pulled out one of Vanilla's most delicious chocolate chip cookies. I smiled my thanks to my father and took a bite out of the cookie before offering him a cookie as well. He accepted along with multiple others.

"Cupcake, who was that boy I saw earlier…the green one."

"Scourge, Father, his a dick."

My father stared at me hard, "No swearing…But what has he done to…earn that title."

I looked down at the ground, "Nothing Father… nothing of great seriousness…"

"Surely he has done something…Do I need to teach him a lesson?"

"No Father, Sonic's already dealt with the problem."

"Obviously not well enough," he grumbled.

I glanced at his fuming features. My father was either angry just at himself for not protecting me or just at Scourge harming me or at both himself and Scourge. I just stared at my father with no emotions.

"It's a father's job to protect his little girl."

"I'm not a little girl Father."

"You're my only daughter and-"

Really," I asked now a bit of annoyance, "No mistresses lately, and no accident pregnancies? I thought I had another sibling already. Guess my hopes are shattered."

"Amy, I know that you not happy with me, but-"

"No I'm furious," I screeched at him before sliding off the bench and running off.

**November 17:**

I know I didn't leave things off right with my father, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. He was trying and I was making him miserable, he was trying to make things the way they were in the past, but it wasn't the past…it was the present.

I didn't go home that night, but instead to Shadow's since he was closer to home. Shadow of course was confused as hell, but he didn't say anything when he opened the door. Instead he let me in, showed me the guest room and left without a word. In the morning he was more talkative, but didn't as about my reasons to being there. He even let me borrow some of Maria's clean clothes and I took a shower to clean myself off. Then we left his house and walked in silence.

Maria met us half way and she looked surprised to see me in her clothes. I wasn't surprised…I didn't wear clothes like Maria. But Maria did question me unlike Shadow, who showed he care by action, she showed by words.

"Amy, what happened to make you start wearing my clothing?"

"Maria, Amy doesn't need to explain herself."

"Well when does she if she's going to start wearing my clothes, Shadow," Maria told Shadow in a dangerously quiet tone.

"It's alright Shadow," I told him reassuringly, "I didn't want to go home because my father was at home waiting for me."

"Oh…I'm sorry to pry," Maria said.

"Don't worry about it."

…

Later that day I entered my house to be attack with hugs and kisses from Mom. She pulled me into the house and checked me over before pulling me into another hug.

"Amelia, I was trembling with worry," Mom said tightening the hug.

"Mom I can't breathe," I mumbled.

She apologized and pulled me over to my father. I had just notice him sitting there. Since he wasn't usually quiet I passed him over. His eyes roamed me over before I sat down and even then he was quiet.

Mom sat on the couch opposite from me, "Amy it's good to have you back."

"Is that all you're going to say Rosemarie? It's good to have you back! Ridiculous…Amy what were you thinking running off like that? I spent all night looking for you. Where were you?"

"Amy's back now…she fine now…aren't you dear," she asked and I nodded, "See…now let's forget this whole experience and-"

"I was at Shadow's," I interrupted.

Mom and my father's eyes turned to me. Their eyes contained mixed emotions, but Mom was the first to speak, "That was nice of him. He is such a nice boy."

"Shadow, who's Shadow, "my father asked, confusion was clear in his voice.

"A friend," I replied quietly.

"Are all you friends…boys," he asked.

"No Rouge is my friend too and I have other friends that are girls."

"Do you…have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Father and he is a very nice boy too. His name is Zero."

My father nodded before heading to the stairs, "I'm tired, but I'd like to meet this boy. Goodnight Cupcake, Marie…"

**November 18:**

Everyone was excited for this coming break. The dance for sophomores was Saturday and Thanksgiving with my family was always my favorite thing in the past, but I wondered how it would be different this year. My parents were trying to get a divorce and I was surprised that they even got along…well almost. My parents were only talking because of me and they both didn't agree on ways of caring for me.

Rouge had agreed with Mom to take me out of the house on a little girl excursion after school. They claimed that I was studying to hard…whatever that means. But my father believed I was studying to less. He also claimed that Mom wasn't laying the punishments down enough. He seemed to believe that I was doing much better when I was with him, but I don't really see the difference. I did just as well here as I did where my father lives.

So Mom and Rouge took me to the mall alone with Cream because Vanilla wanted her to get new clothing. Personally I used to love the mall. When my parents weren't divorced, we barely went and it was an exciting life experience. Now…Mom goes a lot because my father isn't there to control whatever dough came in. Believe we would go bankrupted if we spent it willy-nilly, which would be impossible because my father makes amazing money and Mom makes minimum wage.

**November 19:**

"It's nice to meet you young man," my father said as he greeted Zero.

Zero looked shocked to be greeted by some strange man at the down, but quickly recovered as he shook my father's hand. My father looked pleased with Zero's quick recover because he was smiling and didn't make Zero wince like he did Sonic, which worried me.

"So your Zero, aren't you young man," my father asked.

"Yes Sir," Zero glanced at me and smile.

"Please to meet you and it seems that you already know my name. Good on uah boy."

Of course 'Sir' wasn't my father's real name...it was Harold, but my father hated it. The only people that knew his real name was his parents, me, and Mom…and maybe a few teachers if they remembered him. My father, when greeting someone or introducing himself always told them his name was Mr. Rose, Sir, or just Rose. That was the way it stuck and that was the way it always was going to be…even on his tomb stone.

Mom's name is weird also. No one predicted that she would marry into a Rose family when they named her it just happened. When my father first meet Mom he called her Marie…he still does it's just that when in public or when their arguing, it was Rosemarie. Others like her parents called her Rose. So when Mom married my father, Rosemarie earned the last name Rose becoming Rosemarie Rose. People laughed about it and some still do.

Anyway, Zero was confused by my father's little…joke and I decided to save him. "My father's name is Sir."

Zero then nodded in understanding. "Wonderful name Sir."

My father laughed, "You got a good boy on uah, Cupcake."

I blushed and Zero smile at the sound of my nick name. I covered my cheeks and took a deep breath as I tried to cool my cheeks. "Father, we're going to be late."

"Oh yes of course," My father said sounding distracted, "Take good care of my little girl, Zero."

"I will Sir," Zero replied.

Mom pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Quiet covering your cheeks Dear and I love you."

I nodded and removed my hands from my cheek as she let go of me. My father patted my head and Mom elbowed him in the stomach. He glanced at her and she glared, "She's not a dog Harold…"

"Marie, please, not now," my father said as Mom pushed us out the door and closed it behind us.

Zero laughed, "That was blunt."

"The pushing us out the door or…"

"Defiantly being pushed out the door," replied Zero after some thought, "But I like your dad…his cool."

"Yeah," I asked. I was confused why Zero liked my father…and so didn't Cream, but nobody else that met him did. It made me wonder why my father didn't like my others friends or maybe I was missing something…

Zero tucked his hands in his pockets as we walked. "Yeah, I mean he made me feel…welcomed."

Maybe that's what Cream felt to…but Cream always felt welcome and Zero was homeless or I think he is. I don't really know, but maybe that's it…they like him because he makes them feel something they need inside? It's a wild guess…

"What do you mean? All my other friends besides Cream hate him…Not that I blame them."

"I don't know…It's just how I feel. But why don't you like you dad?"

"My father doesn't like me," I answered as honestly as I could.

"What makes you say that?"

"IDK, he just does!"

"Don't say that. I can see for a fact that your dad cares for you very much. Maybe he is not good at showing it. I also think that he cares for you mom too."

Before I could speak another word we had reached the school. Zero reached the gym doors and pulled out two tickets, giving them to a person at the door. He offered his hand and I took it graciously. He led me over to a small round table and let go of my hand. Zero hurried around me to the back of the chair and pulled it out waiting for me to sit down. Once I did, Zero pushed the chair in and sat down himself.

"Such as gentlemen," I giggled.

Zero smiled and reached across the table for my hand. I grasped his hand tightly in mine and smiled brighter.

"Only for you," he whispered.


	12. Week 13

_**Sonic and Co. Belong to SEGA!**_

_**Amy's family belong to me.**_

_**Please R and R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>November 20:<strong>

Just thinking about last night makes my heart flutter. There was no kissing or anything, but Zero treated me like a princess and I'm sure if we did kiss then maybe last night would have be even better. Sadly though we didn't, but that doesn't mean I didn't want him to.

I'm beginning to think that maybe the plan of making…Sonic jealous by pretending to date Zero…was a bad idea. I think I'm developing a crush and Sonic's still clingy to Sally…Well not clingy per say, but he is still dating her and I don't want to break them up now that Sally and I talk civil.

**November 21:**

Today was the first day of break. Everyone's praying for it to come finally had paid off and now we were sleeping in until ten o'clock or later. I don't know about everyone else, but I decided to stay in my pjs the whole day. The rest of my house whole did the same as me and we made lots and lots of snacks to watch movies and play bored games with.

**November 22:**

Maria invited all the girls, including Rouge, to a slumber party. It took some convincing for both of my parents, but I convinced them in the end. Rouge and I packed our bags together since she knew what was needed at a Sonic girl's slumber party, but before long we were packed and ready to go.

When we arrived, Maria's house surprised me. Since I had never been there before, it surprise me that the house wasn't what I thought it would be. The house looked homey, all the walls were painted a creamy color, and the furniture had a mixture of browns, orange, some red, and a little bit of other colors.

Everyone had sat down on the floor after setting their stuff up, so I joined them and the party began.

…

"Okay, okay," Rouge said, "Amy, what is going on between you and Sonic?"

My eyes widened and I blushed, "I don't know what you mean…"

"Of course you do," Blaze said, "Tell us why Sonic and you hang out all the time."

"Because of the baby project," I replied, "I like someone else anyway."

"Ooooh who," Maria asked eagerly.

"Zero," I replied honestly.

"Awe Amy," Cream said, "That's really cute. I liked him when we saw him at the picnic."

"You mean that Cream got to see the 'chunk of holy goodness' before I did," Rouge asked.

I laughed, "Oh yea she saw him before you alright."

"Shut up," Rouge muttered.

"Anyway how is your love life Rouge," Maria asked, "Are you going to get back with Knux or together with someone else?"

Rouge frowned, "Why is that important?"

"Rouge we are just worried," Blaze replied.

"About what," questioned Rouge.

"Rouge, please," Maria pleaded.

Rouge huffed angrily, "I'm not getting together with anyone else and if Knuckles wants to get back together he has to come to me…first."

We all cheered for Rouge. She was sticking to the independent route for now and we were happy for her for now. Cream was the only one that cheered, who didn't know what she was cheering for. Of course no one told her what we were cheering for anyway.

We soon stopped cheering and got up to go to the kitchen. I for one was starving and so weren't the other girls. We raided Maria's pantry, freezer, fridge, and cabinets of all the food Maria had. We snacked on chips, candy, ice cream, crackers, sandwiches, and other things.

Cream squealed loudly causing all of us to look over at her. She looked back at us and smiled, "Can we make pizza?"

We shared glances, but mainly at Maria since this was her food we were eating. Maria nodded in return and started to look through her stuff for the ingredients to make pizza crust. We grabbed each of our own favorite things to put on pizza and set it aside. By the time we finished looking for every toppings and arguing what should go on top, Maria was finished making the crust and was starting to spread the pizza sauce.

The girls and I decided to put our favorite toppings only on our own. So Cream got peperoni, Blaze got anchovies, mushrooms, and peppers, Rouge got pineapple, sausage, ham, and bacon, and I got sausage, ham, and peperoni. Maria just wanted cheese.

The pizza making was a mess. We got a little of each topping on almost every pieces of pizza, but we tried our best not to…which didn't. In the end I ended up pick off pieces of toppings I didn't like.

**November 23:**

Mom, when I got home, was sitting on the couch in her robe and slippers watching TV. She looked in our direction and gave a sad smile before turning her attention back to the TV. Rouge nodded a greeting to her before Mom had turned her attention away and then headed up stairs with her things. I dropped my things on the floor next to the couch before sitting. She paid no mine to me as she stared at the news. It went on like this before I had gathered to courage to speak.

"Where's Father," I asked, but soon regretted it after seeing Mom turn red-with anger or embarrassment I don't know.

"Do I look like his babysitter?"

"No but-"

"I didn't think so," she muttered angrily.

We sat quietly for a long time. The only sound heard was the news telling what the weather was. I didn't say anything because I was afraid of how bad she would be if she snapped at me again. Of course she never did get that bad with me, but I've seen her argue with my father sometimes and it was bad.

Rouge came down stairs and walked over to us, so she was blocking the TV screen. Mom looked up at a beyond confused looking Rouge. Rouge glance over at me before saying to Mom, "For a moment I thought you came upstairs…I kept hearing giggles."

Mom looked like she was going to cry and I took her hand in mine. I was confused: what was making Mom cry? What was the giggling that Rouge heard?

The giggling grew louder as it descended down the stair. Mom, Rouge, and I all looked over to the stairs. Dad and some weird looking girl in an all-black outfit reached the bottom. They noticed us staring and froze.

If you have ever been beyond mad before-which I have-what I felt now was nothing compared to then. My father had just betrayed my slowly growing trust again and hurt Mom in the process. I knew she still loved him in some way, but always denied it.

"Father," I said, "Who is she?"

My father just pushed the girl off of him and straightened himself up. He glanced at my red, puffy eyed Mom and flinched.

"Nothing Cupcake, she's just here on business," my father said lamely.

"Cupcake," asked the girl beside him, "who is she? Who are all these women?"

My father turned towards her, "She's my daughter-"

"Was," I corrected.

My father spun around, "What!"

"I'm not your daughter anymore," I told him, "No, not after you brought her into our home."

"Cupcake it was just business-"

"No it wasn't! Mom, Rouge, and I all know fairly well what you were doing up there. I pretty sure that she could confirm. Can you?"

The girl hesitated because my father shot an evil look that could kill and she froze even more with fear. My father's glare turned even scarier and she finally got the message to leave. But from the looks of it she was about to ask something of my father, but thought better of it.

Mom stood up abruptly, "Harold, you can leave too."

"Marie, I still have a few more days," my father had never sounded as desperate as he did now. Whatever his desperation was from it didn't matter now.

"Harold you abused our welcome when you brought that girl here and…please just leave."

"Marie-"

"Now," Mom said, "I don't what to see you here anymore."

My father looked over at me, "Amy can you meet me in the park at three, tomorrow?"

I didn't know what to say. My parents both looked at me expectedly and for the first time in my life I was torn between two, but I nodded anyway.

**November 24:**

Thanksgiving between Rouge, Mom, and I was quiet. After yesterday's events Mom looked terrible and Rouge was quiet for the first time in her life…probably with shock. But Mom still made thanksgiving lunch like every year with my help and this year, Rouge's help too.

The lunch was completed with turkey, gravy, potatoes, corn, rolls, and many pies. We eat until we were stuffed. Afterwards we cleaned the area together before taking seats in the living room and resting.

Three was fast approaching, but I paid no mind to it since my father betrayed my trust again. I knew soon I would need to go, but I wasn't going to arrive on time. My father hated when people didn't show on time…something about respect, but my father didn't deserve respect right now.

…

"Your late," My father said sternly as I took a seat beside him on the bench.

I shrugged, "So…"

"Amy, that is showing disrespect-"

"And you know all about that don't you," I asked angrily.

My father sighed, "I am getting divorced…I can-"

"No you can! You always tell me don't show disrespect, but…you showed some yesterday."

He remained silent and I was shocked at his silence again. My father was never silent at times like this, but he never actually was guilty of anything people accused him off. They just liked trying to get him in trouble since he was never in trouble with anything and always managed to get others in trouble. So I guess you could call it co-worker's revenge. But my father always says to do the right thing and tell the supervisor when they've done wrong…in other words tattle-tale.

So we sat in silence staring at everything around us…or I  
>was, my father was looking at a tree next to the bench. He then moved beside me and I chanced a look at him. He was reaching in to his bag that I just noticed and pulling something out. It was a brown paper bag and he handed it to me.<p>

"I got this for you. The rabbit at the bakery was kind enough to give them to me…even after the look she gave me…But I thought you would like them, Cupcake."

I looked into the bag and it was filled with chocolate chip cookies. I couldn't help but to smile at him. Even though I was beyond angry with him he always knew how to put a smile on my face.

"I got you something else too," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I know that it's Thanksgiving and you don't give gifts today, but I saw it and knew I had to get it for you."

I stared down at the little box in his hand before hesitantly taking it. Slowly I brought the box to my ear and shook it a couple times causing my father to chuckle. I glanced at my father and saw his face of eagerness before opening the box.

Inside was a locket…It wasn't heart shaped like what most fathers gave to their daughters, but instead it was oval. I set the box down on the bench as I lifted the locket to examine. It was a gold-ish color and on the front it had two silver flowers on far sides of each other, imbedded in the locket as a vine of some sort that connected the two flowers, and there in the space beside the flowers imbedded were the words _'daughter'_.

I was speechless, never in my life had I ever gotten something like this from my father. Of course the thought that he got this for me because of the day before crossed my mind, but I shook that thought. I wanted to think he got this to show that he really did love me like he said he did.

"I hope you like it, Cupcake. Can you to promise to wear it at all times and never take it off?"

"Yes Father I promise," I told him as he took the locket.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it. From it he pulled out a picture from last year of him and me and put it in. Then he gestured for me to turn around and put it around my neck. I turned around once he had got the locket on and look at him. My father reached his hand up to pat my head, but pulled back like he decided against it. Before I knew it my father pulled me in to a loving hug-And to say I was shocked was an understatement- he had never hugged me like that before…it was either a tight hug or just a pat on the head.

"I hope you don't mind," my father said after pulling away from the hug, "But I'm leaving tonight. I believe I've over stayed my welcome…"

"Well you visit again someday?"

"Maybe…but for now I have some things I need to do and I don't know when I'll finish."

"What are you doing?"

"Amy…I can't-I need some time alone."

I was surprised he actually told me what he was doing, but I understood perfectly what he meant. My father was running away…or as he put it…getting some time alone. I didn't blame him because after such an almost stressing two weeks, I would want to run away too.

But I didn't say anything about it. He didn't like to be called a coward even if that was what he was doing at this instance.

"I'm thinking about traveling the world for a while…see the sights," Said my father.

**November 25:**

I spent some time looking at the locket that was given to me. Yesterday I hadn't had much time to admire it because I wanted to spend as much time with him before he left…it was important to me.

Mom walked by and spotted the locket. She took it in her hand from my grasp and examined it. "Pretty," she comment, "But where did you get?"

I stared up at her, "Dad…"

She looked a bit taken back, "I see…"

Of course I had never called my father…'Dad' before, but I felt that it was needed for the wonderful gift he gave me.

"You should get rid of it," Mom said.

I reached for it, but she pulled away. "What? Why? It's mine," I said desperately.

"Yes, but that terrible man gave it to you."

My eyes narrowed at her for the first time in my life and I held my hand out for it. "Stop acting like a two year old," I hissed at her, "You being immature, grow up."

Mom's jaw dropped to the floor. "What did you say to me? I am your mother Amelia Rose! Don't talk to me with such disrespect!"

"I just want my locket…"

She snarled down at the locket in her hands before chucking and marching out the front door. I stared at the door she left out of before moving off the couch and over to where she chucked the locket. The locket was still in safe condition and I put it back on. I didn't head up to my room until I made sure the locket was tucked safely under my shirt.

**November 26:**

Okay so this wasn't the best break ever, but it had its times. I made sure never to have my locket out when Mom was around since she was still sore with the subject of him, but soon hopefully she would cool the next time he sent something.

So since Mom was so sore I didn't go out to any friends, Rouge ignored both of us by going out all day and night, and Mom stayed in her room with the door locked all day and night. Soon Mom would have to leave the safety of her room and that's when I would see her again.


	13. Week 14

_Sonic and Co. dont Belong to me._

_Zero belongs to my brother._

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. _

_Please R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>November 27:<strong>

Blaze came over today. She was just visiting to show off a new bracelet she had gotten, but still…I was happy for the company. Of course Rouge was here, but there was only so much we could do.

Her bracelet was magnificent and looked real expensive. It was a plain silver chain with only four charms dangling from it. The first was a small silver tiara with real diamonds on each point, the second was an orange crystal fireball, the third was the first letter of her name, and lastly was a little heart.

I couldn't help, but gap at it as she showed each and every charm. Finally when I got myself together, I couldn't help but ask the only question on my mind. "How, did you get that…Its' expensive!"

Blaze shrugged like it was nothing at all, "My parents...No big deal really."

"But...how?"

Rouge smiled, "Hun. She's a princess."

"Then what are you doin' in Station Square? Why aren't you doing your duties," I asked. This news was most surprising but I couldn't let it affect me.

"My parents rule a faraway kingdom...and soon when my time comes I will take over my parent's duties. But for now I'm just trying to enjoy my life as a normal animal-being. Silver came here with me as well, but his not loyalty."

I smiled at her and looked toward the front door. Mom hadn't come home yet and I worried about her. Yes I was happy about the fact she was out of her room going to work, watching TV, or eating dinner.

Mom still was stiff about the necklace Da-my father gave me. I now wanted to show it off as well.

And I did.

In fact I pulled the chain along with the locket out of my shirt and pointed to it. "My father gave me this."

Blaze smiled at it, "Its' beautiful."

Rouge glanced from me to the necklace. She knew where it came from, but didn't say anything. Instead she forced a smile and she nodded.

**November 28:**

Mom huffed with annoyance the next morning. I cast a glance over at her figure. She stood looking out the window as I sat at the table fixing my bag. From the looks of it she was in deep thought about the downpour outside.

"Dear, maybe I should give you ride."

"Mom I'll be fine...I've got an umbrella and you've got work."

"No Dear I can that extra time to take you to school. It's the least I can do."

"No it's alright Mom...a little rain can hurt me."

"Dear its' pouring out...no you're getting a ride. I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind if I came a little late. He likes me..."

I frowned at the thought of another man liking my mother, but shrugged. I wasn't saying I was alright with it, so I just nodded my head and let her give me a ride.

**November 29:**

Miss. Piggy gave us a rather easy project today. Usually it's something hard and she's rather...harsh, but today she was floating in her own little cloud...literally. But we all remained quiet and working in fear she would snap out of her trance.

At one point though, Silver leaned over to me. He remained quiet for a while, looking over my shoulder at my sucky art work. I wasn't the best artist, but I was all right. Finally he said, "Hope they don't break up."

I glance up at Miss. Piggy and then back at Silver and giggle quietly.

"Yeah... Let's hope."

"What's so funny," Miss. Piggy asked.

Silver and my head snapped up and there she was standing over us with the calmest expression I've ever seen her with. Which was good or bad…I hadn't decided yet.

"I want to know," she said. She paused to think about something. I knew that I wasn't going to tell her and neither was Silver. She must have comprehend that and she glanced at the rest of the class, "And so don't the other's…Right class?"

I snorted, like the class really care, but Miss. Piggy got everything she wanted by including them. It seemed to work because the full Art class was nodding in unison...like zombies or something.

"See," Miss. Piggy said, "Majority rules…Tell m-us."

Silver and I at first said nothing. Silver was probably thinking of something to cover up what we were actually laughin' about like I was.

"Well," Miss. Piggy asked sternly.

"Banana," Silver said quickly, "We were laughing about...bananas."

The class stiffed a laugh, but Miss. Piggy shot them and us a glare. She looked back at us and her eyes narrowed even more.

"I suggest you find another pass time," Miss. Piggy returned to her desk, "Especially you...Mr. Silver Hedgehog."

And with that she sat.

**November 30:**

I hadn't heard from my father since the day he told me he was running away. I was thankful for the knowledge he seemed to trust in me. Yes I know that it isn't a big deal, but you have to understand that my father was and is a very secretive man. Still I wished he would call.

And he did.

It was midnight when the phone rang. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their own beds and suddenly.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at the ceiling. Mom's footsteps were heard walking past my room. I listened to her steps descend down the stairs. Slowly I climbed out of bed and followed her.

She picked the phone up and whispered tiredly, "Hello?"

Her expression turned from tired to fury, "Harold! What are you doing? Calling here at this time of night...I don't care where you are! Here it's midnight!"

"Mom," I said, "Can I talk to him?"

Mom glared at me before handing the phone over. "Get to bed soon, Dear."

I watched as she stomped up the stair and listened to her slam the door before putting the phone to my ear.

"Father... What are you calling so late for?"

"Sorry Cupcake, I didn't realize that...it's morning here."

"Where are...you?"

"Cupcake I called to see how my little girl was," he signed, "Where I am shouldn't be important right now."

"...I'm fine..."

"School is not too hard for you, now that your back from break is it? Teachers...Students not too hard on you are they? Do I need to do something?"

I sighed, "No Father...school is going fine..."

My father laughed, "That's good Cupcake."

**December 1:**

That night call my father made didn't help the fact I had school today. The sad thing was, that it was him that had to tell me goodbye. I spent an hour talking his ear off because...I miss him and I never realized until then. But sadly that affected my ability to stay up during classes.

**December 2:**

All of us, including Rouge and Knuckles, got together for a little get together at Shadow's. Rouge and Knuckles were still tense around each other, but they managed for the sake of their friends.

I had invited Zero along with seeing that Sonic could bring his girlfriend from outside of the group than so could I. Everyone, except Sonic, had taken to his charm and wits very quickly.

"It's been awhile since the separation of the Master Emerald and me…it feels nice."

Rouge snorted causing Knuckles to shoot a warning look. She just shrugged. "Who's taking care of it for you then…Knuckles?"

"Why are you going to try a steal it," Knuckles snapped, his fist clenched.

Rouge rolled her eyes, busing herself by checking her nails. "Please…I got my eyes on something bigger and better than your lousy emerald."

My emerald is not lousy!"

"Guys…please," Maria pleased.

"Agreed, your anger will cause nothing but harm to each other," Zero said.

"What do you know mister big shot," Rouge asked very rudely.

"Nothing…nothing…just that you guys have a lot of," Zero paused and glanced at Tails and Cream, "There are younger people that don't need to hear your dabble. Find a room."

Rouge and Knuckles stopped glaring at each other. They quieted down a great deal after that.

"What an exhausting week," Silver said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was hard to disagree with that statement because it had in fact been a stressful week for me. I remembered that Silver was still wondering what was wrong with what he did on his free time.

"Silver, have you found a better pass time yet," I asked smugly.

Silver flushed and Blaze sighed, while the group looked at each other in confusion. Until Knuckles laughed randomly, "What did you tell her? What did you said to Miss. Piggy?"

Of course I forgot Knuckles had Miss. Piggy and he went through the same process Silver, Blaze, and I have too. I had also told Knuckles about our experiences of the Art room in the past.

"He told her we were laughing about Bananas," Blaze said. She was clearly irritated with his stunt earlier that week and Silver's flattened ears told me so.

"Well I can see why she told him to get a life," Sonic remarked as his smirk widened.

"She said it a little nicer than that," Silver said shyly.

His arms folded around himself and he neglected to look at anyone but the floor. It was the shy bashful look I had pulled many times before and it was almost too funny to see Silver pull it. But it suited him and succeed in his innocent little school boy act.

I snorted, "Yeah and pigs fly."

"I wish they did," Cream said with a sad little sigh, "In my dreams their fun to fly with."

**December 3:**

Nothing happened in this day and age. It was more of a slow day watching TV, talking to Mom and Rouge, eating, and sleeping. It was pretty simple and I enjoyed it. It was a much needed day for relaxation.


	14. Week 15

**Sonic and Co. belong with SEGA!**

**Zero belongs to my brother...**

**Anyway...**

**Thank You for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 4:<strong>

This morning when I looked out my bedroom window I could tell it had snowed last night. Everything was covered in snow for miles and miles around. I squealed with delight before I rushed to make my bed. Then I went down the hall to Rouge's room and let myself in without knocking. She was fast asleep, but that didn't stop me from jumping on her bed. I kneeled over her and slowly let my index finger poke her in the stomach. She shot up like a bullet, her eye mask was lopsided and her fur was sticking up in places.

"What the hell," Rouge groaned as she pulled her eye mask off to glare at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged with a smile still gracing my face I said, "Its' snowed!"

"Congratulations! Now let me get my beauty sleep."

Rouge put her eye mask back on, laid back down, and pulled the covers back over her body. I frowned. "What are you doing," I asked. I had great plans for today and she was already ruining them. I shook her awake again. "Wake up!"

Rouge sat up and once I stopped shaking her she took her mask off and glared at me. "What," she asked angrily.

"I want to have a snow fight with you guys! So wake up!"

Rouge sighed. She set her mask on the bedside, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. "Fine," she mumbled.

I smiled before climbing out of her bed and running back to my room after closing her door. I grew more and more excited as I threw on warm clothes and hurried down stairs for breakfast. Eventually Rouge came downstairs to join me and we made a decent breakfast together.

After breakfast, Rouge and I bundled up in our winter gear and headed out to Cream's and Vanilla's house. I helped Cream get around before we all left the house together. Rouge and Cream helped me convince the others to get ready and join us at the park later.

After we told everyone to meet us at the park, we made our way there in hope to beat everyone. Rouge and Cream wanted to start making some type of snow fort in hopes of protection from enemy snowballs.

"What are you doing?"

We all turned away from our work at the familiar voice. It was Zero. He was smiling at us amusedly.

I shrugged. "Nothing really…Just making a snow fort," I told him.

"Cool…Can I help? I have nothing better to do...and it looks fun."

"And a lot of work," Cream added.

"Sure Hun, you can help," Rouge told him.

Zero nodded before he joined in. By the time the others got to the park we were half way done. They stared in awe of it because of its' outstanding beauty…but soon we picked captains by rock, paper, scissors and our captains came out to be Zero and Sonic.

Zero and Sonic chose their teams…Sonic having Tails, Knuckles, Maria, Sally, Blaze and Zero having Me, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver.

After that my team finished our fort while Sonic's started to build one. While we waited for them to finish my team spent our time making as many snowballs as we could before Sonic's team finished their fort. It looked like we had millions by the time they finished their fort.

Everyone hide in the forts and the loudest I could manage I shouted, "Ready, Set, FIRE!"

And everyone was off, snowballs thrown everywhere, hitting everything and anything. It was wild, but fun. We continued with this until it because too cold to be able to make a snowball. So eventually we climbed out of our forts and everyone surrendered.

I invited everyone to my house, since it was the closest, to warm up and drink coco. When I got home with everyone Mom rushed around the kitchen to make warm chicken noodle soup and hot coco.

After we stripped ourselves from our snow gear we sat in the living room sipping hot coco as we waited for Mom to finish the soup. I found myself on the couch snuggled close to Zero, sipping my coco, listening to my friends talk and laugh.

I smiled to myself when I felt Zero kiss my forehead.

**December 5:**

It snowed even more last night and it was still snowing this morning. Mom informed me this morning as she placed my breakfast in front of me that she had heard on the radio there wasn't any school and her boss called telling her that she didn't need to come to work. Since I couldn't leave the house Rouge, Mom, and I decided to drink some hot coco while baking cookies.

It wasn't a very clean process. We got more on ourselves, the counters, and floor than in the bowl. But we made pretty damn good cookies.

**December 6:**

It had stopped snowing by morning and I still didn't have school, but Mom had work. Rouge left with her to make sure she got there safely, but wouldn't be home until later. Zero came over to keep me company.

We sat on the couch watching TV and snuggling. I had long since came to find myself crushing on him since the dance, but I hadn't told him because I didn't know if he felt the same. I wasn't in a rush to find out because all he knew was that I was still pretending to date him.

But it seemed that Zero could read my mine because the next thing I knew he was turning off the TV. Zero pulled away as he turned to look at me.

"What are we really," he asked, breaking the silence. I've never been around to see Zero nervous, but here he was. He wasn't paying attention to me, but everything else around the room.

"What do you mean?"

Zero's attention finally turned to me. "When we first started this relationship we have…you saved me-"

"You saved us too."

"I owed you guys a favor…And I'm doing you a favor-"

"I'm pretty sure that you don't need to do everyone favors-"

"Rosie-"

"The only favor that you can do is being our friend-"

"Rose-"

"That is all anyone wants-"

"Ames-"

"And you are a good friend, but I think I-"

"Amy!"

I jumped almost a feet high he scared me so much. He looked at me slightingly before turning away. He sat straight, staring at the blank TV screen.

"Amy I'm sorry…But I don't thing I can handle pretend dating anymore…"

My heart stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was he going to break it off? I prayed not, but I had no control of his decision if he did break it off.

"I want to be in a real relationship…with you…"

"Why-Wait you do?"

"Yes…Amy I really like you...and I want to give us a real try. If you let it of course…I want you to want this too."

I smiled at him and he smile back shyly. I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. It was light, but had a great effect. We pulled away and smile brighter at each other. "I like you too."

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his again.

**December 7:**

We didn't get the same treatment from school today as the other days. They made us students go, but it felt good to get out of the house again. Of course the snow didn't go away overnight. There was quite a lot of snow still left, but if you were careful then you would be alright.

**December 8:**

"Amy do you want to take the baby tonight or tomorrow," Sonic asked.

He lifted the dark blue doll eye level and I frowned at it. I had forgot about it and hoped never to see it again. Sadly that wasn't the case because Sonic held it in front of me.

"I'll take it tonight…But I'd have you know that I have a date. I'm sure Zero won't mind though."

Sonic frowned as he pulled the doll back to his chest to cradle it. "Zackary, do you hear that? Mommy is ditching Daddy for another hedgehog."

"What are you talking about? Zackary, Daddy has a girlfriend too…so Mommy have a boyfriend also," I teased.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Of course," he scowled.

"Right," I said as I took Zackary out of his grasp and cradled him to my chest. "You're such a cute little baby," I cooed.

Sonic just laughed.

**December 9:**

So I was back to taking care of the baby full time now and I didn't actually realize that until he cried at my date last night. The good thing is that Zero didn't really care. In fact he helped me take care of him. It was fun playing house with Zero.

Of course if Sonic knew that he would be running up the walls…literally. It was amusing to find Sonic upset with the fact that Zero was filling his _'fatherly'_ shoes. But I'm almost positive that since Sally had already failed her project that he was doing the same thing, so he had nothing on me.

I so would still take the liberty of using Zero's help even if Sonic didn't agree. I treasure the fact that he is willing to help anyway because even if it was a doll…it was just as much of a hand full as the real deal.

**December 10:**

I really don't know what to do with Zackary sometimes. It is stress enough that he cries during the day, but crying during the night is over kill. He should really be considerate about things like this. I need my sleep and I take care of the doll every day, so you would think that he would put that into his little plastic head.

This morning though I woke up to crying. The first thing that popped into my head was that this is getting ridiculous. So being the _'loving', 'considerate', 'mother' _I am…I got out of bed and changed the little guys dipper, washed him up a bit, dressed him in nice clothes, and headed down stairs for a bottle. Once he was done with the bottle I chanced a look at the clock. It was seven o'clock now! I had been up some time since six-ish!

I wasn't tired anymore though. Instead I was hungry from all the hard work I did while tending to Zackary. Suddenly I realized that I missed it when Sonic had the doll.


	15. week 16

_**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me.**_

_**Zero belongs to my brother.**_

_**Thanks for favorites and reviews.**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>December 11:<strong>

"Amy, get off you bottom and go outside," Mom shouted from upstairs.

I looked over at the doll lying next to me and sighed. "Why can't she go outside," I mumbled to it. The doll didn't answer. I sat up from my position on the floor and rubbed my face with both hands. "I can't," I shouted back, "I have to stay with Zackary!"

"Then take the darn thing with you! And don't forget to dress warm…both of you!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes until I realized Mom was up stairs and did it anyway. Picking myself and the baby off of the floor I preceded to dress us in winter gear.

Before long I was carrying the baby, its' bag, and a sled to the great big hill. Along the way I came across Sonic and Sally…

"What are you doing," he asked hurriedly. He was glancing from me, to the doll, to the sled, and then back again. Sally crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Going sledding," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was.

Sonic scowled, "I know that! I mean…what are you thinking sledding with Zackary?"

"Sonic its' alright," Sally interrupted, "Zackary will be fine. Its' not made of cookie dough."

He looked over at Sally for the first time since I've seen them. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was glaring. "Cookie dough...Is that some kind of joke," he snapped and she flinched.

"Sonic," I growled really lowly. He turned towards me a little startled. "Don't yell at her like that. Your acting like Scour-Dick…your acting like a dick and it's disgusting." Sonic's mouth was hanging open and Sally looked at me with a slight smile. "Zackary will be fine. I will take good care of him…now scram!"

Sonic gave me one hard look before running away…without Sally. It was quiet after he left and we continued to look off in the direction he left in.

"You weren't going to call Sonic a dick were you," she asked, "you were going to call him something else. You were going to call him-"

"Do you want to come sledding with us?"

Sally frowned, but nodded anyway. "I'd like too."

**December 12:**

Sonic didn't even look at me today when we switched the doll first period. I realize that he was still angry with my outburst yesterday, but I didn't let it bother me. I planned on going on with my day and just like we planned, getting Zackary after school and going home.

That was the deal we made. When one of us had the baby at home, the other had it at school. I personally liked this deal because it gave me space from the little doll. You had to be around it all the time unless it was taking a nap, but even then you had to pay attention. It wasn't easy.

So I was continuing on with my day, not letting the fact that I was getting the silent treatment and it was a good day until…Scourge made sure to make his appearance known.

I heard him before I saw him. While I was getting my things for my last two classes he came up from behind. He tapped my shoulder and I jumped. He just chuckled. "Sweet cheeks, how's your pretty little self doing?"

I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and tried to control my breathing. Soon I found myself turning around to meet him. Once I got on good look at his face I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Scourge shrugged carelessly. He moved his hand through his quills and his eyes glanced all about the hall.

I watched Scourge closely and noticed that he looked a lot like Sonic, except for the leather jacket, red sunglasses, the huge scars on his chest, and he was green. If he didn't have his type of personally and was a little like Sonic then yes.

"Babe…I just wanted to see you. Can't I come see my lovely beautiful Amy Rose," he asked.

I scowled at him before he got another word in and slammed my locker shut before storming away. He shouted at me to come back, but I didn't listen. He was wasting my time and I needed to get to class.

**December 13:**

Scourge was getting on my nerves. He hasn't left me alone all day and I hate it. Finally something in me snapped and I exploded at him. To say Scourge was shocked was an understatement because he flinched and a teacher came over. The teacher pulled both Scourge and I, by the arm, to the principal's office.

The principle frowned at us and all his beady little eyes scanned us like we were his next meal. I think I noticed Scourge squirming in his seat uncomfortable too, but I could of mistake it.

"Now to say I'm disappointed in both of you would be a lie…and I don't…like…lying," he said calmly. "You're both getting a detention…together…to settle your differences…"

My eyes widened and I shot up from my chair. Both heads turned towards me. "Um…Sir don't you think that is a dangerous idea?"

He growled at me and I sat down again even lower in my seat. "No. I. Don't think it's a…_'dangerous' _idea."

Right…Of course he didn't.

**December 14:**

So my day started of lousy. Sonic gave me the evil eye, I have a pile of homework, and now I'm sitting in a room with Scourge and a whiny baby doll. It is terrible.

I had decided to take a spot as far from Scourge as possible…facing him. Maybe doodle a bit, read a book, or stare off into space. But as I pulled out paper and pencil…_'it'_ started crying. Scourge groaned and glared at me and the doll as I desperately tried to shut him up. He would not though.

"Shut the damn thing up!"

I looked desperately at him. "I'm trying," I cried.

He had never done this to me before and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly he was ripped from my grasp and I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Scourge," I gasped as I stood up to try and get Zackary back, "Give him back! Don't hurt him!"

I knew that Scourge only got pleasure from pleading, but I needed Zackary back. I needed that good graded and I didn't need Sonic getting on my back even more.

Scourge didn't even crack a smile at my pleading. He kept a stern face and cradled Zackary in his arms. I calmed down as I watched him start to hum what sounded like a lullaby. It was sweet and slowly I took a seat again as I listened.

Finally Zackary stopped crying and Scourge gave me back Zackary. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Not a word," he snarled, "not a word to anyone."

And he left.

**December 15:**

I couldn't forget what Scourge had done. It was stuck in my head and I felt the need to tell someone, but another part of me didn't want to betray his trust. Even if the was no trust in our non-existing relationship. So I didn't tell anyone and went through my day watching Scourge interact with Sally, Fiona, and any other people that went by them in the halls.

**December 16:**

Nothing of great importance happened today. It was the same old day that bored me. But it gave me time to do my homework, take care of Zackary and catch up with my sleep. So I was happy.

**December 17:**

"In a sick weird way...this thing is kinda cute," Zero said.

I looked up from the baby doll in my arms and smiled at him. "Really," I asked.

Zero shrugged. "Yeah…I guess. Beside the fact he looks nothing like you."

"I didn't really give birth to him," I reminded, "His made out of plastic…not flesh and bone."

"I know that! Rosie I know how babies are born. I was made somewhat in the same way."

Before I could say anything there was a knock. Zero and I shared a glance before I got off the couch and handed him Zackary. I then slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Hiya Ames."

I frowned at the blue hedgehog that was behind my door. For a moment I wondered why it couldn't be anyone else.

"Rosie…is something wrong?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed and jealously flared in them for a brief second. I gave him a fake smile before turning to Zero. "Zero, you remember Sonic don't you?"

Zero looked over my shoulder and nodded slightly. "Sonic," he said quietly, "It's a pleasure to see you…"

"No…the pleasure is all mine," Sonic replied.

"Sonic why don't you come in," I said as I stepped aside.

Once we were inside and comfortable on the couch. Sonic took one look at Zackary in Zero's arms and growled; he took the baby doll and cradled it. I felt bad for Zero and put a hand on his lap and smiled at him reassuringly. He smile back and covered my hand with his own.

"I think his taking this daddy-ing business to seriously," Zero whispered.

I giggled softly behind my hand and Sonic glared at us.

"What are you guys giggling about?"

"Remembering something he said earlier…it's nothing really Sonic."


	16. Week 17

_**Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>December 18:<strong>

I don't remember when the last time I could just sit and relax. It might have been a few days ago, but I couldn't remember. From how I've felt the last few days it was a surprise I could remember anything good at all. So when Zero offered to take the doll, Zackary, for a day…I was like…go for it! It was probably the best thing I've hear all week besides the fact that Christmas was fast approaching.

So in the end, I got to spend the whole day in my bed and Zero got that 'bonding' time he wanted, so it was a win-win…everyone was happy except for maybe Sonic.

**December 19:**

Today I didn't even get through the school entrance before I was bombarded with questions from Sonic. Seeing that I didn't have Zackary with me he thought it best to ask me. I told him the truth, but he didn't like it and he exploded. The truth was that Zero wanted to have the doll again and I gave it to him. I knew Sonic would mind, but he was very stressful lately and needed a break, especially if he is going to freak out on me. Plus Miss. Piggy never said that there was anything wrong with anyone getting anyone else to look after it.

Blaze quickly reminded me in art that Christmas VK was hastily coming and I grew happier again. Thanksgiving break brought much drama to the table and I only hoped that it was a calm, peaceful break with family and friends. Though one could only hope with a set of my friends and family.

**December 20:**

I've always had to question myself before and never have I given up finding an answer. But these questions made my head want to burst. Why did most everything we did in our lives come with questions?

Such as what I was going to do with Zero and Sonic, why was Sonic acting like such a hypocrite, was Scourge hiding a secret personality, why did Zero really want to spend so much time with the doll, and what was of lunch? All this questions might never be answered easily, but I was determined to figure them out…eventually.

**December 21:**

Today was our last day of school, but that didn't stop the teachers from piling up the homework. I didn't know what I was going to do this break, but a small part of me hopes beyond hopes that my father comes back. Sadly though, as soon as that tiny bit of hope comes I sweep it away because hoping that he will come won't get me anywhere.

**December 22:**

I slept in this morning since it was the first day of break and Zero kept Zackary again. Somehow he convinced me to let him watch the doll for the rest of this week, which I don't mind because lately Zackary has been waking me up at night and I've never been this refreshed to actually do something like wake up.

**December 23:**

The girls and I had made plans to go to the mall the previous day. It was our girls' day out while doing last minute Christmas shopping as Rouge called it and I was just as excited as everyone else. We all walked around the store hinting to each other what we liked, then occasionally one of us would slink off to purchase said idem. Of course said person would never know that we had snuck off.

So in the end I had ended up buying Rouge new jewelry, Blaze some new books, Maria a painting of some random patterns, Sally a new pair of black leather boots, Cream some cute little stuff animals, Silver a brush because I didn't know what else to buy, Shadow a small dark sculpture, Sonic nothing because he is getting on my nerves, Knuckles some new punching gloves, Tails some new parts for his machines, and Zero a photo album of our time together.

**December 24:**

Mom and Rouge forced me to sit and watch hour after hour of Christmas movies. It was a family tradition that we had with my father that she actually kept besides maybe thanksgiving, but you can't really change that tradition unless you stop all together with celebrating. Anyway, Mom didn't want to quit just because of family…differences.

"Dear, at less look like your enjoying yourself."

"I've never enjoyed myself while watching these movies," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You didn't say that when you picked this movie out the years before."

Rouge laughed, "Hun loved this little kiddy movie? How sweet…"

I growled at Rouge, which caused Mom and Rouge to laugh even more. "This happened to be a very awesome movie when I was younger."

"Yes you and your father both loved this movie…It was one of his favorite times of the year to spend with his family."

Mom frowned before she stood up quickly and faked a yawn. "Its' getting late…I'm heading to bed. You girls, head there soon too."

Rouge and I watched as she sped upstairs. I sighed before turning back to the TV. Beside me Rouge whispered, "She's never going to get over him…is she?"

"I don't know…time can only tell and until then we wait."

"I know how she fells," Rouge whispered, "I know how it feels to act like everything is fine, but in reality its' really not. I love Knuckles so much still and…whenever I see him…"

She paused. She didn't say anything more, but her eyes held enough of what she wanted to say and I felt sympathy towards her. She was broken hearted, but she was the one that broke it off, she ended their relationship. I shouldn't feel any sympathy towards her, but I did…just like I did every time I saw Knuckles.

"Have you ever thought about asking him to take you back?"

Rouge snorted, "If anything it should be him…I haven't done anything wrong."

Yet she had never been so wrong…


	17. Week 18

_**Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**And thank you very much for every favorite, follow, and review!**_

_**Onward...**_

* * *

><p><strong>December 25: <strong>

Christmas morning started out like it usually would past years. Mom had sat Rouge and I in front of the Christmas tree. Presents filled underneath it and I had to fight a smile when Rouge picked one with her name on it and read the tag.

"Santa Clause," she voiced.

I giggled, "Yeah Mom still likes to label them 'Santa Clause' instead of her name. Something about keeping innocence alive,"

After we messed with our presents for a few hours, brunch was ready. Mom had fixed multiple foods that she believe would fix us until the big dinner with the Sonic Team, Zero, Sally, and…Scourge.

I had decided that Scourge deserved a chance just like anyone else. I had seen a different side of him and I wanted to see that side of him again, but something in my told me he might not come. So this would be a test. If he didn't come I wouldn't waste my time anymore, but if he did…I would see were that would take us.

And surprisingly, he did come with Sally escorting him. I was surprise to say the least. The fact Sally came with Scourge and not her boyfriend, Sonic, was very surprising as well.

Sally smiled brightly at me and glanced over at the green, scared chest hedgehog with a soft glint in her eyes before looking back over to me. "Thank you for inviting us here tonight Amy. Scourge and I," she paused, giving Scourge a look before continuing, "are honored to be here."

Scourge grunted his response before pushing past me and Sally followed, but not before giving me an apologetic look. I smile, "Its' fine just make sure he isn't like that when the rest arrive."

Zero arrived just before I even managed to close the door. He was carrying the little doll, Zackary, and the dipper bag I had given him when he offered to watch him.

He hugged me carefully, so not to squish the little plastic doll. "I thought you might want him back. I think little Zackary should be fine for tonight, so your party won't be disrupted."

I lead Zero upstairs to put the doll in the old crib in my room. Slowly Zero lowered Zackary into the crib and we stared at the little dark blue doll.

"Do you think children are usually this fun to take care of?"

I looked over at Zero and noticed he was staring intensely at me. "I would think there are times they would not, but others times there are those fun moments."

"I personally think if you got over the fact it is a plastic doll you would be a great mother," Zero commented as he leaned a little closer.

"Really," I asked in an almost whisper.

"Really," His lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he place his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

I don't know how long we had been making out and had no thoughts of stopping. We might have gone further if it wasn't for someone in the doorway clearing their throat.

We pulled away. It was Sonic and he didn't look very happy. "I was just coming to see you. But I can see you every busy getting touchy feely in front of Zackary."

I fought the urge to sigh with annoyance. It was Zero who broke the silence. "What did you need than Sonic? Or are you here because you didn't see either of us down stair?"

"I wanted to ask Amy what she was thinking inviting the two of you!"

"The two of who," I asked, clearly confused.

Sonic looked over at me finally since this conversation had started. "Why Zero and Scourge. I thought you said Sonic Team only?"

"Sally is not part of the Sonic Team and she is here," I replied.

Sonic's peach muzzle reddened, "Sally is my girlfriend!"

"That is friendly with Scourge and Zero is my boyfriend."

"I don't want them here…make them leave."

"I'm right here Sonic," Zero said calmly.

Sonic shot a glare at Zero before turning back to me. "Why are you doing this to me? You know I don't like them."

"Insult you own flesh and blood," I heard Zero mumble before leaving the room clearly pissed of beyond belief.

"Look what you did," I told Sonic angrily. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. "You've gone and made Zero mad!"

"Good! Maybe he will leave!"

I had had it with him and smacked him. He looked shocked and his eyes didn't leave mine as I continued to glare.

"Not everything is all about you," I hissed before leaving the room as well.

Down stairs I noticed that Zero had taken it upon himself to make a conversation with Scourge and they seemed knee deep into something as I walked over. Once they noticed me the stopped talking and smiled at me.

"The lovely rose has decided to grace us with her presences," remarked Scourge.

Sally had finally looked over at us from her side of Scourge. She looked lost in thought. I decided to ask her later.

"Yes I guess I have."

Scourge smile a slight smile that was gone soon after it appeared. He looked over at Zero. "Zero here was just thanking me for my wonderful ideas."

Sally rolled her eyes and Zero chuckled. I simply looked confused. "What Idea?"

"Pretend to date…ring a bell," responded Scourge.

"Yes well…we're not pretending anymore," I replied.

Zero smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back. Scourge chuckled. "Ah, young Christmas love is in the air…Right Sal?"

Sally didn't say anything. She wasn't even in her seat next to Scourge anymore. Scourge sighed sadly. "Excuse me."

Zero and I continued to bathe in each other's company as we made conversation with everyone around the room. It was amazing what the Christmas spirit could do to everyone. Even Rouge and Knuckles were getting friendly…maybe to friendly, but I was happy for them.

Mom had finally informed all of us that dinner was ready and as we made to sit down. I noticed that Sonic, Scourge, and Sally weren't there at the table and started to worry that they were fighting. I was relieved when Scourge and Sally entered while whispering ten minutes later looking perfectly fine, except for Sally's depressed look. They sat in the two empty chairs next to Zero and began to pile food onto their plates.

Dinner was a fantastic affair. No one made any sly remarks at each other, but there was still one seat empty. My mind drifted to Sonic. I wondered if he left, but I pushed those thoughts away as I continued to eat and interact with my friends and family. For the first time I believe that things would turn out all right.

**December 26:**

Sally sat on the couch with a depressed expression that still hadn't left her face. I sighed not knowing what to do with her.

"Amy…there is something I need to tell you."

I looked over at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"It's about Sonic," Sally paused, looking uncertain of herself, "I want to end my relationship with him."

My eyes widened. "Why? Is this about what happened the last night with Scourge?"

"Amy…"

"It is isn't it?"

"Scourge and I are just friends…he has _'Fiona'."_

"You sound jealous…"

"Its' just a petty attraction…nothing more than that Scourge and I are just…friends."

"You don't seem too happy about that arrangement."

Sally sighed. "Once…once we had a fling. That's it though! Sonic came along and so didn't Fiona. We ended it there because we like others."

"Scourge has to like you still because I don't think he would go after just anyone."

"We're just friends and the fling was a long time ago."

"It sure looked like you were more than a fling," I mumbled to myself.

"Whatever," Sally said, "Think what you want, just don't even think about mentioning this conversation."

**December 27:**

It had happened today just like she had said she would. Their relationship had ended, but I knew a new one was soon to start.

**December 28:**

I could tell Sonic was mourning the break up when he came to pick up the doll to stay with him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Are you sure you want to take Zackary today? I can keep him a while longer."

"I need to keep my mind busy…"

**December 29:**

"I feel Sonic's pain. I've been in his place with Rouge and still am. He didn't deserve that and I don't either," Knuckles said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Why do you say that? Sonic was the one being the jerk. I think he deserved it just like any other jackass out there."

"Amy not everyone deserves to be treated like garbage like she did when they broke up."

I frowned, but I wasn't going to change my mind. He had been nothing, but a jerk the past few months. "I agree, but he has treated Zero, Sally, and me like nothing but the scums he walks on and I won't stand by it any longer. As for the way Rouge treated you…I believe that Rouge and you both have equally good points."

**December 30:**

Scourge came along with Sally to join us in another snow ball fight with the Sonic Team and Zero. It was the first time since Sally's and Sonic's break up that we all were brought together. We paired up into two teams: Sonic on the opposite team and Scourge, Zero and Sally on my team. I was happy for the three and pitied Sonic's misery…

**December 31:**

I was exhausted by everyone's constant bickering in my direction, but I couldn't and wouldn't turn my back on any of them. I would fix this mess we were in even if it ruined me in the process. Now the biggest question was…how?


	18. Week 19

_**Sorry for the wait. I had most of this story under wraps, but the computer decided to act like a jerk. Anyway I finally got to finish the rest.**_

_**Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!**_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves, and follows. It is much appreciated.**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>January 1:<strong>

Even since I was little my parents have always told me to make a New Year's Resolution. It wasn't until I didn't get a unicorn that one year that I truly realized want making a Resolution actually meant. My parents had explained to me that I couldn't get something just by wishing for it even if it wasn't real-that ruined how I viewed unicorns, Santa Claus, and etc.-But I had to work for that goal.

My parents mean well and I know they didn't want to ruin a young girl's imagination, but I'm pretty sure they weren't thinking when their daughter was wailing very loudly in the market place, wondering why she hadn't gotten her unicorn the next morning. So they told me the first thing that popped into their minds…Which made things worse.

This New Year the Sonic Team, Sally, Scourge, Zero, and I got together to celebrate at Knuckle's place. It was where they celebrated every year and it was the most perfect place for the fireworks.

Knuckles of course didn't trust some of the new additions at the party and never left the Master Emeralds side. I really don't think it would have mattered because Scourge and Sally never really paid any mind to anyone, but themselves. I just think Knuckles did it to feel a little more at peace with himself and the fact Rouge was staring at him the whole time didn't help either. It was annoying.

I nudged Rouge in the side and she looked over at me. "Well," I said, nodding my head in Knuckles direction, "Go talk to him. I know you what to."

Rouge glanced over in his direction again and frowned, sadly she said, "I can't…"

She walked away before I even had a chance to utter another word. I just watched her leave, knowing that she was regretting that she didn't have the courage to talk to him.

"Pity isn't it," a new voice said beside me.

I looked over and noticed it was Sonic. He glanced at me, flashed me a quick sad smile, and then looked off in the direction Rouge left in.

"Yeah…It is," I muttered softly.

"On a lighter note…what's your New Year Resolution," he asked.

"There are a lot of things I want to do…But I can't list them all."

Sonic looked over at me. "I want to have the relationship we had before all…thing happened."

"Sonic…"

"I know that it won't go back exactly to the way it was, but I want the fighting to stop and for us to work together instead of against."

"We could try that."

I honestly didn't see anything wrong with that, but I didn't want to get too comfortable with him because I was afraid that he might take it the wrong way or I would get attached. I didn't want that because Zero was what I wanted…not Sonic.

"Amy," called out a voice.

Sonic and I turned to greet the familiar voice. Zero smiled at me and gave an unsure glance to Sonic. "Its' almost mid-night," he said.

"Right," Sonic said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Yes later," Zero muttered quietly under his breath as Sonic walked away. He turned to me and gave me a look.

"He was just apologizing," I told him, "Nothing happened."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Before I could ask him what he was on about, the countdown started.

"10...! 9...! 8…! 7…! 6…!"

Zero and I turned to face each other…

"5…! 4…!"

We started to lean in…

"3…! 2…! 1…!"

And we kissed…

"Happy New Years," Zero mumbled into the kiss and I smile. I knew then and there that I was going to try and keep him as long as possible.

There was a loud explosion in the air that eliminated colors onto our faces, causing us to pull away from the kiss. Another firework went off and an array of colors filled the cold evening sky. Zero placed a soft kiss on my cheek and I turned my head to meet his lips with mine. Tonight was too perfect to forget.

**January 2: **

Rouge seemed unhappy all day and I felt like there was nothing I could do. I hated the fact that she seemed to regret her decision after I voiced my opinion on the matter. She sadly didn't listen and I didn't know what to do.

There was no doubt on my mind that she still loved him, but the real question was if Knuckles really loves her still or what. I believe he does, but if he does…he doesn't show it really well. That was what got them in the jam they are in, but my opinion is if you can't accept the way he is then don't pin over him.

I think Rouge regrets her that night. I believe that it was just the heat of the moment. Maybe we should have told her what we were doing that night? I think Knuckles really wanted to go to that date. Maybe he had something planned? If that was the case maybe I should find out and fix this whole mess…

He has done so much for me all ready…I think it is time for me to return the favor…

Since Rouge was moping around the house and Mom was at work, I headed to Knuckles floating island. I never liked walking there and I defiantly didn't like climbing the vines that kept the island in place, but I made that journey…for my friends.

It was never hard to find Knuckles because he was in the middle of the forest and he sat in front of a huge giant green emerald.

When I walked out into the clearing I was jumped. He pinned me to the ground and I couldn't even struggle to get up.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you I didn't want your," Knuckles stopped talking when he finally took a look at who he captured, "Amy! What are you doing here? I thought you were…never mind."

"Yeah…Well…Can you get off of me?"

Knuckles muzzle brightened to the color of his fur. He nodded slowly as he got off and then helped me up. "Yeah…Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it," I replied as I dusted myself off.

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met," Knuckles said before he walked over to the shrine and took a seat on the bottom step, I followed. "What brings you by," he asked once I was seated.

"Not much…One, I was bored and two…I have something I've wanted to ask you."

"Okay…"

"I was wondering…and you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable…But what had you wanted to do the night that Rouge came over to Shadow's with a flaming' rage and broke up with you."

"I-"

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable…We can pretend that I didn't ask."

"Amy-"

"You know what? Forget I asked. It's not important. I mean-"

"Amy," he shouted. I jumped, but he paid no mind as he continued. "I'm not uncomfortable with talking about it. I wish things could have happened differently…But there is nothing I can do."

"Yes there is."

"Amy…"

"Sorry."

"I was going to propose," he said. I gasped, he looked so pained and I wanted to hug him. "But I was so wrapped up in what we were doing…"

"You can tell her." I had made up my decision. If he wanted to tell her then he could…I wouldn't be mad and I'm sure the others wouldn't be either.

Knuckles looked at me shocked, but he gave a small smile and shook his head. "No Amy…I made a promise and I won't back out on it."

I smiled softly, "Do you love her?"

He nodded, "More than anything."

"Then I'm going to help you make that proposal..."

**January 3:**

Usually people shouldn't mess with Love. It isn't something that should be touch and should go its own natural path…or that's what I'm told. Mom says that Love is a powerful thing and we should fill ourselves with Love not Hate. Sadly though it is hard not to hate someone and tends to be stressing.

I was messing with Love. I don't have a clue what I am doing because I have never been a matchmaker and there were many paths for it to take. I have told Knuckles this, but he told me it couldn't hurt to try. I reminded that he could start by telling the truth, but he said he had made a promise and he didn't break them.

So we had made plans for today after my first day back to school. I had made plans with Rouge to meet up in the parking lot to head to the mall just like Knuckles and I planned. Rouge was happy with this idea since I have never gone with just her before nor did I want to.

When I exited the building, I noticed Rouge standing there like plan. She rushed me in to the car and it felt like her excitement was clouding her driving because she was driving faster than usual.

"I'm so excited," Rouge stated as she walked to the front entrance, "I still can't believe that you agreed to finally go shopping with just me."

"I can't either," I mumbled to myself as I followed closely behind.

"What was that? Oh never mind…" She looked around absent mindedly. "I just excited…So excited that I can't get rid of this bubbly feeling."

"Kill me now," I pleaded quietly.

Rouge shot me a nasty look. "Amy, don't say that!"

I only rolled my eyes. Of course she heard me then and not before. Rouge only continued talking and walking. Suddenly she stopped and I walk right into her.

"What is he doing here," she whisper, "Doesn't he have the Master Emerald to take care of?"

Knuckles turned and spotted us. He made his way over with a huge grin on his face and I fought the urge to roll my eyes and knock their heads in.

"Ello' Ladies," Knuckles said when he was in front of us.

I frowned, but Rouge fought a smile.

"Knuckle," I said.

"Hello Knuckles," Rouge said as well.

I could tell that she was impressed with his courage to talk to her, but I could tell he was losing it.

Knuckles fidgeted as his eyes flick from one girl to the other. "Err…Amy can I talk to you...Alone?" He lost it…

Rouge's smile quickly disappeared and she quickly turned on her heels as she stomped away to the nearest store. When she was out of view I punched him in the arm.

"Hey," He exclaimed as he rubbed he arm, "What was that for?"

"Really Knuckles, Really? What is wrong with you? You had her," I whispered harshly to him.

"I know…I just got nervous," he said with a sigh, "One moment I was riding the wave and then…I fell off the surf board."

I sighed as I pinched my nose. "Its' alright…We still got tomorrow…and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that…and the day after that-"

"Amy calm down," Knuckles said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "But you better get back in there…I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded my understanding and he released my shoulder. He nodded his good-bye before going on his way, muttering how much he hated shopping mall. I turned and went into the store Rouge had gone to. We had a long way to go…

**January 4:**

"I still want to jump off a cliff after your performance yesterday Knuckles."

"I said I was sorry…"

"Well sorry is not going to cut it! We have to get this perfect! You want to purpose to her don't you?"

"Yes well…"

I sighed as I spooned another spoon of ice cream in my mouth. I had just finished school and we were at the ice cream shop waiting for Rouge and discussing our course of action. I just hoped that he would keep his courage, but who knew what would happen.

"Okay so here's the plan...Rouge and I will walk into the building and order our ice cream, then we will look for a sit…while you will be eating your ice cream here, we will come over and you will invite us to sit, and then the rest will float from there."

Knuckles nodded as I finished the last of my ice cream and stood up to throw it away. Rouge would be here soon and I wanted it to seem that I was waiting outside for her. So I exited the shop and sat on the bench outside.

Soon Rouge appears in front of me with a big smile on her face. "Hun, it is too cold for ice cream, but you insist for me to come have some with you. What's going on?"

I shrugged like it was no big deal, "I had this crave for ice cream and I felt like I haven't hanged out with you in like forever. I just thought this would be a great place."

Rouge nodded. Which was good because if she hadn't this plan wouldn't work. As long as Knuckles didn't mess up it would pass with flying colors…I hope.

We walked in and I tried not to pay much attention to my surroundings, but the line in front of me. Once we got there I order a strawberry ice cream and Rouge ordered a rocky road. The cashier gave me the weirdest look, but Rouge didn't notice.

I looked around the area and notice that Knuckles wasn't were I had left him. His spot was empty. I wanted to throw my ice cream at someone and destroy the shop, but I forced myself to calm down as we made our way slowly to the booth were Knuckles once occupied.

I was beyond furious. I took time out of my schedule to help him and this was how he repaid me? By running away…

"Amy," Rouge said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, unable to speak because I didn't want to unleash my real emotions on her. Why couldn't they just work their problems out or just stay together? Was I the only one that noticed the connection between them? Or did everyone else see it too?

"Amy…Rouge…What a nice surprise."

Rouge and I looked over at the sound. My anger faded a little, but I still had a spark of anger left. Where did he go? Why did he leave his post?

Rouge held a look of distaste in her features and a hint of awe. "Knuckles," she muttered. I only nodded my response. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"I was supposed to meet up with you guys…Amy invited me. I got here a little early and I was going to save you a seat, but I had to go to the restroom," he said, then added more to me, "I'm sorry."

I smiled my acceptance. Knuckles held his cup in the air like he was readying to toast and said, "So ladies, may I join you?"

Rouge and I shared a look. "Yes," Rouge said.

Knuckles slipped into the booth beside Rouge. She simply glared at her ice cream, which was alright with me as long as a fight didn't break out. I also knew that this was a sign that Rouge was going to play hard and we…or Knuckles…were going to have to play harder.

While Rouge wasn't paying attention, I looked Knuckles straight in the eyes and nodded my head in Rouge's direction. He got the signal and nodded his head in understanding.

Knuckles cleared his throat catching Rouge's attention. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Knuckles flinched a little and I stiffened a laugh. "How…have you been…Rouge?"

She looked surprised that Knuckles was actually playing her any mind unlike yesterday, but she answered anyway with a quick, "Fine…"

"How are you…Amy," Knuckles asked.

I smiled slightly. He was adding me into the conversation to make it less suspicious.

"I'm good," I said.

Knuckles nodded as he turned back to Rouge. They made conversation the rest of the time and Knuckles ever remembered to add me in. The ice cream was forgotten and had melted by the time it was ready for us to leave. Rouge said a quick bye before she took off for some last minute flying leaving Knuckles and I alone.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

He let before I could get a word out.

**January 5:**

"I think yesterday went pretty well," I said, "Unlike the day before…But that is behind us as we continue to make progress with your relationship."

Knuckles only nodded gloomily. He had been like this since I had got to his shrine. I didn't know what was wrong, but I tried my best to ignore it. Of course it kept weighing on my mind.

I sighed, "What is wrong?"

"…I don't think it's working…"

"Of course it's working…Why wouldn't it be?"

"She's just…not into me anymore."

I frowned at his lost expression. "You didn't think it was going to be…_easy_…did you?"

"Maybe a little," he said.

"I admit that at first I thought it would be easy as well, but I realized that it's not. If you want something you have to fight for it."

"I will fight."

"Right…What do you want!?"

"Rouge," he exclaimed.

"What do you what!?"

"Rouge," He exclaimed even louder.

"That right Knuckles and you're not going to wussy out of this…are you?"

"No," he said.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!"

"No," he shouted.

"That's right because you're Knuckles! Who are you!?"

"Knuckles," he shouted.

I couldn't help the smile that had spread across my face. Knuckles had a determined look on his face and he looked pumped and ready for action.

"Right you are. For now on…whenever you see her…you are going to smile and ask how she's doing. After her reply you will give a polite goodbye and leave. Don't make any other conversation then that. Let her come to you. If she stops you, then talk…"

**January 6:**

Knuckle and I decided we would talk Monday on his progress. When I had left him yesterday he had this new determined vibe to him. I told Zero about it and he says I pushed him to hard. Zero believes that I shouldn't get his hopes up, but I think Knuckles needed the boost.

Zero also thinks that I shouldn't push the course of Love as well as Mom. It's getting annoying with all these people criticizing my ideas. What was so wrong with giving Love a little…push?

**January 7:**

"I still don't get what is so wrong with what I'm doing," I said as we walked through the mall.

"Amy I don't what to start arguing again. We'll just leave it at the fact I don't like it, but you can still continue onward with you plans."

"Zero nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just going only helping Knuckles a little. He is doing most of the work."

Zero frowned. "Yes well…maybe she's not in love with him anymore."

"Trust me she is…"

"Amy…Maybe she has someone who doesn't want to lose her."

I knew that there was a second meaning behind his words, but I pushed them aside. "I live with her…she doesn't have anyone special."

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Whatever Amy…I'll go with whatever happens in the end."

I stopped and turned to him. A part of me wanted to stop all of his worry and stop helping Knuckles all together, but instead I just took his hand a put it to my cheek. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Zero, we will be okay."


	19. week 20

_**I know...I know, it's been a long time since I've written for this story. I believe that it was June. Can you believe it? I can't either. Anyway here is more of 'New Girl on the Block.' Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>January 8:<strong>

My father gave my house a call when I wasn't home. From what I was told by Rouge, he was asking for me, but Mom told him to never call the phone again. Anyway it turned into a yelling match and I don't think anyone was really hurt emotionally by it. Except maybe the neighbor's ears and Rouge's ears.

I had a feeling Mom wouldn't mention this to me and maybe Rouge did as well, so I didn't ask about it. I didn't even ask if I could call Father because of the fear that she would blow a gasket. So when Mom was asleep, I called his number that was displayed in the phone.

At first he thought it was Mom calling to have another match, but I explained it was not. He was happy and I was too. We talked quietly for a while, then he asked me something that came as quite a shock. He asked me how I would feel about visiting. I told him I would love to, but school was on and I couldn't miss anything from that. He seemed upset and I told him we could try another time when another vacation turned up. I knew Mom wouldn't be pleased, but I really did want to see him. Minus all his mistakes I still cared.

**January 9:**

After school, I went directly to Knuckles. Rouge hadn't told me anything about Knuckles saying 'hi' or her talking to him. So naturally, I was worried. I couldn't call Knuckles up to ask because he didn't own a phone of any sort.

When I found Knuckles, he was sitting on the steps eating a grape from a bowl beside him. I took a seat next to him. "Well," I asked, "What's the progress?"

"Well," he started, "I did exactly like you said, but she never came to talk to me. There is also only so many times I can actually get off the island without it being considered as neglecting my job."

**January 10:**

I had Knuckles come over to my house and help on homework. I figured that if Rouge saw him do a good deed then maybe she will realize she is being a idiot and come over to take his attention away from not actually helping me.

Knuckles wasn't a big help when it came to my homework. He didn't know how to explain any of it. I wondered how he explained it to himself if he couldn't explain it to others, but later that night Mom told me that some people aren't meant to teach others. I figured if he ever needed a career other than protecting the Master emerald...it could be teaching children how to fight and be a hot-head. Mom wasn't so pleased.

But Rouge did take notice and she did sit down with us. Though Rouge and Knuckles did not talk to each other, I think it was something and that made me happy. Knuckles, I believe, went home a happier man and Rouge went to bed happy.

**January 11:**

I had told Zero about Knuckles coming over to help me with homework and he laughed. I don't know what he found so funny about it because I wasn't laughing. When Zero stopped laughing and he saw my face, his smile dropped and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Sorry Amy," He muttered, shyly and I laughed before pulling him into a kiss.

It ended with a knock on the door. I stood up and Zero followed as I made my way to the door. I knew who it was, but Zero didn't. He had thought that it was an 'us' day and he voiced this. His mouth dropped when I opened it and there stood Knuckles on the other side.

"Amy you invited Knuckles here," he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah isn't it great? I figured that we could show him some tips."

"Amy I'm not making out with you in front of an audience," he stated firmly.

"You haven't had a problem with it before," I teased and Knuckles shifted uncomfortably.

"That's because it wasn't a forced kiss," Zero said.

"Am I interrupting something," Knuckles asked.

Zero and I looked away from each other, so that we were both staring at Knuckles. "Not at all," Zero said, "In fact this is lesson number one: it is okay to have disagreements with your other half because they don't always end things."

**January 12: **

Zero, Knuckles, and I decided that it would be best to take a walk after my time in school. Zero had liked giving tips so well that he had decided to come along the next day...which was today. He busied himself talking all the way, even held my hand, and showed examples of what he meant as long as they weren't embarrassing.

"Is there anything else I'm missing, Rosie?"

"I think that Knuckles should have an eye candy hanging off his arm too."

"What," both boy said and I rolled my eyes.

"What I mean Knuckles," I said, "Do you see how I and Zero are holding hands?" He nodded. "Alright...Do you see those girls over there?"

Both Zero and Knuckles nodded this time. "But I don't understand what they and you and I holding hands has to do with 'eye candy' or anything to do with Knuckles situation."

"And I thought you were smart," I said, "Knuckles you see how those girls are eyeing Mister. Doofus over here and glaring at me. Well that is because their jealous of his eye candy, which is me."

"Oh," was Zero's only reply. Knuckles and I both watched as Zero let go of my hand, so he could wave and wink at them. I elbowed him in the rib. He winced, but cracked a smile at me before slipping his hand back in mine.

"Okay so even if it did get her jealous were would I get one," Knuckles asked.

"Eye candy isn't something you buy Knuckles," I stated. I was upset that he referred to girls as a product. Zero must have noticed because he squeezed my hand gently.

"I can't do this in such short time though," he said more to himself than anyone. Suddenly a smile came to his face. "Zero-"

"No," Zero said sternly.

"Wha-"

"No you can't date my girlfriend," Zero replied.

"I wasn't going to ask that! I was going to ask if you could pretend to be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened and so didn't Zero's. I thought, '_here we go again_,' but didn't say anything. "But-but we-we're bo-both _'guys',"_ Zero stuttered. I laughed and Zero glared at me.

"But you said...when we rescued you-"

"Forget what I said!"

"Zero you have to keep your promise," I said, unable to control by giggles, "A promise is a promise besides...you can shape-shift. No one will be the wiser...besides me of course."

Knuckles stuck his hand out and Zero looked at it. He looked at me helplessly, begging for me to help him step out, but I shook my head. He had made a promise and this was something I couldn't help him back out of. Zero sighed before taking his hand and giving it a good shake. "Fine, but before we do this I'm going to lay down some ground rules."

**January 13:**

Zero came to see me during lunch today to tell me that Zelly and Knuckles where going to out to lunch on their 'first date' in a hour. I laughed because he didn't seem to happy with the thought of going on a 'date' with a boy and the name he picked out for the act was funny. I had the feeling that Zero was trying for the least attractive name he could find, so he could kick any butt if the name was made fun of.

I kissed his cheek. "You will be fine and you laid the ground rules, so Knuckles can't step over any lines." Then I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "If he does I'll be the overprotective dad and beat his ass."

Zero only laughed before pulling me in for a proper kiss.

**January 14: **

Rouge was fuming when I got up this morning. I sat at the table for a moment eating my cereal when Rouge stomped in to the kitchen still in her pajamas. I hadn't heard from Zero or Knuckles how their day had went, but something told me she had seen them.

I swallowed my cereal. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter! What's the matter! I'll tell you what's the matter," she growled and I realized that I didn't want to mess with Rouge to make her mad. "Yesterday I was taking my usual window shopping route when I saw Knuckles...with a girl."

I struggled to not laugh and I managed. "And..."

"And he and that girl were laughing and having a good old time...like they knew each other for years!"

"I still don't see the problem," I knew that I was treading on thin ice, but I needed to get some scoop to pass to the boys. Zero would be upset if making himself uncomfortable went to waste.

"The problem is," she said after she calmed a bit more, "I thought he-but then he went to some other girl. I don't understand why he is hanging with her...maybe he doesn't like me anymore."

At the time she said that I had stuffed some more cereal in my mouth and almost choked on it. "Muh, muh, muh, muh."

Rouge looked at me. "What," she asked, "What did you say?"

I swallowed my cereal. "I said, Or maybe he is just trying to make you jealous."

After I had finished breakfast and gotten ready, I made my way to Knuckles place. It was were we had agreed to meet and when I got there, Zero greeted me with a kiss. Knuckles only nodded.

I jumped right in though. "So...How did it go?"

"Well I will have to say that I think Rouge might hate Zelly's guts now," Zero said proudly, "I think this might actually work. Show up to a couple events together just to get her blood boiling."

"Then what do I say when my boyfriend isn't there," I asked.

"How about Zelly has to leave in the middle and I come a little after?"

"Won't that be suspicious," Knuckles asked, "I don't want to take your boyfriend away either, but if she leaves and he come it could...be very suspicious."

"So won't it be when he comes and she doesn't, then she comes and he doesn't," I replied.

Zero took my hand in his. "Don't worry Amy we'll figure something out."

Knuckles nodded and I sighed, but nodded too. Then Knuckles launched into a story about how their day went yesterday. I laughed the whole time and wished that I had been there to see it.

"Rouge was pretty upset this morning when I saw her. I think it's working too."

"That's great," Zero said, "The sooner I don't have to act like a girl the better. I feel the cooties coming in."


	20. Week 21

**Another chap! Sonic characters don't belong to me! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>January 15:<strong>

"Shadow decided to throw a party Friday," I say.

Zero and I had taken refuge on the couch in my living room. He was laying down with his arm wrapped around me as I laid against his chest watching TV. Zero had decided that he would dedicate as much time as he could to me since he still had to deal with dates with Knuckles.

"Why Friday," he asked, absently and I remembered that he had no clue of what went on in school. Being that he didn't have to go to school and all. "Why can't it be Saturday?"

"Because we don't have school Friday, so we're spending the whole day at Shadow's."

Zero nodded and soon it was a comfortable silence once more. Mom was upstairs typing away in her room and Rouge was out doing whatever she did these days. I wonder if she ever went to spy on Knuckles-she probably does.

"Do you what me to go as your date," he finally asked, breaking that comfortable silence. I looked over at him and could see he really wanted me to say yes. He may find it fun shape shifting and messing with Rouge's emotions, but it still made him a little uncomfortable.

"No," I said calmly. I knew that if the Sonic Team never meet Zelly then this plan wouldn't work, and this would be the perfect chance for them to meet her, so Zero wouldn't be able to come with me as my date. "I think it would be best if the Sonic Team met Zelly."

Zero's hopefully gaze dropped as he nodded. He had agreed to going to some parties with Knuckles and now he was going to fulfill that promise.

"Sometimes I hate that you always have to fulfill a promise," he then smiled at me, "Of course that is part of what I like about you."

**January 16: **

"You know," Silver said as he dipped his brush in some red paint, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

I laughed. "It's taken you half the year to come to the terms that your getting the hang of art?"

Blaze took the glue stick from my hand. She spoke as she glued something to her project, "He couldn't tell whether or not he liked it due to actually being good or because there is a substitute in for Miss. Piggy today."

**January 17: **

"You know what I've learn," Silver said as we waited in the lunch line.

"No I don't," I told him.

"I've learned that I shouldn't wait for you before going to lunch," he said while picking up a tray with an unknown food on it, "Maybe I would get better food..."

"You wanna know something," I said very irritated, "I didn't ask for you to wait for me! Why do you wait anyway?"

"Because I was always told it was nice to do," he told me as we sat at the table with the rest of our friends.

"What are you two rambling about," Shadow asked.

"Silver just told me half way into the school year that he doesn't want to walk with me to lunch anymore," I whined to my friends. It took all I had just to not laugh at Silver's expression-It was priceless.

The girls felt for me while Shadow just rolled his eyes and Sonic stared down at his food. Sonic was still depress over his break up that he didn't really talk to anyone. He wasn't his cocky old self at the moment, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.

"Silver that really wasn't a nice thing to say," Maria said, pointing her plastic fork at him.

"I didn't say that," Silver defended, "I just said that if I didn't wait...then I would get maybe a better meal."

"You see our meals Silver," Sally said and all of us had to look at each other's food. Of course Shadow sported a bagged lunch like always. "It's not much better."

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sonic had glanced up, but ignored it. Sally had told me countless of times that they weren't as happy as they had seemed.

"So you don't have to ditch me," I said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaze laughed, "Of course he won't...or I'll get after him."

Silver cringed at his girlfriend's empty threat and turned to me. "I'm sorry Amy...will you become my lunch buddy again?"

I laughed, "Yes...lunch buddy."

**January 18:**

It was Wednesday only one more day until Zero introduced himself to the Sonic Team as Zelly. I was spending my night babysitting. Vanilla had asked me during math if I could pick Cream up and watch her daughter.

It had been a long time since she had last asked me, but I said yes because I hadn't seen Cream in a while-since the picnic. We had talked to each other through phone a few times a month, but that was about it. Also I didn't have anything going on with Mom being busy, Rouge sulking, Knuckles and Zero hanging together, and everyone else doing whatever else.

Cream let me into her house and I wasn't surprised by how nice it looked being as I've glanced at it before. The first place she took me was to her room. She showed me all the new things she had gotten and then we got straight to the homework. The night was pretty boring, but Cream kept me busy.

At one point she wanted to do a salon and make-up game. Being the nice person I was I let her. She took her mother's lipstick, eyes shadow, and whatever other make-up she could find and applied it to my face. I looked in the mirror and wanted to cry. She made me look like a hideous clown, but I still let her continue with my hair.

Cream wanted to cut it, but I finally put my foot down and told her 'no'. She was upset, but after a bit excepted it and continued with just brushing my hair.

**January 19:**

"So how have you been doing," Father said through the phone.

"Alright," I told him, "Nothing real serious is happening..."

There was a pause and I almost thought that he had hanged up. "You are doing something...aren't you?"

I chuckled nervously. He knew me so much it was hard to keep something from him. "Well," I started again, "My boyfriend and I are playing match maker with to a pair of my friends..."

"Messing with hearts again," he remarked. He only said that because I had done it before when we still lived with Father. It hadn't really worked out between them and I had lost my reward of feeling accomplished.

"What did we tell you?"

"Love is not meant to be messed with," I mimicked Father. I heard Father sigh on the other side and stopped my mimicking.

"I honestly don't care," Father said absently after my little act, "You just be careful."

**January 20:**

True to his word Shadow throw that party. I arrived early just to see who came and in what order. Maria of course was there before me and I couldn't help but wonder if they lived together. They probably did-I just would never have the nerves to ask.

Eventually though the Sonic Team began to trickle in. Sally and Scourge, Rouge, Cream and Tails, Sliver, Blaze, Sonic and our little doll, but there was no Knuckles or Zero. I was beginning to wonder if they chicken out.

I took me seat on a couch and closed my eyes-I prayed that they didn't chicken out. "What are you doing," called Scourge. I didn't even have to open my eyes to tell who it was.

"Scourge," I said as I slowly opened my eyes once more, "What are you doing here?"

"Shadow invited me believe it or not," Scourge said, "Said I was welcomed as long as I didn't do a long list of things...I forgot most of them."

I smiled at his crude humor. "It seems that the Sonic Team is slowly excepting you."

He moved to sit beside me and moved my quills gently from my face. I didn't flinch, but I didn't like it either. "You remember that offer I made?"

He made a lot of offers and I choose not to remember them, but I knew the one offer he made that made Zero and I an idem. So I nodded. His smile widened even more. "Well I was thinking...And I was hoping that you would reconsider my offer."

I gave him a hard look and opened my mouth to speak, but another voice stopped me. "I don't know Scourge...they look pretty tight," the voice spat.

I knew who that was too and forced my self to stop groaning. Sonic held the doll, Zackary, very loosely as he stared both of us down. He didn't seem much better but I excepted the fact that he was still a little tender.

"Hey," I said to him like we've been talking for a while. He may have asked for forgiveness on his part, but we still hadn't talked much. We weren't like we use to be after I got with Zero. I cared for Sonic, but I cared for Zero more. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I honestly didn't know what else to say. The boy was staring us both down and it was a bit creepy. I guess he was wondering if I was going to cheat on Zero with Scourge when I never took the chance with him. I would never do that. I cared for Zero to much to do that.

"Not really," he told us as he looked away and about the room, "It's not real exciting or anything. Knuckles isn't even here yet, but from what I heard...He wants to introduce someone to us. I wonder if his nervous..."

"I'm having a great time," Scourge replied as he shot me a flirty smile and caressed my arm. I pulled away and glared at him, he just winked. "That is until Sonic here ruined it by coming over..."

Sonic snorted. "I didn't ruin anything," he scoffed, "You weren't going to get anything even before I got here."

Scourge rolled his eye. "But a guy can dream can he?"

We didn't reply as Scourge stood. He left without another word. Sonic and I watched as he made his way to Sally. Now that I think about it Sally had always been friends with Scourge even when she was dating Sonic. "You cool with that," I asked as we watched them talk.

Sonic shrugged as he sat down. "I'm not dating Sally anymore besides she doesn't love him anymore and he is in love with Fiona," he said, "I might be a little out of it now, but eventually I'll get over it. Sulking isn't going to help me."

"No," I said, "It's not...and you positive that he loves Fiona and not her?"

Sonic nodded. "Scourge is a big flirt," he replied, "He may have asked you out, but that doesn't mean anything...He just likes to do whatever, but in the end it's Fiona he will go to."

He seemed confident that this was true and it might be as I had never seen their relationship outside of when in passing. I wondered were Fiona was and why Scourge never brought her. He must have a reason.

"Why does Scourge never bring around Fiona to these events?"

"Fiona and I don't have the best history," he said, "I mean I don't have the best history with him either, but she broke my heart."

I gasped, Sonic had dated Fiona before. I was shocked. "You dated Fiona?"

"Yeah...long before Sally," he replied sadly, "Sally was dating Scourge and Fiona was dating me...It just happened out of nowhere I guess. We had just met Scourge and Sally...Fiona took to them real well and I was a little iffy about Scourge. Then all of a sudden, Fiona's skipping out on dates and other events. I didn't think much of it, but I found them together and I ended it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he said," I got over it. I wasn't in love with her or anything."

"So how did you come to be with Sally," I asked. This story was very interesting and I wanted to know.

"I told Sally of what I saw," he said, "She didn't want to believe me, but she asked Scourge and surprisingly, he told the truth. He told Sally that he was very sorry, but he loved Fiona so much more than his ever loved anyone. We could see that he really meant it, but she slapped him and ran away. Scourge and Fiona had been together ever since. While I slowly became friends with Sally and one day just asked her out...Our relationship was never as it seemed. So in a way I'm glad that it ended."

I rested a hand on his shoulder. "It will get better."

Sonic nodded, then held out the doll. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to watch Zackary again?"

"You don't need him as an distraction anymore?"

"I wish I could say that I don't but I need to learn to move on," he told me as he handed Zackary over. I accepted Zackary and we sat in silence.

"Knuckles is here," someone shouted, probably Silver and I hopped up from the couch.

Sonic slowly stood up as well. "Why are you so excited to meet Knuckles's new girlfriend?"

I wasn't, but I wanted to watch how Rouge reacted to Zero in Zelly form. Yes I hadn't seen what Zelly looked like, but that was not my priority. "I just want to see if she is as pretty as I've heard."

I made my way through the crowd as they all gathered around Knuckles and Zero with Zackary still in my arms and Sonic on my tail. We pushed our way through and at the same time I noticed Rouge was doing the same. I made it to the front and saw Knuckles holding the hands of a light pink echidna.

Zero had really done it this time. He put Knuckles with a creature of his own species and if that didn't make Rouge jealous then I don't know what to say.

"Everyone," Knuckles voiced out loud, "This is Zelly."

Everyone clapped for the couple and gave their congratulations. Rouge stayed back with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"What took you so long," Silver asked.

"We just had to gain the courage to knock on the door," Zero joked and everybody except Rouge laughed.

"Their a nice couple," Sonic said from beside me, "I feel bad for Rouge though. I don't think she is over him."

He was pointing at Rouge as she stormed over to me. "Can I talk to you," she was looking pointedly at me, "Alone."

I nodded before handing Zackary back to Sonic and let her led me alone to the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom and the door was closed, Rouge slid to the floor. "How could he do this to me," she asked, "One minute his acting like his trying to get me back...then all of a sudden he has arm candy hanging off of him."

"Maybe he is trying to get you jealous," I replied.

Rouge shot up from the floor with a hard expression on her face. "Well fine," she exclaims, "If it's jealous ex-girlfriend he wants, then it's jealous x-girlfriend he gets!"

She stormed out of the bathroom before I could get another word in. This was not going to end well, so I hurried out of the bathroom after her. Rouge pushed her way through the crowd to get to Zero, very harshly. I followed with little problem-since she parted the crowd like the red sea, apologizing as I went. Rouge stopped right in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Hey Rouge," Knuckles said nervously, "You enjoying the party?"

"What is this," she asked without missing a beat. I saw Zero roll his eyes and I shot him a look. "I mean it's kind of startling that you would go from trying to _court _me...to this skank!"

Everyone gasped-hell even I did. This conversation was getting heated. But Knuckles just sat there in a stunned silence not defending his supposed girlfriend's honor and I wondered if he even deserved Rouge if he couldn't even defend his friend. I felt almost disgusted with his behavior.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me," he finally snapped, "But if anyone should be calling anyone a skank...it should be me calling you one...I mean have you seen the way you dress?"

Zero had a point. Here he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, while she was wearing a showy-offy outfit. There was nothing wrong with it, but Zero was just taking his power of being a girl to heart. I didn't blame him because if I was the type of boy that had a no hit girl policy then I would take being able to turn into a girl to my advantages as well. I just hoped he didn't over do it because his act might give us away.

"Well, Zelly girl seems to have a bit of spunk. Let's just hope that it doesn't ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"Me too," Zero said with a glare, "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Rouge spun to look at Knuckles. "Did you hear that? How she back mouthed me...Aren't you going to do anything?"

Knuckles eyes flickered from Rouge to Zelly, then to me. I gave a slight shake of my head. It would be weird if he showed off his new girlfriend then decided to stick up for his ex. "No," he said firmly, "From what I saw...It was you that bad mouthed Zelly first and she was only acting in defense."

I didn't smile, but I was proud of him. Standing up to Rouge must have taking a lot. But she seemed even more frustrated and screamed to show it. Everyone backed away in surprise, but Zero held his ground and watched her with focused eyes. Rouge leaped forward at Zero and I felt myself go to stop her, but someone pulled me back. I looked at my capturer and noticed it was Sonic before turning my head to watch the fight.

Zero seemed to be dodging Rouge's attacks. He was more stronger than her, but he had to make it seem that he was not as strong as he usual would put out to be. I was proud that he hadn't hit her yet even if she was still trying. I admired that because I knew that if I was him I would attack her at the first swing she had made.

Rouge made another leap at him and he just barely made it out of the way before she was back on her feet and swinging. Every time she would swing and he would just barely be missed. "Fight me," Rouge exclaimed, "Stop running you coward!"

Zero stopped. "I'm not running," he said as his head became bowed and his eyes closed. You would he was giving up.

Rouge smirked as she advanced on him and I stepped forward. Fear gripping in my stomach and it continued to build until it felt like I was going to throw up. Rouge raised her fist and it shot forward. Everyone cringed waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Zero hadn't ended up on the floor with a bloody nose like we all thought he would. Instead he was holding her fist in his hand just seconds from his face.

"Say Uncle," he said and twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out in shock, but didn't say a word.

His brow frowned even more as he brought her arm more around her until it was almost touching the other side of her stomach.

"Say it," he muttered.

"Never," she chocked.

I stepped forward even more. There was nothing I really could do as it would give away our plan and make Rouge hate Knuckles even more. So I looked at Knuckles and saw him looking at me. I nodded slightly. He jumped into action, pulling Zelly off of Rouge. She fell to the floor as Knuckles pulled Zelly off to the side and muttered something to him while I rushed over to Rouge. I sat by her side and waited.

"He helped me," she whispered. A single tear went down her cheek. "He could have let his girlfriend finish me off, but he didn't."

I didn't say anything as I sat there beside her. Honestly I didn't know what to say. But I knew one thing-I had finally gotten through to her that he might only be dating Zelly not because he wanted for Rouge to act like a crazy ex-girlfriend, but for her to get jealous enough to fight for him.

"You fight for him," I told her, "You show him that you still care..."

"Can you leave me alone for a bit?"

I nodded as I stood up and walked away. The party had ended with the fight and everyone was leaving. I looked around to see if Knuckles or Zero were there, but they weren't and felt relived. Sonic came up to me with Zackary in hand.

"I think it might be best if I took Zackary," he said as he glanced at Rouge, who was still on the floor, "I don't want harm to be brought to our A plus baby doll."

"It would probably be a smart idea," I told him, "I wouldn't want her to blow due to Zackary's crying."

Sonic laughed before he bid me good-bye and walked off to bid whoever else good-bye. I sighed as I collapsed on Shadow's couch. This isn't what I had hoped for, but it was better than anything. I just had to wait for Rouge to finish doing whatever she was doing because she wasn't leaving here alone.

But it became evident that she wasn't going to move so I walked over to her and found she was sleeping. I grabbed her arm and shook her lightly. "Rouge," I whispered, "Shadow wants us out of his house so he can sleep..."

Rouge blinked sleepily and I pulled her up. "Thank again Shadow," I called over my shoulder as I pulled her out of the house. Shadow grumbled something, but I didn't hear. It was probably about the mess made by the dodging match. Though if he didn't want his house to be messed up, he would have stopped the fighting. Though they all just stepped aside when this was happening. I would like to think that it was because they felt she had some unresolved problems.

**January 21:**

Rouge didn't come downstairs at all to talk about her plans to get Knuckles back. Which I understood because she might not want me involved or she was still in a state of shock, so I left her be. I didn't want to sit around though. So I had Zero came over and he brought me to Knuckles's island.

"Were did you go after the fight," I asked him as we slowly made our way through the jungle. I had told Zero that I wanted to just walk, so he complied.

"Knuckles told me that we needed to go so I could cool my head," he told me.

"It's probably a smart thing he did," I said, "It looked like you were just getting started."

Zero frowned. "I don't want to do that again," he said, "It felt terrible, but she made me so angry and I knew that I couldn't dodge her any longer...She looked defeated afterwards though...like she can't go on anymore."

"She's fine," I told him, "I think she finally got it in her head that if she wants him then she's got to make that step...I hope she does though. They are much happier together then without."

Zero nodded in agreement as we reached the clearing. Knuckles sat on the stairs staring up at the sky. I called out to him and he looked over at us. "How is Rouge," he asked.

"She's fine," I told him, "her pride is bruised, but I have reason to believe that our plan is finally getting somewhere..."


	21. week 22

_**Longest New Girl on the Block chapter yet! Really it is and, to be honest, I'm surprised. But it took me much longer than I thought it would. There's lots of Drama, I guess you could say.**_

_**Though I am writing this story...Sonic and Co. don't belong to me. They belong to SEGA!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I'm happy to know that people like my stories.**_

_**Anyway please R&R! Have a good rest of your day!**_

* * *

><p><strong>January 22: <strong>

Rouge stormed into the kitchen with determination on her face. She was a women with a mission and I wasn't going to mess with her now. My mind was still set on hooking her back up with Knuckles even if she had her own plans. I had made that promise because I owed it to Knuckles. It was my fault to begin with and I was going to fix it.

She moved about the kitchen opening cabinets and slammed them shut again and as I sat there eating my cereal, I honestly was glad that Mom had left earlier. I didn't need to sit in the middle of a shout fest. Mom hadn't been in a good mood that morning either.

Rouge stopped slamming cabinets and turned on her heels, so that she was facing me. I couldn't help, but stare back at her with my mouth opened and the spoon in mid-air. She didn't look angry, it was only the way she moved around the kitchen that gave that vibe.

She moved closer and I closed my mouth. I placed my spoon back in my bowl and my eyes widened as she continued to shuffle towards the table. She slammed her hands against the table's surface, causing me to jump in my seat and some of my cereal to spill.

"I need your help," she said firmly.

I blinked because I wasn't expecting that to come tumbling from her mouth. I had thought she would have wanted to do whatever she had planned by herself. Of course her asking for my help was good, I had an advantage. I would know when she planed to spy. When she planed to make her move and I could get Knuckles or Zero ready. It was good.

So even though I knew what she was going to ask, I said, "With what," as innocently as I could.

"With Knuckles," she said, "I want to spy on him and his dates with Zelly, so I know what I'm working with."

It was a really good plan. Spying would give her leverage and now I was, defiantly, glad that she had asked me because Rouge was a master spy. If I hadn't known, then maybe we would be compromised because of a careless mistake, but if Rouge took me to every stake out, we would be able to have Knuckles and Zero act their parts at the right time.

"Okay," I said, "I didn't really like Zelly anyway. Your much better."

I wasn't lying. Zelly was taking up the time I could be using to spend it with Zero. Though I knew that it was for a good cause, I could help but want to be selfish.

Rouge smiled for the first time since she had come into the kitchen. The smile disappeared and soon was replaced by a very serious expression. She leaned forward, her face was in mine and I had to lean back just to stay away, but she leaned forward even more.

"What I need you to do...is go see Knuckles and ask him when his next date is," Rouge spoke, "I would do it, but...you see...he wouldn't tell me even after the whole thing with _Zelly._"

"Alright," I said, listening to everything she was saying like my life would end if I didn't, "When do I go?"

"We'll go today," she replied, pulling away from leaning over me. I could breathe again. "You will talk to him...Gather the information we need...and I'll watch from in the bushes as witness."

Now the red alert went off in my head. I needed to talk to Zero or Knuckles first so they could relay the message to one or the other. We couldn't go without a plan, so I thought something up quick.

"Oh," I said, like I had just forgotten something very big.

"What," she asked, "What is it?"

"I can't do it today," I told her, "I just remembered I have a date with Zero."

I figure that if she let me go to the date just to see him or if she let me at least call him, I could give him the heads-up and he could tell Knuckles the plan.

Rouge looked like she was stuck between being selfish or waiting another day for her plan to go into action. But she seemed to be making her mind up real quick because she looked up from the floor.

"Can't you just cancel it," she asked, "He can wait for another time."

Now if I really did have a date with Zero, I think I would slap her, but I restrained myself. "I guess I couldn't hurt," I said slowly, to look like I was thinking it though, "I mean I never have before and it is for a emergency..."

"So will you?"

"Alright," I said, "Can you give me a moment alone?"

Rouge eyed me suspiciously, but I gave her a hopeful look. She eventually nodded and left the room. I hurried to pull out my cell and dialed in Zero's number. It rang.

"Rosie," Zero questioned sleepily, "How are you?"

"Alright as I'll ever be," I told him.

"That's good," he said before yawning, then there was a pause. I honestly didn't know how to go about telling him of Rouge's little plan without Rouge finding out.

"I'm calling to inform you that we have had a _change_ in plans," I told him.

"Oh," he said, his voice changed from tired to interested, "And how is that?"

"I need to schedule a date to Saturday instead of today," I told him. I felt like I was asking for an appointment, but I couldn't give away to much.

"A date," he said, "With Knuckles right? As Zelly."

I smile at him even though he couldn't see me. "Yes, Rouge and I have somewhere we need to be today, so could you tell him?"

"Oh course," Zero said, "I'll tell him after this call ends. Its better not to let it wait and have Knuckles screw up, letting Rouge in on our little secret."

"Thank you so much for understanding," I told him, "And I'll see _you_ next, next Saturday or anytime this week, but make sure to tell him that its this Saturday."

"Or you could see me sooner and I'll just tell him that he has a date with Zelly this Saturday at three."

"That would be great," I laughed.

"Okay, well, I better go tell him," Zero said, "Take care and be careful."

"I will be, don't worry."

He hung up and I sighed as I did the same. Rouge walked into the kitchen seconds later. "So?"

"I told him that we're not going to be able to go on a date today."

"That's nice," she said as she exited the kitchen.

I followed after her. "Thank you for letting me call him," I told her, "I wouldn't want him to feel stood up..."

We found Knuckles sitting on the steps of his shrine, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. There wasn't much snowing, but a few flakes here and there. I sighed sadly as I watched him. It must have been nice just sitting there, looking up at the sky with nothing to do, but wait for my arrival.

Rouge and I found ourselves crouching behind a bush right across from him, ducked down low, out of his sight. "Now's your time to shine," whispered Rouge, "where do you usually come in from?"

"I don't think it really matters," I whispered back, but she glared at me, "but I come through from this area to meet him."

Rouge nodded as she slinked away, carefully not to give away her position. I turned and crawled back a few steps, hide myself behind a tree, and stood because I wanted Rouge to believe I was really with her and in a way I was. I wanted both of them to hook up once again, they were so much happier together. Now Knuckles always sat on his shrine moody like and Rouge away yelled at everyone.

I took a deep breath, dusted myself off, and left the safe post of my tree. I was going to do this, Knuckles was going to do this, and we would fool Rouge well. I pushed my way through the bushes, making a sound. Knuckles looked over at me and a smile formed, a real big smile. Whether it was from him acting or the fact he was glad that Rouge was finally taking the bait, I don't know. Well, my guess would be for the latter because Knuckles never had been the greatest actor.

"Hey Knuckles," I said, smiling because I really was glad to see him, "how are you today?"

"Good," he told me. It was quick and sweet, but that was good because Knuckles had always been a one word type person on his feelings besides lately.

"That's good," I told him as I patted his arm gently, "I just wanted to see how you were doing after your ex got in a fight with your girlfriend."

I had to be convincing to Rouge or she would know something was up. I had to play the part that she had laid out for me. Knuckles would know this because Zero had informed him, but just in case, I winked at him to let him know he should play along.

"Oh yeah that," Knuckles said, "I wasn't expecting Rouge to do that. I was hoping for a peaceful evening, you know?"

"Yes I understand," I told him.

I was being honest because it hadn't looked like Knuckles was getting anywhere to begin with, but when she saw the echinda girl, she finally snapped and now-she wanted to spy and to get information on how Zelly and Knuckles act. I was happy about that part because even I had never seen them together when Zero was Zelly. Yes, I had seen them at the party, but they weren't really able to act their parts.

"I thought Rouge would have been fine if I had decided to get a girlfriend," he said, but what he said next surprised me even more, "I mean, she's had her fair share of dates."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yes," he said looking me straight in the eyes, the seriousness in them told me he wasn't lying. That he had seen her and her dates on many occasions.

"Well its a good thing you've got Zelly. I think she's good for you," I lied, "are you going to see her again any time soon?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, Zel and I made plans. She's a little nervous to be seen with me because of what happened at the party, but we decided this Saturday at three would be enough time for her to get her nerves back."

"I'm glad she didn't run out," I told him.

He shrugged again."what ya gonna do?"

I laughed lightly. "Have a good one Knuckles. I enjoyed this talk and good luck!"

"Bye Amy..."

Then I walked away, through the bushes I had come from and kept walking. Rouge meet up with me, her face full of sadness.

"His right," she told me, "he does have the right to date without his ex perched on his shoulder."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell her off, but I didn't. Instead I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smile. "Don't you worry, Zelly will rue the day she came into Knuckles life."

I rue the day she had come into Zero, Knuckles, and my lives, but it was all part of the plan and when it was over-Zelly would be only a small piece in the past.

**January 23:**

I arrived to school early this morning, when there was barely anybody even in the halls, with hopes of cleaning out my locker. My locker was a mess, but it wasn't the only thing that had drove me here. Rouge had with her talk about knuckles and her plans. I had seem enough of Knuckles in a picture at Maria's birthday, that I didn't need to hear about him either.

So I dug through my locker, straighing the books, the binders, the pencils, and anything else that had managed to find itself in my locker. I had a lot of notes, I noticed.

One said:

_Dear Amy, _

_I like your pink bubble gum fur. Maybe we could get stuck together one of this times..._

I laughed, not because it was cute and caught my attention, no because it was very stupid and weird, but I laughed because it was stupid and weird. It was obvious that who ever wrote this had no clue what they were talking about, so I threw it away.

Another read:

_Roses are red_

_Violet are blue_

_When I look at you, _

_I'm hornier than every._

I laughed at that one as well. This guy was weird if he thought these notes would allow him to get in my pant. The only one for me was Zero and he would never sneak in here, write something lame, and not put his name on it. I threw that one and the rest away without even reading them. Then I returned to cleaning my locker.

"Look whose here early Scourge, that pesky little hedgehog."

"Fiona, my dear, the only pesky little hedgehog that's in this school is Sonic and his never here early."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself out of my locker and turned to face them. All that pure joy, I had had a few moments ago vanished when I turned to look at them. Both, Fiona and Scourge, were wearing smirks on their little faces.

"Did you see our little notes," Fiona asked crossing her arms, "because I want to know how enchanted you are."

"Well, I didn't get very horny off them...if that's what your asking," I told her, "I think you might have to go back to the drawing board."

Fiona rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Scourge's smirk turned into a sneer. "Well we weren't trying to get you in bed now where we," he sneered, "dirty little pussy, I'd say."

I frowned. "I've never had sex. I'm wondering how it could be dirty, I mean i clean it everyday...do you clean yours Fiona?"

Fiona growled at me in disgust and she moved to make a move at me, but Scourge grabbed her waist. She turned to him. "What," she asked, venom dripped from her voice and I shivered. I had never heard her talk like that to anyone, especially, to Scourge.

"Fiona, you just got out of suspension," Scourge said calmly, "let's not get suspended again. Amy's not worth."

Honestly, if I was getting beat, so I could get rid of her-it would be worth it, but I had been beaten up by her and she took it seriously, so I said nothing.

Fiona looked Scourge in the eyes, he pulled her in for a kiss and as they did that, I finished cleaning my locker. When I finally closed my locker door, holding the binder I would need for class and a pencil, they were still kissing. I wondered how they could go that long without breathing and came up with the conclusion that they were aliens, who didn't need to breath, because they lived in space, where there was no oxygen.

Then I cleared my thought. "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Fiona was the one to pull away, leaving Scourge very disappointed. "What," she asked, a little nicer then when she first had stared kissing Scourge, which is surprising because people get cranky if their interrupted. Maybe she kisses as a stress realiver because she was sort of stressing over beating me up.

"I was just wondering...what were you suspended for."

Scourge's anger disappeared and was replaced by amusement. They both shared an amused look, like they found what I said funny and it probably was because I hadn't even noticed that she was gone.

"You mean...you don't know," Scourge asked.

My eyes flickered to one shady character to the other. "No," I said, slowly.

Fiona snorted, which I had never heard her do before. She moved her right hand to fluff the curied tips of her hair and closed her eyes for a minute. "We need a moments silence for dear pinky's memory lose."

We were all silent. I wasn't silence because of my failure to remember why Fiona wasn't at school. I honestly wasn't trying to watch every step she made, I usually tried to avoid her even before the incident in the bathroom. My eyes widened and Fiona smiled a very lovely smile, which caused Scourge to smile too.

"And Bingo was her name-o," she sang.

"You got suspended because of me? Then why was Sally not suspended?"

Fiona rolled her eyed, but Scourge beat her to the punch. "She was," he said, "when you were out...she was out."

I bite my lip nervously. "Why had she gotten out of it easier then you?"

"Because she's the princess, daddy's little girl. Her daddy gets her most anything and the principal is willing to make a deal. The principle is greedy like that."

"And I should believe you...why," I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

But they don't even get to answer because the princess in question came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are they harassing you again Amy," Sally asked.

"No," I said shrugging her hand off my shoulder, "we're just having a very interesting conversation."

"Very," Scourge replied, looking at Fiona and taking her hand to squeeze lightly, "and now...we're leaving."

Fiona cast one small, tight smile at Sally and I before she let Scourge pull her away.

"I hope they didn't cause any harm," Sally said, "when together...they tend to do that."

And I watched as she too, hurried off after them before making my way off in the other direction.

**January 24:**

Zero met me in the school yard when the bell sounded for students to go home. I said goodbye to everyone, making an excuse to were I was going to be. Which was the truth of where I was going to be, but if Rouge happened to be looking for me, then I wanted it to be known that I was to busy for her little plans.

I greeted Zero with a big bear hug, holding him very tightly as if I was scared he would run away. I wanted the hug to last and sighed softly as he rested his head on my shoulder. My eyes flicked shut and when I opened them again, we were no longer standing on school grounds, but at the park. It was nice , the snow crunched under my feet as I pulled away to get a better look at his face.

He ran a lone finger down my cheek before pulling me in for a kiss. It started out slow and sweet, but I felt his tongue move against my lips, asking for an entrance. I allowed him, meeting his tongue with mine and they danced together, moving against the walls of my mouth. Zero and I didn't stop until both of us were out of breath. We clung to each other, looking into each other's eyes with more longing than I had ever felt before.

He pushed a quill away from my face before taking my hand. Neither of us acted on those urges as we walked through the park admiring the snowy scene. Many had started skating on the pond that was frozen over with pure ice.

"I've missed our strolls," I informed him.

Zero smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah they were nice," he said, "I've missed them too. Peaceful days in the park. No worries of drama. Just you...and me."

I smiled at him because he could be very sweet when he wanted to be. I pulled him to the dinner were Zero and I first ate together. It was funny to be there as an actual couple, the last time we had been pretend. But now we were dating officially, ready to make a new memory of us there.

He lead me inside.

**January 25:**

Zero picked me up at the same place after school. It was finally time to make plans with Knuckles on how to best approach Rouge's spying. We weren't even on Angel Island long enough to say something to Knuckles before he was charging over to us, telling us it was time to go. I was surprised, but Zero took ahold of my waist and let Knuckles hold onto him with no questions at all.

I had honestly expected us to stay with Knuckles on Angel Island and this sudden change in location sort of startled me. I wanted to ask Knuckles more questions by way he was in such a hurry to leave the Island, but I didn't as Zero's fake emerald in his chest began to glow and soon we were no longer on Knuckle's tropical island.

Instead we found ourselves standing in a nicely furnaces house. It was no house I had ever seen and I wondered how Zero could know of such a place. The furniture was very elegant maroon fabric and dark wood. There was only blinds in the windows, all shut, letting not even a peak of light in. The only source of light that we had was the fireplace Zero lit a few minutes after arrival.

"What is this place," I asked in awe because even if it was a dark looking place-the furniture, the paintings, and everything else, made it very beautiful.

Zero looked around the place a little more thoughtlessly and in awe than I was. I liked it so much, I wondered why Zero had never taken me here before. "It's my home," he replied, "I need somewhere to spend the night at. So I figured that I should get a home. It's not much, " he said, rubbing his nose a little, "but it will do."

"Not much," I said shocked, he clearly couldn't see the wonders of his home, "not much! It's better than not much."

Zero shrugged before turning his attention to Knuckles. "Why do we have to be here instead of Angel Island?"

"Rouge," he said, "been spying all day on me."

My eyes widened as i took in this information.. "Did she see us?"

Knuckles shook his head. He managed to remain calm even though he knows that any slip up could be our last. "She went on a break. Probably figure I was boring enough to leave."

"Meaning we aren't going to be communicating often," I concluded, "we'll need to get all the talking we can get between us because the next time I see you, I'll be spying."

"I think we should talk about some date ideas," Zero said, "we've got to show Rouge that your fun."

"Okay," I said, "what did you do for dates when you were with Rouge?"

"I would take her to a fancy restaurant. I don't get away from the emerald to much, so every once and a while I'll treat her to an expensive dinner."

"That sounds nice," I commented, "but I think we should think outside the box. Food is nice, so maybe a picnic by the water on your island.

" so your saying dates can be cheap," Knuckles asked.

"Yes. If it was me...I wouldn't care as long as we spend time together," I said as I took ahold of Zero's hand and smile up at him, "now let's think of things you both like."

"We both like?"

I could tell Knuckles hadn't put very much thought into this.

"Yes"

"We both like treasure hunts," Knuckles said.

"Great," I said, "you can do that on your honeymoon. Anything else?"

"...we like fighting and winning."

"Okay...you could do some boxing or wrestling. Pretty much any sports," I said.

"I don't think Knuckles and Rouge should be boxing or wrestles."

"Why not," I asked.

"Because...beating each other up will not solve anything."

"Well they wouldn't be doing it when their pissed at the world," I told Zero, "Only for fun."

"Well sometimes something fun can turn into a fighting match."

I looked at Knuckles, who was staring at us like he was a deer caught in headlights. I smiled at him. "Right now, Zero and I are having a disagreement," I told Knuckles. Zero just rolled his eye, but a smile was there. "It's okay to do that."

"Okay," Knuckles said unsurely, "I can't really think of anything else. I mean...She's Rouge and I'm Knuckles...our personalities have always fit in a weird way."

"I can tell you a couple things," Zero said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "You both are obsessed with the Master Emerald."

"I wouldn't go as far as obsessed," Knuckles said.

"I could defiantly picture Rouge freaking out if someone tried to steal the emerald while she was on guard," Zero said.

"You want to test that theory Zero," I teased.

"I can tell you now that Rouge wouldn't be the only one," Knuckles said.

Zero's eyes widened. "No thank you."

**January 26:**

Rouge finally caught ahold of me that day when school let out. I surrendered to her, knowing that I couldn't avoid her forever. She lived in my house for crying out loud and even there I had a hard time avoiding her.

Rouge took ahold of my arm, a little roughly than she had probably attended, and pulled me off the school yard with no force applied. I just let myself follow after her with an eye roll. She was very obsessed with following Knuckles, but then I realized that we weren't going in the direction of Angel Island. I wondered why she didn't take me to spy on Knuckles and where she was taking me.

Rouge pulled me to the swing sets in the park and forced me to sit down on one of the swings. "We need to talk," she said as she sat down on the swing beside me.

I feared that she had found me out. That she was going to ask about my where about. She sighed sadly as she looked out at the playground. She didn't sound angry just then, but then again she could be disappointed with me.

"So what did you want to talk about," I asked nervously as I figitied with the swings chains.

"I've been wondering about my plans to spy..."

"What about them?"

"I think Knuckles knows I'm spying on him..."

I turned my head to look at her and saw the signs of a quiter. I shook head at her. "No," I said, "your not quitting. I won't let you."

Rouge looked over at me in shock. "Why not. I didn't think you cared for my relationship with Knuckles..."

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say to her at this moment. I could tell her the whole truth or part of the truth or just lie even more, but I couldn't. I felt like she deserved to at least know something or Knuckles would continue to walk on thin ice with her. She need something to put her mind to rest. Something to let her return to that determine state she was a only a few days ago.

"You know, I've been spying on Knuckles on my own," she said, "and yesterday I figure since he never went anywhere...I could go get a mocha or something. Well when I returned he was gone. Nowhere to be found on his island. So I waited and wait...until a few hours later he came over with the tramp, laughing and teasing. I just knew that he was so much happier with her than with me..."

Tears were now forming in her eyes. I reached over to pat her back. Rouge looked over at me and through tears she managed to give a smile.

"Thank you for being here," Rouge said, wiping her eyes, "I'm going to let Knuckles go, so he can be happy."

My eyes widened in terror. "I have something to tell you!"

The words had just spilled out of my mouth before I couldn't even stop them. She gave me a weird look.

"And what would that be," she asked.

I cleared my throat. "You remember when you came dashing into Shadow's house in a fiery rage?"

"Yes," Rouge said with much anger at the thought or at me for even bringing it up, "the worst night of my life. Its right next to the time I lost the Master Emerald on my first ever watch because I was doing my nails and Knuckies wouldn't talk to me for a week after it was found."

"Well, that night," I said, pausing to think this through. Now that I though about it, the promise he had made to keep shut was kind of stupid. "Knuckles, Shadow, Maria, and I were planning a rescue for Sonic and Sally."

It felt good to let that go. It felt like the world finally lifted itself up off my shoulders. I had told the truth and now the only thing holding me was the fear of what Rouge might say.

"Really," she said, "but that doesn't explain anything-"

"Yes it does," I interrupted, "it explains a lot and now you feel terrible because Knuckles hadn't meant to not show up. He had even told us, yet we got too carried away. He was having fun. I know that should not be a excuse for all the other times he skipped out because of the Master Emerald, but this time it was because of a friend in trouble."

"Still..."

"I know for a fact that he was upset," I told her, "I went to see him and he told me that that night was going to change both of your lives-"

"Well it did and not in the good way."

"-Knuckles said he was going to purpose. He show me the ring and everything."

Even if he hadn't shown me a ring. I would have still said that. Coming from me she was likely to believe and feel even more guilty. Rouge had been in the wrong to jump to assumptions and I was going to shove as much guilt into her as I could to get her seeing that Knuckles did love her. She wasn't the only one that had had their heart broken.

"Really? I-he really said that?"

"Yes. That's why I'm helping you. I'm trying to get you to see that Knuckles does love you and his sorry, so you can't give up. His not really happy with Zelly. His only trying to make you jealous."

"Then why didn't he try talking to me?"

"He did. You remember... At the ice cream place, at the mall, everywhere else you can think of."

"Oh..."

"Personally I think you should try and talk to him know. Hang out together and have a little fun. The spying thing isnt really going to solve your problems. You never know...maybe he'll forget to talk to Zelly at all."

"So no more spying? Just go straight up and talk to him."

"Yes, but can we still spy on his date Saturday? I've never spied before and I want to see what its like."

Rouge laughed. "Sure."

**January 27:**

Tomorrow was the day. I was sort of excited because I had never spied on anyone before. Of course spying required the people getting spied on not to know, but it would still be fun.

Rouge was more happy after our talks in the park. She had even left today just to talk to Knuckles. I hadn't told him. It's better if he acts surprised then not surprised at all. I felt a little bad and could only hope that he didn't give away the rest of the plan. I had told her enough to keep her going and hopefully Knuckles wouldn't ruin a good chance.

When I got home right after school, which I was happy about because I could relax after a long week, there was still no sign of Rouge. I took that meaning as good. One would never know though, unless one of the two told me. Rouge's actions would tell me and if her actions were good then we would talk, but if not, I would stay away and ask Knuckles. I really didn't want to talk to either one of them if they were mad, but Knuckles would be most likely to tell.

So I waited up. I felt like her mother waiting for her child to come home and when Rouge did, I jumped up to greet her. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't growling either. I decided that this was the best chance of asking so I asked.

"I couldn't even get on Angel Island before I chicken out," she replied sadly.

"Ah, well, tomorrow you can spy on how they act together and that will fuel your urge to talk to him."

I honestly didn't know if that was true or not. I did not see the future.

"You think so," Rouge asked, shyly.

No I didn't think it would work that way, so easily. I wanted to say that, to be honest and tell her everything that was happening was to push her and Knuckles back together. So far we could only rely on faith because I could only push so far. I had faith that Rouge would finally go to Knuckles and faith that Knuckles would ask the big question. Only I said nothing of the kind to her because I was worried. There was only so much that could go wrong and I hoped this plan wasn't one of them. I prayed it wasn't one of them.

So instead, I said, "I know so."

**January 28:**

I slept in. That was the first thing I realized when I woke up. I quickly realized that it was Saturday and I didn't need to worry about over sleeping, but I did need to get ready. So I hopped out of bed.

The day went pretty slow as I waited for three to roll by. Rouge spent the whole day in her room and every time I went by, I would hear moving. Fearing Rouge had decided to go back on her plan and bring in guys for herself. I voiced my fears to Mom.

"No guys have knocked on our doors," She said, "Even Rouge hasn't exited her room. I've been sitting here in the living room all day."

"Well she's moving around a lot," I said.

"Maybe she's rearranging that room," Mom said, "Maybe she's just pacing."

"Maybe," I said, "She's just nervous."

"It isn't easy knowing your loved one has moved on."

"Yeah," I said," I guess your right..."

"Speaking of which...how's Zero?"

"His good. He likes to go out to see the world a lot."

"But he still makes time for you right?"

"Yes," I said a bit annoyed. Mom was implying that Zero wasn't around enough for me. She was probably thinking that Zero was a two-timer like Father. Honestly, he wasn't a two-timer and he always made time. Hell he even let himself play the role of Knuckles's fake romantic interest. They weren't dating really. It was just Knuckles showing off and trying to make Rouge jealous. When I thought about it, I owned him big time because he was going out of his comfort zone to help a friend in need.

"It just that I don't see him coming around here often anymore."

"That's because we like to hang outside of the homes," I told her.

She really needed to keep to her own thing. My relationship with Zero was none of her business. She didn't need to keep tabs on boys I liked. "I'm going to see him today," I said.

"Oh," Mom said, "Maybe you should bring him by today?"

I wasn't exactly lying because I would see him, but not on a date. I couldn't tell Mom because she would get upset about me ruining someone's relationship. Which would lead to me saying that Zelly and Knuckles aren't in a relationship-their in a fake fling. Yeah it would go really well if I told her that Rouge and I were spying on Knuckles's and his fling. Nor would she be very happy if I told her the whole deal.

"He can't," I told her, "he gets nervous here every since Father came to visit. I'm trying to sooth him to the idea again but its a slow process..."

Though I would never tell her that he spent sometime here when she was at work. Mom crossed her arms and stared at me suspesously. "Right," she said, "so what's really going on? You never wear black."

I glanced over to the stairs and saw Rouge was coming down. She wasn't dressed in her usual flashy outfits, but she was wearing a black shirt and black pants just like me. I watched as she slipped on her black hoody once she got to the bottom stairs. She looked up from her zipper once it was zipped and found us both staring.

"What," she said as she smoothed out her outfit.

"You don't usual were black either," Mom said, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing Mom. I'm just going to see Zero. We're planning on watching a movie in the dark theater. We want to scare people and you can't see people who are dressed in black very well in dark rooms. We decided to invite Rouge along for a little fun because she looked like she could use it."

I decided to keep to the Zero story. It would be pointless change my story. I didn't want her thinking I always lied to her. I don't, but this time was different. Like I had said before, Mom would flip if she knew the truth. She was like that because others had messed with her relationship.

Mom glanced over at Rouge as if she was trying to confirm my story. She was trying to see if Rouge would let slip in her mind the truth, but she didn't. Rouge nodded her head. "And we're going to be late if we don't get going," Rouge added as she guided me to the front door, "we'll see you later!"

Once we were out the door, Rouge and I wasted no time. Rouge lifted me up into the air, which surprised me tons because I didn't think she had that kind of strength, and flew towards Angel Island with little effort. Her flying was much quicker than us walking and it had an amazing view. I had never seen the world from a birds eye view and it was beautiful. We weren't high enough to only see ants. We could see people talk, walk, and whatever else people do. We could see woods after woods, hills after hills, and if you looked up-it felt like you were flying with the clouds.

I laughed when we landed on the edge of Angel Island's jungle. My arms spread out as she placed my feet on the ground, then landed herself. "Man," I laughed, "your so lucky. Flying is so beautiful."

Rouge waved my comment off. "It can be dangerous too. Like right now...i could have flown straight to Knuckies, but he could easily spot us over head. If he was real enemy, than they would shot us out of the sky."

"Yeah, but flying as its advantages," I told her.

She nodded as a smile slowly graced her face. "It does," she said, "like this one time...I was on a top secret mission for GUN and while flying I came across the most beautiful waterfall. When the sun hit the waterfall just right...it sparkled like crystals. I wish to go back some day..."

"That sounds lovely," I told her in awe.

Rouge nodded. Her ears perked up, more alert and ready as she listen. Then she brought her finger to her lips, hushing me as she crouched down and crept forward. I followed her example, careful to avoid stepping on twigs or leaves, anything that might make a noise. Though Zero and Knuckles knew I was coming-I still wanted it to sound convincing to Rouge. I hadn't stepped on anything so far and she seemed convinced that I was not trying to blow her cover, so it seemed good.

Rouge only stopped creeping when we came to the edge of the jungle facing the steps leading up to the Master Emerald. Knuckles and the other echidna, Zelly, stood next to the Emerald whispering to each other. Rouge cursed when she realized that we wouldn't be hearing that conversation, but there was no way to get closer without being seen.

Suddenly, Zelly reached over and touched the emerald. It glowed lightly, but nothing more happen as she laughed at what Knuckles said. He must have said something very funny because you could hear her from over here her laughing was so loud. Knuckles lifted his glove hand and placed it over Zelly's hand that was still on the emerald and moved it a little higher.

Rouge was literary steaming when she saw him do that. It was kind of funny to see steam coming from her ears and nose. Her face was flush red.

"He use to do that with me," she whispered.

"What are they doing?"

"Knuckies always said that if you touched the Master Emerald in the right place... You could feel a pulse."

I looked back at the scene in wonder. "A pulse?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "it felt like the emerald had a heart beat, but Knuckles said it was the emerald's energy flowing through it."

"That sounds amazing," I breathed.

"It is..."

Tell you the truth, the two looked like they were feeling for a kicking baby in a womb. It was sort of cute as they stared into each others eyes, smiling happily, like they had both worked to make that miracle happen. It was a moment were you wished that you had a camera, but it kind of weirded you out because Zelly was your boyfriend in disguise. We watched a bit longer until Knuckles lead Zelly down the steps of the shrine and towards us. Acting quick, we managed to stay hidden by moving to a different location. We followed Knuckles and Zero slash Zelly into the deep jungles.

"One time," Zelly started, "I was craving for a crazy delicious peanut butter and jelly, but I realized that there was none stored away in my house-"

I had heard this story. Zero liked to tell of the time he went crazy without pb and j a lot. It turned out different everytime. It would make me think that he never had a craving for the stuff. One time he told me that he had went though shark infested waters just to get the sandwich. Another time he told me that the sandwich was the only thing left on the earth and he fought until all he could see was blood, all he could smell was blood, all he could feel was blood, and he could taste was blood. He explained that you can't hear blood, but you can hear the screams of bloody victims though. Now that I think about it, the story was good for a camp fire and Zero was a very good story teller.

"-Zombies are cruel and unusual. They took that sandwich right before I could sink my teeth into it and started tearing it apart with their own nasty little biters. I was so angry that they took and ate my sandwich, that I beat every single one with my bare hands and that my dear friend...is how you end the apocalypse."

Knuckles laughed because that really was a funny story. Even if it was centered around a sandwich. I just hope that when Zero decides to tell one to the whole Sonic group-that Rouge wasn't paying attention. She didn't seem to be though. It was like she was lost in her own world, but she still managed to sneak, so I wasn't worried.

Knuckles lead us to a massive waterfall with clear sparkling water seen for miles. I wondered if this was the waterfall that Rouge was referring to, but it probably wasn't because Rouge had made it sound like she had only been there once in her life time. I am sure she has been here several times.

Rouge and I stayed low behind the shrubbery as Zelly and Knuckles stripped down to only their undergarments. Zelly touched the water with her toe and shivered before pulling away from the waters surface. Rouge scoffed lightly beside me as Zero acted to chickened of the cold water.

Angel Islands temperature was very different, then Station Squares temperature. While Station Square was snowy and very cold, Angel Island was like a tropical breeze. Angel Island did have some snow, but the weather wasn't freezing. You could take a dip if you felt like it.

Knuckles then picked up poor Zero and as he struggled to break free of Knuckles's strong arms, he was thrown into the water. Zelly's damp head broke the surface and as she sputtered, Knuckles laughed. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I had to bit my lip as I watched knuckles offer a hand and she pulled him under. They splashed each other after that.

"I swam naked in that lake," Rouge commented, "Knuckles and I both did."

"Well I'm not swimming in there," I mumbled to myself. I would anyway. It just wasn't a thought I would like to hear. Some thoughts were better kept to yourself. Like fish swim in their own crap and you swim in fish crap is something most people should keep to themselves. I probably creep you out with that statement, but it was only an example.

Zelly and Knuckles didn't stay in the water forever. They gathered their clothes, but didn't bother to put them back on and walked back to the shrine where Knuckles made hot chocolate and they sipped, sitting very close to the emerald. Rouge explained to me that the emeralds weird energy vibes was what mixed up the island's temperature, before she was quiet once more.

The sun had set by the time Zelly and Knuckles finished their hot chocolate and had dressed once more. They sat there staring up at the sky, Knuckles could be heard telling stories of the constellations. I heard Rouge sigh as she listened to each and every story that came from Knuckles mouth.

Then something happened, that amazed me even more about this day. Knuckles began to chant something and Rouge sat up with perked interest as fireworks began to shot into the sky and rocket downwards like a meteor shower.

I pushed Rouge out of the bushes and she stumbled forward. Both, Zelly and Knuckles's attention snapped towards her in surprise. I was surprised at myself, but knew it was for the best. She would never talk to him other wise. Rouge quickly shot a glare my way before she made her way up the shrine. There were a few words spoken between the two girls before Zelly stormed off in my direction. I pretend to hide, but I stayed put as Zelly passed the bushes and ducked down beside me. Her whole feature began to change as she shifted back into Zero. He took my hand as we watch Rouge talk to Knuckles for the first time in months.


	22. Week 23

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**Recently, I have gotten asked a question about weither Amy would stay with Zero or get with Sonic. Well after much hard thinking...I've decided that she will stay with Zero the rest of this story. After this story's school year ends, you can imagine whatever you like about Amy's relationship with both hedgehogs. I hope that answers any questions about the Amy, Zero, and Sonic love triangle. I just think she should stay with Zero in this story. In my others its always Sonic and Amy, so I'm going to let Zero and Amy shine.**_

**_I should probably tell you that once Shadow and Sonic graduates highschool, that's the end of the story. No sequals. Even though this is an entertaining one, I'm going to focus on other stories. _**

**_Also, I am working on Find Yourself on the side. So, if any of you like Shadow, please check it out. Thank you._**

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites. Please R&R! Sonic and co. don't belong to me. Zero belongs to my brother._**

* * *

><p><strong>January 29:<strong>

"You must know its not polite to stare," Fiona stated, firmly. She had placed herself in front of my swing, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

I looked up at her in shock. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her. I was surprised to even see her here in the park, bundled up like an Eskimo. I had first noticed her sitting on a bench not far from the swings, reading a book. Which couldn't be easy as snow fell lightly to the ground and probably covered her pages.

I wondered why she was even here and without Scourge. Whenever I saw Fiona, I saw Scourge by her side. It was like he was glued there. That couldn't be possible because Scourge on more than one occasion was seen with Sally. That alone made me want to figure out their relationships with each other.

Fiona didn't seem to like Sally very much. While Scourge seemed to be neutral about Sally. I think there might be more to their relationship, but what it was I didn't know. As Sally seemed neutral to both of them. She stood up for me when they weren't really harassing me, but followed after them like a lost puppy and I wanted to know why.

Fiona seemed to get annoyed the longer she had to wait for me to answer. I know that she already didn't seem to like the fact that I was in the very park she was in, but it was the only park I knew of. Even if I did know of other parks, I wouldn't move.

I was here in the park because my other project didn't need me right now. Right now, Rouge was hanging out with Knuckles and she was probably fight with Zelly over Knuckles. Zero was only there to try and make things more convincing. Even though Knuckles was going to choose Rouge, we were trying to make it look like Knuckles had to make the big decision.

I could picture it now. Two girls fighting over Knuckles and Knuckles watching them, not knowing what to do with himself. I wished I was there instead of sitting here in the park, but this was something Rouge and Knuckles had to do for themselves. So I decided to try and test my theories about the mysterious trio.

"I'm only polite when somebody is actually around."

Fiona's eyes narrowed even more. Her frown turned into a scowl as she eyed me carefully. "Funny Frankie, but no dice. You need to stop staring at people...some don't take to nicely to the staring."

"Are you one of them," I asked. I couldn't help it. I felt like she held answers to many of my unanswered questions and in a way she did. She was part of the key to the unsolved puzzle.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. She was no longer glaring at me, but seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. She probably wasn't. It was probably the hopefully thinking of any fool who tried talking to her. She sort of made people want to talk to her even though she was cruel and didn't like talking to others. She just had that vibe.

"Maybe I am," Fiona said as a smirk formed. Fiona turned away from me. "Maybe you should stay away, Princess Pinky. I might hurt you for all your staring."

Then she walked away without another word. She didn't return to the bench. Instead she walked right passed it. I stared after her until I couldn't even see her anymore. I knew she said that to itemidated me or she might really have mean it, but I couldn't help staring after her in awe.

**January 30:**

From behind my locker's door, I spied on Fiona as Scourge pulled her close and whispered in her ear. He caressed her back, moving lower a little bit every time. She throw her head back and laugh at what he had said as a smile formed across his face.

They both seemed like any normal couple out there. All close like and cuddly. So I guess Sonic's words from Shadow's party could be right- that is- if a total stranger was watching them. I had seen the way Scourge acted with both girls when it was just him and one of them. When he was with Sally, he was nice and comforting to her. When he was with Fiona, he was there to calm her and he acted more on his urges with her. When he was with Fiona, he sounded disgusted by Sally. When he was with Sally, there was no mention of her- of course, I had never mentioned Fiona to when Sally was around.

Fiona reached up and hooked her hand behind his head before pulling her towards him for a kiss. Scourge seemed eager to except and they didn't pull away until Sally came up from behind Fiona. She cleared her throat and Fiona broke away quickly. She turned to look at the girl as Scourge glared at her for interrupting their kiss. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and slipped his fingers under her shirt to caressed her hip.

Sally was talking to them with anger evident on her face. "There isn't time for your little display," she shouted, before lowering her voice," Classes...important and...the school doesn't need..."

Fiona laughed. She clearly didn't care and in loud words, told everyone that could hear, by shouting it out. Students turned to look at the three before going back to their own business.

"Your a...you don't deserve to be anywhere...I," Sally sneered quietly.

I had never seen Sally act like this to Scourge or Fiona. Usually she would follow them around and sneer at others, not at those two. There was odviously something wrong. So I stayed listening to them talk, wondering if this would give me a clue of what I was looking for. There was so much aggressive tension between them.

"No wonder Sonic refused you," Scourge snapped, jumping forward to defend his girlfriend, "your bossy and a..."

I gasped in shock as quietly as I could. Sally had attempted to get back with Sonic? I wondered when that had happened. She had told me that Sonic was no longer the one that she had wanted to be with. Why had she reasked him? Had I really been missed something?

Then I remembered the past few times Sally came to an event. She had always been close to Scourge. Had she asked him out and he had refused as well? If so, then why hadn't Scourge mentioned it now? But as I thought back, Fiona probably already knew because of the way she acted when Sally was mentioned or when she was even close to Sally.

"I am not," Sally screeched. Her eyes were on fire and everyone still managed to ignore them. I didn't blame anyone, I wasn't going to be around her anytime soon. Sally looked like she was ready to tear their head off and anybody who approached. I had a feeling that the trio agrued a lot, but this one seemed different, more close to the heart.

Then Sally seemed to break from her trans. She looked away from them and turned her head about the hall. Her eyes met mine from behind my locker door. Our eyes locked, but just like that second had come, she looked back at the two in front of her.

"Heartless," Sally spat, "and I- your just painfully heartless."

"Me," Fiona scoffed as she stepped closed to Sally, "oh, sweetie, why don't you look in a mirror. Who took you under their wings? Who helped you during your dark times? Who helped you with everything your Sonic friends couldn't do? I'm not heartless! I'm not! I'm not!"

Even from here I could see her eyes shining from the wetness in them. This was the first time I had ever seen her cry. Well, she wasn't exactly cry because her cheeks weren't shinning, just her eyes. She must be trying to hold them in or she's just really mad. People's eyes tend to get watery when their angry.

But I happened to be really interested in Fiona's words. I wondered what she meant. I had heard Sonic's story, but I didn't know their point of views. Even though Sonic had been cheated on he hadn't formed himself as part of their group. He had dated Sally, but he hadn't stayed friends with Fiona and Scourge. Even now, he wasn't really Sally's friend anymore.

"If I remembered correctly," Sally started, "you were the one who caused my problems to begin with."

"Fiona," Scourge interrupted, resting his hands on both of her shoulders as she looked ready to jump Sally. It seemed like he was trying to massage her calm. "Let's just walk away."

Sally scoffed. "Like your precious Fiona can just walk away from a fight. Your not much better, Scourge. You probably have a line of girls all the way to China just waiting for you. Your nothing, but a man whore. Its hard to believe that you stayed with her so long, but you could be a cheater."

Scourge clentched his jaw. His eyes hardened, but he didn't let go of the Fiona. "Im not afraid to hit a girl. So don't tempt me."

I waited to see if Sally try to get the last word. She didnt, instead she slowly backed up and kept her mouth shut. Which was a smart thing to do, since I don't think Scourge was lying. Scourge seemed satisfied with her answer as he looked down at Fiona. One of his hands moved down her arm and he took Fiona's hand. She looked up at him and I felt like I was intruding such an intimate moment. I looked away and when I finished in my lock, the trio was gone.

**January 31:**

Sally took my arm and hooked it with hers, she seemed a little different then usual. It wasn't the nice friendly hook she usually did, but more demanding.

"I know you heard us," Sally said.

I mentally groaned. I had spent a good quality of my time trying to avoid her, but she had managed to catch me. Sally had offered to take me home and before I could answer, her arm was hooked with mine and we were slowly walking towards her limo. I had never ridden in a limo, so I liked the idea, but I didn't want to ride in one if I had to listen to her tell me all the things she could do to me.

A squirrel, dressed in a suit opened the door and Sally let me in. She said something to the guy in a very quiet voice before she got in and he closed the door.

"You like," she asked, referring to the limo.

"Yes very much," I told her, "its sort of on my bucket list to ride in a limo."

I was being honest. Honesty was going to get me home in one piece. It didn't matter if I tried to lie, she had seen me spying on them and now I was going to pay. I hope she had a creative way to get rid of the body because if I was going to die for listening in to what everybody else was probably doing. Then it had to be creative.

"I'm glad to help you check that one off," Sally said adsently, "the reason your here is purely business...concerning a friend of ours."

"Who are we talking exactly?"

Sally glanced around like she was nervous the whole world could hear us and would blab about it. "Let me start from the beginning," she said, "I'm sure you've already heard about how my relationship came to be with Sonic, Fiona, and Scourge?"

"Yea-"

"Well there's more to it," Sally announced.

"More," I voiced.

"Yes," she said, seeming a bit annoyed with me. "And you've heard enough to make me feel the need to tell you more."

This was sort of easier than I thought it would be. She didn't make me have to dig my own grave, trying to get get information. I nodded to show her that I was ready to listen to her story.

"Scourge was, what I thought anyway, the love of my life. He was a very sweet hedgehog, always doing things for you and making sure you were okay every minute of the day. Back then, we were both virgins...that is until Fiona came into our lives. Once mintue she wove her way under our sleeves and stayed there like an annoying _rash_ that just wouldn't go away."

"Did you just say Scourge was a virgin?"

Sally gave me a sharp look for interrupting, but nodded anyway. "I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday. I was just talking to Scourge and he really wasn't paying attention to me, but to her. She was hanging off of Sonic's arm, hanging on to his every word and Scourge was put into a trans by her. He walked straight over and introduced himself."

Sally paused, as if remembering something a long time ago. I pitied her, but I would never help her with her relationships. Scourge, from what I was hearing and seeing, seemed smitten with Fiona and Sonic had refused to go out with her again. This wasn't a simple misunderstanding like Knuckles and Rouge.

"I stupidly thought it was something else. We would hang out with them every minute and he would flirt with her. I thought nothing of it, being as he is a flirt. Then he started skipping dates and making excuses. Sonic pulled me aside and I found them together. Scourge didn't even look sorry as he pretty much told me he didn't love me. I saw all the signs, but did nothing. He had lost it to a whore and I was still alone."

"What did Fiona mean when she said-"

"She meant nothing," Sally said, "I was depressed after Scourge left me for a whore and in a raged fit brought harm to myself. Fiona saved me and helped me even though she was the one who cause my pain. After that she stuck by my side and Scourge did as well. They didn't really want anything to do with me, but they took me under their wings. I only stayed because...I wanted Scourge to notice me. But he didn't, he never did and after I broke up with Sonic because I felt bad for stringing his love on, I thought Scourge like me again."

"He doesn't?"

"No," Sally replied, "you know I asked him out and do you know what he said?"

"No?"

"Well, yes, but he said something else. He said that he only hanged out with me because of Fiona. He told me that he never really cared for me, it was Fiona who did because she felt bad for stealing him away. He told Fiona that I wasn't worth the time of day."

"I don't understand..."

"Don't you get it," Sally asked, "I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life! Every guy I have ever liked, goes after other girls! That's why I was nasty to you when we first met. I realized the signs. I tried to keep you away from Sonic because I feared he would do the same, but it didn't work because he still acted out on his feelings. Even if it wasn't the same way Scourge did."

I continued to watch her with pity as she looked out the window in silence. I was trying to absorb everything. I understood now why Sally hung out with Fiona. Why Fiona after stealing Sally's boyfriend, hung out with Sally. I was also wrong about my original theory. Scourge was not neural to Sally, he didn't seem to like the idea of hanging out with his ex-girlfriend period, end of story. He had on more occasions tried to convince Fiona the same, but she had refused because of guilt or pitiy or she might have genuinely liked Sally.

I think Sally isn't that upset about the fact that Fiona cares, but over the fact that Scourge doesn't. I don't know why Sally would want to go back out with a cheater, but there may be more to this story that mets the eye as well. I pretty much got that they become quick friends except for Sonic, but it was also implied that Scourge formed the friendship with Sally after their break-up, mostly for Fiona.

Both, Sonic and Sally, experienced the skipping of dates and excuses, so there was nothing new there. Sonic was the one that found Fiona and Scourge, when he went to tell Sally, she didn't want to believe. She wanted to keep her relationship the way it was, but Sonic ended his, not really caring. Scourge was the one that ended theirs, which made me wonder what would have happened if Scourge begged for forgiveness.

Sally comes from a rich family and just by sitting in this limo, confirms it. Fiona has implied before that Sally got off easy when she and Sally beat me up. I wondered if Sally's family life had anything to do with the way she acted here. She was confused on why both her boyfriends fell out of love from her and I was confused too because Fiona doesn't seem all that nice and I'm not that nice sometimes either. Sally acted just like me and Fiona, she was very nice and could be mean when she had to be. Of course, I'm never going to be a boy in my lifetime, so I wouldn't know what was going on in that area.

Scourge had called Sally a name, but Fiona could be that too ever once in a while, most of the time she was. But there was something about her that dragged Scourge in and it must been at first, that she was a very pretty, scarlet fox, but now I felt that it was something more because of the way he touched and looked at her.

"Now the real reason I offered you a ride home," Sally said, breaking through my thoughts, "was to discuss a little bit of business. I've told you our story. I've told you enough to feed your curiosity...now I want you to bud out of our affairs. What goes between Fiona and me are really nobodies business, right?"

"Right," I said, "I have a quick question for you."

Sally looked at her nails. "What is it?"

"Is this how you get people off your back?"

Sally's eyes flicked to mine and something flashed in them. "I just want you to understand that I don't want you caught in the crossfire. Imagine what would have happened if Scourge or Fiona caught you listening in. I've told you before, alone the are not to be messed with, but together they are dangerous."

I didn't say anything about her going against them on her own. "When your arguments are in public its hard not to listen."

"Did you notice how everyone just walked on by? That was because of Fiona and Scourge, they scared them enough...not to listen. You don't need that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the car pulled to a stop and Sally smiled sweetly at me as she took my hand in hers. "Be smart, don't get hurt," she said, then she released it as my side's door opened.

I even more confused, then when I first climbed in. I climbed out, surprised to see the outside of my house. The limo wasted no time pulling away.

**February 1:**

Zero picked me up at school after I had asked him to yesterday night. I didn't want to get into any more limos for a while, maybe forever. Then he took me home. I didn't even ask how well the argument with Rouge for Knuckles went. He laid me in bed, then got in himself, and I snuggled to his side. Closing my eyes, I felt like I could sleep for the rest of my life.

**February 2:**

Rouge woke me and Zero with a loud squeal, or squack, I don't know. It was somewhere around surprised and startled. I guess Zero must have fallen asleep as well and neither of us woke, so he could be sent on his way home. She was busy making multiple hand motions and talking complete gibberish. It gave Zero and I sometime to blink the sleep out of our eyes.

"Your mother said you were sleeping in," she said, "but I thought it was because you were sick, not because you were sleeping with some bloke. Oh ah mamia!"

"I'm clothed," I exclaimed.

"I know," she cried, tears literally were streaming down her cheek a she hunched over slightly in a silent laugh.

I picked up my pillows and one after another threw them at her. Zero laughed as he watched us girls throw pillows back and forth at each other.

When we finally stopped, Rouge was panting heavily from all the laughing. "Your mom said you could stay home. But when you aren't awake after one o'clock, I worried."

"Its one," I asked, sharing a look with Zero, "I was tired. Zero was tired? We were tired."

**February 3:**

The beauty of Fridays were the weekends. You could stay away from people like Fiona and Scourge. You could do whatever and not be in school. That was what kept me going through the school day. That thought kept me alive and not dead.

I managed to avoid everyone that might have it out for me. I talked friendly to my friends and I even offered to take Zackary, the doll, home. Sonic refused, something about stableness or whatever. I didn't push it. He had offered to give it back, but he feared that Rouge would blow her steam onto the doll, so he didn't give it to me. I really don't care because the doll is a pain and ugly, but I wish he would let the doll go.

I wished life was easy period. My parent's divorce had screwed up so much in my life. It had changed me, home, and friends. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I'm always looking for what I had before, where I got into peoples business, helped them, and they thanked me. There was more to my life, I guess, but that was my main points and now Sally didn't want my help.

Her agreement with Fiona was really pointless now that I think about it. So what Scourge didn't love her, but he loves Fiona instead. That wasn't worth breaking a friendship over. It may have started out bad, but it had formed into a weird relationship between friends. Fiona obviously cared and Sally was taking that for granted. Hell I took things fro granted sometimes.

One being both of my parents. They cared in their own weird, uncomfortable way, even though one was working all the time and the other was God knows where. Another was Zero, he had turned himself into a girl just to help me help Knuckles, he was always there through thick and thin. I loved all three of them.

**February 4:**

Nothing really happened today. I slept for the longest time possible, but not all day. Honestly, I felt like I was Sleeping Beauty.


	23. Week 24

**February 5:**

Zero and I snuggled in my living room, watching TV. I guess we weren't really paying attention to the TV, but more to each other. I would whisper one thing and he would whisper another. I would laugh and he would laugh. It was just simple small talk, that was soon interrupted with Rouge came in the front door.

She strode to us with a big smile on her face and, for a second, I pretty sure that a stranger had entered the house. As you remember, when Rouge had first moved in, she had been a steaming mess. Now, She was giddy with happiness and the only thing we had to do was get rid of Zelly, once and for all.

Rouge stopped right in front of the TV, blocking it with her wings as if she was afraid we might ignore her. We wouldn't have, but neither of us commented about that. Instead, we pulled away from each other and straightened up, giving her our complete attention. Though both of us would rather pay attention to each other more than her or the world.

"I just came from Knuckles's-"

"I figured," I replied with a roll of my eyes, which earned a snort from Zero.

"-And he told me that his going to end it with the tramp," she cheered.

Zero looked a little peeved to hear such a name, but he said nothing. He only started to glare when I stood and cheered with her. I was happy for her, not because we were getting rid of Zelly, but because Knuckles made her so happy. She had been so devastated after breaking up with him. She deserved happiness and so didn't Knuckles. When she calmed down, I took that as my cue to sit. She looked like she had more to say, so I took a seat again and held Zero's hand.

"Before you know it...we'll be married," Rouge said, "I'm thinking a spring wedding...what do you think?"

"It sound lovely," I breathed, "Wonderful..."

"Of course...I think I should live here until I'm married," she pondered, "If that's okay, I mean..."

"It is," I said, knowing Mom had grown to love her company and would agree with me.

"I just want to stay here because Knuckles and I have lived together ever since he graduated," she replied, "I think we should live in separate homes until we're actually married."

"That's perfectly understandable," I said.

She smiled before making her way up the stairs. "It's pointless for me to buy a house now!"

I laughed because that was true. When she had started living with us, she had vowed to get a house of her own, but for some reason, she never had.

Zero looked at me after I calmed down. "Am I really a tramp?"

**February 6:**

After school, I made my way to Angel Island, knowing the Rouge was out window shopping. I had some things I would like to discuss with Knuckles and it really couldn't wait. I decided that it would probably be best if he heard from me about Rouge knowing the truth, then from her. That is, if she hadn't already told him.

Knuckles greeted me with a hug. His wasn't smiling as brightly as Rouge had been, but there was a faint one. It didn't seem forced or anything. It was weird to see him with a smile, but I liked it.

"Thank you so much for the help Amy."

"No problem," I told him, "I really did want to help. I'm glad it's going so well for you both."

He went on to explaining their days together. It was sweet really. I smiled as he continued to thank me for a plan well done, but I had to tell him something. Something I didn't know what his reaction would be to.

"I have to tell you something," I said, stopping him from his long story.

Knuckles's face fell. "What happened?"

"It's nothing bad," I reassured him quickly, "but it's important."

Knuckles nodded. He had calmed, but still had concern carved on his face. "What is it?"

"I told Rouge the truth," I managed.

"The truth?"

"Yes I told her the reason you lost track of time," I told him, "I told her about you wanting to propose."

He was silent after that. His face emotionless as he stared blankly at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong, but I was very worried that he might be upset.

"She was giving up," I continued, "She thought that you might be better off with Zelly, so in a fit of desperation, I told her...hoping she would realize that you do love her."

"You broke your own promise...for mine and Rouge's happiness?"

"You deserve it," I told him, "You deserve it..."

**February 7:**

Today, Knuckles did it. He broke his fake relationship off with Zelly while I was at school. Rouge told me that Knuckles decided that it was time for them to walk around flaunting their relationship. Zero, just like rehearsed, freaked out on Knuckles for kissing Rouge in front of him. I'm pretty sure that the part after the kissing, really was how he felt about watching them make out in front of him.

I don't blame him, but Rouge told me that Zelly even made a point of slapping Knuckles's cheek before storming off. I smiled when she said that because it was finally over. Besides the part were Knuckles proposes, but it was over and I didn't have to worry about anything but how he planned to do the proposal.

The proposal would have to have a more different setting than his original plan and more romantic and I would proudly help him if asked.

**February 8:**

Sally and Fiona were talking once more, but Scourge ignored Sally and avoided Fiona when Sally was around. I think the awkwardness of being friends with your ex finally got to him. Every once and awhile, I would see him and Fiona exchanging kisses in the hall, but once he spotted Sally, he would take off in the other direction.

Of course I don't think he has to worry about Sally's little crush anymore because there is a rumor floating around about her and someone else. I guess he just won't believe that little fact until he sees some solid proof and I will follow that example. I need to see it, to believe it.

**February 9:**

"-I'm tired of being nice," Scourge whispered to Fiona, "I didn't want to be her friend then and I defiantly don't want to be one now."

I knew who Scourge was referring to, but I also remembered Sally's fair warning. I had tried to heed her advice, but that didn't seem to be working at the moment. They were every where I was.

"Scourge," she sighed, "Don't let this ruin us."

He took her hands in his the moment those words left her lips. "It won't," he told her, "But I will not be nice to her anymore."

Fiona nodded. "We'll figure out a way to work this out," she said, her eyes turned to me. I was very surprised she had even seen me. Before, she hadn't even paid any mind to anyone, but her fights. Panic filled me when Sally's words filled my head once more.

She looked back at him with a smile. "I promise..."

I didn't wait around to hear what he said back.

**February 10:**

"I thought I told you to stay way from Fiona and Scourge," Sally said to me.

"I-I did," I told her, "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Are you positive," she asked.

I nodded. She seemed to sigh with relief as she too nodded. Sally glanced around before I heard her draw in air. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Fiona walking over to us.

"This is great," Fiona said, "You managed to get ahold of Miss. Sneaky."

"Fiona," Sally said, "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, I know," Fiona agreed, "But Amy here is a very interesting person to talk to. It seems that everyone likes talking to Bubbles."

I fought an eye roll at the ridiculous nicknames she had given me. I said nothing as I watched Sally whisper in Fiona's ear. Fiona nodded in agreement, but that didn't stop her smile.

"I just want to talk Bubbles," Fiona said, "You and me...about some of the interesting things I've heard about you."

"I'm busy," I declined.

"Busy can wait...can't it?"

"We can talk to her another time," Sally suggested, but Fiona waved her off.

"I would like to talk to you," Fiona said, "But it seems I have another engagement to worry about."

She didn't leave time for Sally or I to say anything as she walked away. She hooked hands with Scourge. Sally shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"I don't know why I hang out with her sometimes," she told me, "But you need to be more careful...keep yourself busy."

I nodded, thankful for her help.

**February 11:**

To distract myself, I called up Knuckles and Zero in hopes of getting together to discuss a important matter. They both agreed and thought it best to have our meeting at Zero's house instead of at mine and Angel Island because of Rouge. Zero came to pick me up first, then teleported to Knuckles before he teleported all of us to his place. Just like the time before, it was elegant and very shaded.

"It seems like you hate the day time," I commented after looking calmly around.

"I don't," he replied, "It's just more secretive...I don't like people staring in my windows."

"Nobody does," I said. I said it in a way that told him that while people do like privacy...they don't make sure it's dark.

He rolled his eyes as he turned on his lights and then went to the kitchen to grab something. He returned later with a tray of cookies and juice. "So you called this meeting because," he asked as he poured each of us a cup.

"We must discuss one last thing contributing towards Knuckles's and Rouge's make-up."

"What else do we need to talk about," Zero asked, "Knuckles talked to her himself, he made her jealous, which got her to want to spy on him-"

"Which almost didn't work," I said, "that last time was cause I wanted to see what spying was like and she was going to give up. Honestly, I wouldn't have even pushed her towards you if she hadn't been talking about all the thing you use to do Knuckles."

"I was kind of surprised to see her come out of the bushes," Knuckles replied, "Even though I knew you guys where there."

"It was a last-minute thing," I told him.

It had been. I was thinking of everything that had happened through the time we were spying. It had felt like Rouge was never going to look at Knuckles again after this, so I pushed her. I had gotten sick of waiting for something Rouge wasn't going to do, so I had draw attention to her by pushing her out in the open. Afterwards, Zero and I sat in the bushes. We watched the two talk and mend things over. It felt good, knowing that you had done something right on one simple impulse.

"And finally," Zero spoke up, "We've had Knuckles finally get with Rouge and break it off with Zelly."

"She talking about my proposal," Knuckles said.

"That is...if you want to still propose."

"Yes," he said, "Though I've never ever thought that this would really happen until now. What do you suggests?"

"What would you like?"

"To go a different angle," he replied, "I think we should stray way from fancy restaurants...maybe restaurants all together."

"Okay," I said, "So maybe you should just stay on Angel Island...there are a lot of beautiful places there. You could go for a stroll around the lake or watch the stars, but don't mention Zelly."

"Is it because-"

"No Zero," I said, "It's because that's not something you talk about on a date."

"So when would you suggest I propose?"

"February fourteenth," I said, "That was when you started you relationship, so it should be the day you take the next step towards marriage."

"Do you suggest that our wedding be the same day too...just next year."

"No," I said, waving him off, "Your wedding will be in May...Rouge told Zero and I it would be."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and co. don't belong to me!<strong>

**Amy: I can't believe we're a set further to Knuckles proposing.**

**Me: I know...it's amazing.**

**Amy: Please R&R! **


	24. Week 25

**February 12:**

I stayed home with Mom and Rouge. Mom had somehow managed to snag a free day from her job. It had been a surprised to find her not out of bed and I had freaked out, thinking that she was late. She managed to calm me down and explain the situation before I continued to freak out more.

I left her to herself. Still confused to why her job didn't need her. It had always needed her before, but then I realized that all the times she had been home, I had chosen someone else to hang with. So I figured that it would be in my best interest to spend some time with her today.

She deserved that much from her daughter. She worked to put food on the table and a roof over all of our heads. While I ran around doing my thing. She never questioned letting Rouge move in when I had brought her home and never forced her to leave when Rouge over stayed the time she had said she would.

So I stayed home. I laughed with Rouge and Mom. I ate a peaceful, non-rushed meal with them. I was happy that Mom was home, even though we had sort of faded apart. We weren't the same, but who would be after heartbreak.

**February 13:**

Most mornings, I would spend it before classes, talking to friends or roaming freely around school. Now, I find myself slinking through the halls, trying to stay unseen. I would go straight to my locker, dig out what I needed, and then hurry off to first period class. I figured that since the teacher is already there, Fiona won't cause me any harm. She isn't in most of my classes though, so I'm not terrible worried. When I do have a class with Fiona, I would be the first out and hidden in the crowds of others.

It was despicable, I know, but I feared that Fiona would harm me for overhearing her and Scourge conversation. Sally tried to tell me that everything would be fine, but she was the one who had started my worries. So she was no help.

I would hang with my friends and laugh about random things, but I would constantly look over me shoulders. If Fiona was in my line of sight, she would talk to her friends or smile at me. It didn't seem like the type of smile that would want harm to me, but with Fiona you would never now.

**February 14:**

The first thing Mom tells me this morning at breakfast is that she has a get together with her boss. She tells me that they are having dinner together as a way to say _thank you _for making his company a success. Which sound more like a dated to me, but I say nothing and leave her be. Inside though, I am boiling at the thought of any man, except maybe my father, being with Mom.

Rouge informs me seconds later that Knuckles had asked her to come to Angel Island. I smiled, knowing what Knuckles was going to do. To Rouge, it probably seemed like a smile of happiness for her.

Silver gives Blaze a box of milk chocolates and even promised to take her out after school. Shadow gave Maria a dozen red roses, kissed her, and then whispered something in her ear that made her blush as red as her roses. Tails, I heard, gave Cream a single red rose and Cream gave him a mint candy.

I'm amazed with everyone's response to Valentine's Day here. Where I use to live, everyone would give you their respected gifts, and then call the holiday of love over. Once you had gotten your gift, the day wasn't important anymore. Here, everyone besides some singles like Sonic, were participating, in someway, all day. I even saw Scourge give Fiona something and a sloppy kiss before I duck out of sight again.

Zero came to my house later that night after I got dressed in a simple dress. He held a dozen red roses, a box of chocolates, and he was dressed very nicely as well. I let him in, so I could put the chocolates in my room, away from those in the house who might steal, and the flowers in some water. When I returned to his side, I brought him into a kiss.

I'm tempted to stay here and lose myself to him, but I didn't. I couldn't because while I loved him, I wasn't really ready for that. Zero seemed to respect that as he teleported us to somewhere else.

I quickly realized that we were at his house, but it looked different. The window curtains were still closed and the furniture was still elegant, but candles lite the room and on the table was food of every kind.

"Its beautiful," I told him, "thank you."

"It's not a problem," he said, "I wanted to do this for you...because I love you."

I smiled because no one had ever made me a candle light dinner or done anything slightly romantic before. I had always been the friend who helped their friend through romance or any other problem to occur. It could get a little depressing at times, but I loved helping people and I still do.

Zero had made me realize how much I have always wanted someone to do this for me. I liked the feelings it gave me to feel appreciated and loved by the one I loved.

Even though I was curious about how Knuckles's proposal went, I didn't talk about it. I talked about us and us only. Right now it was only Zero and I in the world, nobody else.

"I love you too..."

**February 15:**

When I woke up, the beauty of yesterday was gone and it was the start of a new day. Everyone that morning in my house acted like Valentine's day had never came the day before, but they were much brighter. We all sat in our own comfortable silences, eating breakfast.

I prayed everything had gone alright with Knuckles's proposal, for Rouge had not told me anything when I had come home last night. I had tried to catch even a single glance of her ring, but that was always out of my view. I wondered why she hadn't told me yet, but I figured she might be discussing a few things with Knuckles or they wanted to tell the group together.

I wondered how Mom's meeting with her boss went. She made me worry that there was more to that relationship than co-workers. If that was true, then how true was Mom having to work as much as she did. When she left this morning, I wondered if she really had to work.

Before I left, Rouge pulled me aside. "Knuckles proposed," she squeaked, showing off her ring. It was beautiful, just by the way it sparkled when the light hit off of it. "Knuckles and I both agreed that we should tell everyone together at Shadows party Saturday, but I just had to tell you. Don't tell Knuckles I told you though...its suppose to stay a secret."

I arrived to school late, but I felt much lighter. Even though Fiona was still lurking around somewhere, I walked with my head high because something was going my way.

**February 16:**

Just like Fiona had promise, she managed to find me. She had taken the liberty of getting here earlier than I and waited for me by the school's entrance. Scourge was waiting beside her, both with big smiles on their faces and I prepared myself for becoming the entire school's lunch.

"You're a very busy little creature," Fiona said as she took ahold of my right arm and Scourge took ahold of the other, "You looked more like you were running for something, but what would I know..."

She had a glint in her eyes that told me she knew exactly what I had really been doing. I held my breath as she and Scourge dragged me into the girl's bathroom. Panic was really setting in now as I watch helplessly as Scourge locked the door.

"Don't kill me," I finally pleaded, my legs gave out, my eyes widened, "I'll do anything!"

Scourge and Fiona shared an amused look. "Kill you," Fiona asked, "You think _we _want to kill _you?"_

I blinked, confused and a little embarrassed by my outburst. "Your not trying to kill me?"

"No," Scourge said.

"Then what do you want," I asked as I slowly made my way back to my feet again. I wiped at my wet cheeks.

"Scourge and I have heard from all around a pretty little rumor about you and your curiosity," Fiona said. She stepped towards me at a slow pace. Her smile looked pleasant, but I felt myself cower away from it. "So we've decided that the best way to clench your thirst is to hang out...Would sometime this weekend work?"

I stared at both of them confused, but nodded my agreement because I figured they might defiantly kill me if I don't. "Is Sunday alright," I asked, really hoping to get out of the girl's bathroom.

"Sunday? Why not Saturday," Scourge asked.

"Because...The Sonic Team is having a get together."

"Of course," Fiona said, "I remember Sally mentioning something about that. I'll just have her bring us along."

"What," both Scourge and I said.

"You can't avoid us forever my dear one," Fiona said, ignoring Scourge's pissed off look, "Besides I've always wanted to see what your little get together are like."

**February 17:**

"I can't believe you sometimes," Sally said as she grabbed ahold of my arm. I tugged, a bit annoyed with people grabbing ahold of me, and then dragging me off. Her grip tightened a little more and I found it pointless to try anymore. "Inviting Fiona and Scourge...It's a new high for you isn't it?"

"Fiona invited themselves," I complained, "Said something about wanting to clench my thirst."

"Your curiosity," she questioned, "Why do you do this to yourself? Why?"

"I can't help it if she finds me interesting," I shot back. I wasn't very happy with the arrangement either. That was why I had kept out of sight, but it seemed that I always attracted attention from some of my least favorite people.

"You could if you just ducked your head and become a wallflower," she countered.

"Your real good help," I said sarcastically.

"If you listened...I would very helpful," Sally said, smugly.

**February 18:**

"I have to say that I'm impressed," Fiona told us as her gaze looked about Shadow's house, "I thought you drank tea and cried over your broken nails."

Surprised to hear her say this, I looked at Scourge. He expression told me that he might have lied about something and prayed it wouldn't leak. I hated being the barer of bad news, but sometimes I want to wallow in people's misery just for a little taste of revenge.

"You mean...Scourge had _never_ told you about our parties," I asked, innocently. Even when his eyes widened and he attempted to shake his head without Fiona noticing, I continued, "Because Scourge has come to _lots_ of our parties with Sally."

Sally who hadn't been fully listening to us, turned to look at us upon hearing her name. Fiona's eyes flickered to Scourge in disgust and Scourge just looked down.

"It's a great party," Fiona said, changing the subject of Scourge and Sally as quick as possible, "but I realized that tonight is not the best night to hang out anymore. Scourge why don't you enjoy yourself...I've got some stuff to get done."

"Fiona," Scourge said, but she ignore him, "Fiona!"

She didn't turn back and he didn't follow. Instead he rested his head in his hands. Sally took the hint that Scourge wanted her to stay away, so she left to go join the party.

"Scourge," I said softly as I slowly stepped forward.

"Get away from me," he snapped, but it wasn't loud enough to turn heads, "you like causing problems don't you? Everything was getting to the point of perfect, but you had to take it and throw it to the ground like a dirty rag."

"It is a dirty-"

"No it's not," he snarled, "I love Fiona!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I felt my cheeks redden as I slowly walked out of the house and Scourge slowly followed. He clearly got that he was causing a scene and needed to calm down outside. I just hoped that the Sonic Team wouldn't think anything stupid about Scourge and I.

Zero would not take well to hearing such a rumor. He would calm in time, but it would still get him a little toasted. I didn't really need any drama with my relationship either. We had both come to terms that we loved each other hand. I would hate to lose what we had.

"I love her," he said more to himself than me, "I've made plenty of mistakes-"

"True to that," I said remembering our first meeting outside of school.

"But I've always come back to her and now she might not want me."

"Why did you not tell her about the parties? Why did you lie to Sally about not caring?"

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"Sally...and Sonic..."

"Of course...two rodents you can't ever get rid of."

"That's not very nice."

"Do I look nice to you?"

"No," I mumbled. He didn't look like the kind of guy to help you over a puddle at all. He was the type to push you into said puddle and laugh about it. I was glad that there were no puddles in sight, but that didn't calm my nerves.

"And don't you forget," he said.

"Will you tell me," I asked, "what she's so mad at you for..."

"Fiona was thinking about breaking off our relationship."

"Was," I asked, "why hasn't she?"

His glare was enough to kill the city. I raised my hands up in defeat. "She hasn't because I convinced her other wise."

"You mean you manipulated her?"

He ignore me and my remark. "Before I would play girls...love 'em and leave 'em...then go back to Fiona's side because she's the only one-" He stopped for a minute. "So I played with Sally's feelings...so what. Pretended I liked her enough to have her let down her walls, but Fiona found out...She was going to dump me after everything. I couldn't let her leave me, so I told Sally want I thought of her. It was true for the most part...if I loss Fiona, its your fault."

"She's not going to leave you, but someday if you don't keep it in your pants...she will."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You manipulate poor defenseless girls."

"Have you seen Fiona? She's anything, but defenseless."

"She's not who I mean..."

Scourge disgusted me in more ways than one. He was a pathetic, unfaithful hedgehog who didn't deserve Fiona. Even though she was a complete pig, she deserve better. I could see that Scourge loved her in his own weird little way and she did too. She obviously had to if she could stand being with him. He had said that he had ended his relationships fearing that she would be true to her word and leave, but I wouldn't know how longer it would last. Their relationship in my eyes was chaos, but the passion was there.

"I need to go," he said, "tell Sally she's on her own."

He left before I could even put in an answer. I did what he said after I went back into the house. Her nose curled in disgust. "I don't care," she said before going of to talk to the others.

I sighed, knowing that the only reason I had come to this party was to hear Knuckles and Rouges announcement and to try to avoid Fiona. The second part had not gone as plan. Fiona had invited herself as a way to get to know each other and I was glad she was gone.

An hour later, Rouge and Knuckles engagement was revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! More drama as usual, so there is nothing new there. There's not much to really say about this chapter besides the fact that I have realized that I haven't mentioned certain characters for a long while, so I'm going to find a way to add them into the story mix. I already have ideas of what I'm going to do, but I can't tell you because I don't want to spoil it.<strong>

**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me!**

**Also, thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate them very much and hope to see more of them.**


	25. Week 26

**February 19:**

Like I had expected, Rouge got started with her wedding preparations first thing this morning after breakfast. She had filled the table with stacks and stacks of wedding catalogs and sat herself in the middle of it all. I joined her, but it wasn't to help. I figured that since she had a taste for things she would be fine, but I was very interested with the idea of forming your wedding.

I would look at the catalogs, show her what I thought was nice and she would show me. We would laugh when we looked at the sad-looking designs and compliment the nice designs.

Though we didn't always agree on the same thing, I think Rouge appreciated the company.

**February 20:**

Fiona did not show up at school today, but Scourge did. You were pretty much walking on embers with him. He snapped at Miss. Piggy even and she was a very mean teacher. She seemed surprised when Scourge didn't back down. She looked surprised that he even snapped. Not many had the courage to go off in her room. Sure, people made sly remarks, but no one had blown a fuse.

She had sent him to the principle, but I guess he didn't go because the next thing we hear was shouting. The whole art class ran out of the classroom to see what was happening. Even Miss. Piggy followed.

Scourge had pinned up the first kid he could find and had started yelling. The kid tried to cower away, but that has to be very hard when your back is up against a locker and Scourge's face is in yours.

By now most of the classrooms that were in that exact hall, were all in the hall, watching Scourge go off. We only stared. No one moved to do anything because Scourge looked scary and ready to kill anyone who made a move touch him.

Finally, Sonic and Shadow stepped out from the crowd. They pulled Scourge away from the trembling student. A teacher, not Miss. Piggy or any teacher I know, pulled the girl away from the three boys and took her to the nurse's.

"Do we have a problem with finding the principle's office," Miss. Piggy stated.

Scourge stopped struggling to glare at her. "I know where the fuckin' principle's office is! That fucking bitch just blocked my way!"

I briefly wondered if that was what that girl really had done to piss him off. He was shaking with visible anger. He started up struggling again, giving Shadow and Sonic a hard time. They managed, but I think he would eventually break free if they didn't do something. Seeing this made me think of how easily Fiona had managed to calm him and I wished, for the first time in my life, that she was here.

"Let's help him to the principle's office," Miss. Piggy said, "I think he could use a few days off."

"I'm not getting suspended," he said, "I've done nothing wrong. It was the bitch! It was the bitch!"

He continued to say that all the way to the principle's office.

**February 21:**

Miss. Piggy had failed at getting Scourge suspended because he was back again, roaming the halls without any sign of Fiona. I wondered why they hadn't because he had attacked the girl and that alone should have been enough to get him out of school. Of course he didn't really physically harm her, he mostly harmed her emotionally.

Yes it didn't excuse him, but she was fine. She walked around school, still trembling, and her parents weren't happy, but she was still fine. Sometimes that's all that matters.

**February 22:**

"The whole school is crazy," I told Rouge as I flipped through her catalogs.

"It tends to get that way," she said, "One minute its the most peaceful place on earth...then the next minute its a war zone. I remember a time when the science room decided to mix some chemicals...the whole room felt like it was going to collapse, the explosion was so loud. Everyone was either freaking out or crying."

"Well, Scourge has been attacking girls."

"Their probably his past flings," Rouge said absently, "his done it before...whenever Fiona won't talk to him because of his _mistakes_...Are they arguing again?"

"Again? How many times do they argue?"

"To many to count on fingers," Rouge said, "Their very sweet together...but they tend to argue a lot."

"Sweet? Together? Their like a school of piranhas...ready to sink their teeth into anyone and devour them whole."

Rouge laughed at that. "They don't eat people."

"How would you know.

"I used to hang out with them...Its a long story, but I did. Before Knuckles and I started talking anyway."

"You? Why don't you now."

"I was arrested for jewel thievery," Rouge said, "They framed me, but I realized that it would be in my best interest to get some new friends...I stand by what I said though. Their good for each other...you separate them and its chaos."

"All break-ups are like that."

"We'll see...their probably not even broken up, just angry at each other."

**February 23:**

"Hey...Scourge," I said nervously.

"What do you want," he growled.

"I...I was just wondering how you were," I stated, I glanced over at Fiona on the other side of the room. She had decided to grace us with her presence today, but still refused to be anywhere near Scourge. "You've been..."

"Psychotic? Emotionally unstable? Different?"

I stared at him. He was very calm for someone who had a break down the past few days. I wondered if the past few days had allowed him to be able to move on, but I saw him glance at Fiona and knew that he hasn't. He always crawled back to Fiona and even this time I knew he was going to, but Fiona looked like a different story. I wouldn't blame her because he wasn't the best boyfriend, but for the school's safety, they needed to get back together.

"I know," he said turning his attention back to me, "but I'm fine now..."

"Hey...umm...Scourge," I hesitated, "I'm willing to offer you my services."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help? Because if its sexual...then no."

"No. I mean help you win back Fiona."

He scowled. "I don't need your help."

"You need my help," I said, very confident that I was right, "or you would be sitting over there..."

**February 24:**

"I heard you were talking to Scourge yesterday," Sonic said, "I mean...actually talking to him without the yelling and the pinning against lockers."

"His like a grapefruit," I said, "you just add lots and lots of sugar."

"You eat grapefruit? People still eat grapefruit?"

I rolled my eyes because the teasing was unnecessary. So what if I ate grapefruit in a very rare while. My likes were just that, they were my likes, not his.

"It doesn't matter what I eat. I added sugar and he didn't attack." By sugar, I meant that I told him my plan to get Fiona talking to him again. He surprisingly agreed after realizing, that this might be the only chance he would get. I took pity on Scourge, but Sonic did not need to know that. He already disapproved about the fact I even looked at Scourge.

**February 25:**

Scourge came early just like I asked him to. Rouge took one look at him and packed up her stuff, stating she was leaving the battlefield before anything began. I rolled my eyes.

Tails arrive a moment later with a nervous expression. It has taken me forever to convince him to do his therapy thing like he had for Rouge and I, but I had managed. Now, with much struggle, I managed to get him seated in the arm chair across from the couch Scourge was already in.

"Tails did a very good job sorting Rouge's and mine problems last time, so I figured he could help with yours," I informed Scourge, then lowered my cheerfulness to something less cheery, "but if either of you lay on finger on him...I'll make you wish you were already dead."

Scourge gave me a weird look, but nodded. I didn't care what he thought. I was only here to make sure Tails and my house came out in one piece. Honestly, I still couldn't believe I was doing this or that I managed to convince Tails, but I was only here for security. I could only make things go so far and this was the end of the road for me. It was up to Scourge and Fiona which way they turned.

There was a knock on the door and I composed myself. Scourge went into the kitchen and Tails stayed put. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Fiona stood on the other side and had managed to hold a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you decided to ask to retry our appointment. I feel bad for leaving you," she said with a sweetness that made me want to jump and run for cover. Her tone was so fake that I wondered why she had come at all.

"Yeah...I hope you don't mind the extra company," I said, gesturing to Tails. He blushed, I mean, he blushed so red, I thought his head was going to explode.

"Tails," she said absently as she glanced around," yeah his fine."

Red alert popped into my head as I looked at them both. "You...know each other?"

Tails nodded, his face was still bright red as he look longingly at the other fox. As Fiona shrugged, her attention was no longer on her surroundings, but the green hedgehog that had exited the kitchen. Tails longing disappeared before Scourge had seen it.

"What are you doing here," she asked before turning to me, like she had realized that she had said something very forbidden, "what is he doing here?"

"To hang out," I answered.

"You-"

"You said that I needed to hang out with both of you to fill my curiosity, Fiona. I can't do that with just one of you."

She glared before sitting down on the couch. There were times when I was glad Mom was out of the house and this was one of them because when Scourge sat right next to her, Fiona's glare darkened. You could taste the aggressive tension in the room and it was all radiating from Fiona.

I took a sit in another armchair closer to Tails and gave him a reassuring nod. He looked like he needed it. He was helping Scourge get back together with the girl he seemed to be crushing on and that must be a terrible feeling.

"So...When," Tails hesitated, "When did your problems first start?"

Fiona and Scourge shared a look. Which was weird because Fiona had done everything in her power to ignore him and now she was looking at him for help.

"I don't know," Fiona finally said, breaking their eye connection, "His probably been a cheater his whole life."

"I have not," Scourge said, which really was not helping his case.

"So your saying that after you cheated on Sally with me...it was okay to cheat other times, but not before?"

I wanted to smack Scourge upside the head. He had walked into that one and now he had to find a way out, but it was good that they were talking their problems over. So I called that a bonus.

"No," he exclaimed.

"Oh...because that is what you just said," Fiona said, "You said that its okay to cheat on Fiona, but not on everyone before her."

Scourge looked ready to jump from his seat. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I did not say that!"

"You pretty much did," Fiona snapped.

Tails and my head moved back and forth between the two. Fiona looked ready to go on a murder spree and Scourge looked ready to aid. I wondered if I should have called someone else for back-up. I wondered what would happen now if I stood up to try calling for back up.

It was just Tails and I. We were not ready to fight them because I only had my hammer and Tails could fly. I guess we could knock them out if the chance did arrived, then call for back-up and put them to bed. Maybe if we put them in the same bed, they would think that they made up and got really smashed together.

"How...How did does that make you feel Fiona," Tails said, "To know that no matter what you do...Scourge is cheating."

"Pissed off," she replied, "and hurt."

"Oh please," Scourge said.

"You have no clue what it feels like to be cheated on. You've only ever been the cheater," Fiona snapped, "But I do! Sally and Sonic do! That's why I became friends with Sally, you know, because I understood how it felt to find out that her boyfriend is a cheater! How would you feel if you found me with another guy?"

Scourge didn't answer, but the look on his face and his silence was enough of an answer. Something told me that he hadn't obviously thought of that, but now that he was, he didn't like the idea of Fiona cheating on him.

"Of course," Fiona said with a little scoff, "You didn't think that I would sit around at home all day waiting for you to come home?"

I couldn't tell whether she was baiting him or telling the truth and Scourge didn't seem that he could either. He jumped up from the couch like it had burnt him and turned on Fiona.

"Who is he," Scourge growled, "Tell me!"

I had never seem this side of Scourge before. The anger radiated from him in great vibes, but there was also hurt. The fact that he didn't like the fact that Fiona could cheat on him was obvious.

Fiona looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No."

"Tell me," he growled once more, but Fiona only laughed.

"I'm not cheating, but it hurts doesn't it," she mocked, "to know that the one you might have loved, cheated on you. I have forgiven you so many times and yet...you still seem to think that I can forgive you forever."

I wanted to say that when you forgive someone for cheating, they might continue because they think they will get your forgiveness again.

"I'm tired of forgiving," she said, "and yet, you keep trying for more and more. You've pushed it. Lying to me about everything...Sally didn't really ask Sonic out and get rejected, did she? She asked you and you rejected her!"

"No," Scourge said, "She really did ask Sonic...after she asked me...but I refused because I want to be with you."

"I don't feel that anymore," she said quietly, "It feels like you want to be with everybody, but me and no matter how many past flings you threaten to beat up...it doesn't change anything."

Scourge knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and stared up into her eyes. "I'm trying," he said, "I promise never to cheat on you with another girl again."

She pulled her hands away. "Empty promises...empty..."

"I swear! I swear!"

She shook her head. She seemed to be trying to not listen to him and his words. I wondered if this was why they had stayed together so long. If taking her hand and trying to level with her always had work, but now she was trying to stay strong and not break on her inner promise.

I felt terrible. I had tried to work from my selfish ends, not realizing how I was affecting people. As I watch him beg with her, I made my decision. One that was going to make me wish I had made a different choice, but one that I would not regret.

I stood up. "Scourge," I said firmly, "She does not want to forgive you, so stop."

I had never thought that I would see the day that I, Amy Rose, stood up for Fiona, but here I was going against Scourge to help Fiona out.

He stood. His face blank. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but how dare you," Scourge snapped. I wanted to sit back down, but I didn't because I needed to stand strong just like Fiona. "You set this up to help me. You will sit down and stay quiet."

"No...Fiona does not want to be with you anymore."

"Your lying," he snarled, "Fiona, tell her she's lying."

She remained quiet. Scourge turned to look at her. "Fiona," he said quietly, "She's lying right? Tell her that."

She took a deep breath, and then shook her head. "Amy...is not lying...I don't want to be with you anymore. We aren't the same anymore."

"Wha-I thought you loved me!"

"I do," she said, "and you have no clue how much I still do, but we need to be apart. I need my space and you-"

"I do not need space!"

"But you do or you wouldn't cheat on me."

"Not because I need space!"

"Scourge," she hesitated, "We can't be together anymore. I'm...breaking up with you."

Scourge turned to look at me. Fire was in his eyes. "You," he shouted, "You cause this-"

"She caused nothing. This is your fault...and mine. You need to leave. I want all your stuff out of my house and you gone before I get back. I won't hesitate to use force."

He left without another word. I knew that I was going to wish I never made that decision because of Scourge's wrath, but I didn't regret it. Fiona, for the first time I've known her, smiled an honest to God smile to me.

The door opened and all three of our heads shot over to the front door thinking it was Scourge, but instead it was Mom. She eyed all three of us, but didn't ask.

"Do any of you want to make cookies," Mom asked, "I've been craving some cookies all day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished another chapter!<strong>_

**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me! **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, or follows!**


	26. Week 27

**February 26:**

I spent the day being a big old worried wart. The constant fear that Scourge would take his wrath upon my home and the people inside had gotten to me. He seemed to firmly believe I had purposely sabotaged his and Fiona's relationship and that didn't seem to set well inside of me. Hell, I even knew why. Scourge was not someone to take lightly. He had even said himself that he wasn't afraid to hit a girl. The thought alone caused every little sound to make me jump.

It got so bad that Mom eventually pulled me aside. She questioned my weird behavior and I told her. I told her everything and honestly, I thought Mom's head was going to explode. She kept her cool though. We talked it over, and then she made a few calls. To who, I will never know, but that didn't matter. It was good to know that Mom still had my back.

I felt like I could breath again. After telling her about my whole Scourge fear, I felt like the earth had lifted itself off my shoulders. Mom says me that it is because I took everyone else's problems and made them my own. She told me that I should tone it down on the helping, but I refused because why would I do that? Most everyone I helped were my friends and I feel that I can't turn my back on them when they need me.

Mom shook her head sadly. She doesn't seem to understand my obsession with helping people, but Mom says nothing more. I can see from her expression though that she is very unhappy with my refusal, but Mom stays anyhow. Her arms wrap themselves around me in a tight embrace and I lay my head down on her shoulder to rest.

As we sat there in silence, I could have sworn I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly realized that the strong figure I portrayed myself as was finally crumbling down and I couldn't do anything, but cry.

**February 27:**

The only good thing about coming to school today was that Scourge did not show up and to tell you the truth-I was curious about why. Was he so upset about the break up or had the school finally decided to act. If so, then why. The school had made no move to suspending Scourge during his rampage, so why were they acting now. It didn't make any sense to me what so ever.

I had tried to enjoy the Scourge free atmosphere, but my curiosity got the best of me and I found myself listening in to everyone's conversations. I had hoped that if I listened, then maybe at least one person knew what was going on with Scourge.

It wasn't until art that I heard something about Scourge's absences. Fiona and Sally were discussing whatever they usually discuss, when I heard Sally ask a question about Scourge. Fiona told her that she had overheard a conversation between Scourge and the principle discussing his suspension. She didn't get into much details after that and Sally seemed to drop the subject altogether.

**February 28:**

Fiona and Sally are like a couple a ninjas now that they aren't arguing with each other. Before I could even step off the school grounds, both of them hooked themselves to one of my arms and pulling me to Sally's limo. Sally had the driver drive us to the diner and I softened. Until the thought of them chopping me up and serving me came to mind, but that idea vanished when I heard them laugh at something one of them had said.

When we had seated and had gotten our orders for milkshakes, Scourge appeared at our table. He wasn't paying any attention to Sally or I, so I remained calm.

"Hey babe," Scourge said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to get some food," she said.

His eyes narrowed at her as she continued to not look at him. "Fi, you know how sorry I am. We-"

"I'm busy trying to talk to Amy and Sally."

Scourge finally looked over at us. His face turned dark as he zeroed in on me. "Your giving her a chance," he asked turning back to Fiona, "After she helped break us up?"

"I've given you to many chances," She said, "You brought this upon yourself...Amy did not help with the decision to break up with you because I was going to do it anyway."

"I won't ever cheat again," Scourge promised.

"You always break your promises," Fiona said, "Maybe when you learn to be faithful we'll talk."

"We can talk now Fi," Scourge insisted.

Fiona looked a little uncomfortable. Her eyes flickered from him to around the diner. Thank the Lord no one was really there watch the scene unfold. Only a few waitresses and waiters, the cook, a very cuddly couple in the far right corner, and us. The couple was to involved with eating each other's faces to care about us. While the employees were busy cleaning up from the lunch rush.

"Scourge please don't make this a scene," Sally said, speaking up for Fiona, "it's ever unbecoming of you."

"Is it," he mocked, "I wasn't aware my charm was failing your expectations, then again...when did I ever really have to try?"

Sally's face turned a shade darker and I found myself scooting closer to the window. I didn't want to be in her line of fire, but Scourge didn't seem phased by her at all.

"I...need to be heading home," I said awkwardly as a waiter placed my milkshake in front of me. The others ignored theirs as I started taking sips. I wasn't going

"Yes," Fiona agreed, "your mom did ask for you to be home at a certain time."

She seemed to have a faint smile on her face as she pulled herself out of the booth. Sally followed, nodding her head in agreement. I took a big sip of my milkshake before sliding out of the seat myself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Scourge said in disbelief, "you're trying to avoid me again!"

Sally shook her head as she laid down some money on the table. "Amy really needs to get home."

"What do you care," Scourge said, "she's the one that ruined our relationship Fi. You know she is."

"No she isn't," Fiona said, "you are and part of its my fault too. If I hadn't cheated on Sonic with you and you on Sally with me, then maybe you would've been faithful."

"I'm fine," Sally said, "I've realized that it wasn't meant to be true."

"We need to go," Fiona said, ignoring Sally's remark.

Sally followed after Fiona. "If it means anything," I said after they were outside, "I think you would've been prefect if only you had tried harder."

"It doesn't," he snapped before his expression softened, "but thanks..."

**February 29:**

Sally and Fiona managed to find me everywhere I went. They sat with me at the Sonic Team table, they helped me with work, and they talked with me. I found it weird and wondered if they were up to something, but every time I asked, they would laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous," Fiona had said, "why would we plot against you?"

I was like, _'that's a good question. I mean...it not like you haven't ever_ before.' Note the sarcasm? They have done it before and I was waiting for the time they decided that they wanted to be girl wrestlers instead of a bunch of giggles and I'll remind you, Fiona was not a girl to mess with.

**March 1:**

When Vanilla had asked me to watch Cream. I was very horrified to find that with a flutter of eyelashes and some innocent smiles, Fiona and Sally had managed to convince her to let them help too. I'm positive now that they are plotting something.

I'm also sure that Vanilla had a very stressing day, so I didn't say anything to her. If I did, I really wanted to ask if she needed to go to the mental hospital.

I mean, seriously?

The good thing was that there was no incident with Cream. Which was good, but now Cream seems to think their my friends and she wants to see them again.

**March 2:**

"We've decided that you are having a sleepover with us tomorrow," Fiona said.

"I knew it," I said, "you were plotting something."

"Evil? No. Something? Yes."

"It's a mandatory invite isn't?"

"Yes," Fiona said without a second thought, "but if it makes you feel better I invited Cream as well. You know...to make you feel safer."

**March 3:**

Mom and I picked up Cream at her house before heading off to Sally's. Cream was very jittery about the ordeal. I could not understand her excitement. Hell, I could not understand why Mom would have me even go too Sally's house. She had heard the story, but still insisted that I go. She claimed it would do me some good to overcome my constant worrying.

Mom told me to stop over reacting. She said that they wouldn't do anything while Cream was present or in Sally's own home. Sometimes I wonder who's side my mother was on anyway, but then I remember I should try trusting my mother's judgment because she is the psychic. I can't help but sometimes forget that.

When we arrived to Sally's home, or mansion, her servants were there to open all our doors and take out our luggage for tonight's sleep over. I bite my lip nervously as I took in Sally's home, wondering how she saw my house. Her yard wasn't much to look at now that it was dark. The only thing you could see was what the outdoor lights lit up and that was the house and drive. Her house though made me lose my 'breath. From what I could see, the house looked to be made of stone.

The servants lead us up the stairs to the front door. More servants were waiting for us at the top of the stairs and like everything was happening in slow motion, they opened the door. Inside stood Sally, her parents, and Fiona. When I took one look at what Sally and her parents were wearing, I felt like we were common peasants. Even the servants dressed better than us.

"It's so nice to finally meet Amy Rose's parent," Sally's father said and her mother nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes at how easily they dismissed us younger folk. "We've heard so much about you daughter."

Mom blushed at his words. Honestly, it was sort of disgusting. "Oh she is something-"

"Yes of course. My wife and I were discussing how a we hope your," he gave Cream and I a look of disgust. Like I said, not dressed like them which probably made him think we were the filth under his fancy designer shoes. Of course the filth under there was probably cleaner than regular filth. "...children behave themselves. There are rules and Sally will tell them. Come my wife...we retire."

Mom's nose scrunched up as they departed and Sally smile sadly. "Sorry," Sally said, "their just tired and we wouldn't have had that problem if we were at Fiona's house like originally planed."

"I told you," Fiona said, "I sometimes have in welcomed guest."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were saying, but I didn't say anything. Fiona seemed frustrated with the fact that Scourge didn't want to leave her alone and didn't what to talk about it anymore.

"There much nicer during the day time," Sally said once more to Mom, "stressful day and all.

Mom nodded, not really pushing it. She then turned to smile at both Cream and I. "Have fun," she said.

"Can we go home now!" I whisper back, not wanting her to leave me alone.

Mom laughed, but shook her head. "You don't have to like them, but haven't you heard? Keep your enemies closer."

I rolled my eyes as the servants escort her out. I wouldn't classify Sally as an enemy, but Fiona was a different story. Fiona was a conniving little fox, who could take one look into your soul and that would be the end. She would never leave you alone until your mind finally slips into a void of insanity. I felt like I was slipping there this very moment because no matter how hard I tried to shake myself loose of their talons, they managed to stay.

I didn't really like that, but Mom was right. It was better to be close to your enemies, then your enemies being ready to ambush you at every turn. So I kept calm and collect because what harm could be done during a sleep over. I was trying to forget all the pranks they could do in my sleep.

"Lets go to my room," Sally said. Her tone was different. At school she acted more like a normal girl trying to get through the everyday life of high school, but in her own home Sally acted and sounded like a little princess. She was more careful with her words-if that was even possible-saying them slowly and with less emotion.

I followed her anyway because I didn't want to be left alone with all the servant. They scared me as much as her parents and the house did. The servants were like massive stone statues, who happened to be able to move. How they could be like that was a guessing game for me. If I had to work here all day, every day, cleaning I would be on my knees crying because their bosses where just as stony, if not more, and the house was a complete maze.

Even though Sally lives here, I almost thought she would get lost. Imagine that, Sally getting lost in her own home. It would be a sight to see and I would pay big bucks to see her getting lost in her own home. Hell, I would pay big bucks to see her get lost in her own room. Sally's room was as big as my whole entire down stairs.

"Feel free to explore," Sally said, "I have something to do real quick."

She hurried off before any of us could get a word in. It really didn't matter though because her business wasn't really my business-unless it was about me.

Fiona smiled slyly as she moved about the room like she owned it. She probably did if she and Sally had many slumber parties. I could picture Fiona actually claiming the place as hers.

"I don't think you should touch any of her stuff," I finally said to Fiona. I was being a hypocrite because I was touching things too. Just not as thief-y feel-y.

"Sally said, and I quote, 'Feel free to explore.' She gave us an open invitation," Fiona said as she carelessly placed a necklace back in Sally's jewelry collection.

"Yeah," I said because she did have a point. Though Sally probably did not mean take everything out of its place and drool on it.

Fiona had that hungry look in her eyes when ever she found something she liked and it actually looked like she might actually drool. Fiona did not steal it though because after she finished her, 'You look so yummy I'm going to eat you' face, Fiona would put it back.

"But I don't think she meant so freely," I finished.

Fiona raised both of her hands in surrender. "Sorry Miss. Touché, I didn't mean to spoil your cream."

Before I could say anything more, Sally came back in. Her eyes wandered around the room before fixing themselves on Fiona. Fiona only smiled, like she didn't care that she might be in trouble. Sally didn't say anything though and that was weird.

"So the party can officially begin," Fiona said as a sly smile replaced her innocent one.

"Rule one of our slumber party is," Sally said, "that you have to change into your sleep wear before we begin."

"Rule two is that you have to take part in everything we do tonight," Fiona added.

"Rule three is that what goes on at the slumber party," Sally started, "stays at the slumber party."

"Meaning no sharing with the outside world," Fiona said, "Once you leave the slumber party...it never happened."

Sally nodded in agreement. "Rule three is that you must not wake my parents. We can do whatever we like, but once they wake up...its time to sleep."

"Rule four is have fun," Fiona said, "Slumber parties are fun, so don't bring everyone down with your downy personality Ames."

"Why do you have rules," I asked and Cream nodded in agreement.

"If we didn't have rules," Sally said, "Someone during the sleepover would be a lump in the log."

"That lump in the log being you...Amy," Fiona added.

"I am not a lump in the log," I exclaimed, "I'm plenty of fun...Right Cream?"

"Right," Cream said.

"Prove it," Fiona said as she crossed her arms, "but let's get changed first. When we can have some fun."

Sally and Fiona collected their PJs and surprisingly, they were normal cloth like pajamas, not any of that silk stuff. Fiona's were plain yellow cotton shorts and a white tank top. Sally had a pink night-gown with little crowns on it.

As Cream got out her blue PJs, I hesitated because I didn't know what their angle was. That made me uneasy, but I eventually pulled out my green pants and a grey T-shirt. Then I waited, wondering who would get the bathroom first, but Fiona and Sally just started taking off their clothes.

"Whoa...whoa," I said, making them pause and look at me, "what are you doing?"

"Changing," Fiona said before she continued taking off her shirt. I closed my eyes tight when her bare chest came into view.

"I've got that, but can't we all change one at a time in the bathroom?"

I heard someone laugh, but I continued to kept my eyes closed. "Why," Fiona asked, "We're all girls here."

"Because Cream is here...and I really don't think she should see any thing."

"She seems fine," Fiona said, "I mean, she's dressed already...besides little Cream is going to get a set someday soon."

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw they were all dressed in their PJs. It was I who was holding up the sleep over. "Can I change in the bathroom now?".

"No," Sally said crossing her arms, "We all changed together...don't you think that you should change with us too? It's only fair."

"I didn't watch you though! I had my eyes closed!"

"So then we'll have our eyes closed," Sally said, "But you will change in here because it's only fair."

I couldn't disagree with her logic because it was fair, so I nodded my agreement and they closed their eyes. Slowly, I started slipping off clothes and replacing them with my PJs. My eyes never left the girls and their eyes never opened.

"Okay," I said, "I'm done."

Fiona laughed when she opened her eyes with the others. "Took you long enough," she said, teasingly.

"Can we play now," Cream asked, interrupting what I was going to say to Fiona.

"Yeah," Sally said, "But first...who's hungry?"

We found ourselves in the kitchen not long after. Sally had shooed away the servant's help after they had set out every flavor of ice cream and toppings in the world. I found myself very intrigued with how the kitchen experience was going so far because eating ice cream always made me cheery. I started piling all my favorite ice creams and toppings along with the other girls.

When I finished, I moved to eat my sundae, but Sally stopped me. So I waited patiently for the others to finish making theirs, my mouth watered with anticipation. Until the girls finished putting on their toppings.

"Okay, I'm going to put all our names in a dish and each one of you are going to pick a name," Sally said, "whoever's name you get is the ice cream your eating. If you get you own name, then you have to redraw. You can not eat your own ice cream."

I stared at her in horror. I couldn't eat my ice cream? The one I made with myself in mind. Instead I was going to let fate decide who's ice cream I would be eating and I didn't like that. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sally was already writing names on pieces of paper.

She held a bowl out to Cream. Cream reached in, her eyes closed tight as she rummaged through the pieces of paper. Finally she selected one and we waited for her to unfold the piece of paper.

"Sa-s-sa," she tried to say.

I took the paper from her. "Sally," I read before handing the paper back to Cream, "you have Sally's ice cream."

Cream smiled at the ice cream that sat in front of Sally as Sally held the bowl out to me. I gulped nervously, but closed my eyes and reached into the bowl. My hands were shaking as I riffle through the slips. It was like I was signing myself up for a death wish. I only had Cream's and Fiona's ice creams to choose from and I started to worried that the ice creams wouldn't be to my likings. Cream was a young girl, who was more likely to add a whole bunch of weird ice creams and toppings together and Fiona could have done something to hers.

Slowly, I pulled a slip out of the bowl. My eyes flickered open as I unfolded the slip. "Fiona," I read.

I had Fiona's ice cream. Fiona smiled as she clapped my back. "You're in for a treat," she said, before reaching into the bowl herself.

She didn't was any time. She just plucked the first one her hand laid on and unfolded it. "Cream," she said, "I better yours will be delightful."

Cream smiled up at Fiona as Sally read hers. We all knew she had mine, but she read it out loud like the rest of us and Fiona wasted no time giving me her ice cream creation. It looked like a sundae showed in my opinion. It didn't look like anyone had messed with it. So after I gave my ice cream to Sally, I dug in.

It was surprisingly good. A cookies and cream scoop mixed with chocolate chip cookie dough made a wonderful combination. Two different types of cookies along with caramel, gummy bears, whipped cream, and five cherries tastes good. I almost felt bad for doubting Fiona. She obviously knew how to mix and match ice creams.

We ate our ice creams in peace. No one made a face or stopped eating because they might not like it. It was like we were bonding with each other through eating ice cream that we hadn't made ourselves, but that wasn't posible-was it?

I found myself being dragged out of the kitchen listening to the two older girls talk about what to do nested. It seemed that they had though through tonight's events and were trying to figure out which one would be best for after eating. I was very tempted to suggest sleep, but they probably wouldn't listen to that. The night had only begun after all.

Finally, they decided that drawing would be the best solution. The catch was that you had to draw a picture for the person's ice cream you ate. That was rather upsetting because now Fiona was going to laugh about my art work. I didn't mind drawing with her in my art class because she would never know that the artwork had been mine. The only people who saw it was the teacher, Silver, and Blaze.

So I started drawing. What I ended up with was a weird drawing of sea creatures in what looked a lot lit Sally's bedroom. Now that I think about it, the shark had a yellow bow on it's back and was gritting its teeth, which was a lot like Fiona. She was a predator. Sally was a seahorse for some reason, I was clown fish, and Cream was a guppy. It was sort of depressing.

I colored my picture and handed it to Fiona with much pride. She looked at it, then looked at me with that same sharkiness. My eyes widened before she cracked up laughing. "Good pic," she said, "it looks just like me! Don't you think so Sally?"

Sally took one look at my picture and smiled. "It sure does. You have the smile right and everything."

Fiona had done what looked like a little rabbit dancing in a field of flowers. Cream appreciated it and vowed to hang it on her wall when she got home. Cream gave Sally a drawing of different colored flowers and Sally gave me a picture of an ugly duckling looking at a beautiful reflection of itself.

I stared at the picture in shock. It was very impressive, for someone who only talks during art. Then I thanked her because I was weirdly touched by the picture. So weirdly touched that I was careful to take care of it. I even noticed that Fiona was careful taking care of her picture as well.

After that, the slumber party moved along nicely. Everyone seemed to finally be at peace with each other. There were still small conflicts, but they were nothing too earth shattering. Fiona at one point had wanted to bring in the man strippers to celebrate being single, but Sally reminded her that Cream was there and it would be highly inappropriate.

I also brought up the fact that I had a boyfriend, who, I am sure, would not like me hanging with strippers one bit. Which sparked Fiona's interest in learning more about Zero, so Sally and Cream spent forever gushing on about him. I only rolled my eyes because really, wasn't I suppose to be the one talking about him?

For a while, I thought Fiona would be interested in stealing him away from me, but she seemed to quickly lost interest. She said he sounded too much like some other hedgehogs she knows, which made me laugh at how true that really was. Eggman had taken the DNA from four different people. Three of them being Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

By early morning though, all four of us were ready to collapse. So we did, well they did. I waited until I was sure they were asleep until I fell asleep. I really didn't want to wake up with sharpie on my face.

_**I was really hoping that I could get this chapter done before the end of June, but that didn't happen. I've been so busy its not even funny. **_

_**Anyway Sonic and Co. don't belong to me.**_

**_Thank you for any reviews, favorite, and follows! It is much appreciated, so please continue to do so!_**


	27. Week 28

**March 4:**

The first thing I felt when I became somewhat awake was a light, tickling sensation on my face. I twitched my nose with high hopes of getting it to go away, so that I didn't have to wake up, but it persisted. As it continued, I grew even more annoyed with the tickling sensation. So I tried to get rid of it as I brought my hand to my face and ended up with a face full of cream. Laugher erupted from all around me and I shot up from my spot on the floor.

Fiona was rolling around on the floor, holding her belly. While Cream and Sally were trying to hide their smiles from behind their hands. I glared at them, my face hot with embarrassment as I looked down at myself. My right hand was covered in whipped cream, while my left hand was wet, and my pajama bottoms were also wet. Turning my head to look at my spot on the floor, I noticed that a glass of water sat on the side of my mis-shaped bed.

"How could you," I cried, "I thought after last nights fun that you got over your ways! And Cream, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am," she managed to get out, "I didn't help her. Sally and I woke up to laughter and your-your face!"

I glared as I made my way to my bag. I grabbed it and stomped into Sally's bathroom. I didn't care if she didn't want me in here. It was part of her fault that I was in there anyway.

"Stupid Fiona," I muttered to myself, "Stupid slumber party."

I put a wash cloth under some warm tap water as I continued to say everything that was stupid. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. Using the wash cloth I managed to get all the cream off my face, but I just wanted to make sure, so I lifted my head to look at the mirror. I screamed at my reflection. Laughter started up again from the other room and Cream came rushing in here to see what was the matter. She gasped at me when she saw my face in the mirror.

On my face, in permanent marker, was a pair of glasses and a mustache. Tears watered up in my eyes as I grabbed another wash cloth and scrubbed and scrubbed, but it was not use. It was permanent. I moped in misery as Cream rubbed my back.

When Mom saw me she only shook her head, but I swore I saw a little smile on her face. She dropped Cream off at her house, but I refused to come out of the car. I kept my head down because I didn't want anyone I knew seeing me.

"So," she said, when she had gotten back into the car, "How was it?"

"Your asking me? Doesn't my face tell you?"

"No," Mom said, "Not really. It only tells me that a couple of girls played a prank on you. That's something people do at slumber parties."

"Not at my slumber parties," I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"You don't throw any slumber parties," Mom said, "So how was it?"

"Terrible," I said, "I had a little ounce of fun, but after waking up to a face full of cream! I've had enough slumber parties for a lifetime..."

"That's nice dear."

**March 5:**

Yesterday, I spent the rest of the day scrubbing the permanent marker off my face. I managed eventually to get most of it off, but there were still little bits of permanent marker on my face. Not enough to tell that it had originally been a pair of glasses and a mustache, but enough to make me want to dig myself and Fiona a hole in the ground.

I am very tempted to prank Fiona myself, but I couldn't find her or Sally anywhere. It was officially confirmed that they were not at school, when I didn't see them in art class. That was really the only class I had with them, so this confirmed to me that they weren't here.

To make matters worst, Miss. Piggy pulled me aside before I could leave for my next class. She commented on how she didn't see me with the doll in her class anymore. Silver and Blaze were still carrying their doll around and so weren't some of my classmates. Sally had started a trend when she had failed at taking care of hers with that skunk kid, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't afford to get a failing grade if I did happen to loss him or neglect him, so I promised to bring him to art class more often.

Sonic was reluctant, but he agreed. So I am stuck with the doll named Zackary until later notice. At least Miss. Piggy is happier because I can't stand one of her tempers anymore, even if it means that I have to carry a whiny baby doll.

**March 6:**

Sonic won't leave me alone on the doll subject. His acting like Zackary is a real baby and he gave birth to it. I understand that he's worried about failing because I haven't been taking care of the doll in a long while, but is he for real? It's just a doll and I'm doing just fine with it.

He has done this to me ever since I got Zackary from him at school yesterday. Hell, he has even followed me home with instructions of what to do for Zackary. I can only keep my cool with Sonic for so long. It's not like I don't have other things on my mind. Sonic is interrupting my peace of mind. I have done my duty with this doll on my arms long before Sonic took it upon himself to make sure I was treating the doll right. If he didn't have classes to worry about, I'm sure, he would follow me and Zackary through mine.

**March 7:**

That day, with Zackary in my arms, I spent the entire art class thinking of ways that I could get revenge on Fiona. Whether Sally or anyone got caught in the middle of it didn't make me care one bit. I did not appreciate being made a fool, though Mom keeps telling me that I wasn't made a fool. She tells me that I was just the source of a bit of fun. I can't help but think that she could have stopped the prank from happening if she just take me home when I asked.

Fiona talked to me during lunch though, acting like mom was right that she had meant no harm. I don't agree with Mom, but I do agree with keeping your enemies closer and Fiona is my enemy. And I am just waiting for the right time to strike.

**March 8:**

I've learned once again that having a fake plastic baby doll in your room affects you ability to have a peaceful nights sleep. The baby just cries and cries and cries to such an extent that I wonder if the thing did this to Sonic. It probably didn't, that's how lucky he tends to be sometimes. The only thing I have at the moment is a doll that won't shut up no matter what I do.

**March 9:**

"Why don't you just ditch the thing," Fiona asked as she watched me try to calm Zackary down.

I shot a glare at her. "Cause," I snapped, annoyed with her presences and the doll's crying, "I don't want to fail. This is important to me and I don't want to get stuck with this project again next year. One year of taking care of baby dolls are enough for me."

"I understand where your going," Sally said, "I have never failed before, but I enjoyed doing the project with Sonic when we were still dating. Getting kidnapped by Zero and having to partner up with someone new kind of mess the fun up. Maybe you would enjoy it more if Zero was your partner..."

"Maybe," I agreed, "But I didn't know him when we got the assignment and he doesn't go to school."

"That does cause a problem," Sally agreed.

"Scourge and I never do the project," Fiona stated, "And I love him. So I just don't think parenthood is for all couples. Maybe you don't want a child."

"No," I said with a shake of my head, "I want one...It's just not something I want to deal with now."

**March 10:**

"So how's Zackary," Sonic questioned as he climbed through my window.

"You asked me yesterday and the day after that and the day after that," I said. I was a bit annoyed with the constant asking of the same question. "You've asked me pretty much everyday. The answer is not going to change with a plastic doll."

"I know...It's just that Rouge is here," Sonic started, "And you know how crazy she getting with wedding. I don't think Zackary's crying will get a positive attitude out of her with all the stress going into her pores."

"His fine," I said more firmly. Somehow, a part of me welcomed Rouge's temper. I had grown tired of the doll's crying, but a part of me also said that she would never do such a thing. It's a doll and it's also school property, she would get in trouble if she did destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy has had a stressful week. Fiona pranks her while sleeping, Miss. Piggy wants her to take better care of Zackary, Sonic is being overbearing with Zackary, Amy wants to get back at Fiona for her prank, Zackary isn't letting her sleep. Such a long, stressful week for her.<strong>

**Anyway...Amy and Co. don't belong to me! She never will belong to me. It's sad...I know. **

**Please review! I like the reviews. Amy likes the reviews. Sonic likes the reviews. Shadow likes the reviews. The entire Sonic cast likes the reviews.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day! **


	28. Week 29

**March 11:**

Rouge dragged me with her and Knuckles to check out some locations for the wedding because she wanted two opinions other than her own. So I left Zackary with Sonic for the day because I wanted to focus on the locations and not the doll. She told us that there were four locations she really liked, but she was having a hard time deciding and they couldn't have a wedding in all four places at once.

The first place was by the sea. There was an old white light house that stood by the edge of the rugged coastline. There was a breeze and the water crashed against the rocks. It was beautiful and I told Rouge as much, but I was a little concerned by the wind. The wind would be hard to have a wedding, if it became any worse than just a breeze. Rouge agreed once she thought about it a little more.

The second place was a garden. There was a maze filled with colorful flowers that lead to the middle where the garden lied. The white wooden arches had grown vines and flowers on them. This area was beautiful as well, but the maze was such a big maze and I was afraid that I would get lost trying to find the actually wedding. Rouge laughed at the thought of me getting lost.

The third place was at a little church. It was a cute church, but I didn't picture Rouge or Knuckles getting married in a church. The church had dark wooden pews, the stain glass windows had a variety of people stained on them, the floor was a grey colored carpet, and the walls were white with a cross on the front wall.

The last place was on Angel island. I don't know why we didn't do this place first, but Rouge said that they would get married on the shrine in front of the Master Emerald and have the wedding reception by the waterfall. It was a nice place. The shrine that the Master Emerald was on was covered in the right amount of vines. Which meant that it had enough to make it look ancient, but not a lot to make anyone trip. The waterfall was peaceful enough to have everyone relax while they ate.

In the end, I voted that they have the wedding on Angel island. There would have to be a little more work put into making it perfect, but it was fine. No one had to travel to far to get there and no one would get lost. Knuckles agreed with my decision, but I think it has to do with the fact that he didn't really want to leave the Master Emerald alone on his wedding day. So Rouge found herself deciding that Angel island was the place. It also worked out because they could tell their children if they ever had any that they had gotten married where they live.

**March 12:**

Sonic transferred Zackary back to me at the beginning of school. I accepted him with a better mood because I had gotten some actually sleep last night. Zackary was a fairly well-behaved baby today, so I have no complaints. Maybe I'll give Sonic the baby to take care of at nights so that I'll get some sleep. Sonic doesn't seem to need any sleep.

**March 13:**

Today the school decided to have a half day due to a staff conference, so Cream and I took Zackary to the park to have the our first picnic of the spring weather. It was nice as the snow was no longer visible and the sun was giving off a warm vibe. Cream and I pack sandwiches into a basket along with some water, fruit, and a little chocolate.

"It's a nice day Amy. I think I'll pick some flowers for Mama while we're here."

"That's a good plan. I'll help after we eat."

After lunch, Cream and I started out looking for any flowers we could find. There were so many colors, so I just picked everyone. I figured that Cream could decide which colors she liked better.

"Do you think Mama will like them," she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I don't think she would refuse anything this beautiful."

**March 14:**

"So Amy, you know how I how I am in the drama club and we're putting on a play," Maria said in math class.

"No," I said, very surprised to be hearing this news at all. When had Maria ever been in a play? "I didn't know...When did you tell me this?"

Maria looked somewhat troubled by my answer, but that expression quickly disappeared. "I probably didn't tell you," she mused, "Yes I probably didn't."

"Cause I think I would remember something like that," I told her honestly. I do tend to remember things except going to my volleyball practice. I think the season is over. It's a pity because I do like volleyball, but I've been so busy. Maybe I'll try again next year."

"Yes...Well I need help," she said nervously, "And I figured that you could help me practice for opening night."

"When's opening night?"

"Next month on the thirtieth," she said, "I'm honestly good to go, but I want to practice at home with someone also and Shadow doesn't want to. So I was hoping you would help me practice."

"Me? Help you practice?"

"Yes," Maria said as she clasped her hands together, "Could you please help me practice? I could really use the help."

I thought about it. She had helped me on the rescue mission months ago and I felt bad for not paying attention to the fact she was in Drama club. So I nodded, but I decided that I wasn't going into this acting thing alone and I told her I was going to bring someone to help me. She seemed to understand and I figured that Zero owned her one too. She was there helping the rescue when we rescued everyone, so she counted too.

"Great," she said, "I have a meeting tonight, but tomorrow we'll meet after school and go to my house for practice."

**March 15:**

Zero met Maria and I before we even stepped off the school grounds. I smiled at he as I leaned in for a kiss and he met it halfway. I considered giving tongue, but I decided against it because I didn't want to scare Maria away. Of course, now that I think about it, Maria never seemed to worried to scare anyone away while kissing Shadow. I resisted though and quickly pulled away before the urge got to strong for me.

"We're going to my house," Maria said to him once she was sure we wouldn't kiss anymore, "72 Dan Presley Drive It's the only blue house...hard to miss."

Zero nodded. He then quickly took my hand and gave it a light squeeze before touching Maria's arm. In a flash we were standing in front of a one story, blue house. The only blue house on the drive. Maria smiled at the sight of her house before she backend for us to follow.

Before we even made it on the front porch, the door swung open and Eggman stepped out. Zero and I quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Ivo," Maria exclaimed, "I thought I told you I would be having guest over, so you had to make yourself scares."

Confused, Zero and I slowly lowered our fist. "I was," he said as his eyes flickered to Zero, "I just didn't realize you would get here so soon...Zero it's good to see you again."

"Of all places," Zero said, "I'm surprised to find you camping at poor Maria's house."

"Camping," Maria said astonished, "He lives here. His my cousin, Ivo."

"His Eggman," I said, "I think your mistaken. He probably scrambled her brain Zero."

Zero's eyes flickered from Maria to his creator. Then he shook his head. "No he didn't. Their related by blood."

"Yes," Eggman said, "I live here with Maria and our grandfather, Gerald Robotnik."

"That's why I never have people up here often. My family is a bunch of criminals. I was hoping he would have been gone by now, but that's not the case and now you know my secret. You know why I'm ashamed to bring anyone here without pressure."

"It's okay Maria," I told her after I got over the shock of finding Eggman here. "I'm sure everyone has secrets. I have things I don't like to share either."

Zero gave me a knowing look because he knew lots of things about me. I tell him everything because I trust him with my life. Maria nodded slowly. She glanced up and down the drive before ushering all of us inside along with Eggman. Once the door was closed shut, she turned to us with a nervous expression on her face.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," she said as she clasped her hand together, "Please? I don't want to lost the last of my family."

Zero and I shared a look. I had no problem with Eggman living were he was as long as he left me alone, but I didn't know about Zero. He seemed to be uncomfortable, but after what felt like forever, Zero nodded his head. I looked at Maria and Eggman with a smile. "Alright," I said, "But if he causes trouble to Station Square...Zero and I will be the first on the scene."

Maria's face broke into a smile. "I don't blame you," she said, "I would be the first on the scene as well."

**March 16:**

Zero, Maria, and I returned to her house the next day and continued on with her practice. We would only stop so I could take care of Zackary and after Maria invited us to have dinner. That was when I saw the old man, who was her grandfather.

He seemed very healthy and smart. The only thing that left his mouth were words of smartness. He also was very picky when it came to eating. He would only eat the vegetables and a couple of pieces of meat on his plate, but he was still big. If I had to guess, then I would have to say that his chubby-ness was from sitting in his lab area so much.

Gerald Robotnik spent a good part of his time talking to Eggman about science, but he did seem to care about Maria because he would pause in middle conversation with Eggman and add Maria into the conversation. So she didn't have much of a reason to complain about family. In all honesty, I had originally thought that my family was bad, but she topped the cake in my opinion. She had a lot of courage to continue living here with Dr. Eggman, a criminal and mad scientist, and Gerald Robotnik, a mad scientist. I'd have to admire that.

**March 17:**

I had said that I would do a prank on Fiona and who was more better to help me get started then Eggman himself. It was probably stupid to ask Eggman for help against Fiona but he agreed. He then consulted Maria about playing a prank on Fiona and she sighed. She had no control on him because she was several years younger than him, so he could honestly do what he wanted. He probably would have helped anyway if Maria had said no.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!<strong>

**I don't have much to say on this chapter, but I did get a review saying that Sonic and Amy should be together. Normally I would agree with you, but I feel that Sonic should stay single for the rest of his senior year. Sonic is interested in getting through the school year and graduating. That is the real reason he is taking the doll project very serious. And Sonic does have love. He has the entire Sonic Team's love. I would think that is enough for him. **

**Tell you the truth. I was thinking about pairing Sonic and Amy together after the whole pretend date thing, but I sort of started liking the idea of Zero and Amy. So I pretty much stocking with it.**

**Anyway...Please review!**


	29. Week 30 and 31

_**...Week 30...**_

**March 18:**

Eggman and I started with our planning. I found it to be very different working with him, then with any member of the Sonic Team. I told him that I wanted to play a prank on Fiona as an act of revenge. He only pushed me aside to do all the work himself. I didn't mind really, but I had no clue what he was doing. I felt that the plan would go much better for us if I at least knew what was going on. All I saw, was a big metal contraption. Every time I looked at it, I silently threw a quick pray to whoever would listen. I hoped that he saw to at least tell me about what we were planning on working with.

**March 19:**

Eggman grew sick of my presence and sent me off to find Maria. She was grateful for my company and, suddenly, I found myself wishing that I asked Zero to come with me. I really don't want to act without him by my side. He didn't do any acting with Maria like I might have originally suggested. I decided that he could sit this helping round out. He only really did the small parts that involved more then two people. And that didn't happen often, but he continued to come with me when I asked because I like his company.

Maria didn't mind as long as we kept her secret a secret. I promised to do so, but I couldn't help wondering if Shadow knew about Maria's secret. I didn't want to ask him and find out he didn't know, but he probably did. I feel like Maria would tell Shadow everything.

So I sat there, acting along with Maria and wishing that Zero was here holding my hand. She was probably doing the same think, except with Shadow. I would never let her touch Zero. He is mine and I am his.

**March 20:**

Honestly, I didn't really mind that Eggman didn't want my help. I really had no clue where to begin when it came to building a machine. It just wasn't my thing. I also liked not having to do something for once. It might come to bite me in the butt one day, but it was cool. I could help Maria with her acting and respect the fact that Zero didn't really want me to look at Eggman for to long.

I can tell Zero gets very uncomfortable around him. It doesn't take a genius, so I don't make Zero come. That doesn't stop him from accompanying me to Maria's house ever once in a while though.

**March 21:**

"My master piece is almost done," Eggman said as he led me upstairs to his room. He had me turn away and I did until I heard something move. It was the bookcase and there was an elevator. We stepped in and he pushed a button. "It should be done by next week," Eggman said.

"Next week?"

"Yes that's what I said you-"

"I was just asking a question," I interrupted.

He shot me a glare before striding over to a contraption. "This is it," he said and I had no idea what I was looking at.

"It's...nice," I said. I really didn't want him to blow up at me.

"Yes," he said absently, "It's a wonderful idea really. You lure the victim to your trap and they are catapulted into a vat of...I haven't really decided you see. So many substances..."

"That's really simple and harmless," I said. I was very surprised that he could think of something like that.

"Do you want very complex and harmful," he asked, "because I can do that for you."

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "No," I said, "This is good. This is very good."

"Good. Now out of the way you have come...I'm busy."

**March 22:**

Maria had a meeting. I didn't want to be at her house without her there, so I didn't go to see Eggman and the prank. Instead Zero kept me and Zackary company. We went straight to my house after he meet me after school and talked. There might have been some kisses as well.

**March 23:**

"Amy, I'm very excited about the play. You have been so much help for me and I honestly think that you are a natural. Maybe you should try out for next year?"

"Whoa, one step at a time little lady."

**March 24:**

By today, I was happy for the chance to sleep in. I really didn't have to many chances often. Nothing was going on for me today, so I took it as my _'me'_ day. And what a good _'me'_ day it was.

_**...Week 31...**_

**March 25:**

The days were getting warmer and it was nice. It was nice to have the sun beating down on me. It was nice to be able to walk around the town without worrying about coats, hats, and mittens.

I found myself enjoying my stroll through town. I saw the mall, the park, the diners and other restaurants, the super market, the shoes store, the games store, the sports store, and so on. I pretty much saw everything on this walk. I saw enough to make myself feel like a creeper. A very pink, girly creeper.

**March 26:**

Silver and Blaze tend to remind me of the reason why I'm not fond of Zackary. They take their _'parenting'_ skills to a new level. Silver and Blaze treat Isabella like it is the last thing on Earth and we are the aliens trying to kill it. It makes me sick, just by watching their gooeyness. I don't even know how I could have possible thought that they were cool because acting gaga over a doll is not what I call cool.

I wish I just could chuck the thing, but if I did, then Miss. Piggy would force me to do it until I passed. Everyone had to pass the project to graduate. If you pass, then it's your choice whether you want to take care of a doll next year or not. I don't know who would want to, but there are cases. Those cases being Sally, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze. Fiona and Scourge are people who continue to fail because Miss. Piggy can't except the fact that this people hated the project.

It's funny really. It's funny because Miss. Piggy keeps pushing Fiona for the answer of what happened to Fiona's project. The story changes every week and I'll tell you that they are not nice little stories, but it makes the class giggle and Miss. Piggy more red than pink. Miss. Piggy doesn't do anything else other then turning red.

But I have heard rumors that their running low on dolls.

**March 27:**

"It's done," was the first thing I heard when Maria, Zero and I entered Maria's house.

Eggman had stationed himself on a couch in the living room, so we had no other opinion, but looking at him. He was reading a very thick looking book, his eyes never left the pages once. My face brightened up a considerably huge amount. I saw from the corner of my eyes, Zero shooting me a look and Maria shaking her head.

"Of course it is Ivo. We had no doubts."

Eggman ignored her comment as he lowered his book to look at me. "It is rather well thought, if I may say so myself. Not as great a other inventions, but it is fully functional."

I didn't miss the glance he gave Zero and it seemed Zero hadn't either. He tensed from beside me and I took his hand in mine. "Yes," I said, sparing a glance at Zero. He smiled slightly, silently telling me he would be fine. "But may I ask...what substance did you choose?"

"Nothing to dangerous," Eggman said, "I assumed you did want something that wasn't harmless...correct?"

"But something that can humiliate her too," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you resorting to pranks anyway," Zero asked, "Your better than this."

"I have to do this," I said to him, "It has nothing to do with whether I'm better than this or not. I just want to take a stand. I'm sick of hiding! It's time to take action. Then maybe I'll earn her respect."

Zero smiled slightly as he shook his head. "That was your problem," Eggman interrupted. He sneered at Zero as he continued talking, "Such a softy. Not villain material at all. What went wrong?"

"Probably the fact that you used three good guy's DNA or maybe it's because you used brain control," I snapped.

"Attitude is not key here," Eggman said to me.

"Then you might want to get yours in check."

"Anyway," Maria finally said, putting a stop to any fights that might have happened if she hadn't, "I've been wanting to know...what substance do you plan to use?"

"Oil paint," Eggman said, like it was the obvious thing in the world. We stared at him like he was crazy.

"Oil...paint," Zero asked.

"Exactly. Miss. Rose wanted harmless. Oil paints will not harm Fiona, but it will be a killer to get out of her fur and clothes once dried. Plus I'm going to add a few extra things to it..."

I smiled because for once, Fiona was going to get what she had had coming for a long time.

**March 28:**

"Fiona, would you like to come to the mall with me Saturday? I just want some advice on a couple new outfits and I thought that maybe you could help." I said to her during lunch.

Sally and Fiona shared a look of confusion. Which was understandable. I do not ever show that I want to hang out with Fiona without Sally being involved. "You. Need a new outfit," Sally asked, "But you've been wearing the same wardrobe for most of the school year."

"People change wardrobes towards the end of the school year," I said.

"But you don't," Fiona finally said.

"Fine," I said, irritated that they weren't going with my first bait, "You caught me. I just wanted to become more acquainted with each other. I feel that we should put the past behind us and start fresh."

Fiona and Sally were now sharing amused looks. I had to stop myself from scowling at Fiona. My prank won't work if I give off different vides then what I'm saying. So I held a straight face and waited for Fiona to say something.

"Okay," she said, "But on one condition. You have to come to a movie marathon with us sometime next month."

She probably will revoke that invite after my prank.

**March 29:**

I'm giddy with excitement. After school I had managed convincing the mall of letting me do my prank there. Which is good because I don't know what I would do if they had denied my request. Honestly, if I was mall management, then I would have said no to pranks in the mall. So it's a good thing I'm not management.

**March 30:**

By midnight, Eggman, Maria, Shadow, Zero, and I were at the mall setting up. I had managed to convince mall management that I was trustworthy enough for them to give me a spare key, so I held it with pride. I made sure no one besides me touched it because the mall was giving me a lot of trust and I might need their trust for another time.

Eggman made quick work on making sure the trap was ready for tomorrow. We even checked to make sure it wouldn't be noticeable. He even activated it so that the trap only started when it sensed Fiona on the launch pad. I had taking the liberties of stealing a few pieces of her fur from her brush earlier today, after claiming I had _'forgotten' _mine.

**March 31:**

In the afternoon, I met Fiona at the front entrance of the mall. She seemed a little down, but not enough to make me put a hold on all pranking. She explained to me that Scourge would not leave her alone last night and she was tired, but she had decided that she wouldn't miss this in the world. I asked her how often Scourge bothered her, trying to make it seem like nothing was coming, she only shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said, "He'll give up eventually.

I couldn't help thinking to myself that it would be her that gave in. He didn't seem like the type of hedgehog to stop pursuing a girl he really, really liked. I am glad that I am not in Fiona's place. He had pursued me at one point, but now he doesn't even want to see my face. He either really likes Fiona or he is never the dumped. I assume the latter, but everyone else says it's the first one.

"So, where do you want to go first," Fiona asked.

"How about...Oldies," I asked, trying to keep a straight face. I did not shop there. No one in the younger generations did because the styles of the clothing there were just like what the store title advertises. The only reason I suggested it was because I wanted to keep her guessing.

Like I predicted, she scrunched up her noise in distaste. "No wonder you asked for my expertise. People who think of that store do."

I was tempted to point out that she had just thought of it , but I didn't need her running off. "Where do you suggest we go then?"

"Benny's," she simply said, which was fine by me. It was where I shopped anyway and it was where the prank was set up. So I nodded and we walked to Benny's, we made small chit-chat here and there.

We were so caught up with the talking that I almost forgot about the trap until I heard Fiona yelp. I looked over just in time to see her thrown through the air into a vat of brown oil paint that was hiding behind group of fake bushes. I hurried to peek over the bush and mentally cringed. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that she had just been thrown into a vat of poop instead of brown oil paints.

Fiona wiped some off her face, her eyes were rapidly blinking, but I couldn't see tears, and she kept making spitting sounds. I only stare on as I watched her. She finally gave up trying to clean herself off and moved to climb out, but the moment she put her weight on it's side, the vat tipped over. She screamed and by now everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch. The moment the vat hit the ground and she had started to crawl out, and the oil paint started to dry.

Eggman had decided that it would be even funnier if the vat had a heating pad placed down around it. S Fiona was stuck to the mall's floor. I only started to laugh when Fiona couldn't get free. No one would come near to help her because she looked like she was covered in crap. Some people even laughed. It was sort of funny.

When I had finally gotten over my laughs, I helped her out. It wasn't easy and a part of me wanted to leave her there, but I had gotten my funny and now it was time to be helpful. Fiona roughly pulled herself away from my grasp as she stomped to the girl's bathroom. I shrugged as I began to laugh once more.

* * *

><p><strong>And Week 30 and 31, Chapter 29 is done! Sonic and Co belong SEGA!<strong>

**Store names are just made up. **


	30. Week 32

**April 1:**

Sometimes I don't even know what possesses me to open my front door. I just do it. Rouge never does and Mom is to busy. Rouge now has an excuse, unlike before, when she would only laze about the house in a very mopey manner. Now she's never home. Now she spends most of her time with Knuckles and comes home at late hours of the night. I don't know why she doesn't move back in with him, but she's already told me the answer. They don't want to live together until after their honeymoon.

Anyway when the door bell rang, I found myself rushing downstairs. I hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door might give me some company. Those hopes were quickly shattered when I flung the door open and saw Scourge, a very pissed off Scourge.

I felt like I might faint. The day had finally come, my mind is telling me, the day were Scourge has his revenge and I die. I gulped nervously as we stared each other in the eyes. His blue orbs cut through my soul and I felt as if I might shrivel up and die.

He was the first to break eye contact as he pushed me aside. Scourge stepped through the doorway, his eyes moved about the house as if he hadn't been at my house before. Scourge takes a seat on the couch as I find myself wishing for the hammer I had hidden in my bedroom closet. If I had it, then maybe I could knock him unconscious and call the police.

He gestured to the seat next to him and I slowly obeyed. Since I figured that I might get out alive if I just follow his directions and it couldn't hurt to hear him out. "I came here to yell at you for the prank you pulled on Fiona," Scourge said as his pissed expression slowly disappeared.

"How did you know that I did it?"

I wasn't going to claim anything to be right if he really was going to yell at me. Maybe he would reconsider yelling at me, if he just assumed that Fiona might be lying. Of course, Scourge might still believe everything Fiona says over me because he has know her longer.

"Fiona," he said.

"How would she know that I did it," I asked before adding, "You two talk?"

He looked annoyed with the latter question, but he nodded. "Yeah we talk. Sure she still refuses my advances, but yeah we talk."

I decided that I had pushed the subject with Fiona and Scourge's relationship for to long. It was still a touchy subject with Fiona, but he seemed to be more willing to talk than Scourge.

"As for how we know...Fiona is not stupid. She found it suspicious when you asked her to the mall for a '_change in wardrobe_."

"Fine I'll admit that I did have a lot to do with the prank," I say, But she had it coming."

I know that I was risking it when I say that, but Scourge seemed to deflate. He now seems worn out, something that I have yet to see, but it made me relax a little.

"I don't like you pulling pranks on her or humiliating her, but I'll let this time slid. I see no point in fighting you," he says, "But I also want to know why you promise to help me get Fiona back, then back out?"

"I wanted too," I say honestly, "I really did want to, but I saw the struggle Fiona was going through to deny you another chance and her shields were breaking - Fiona loves you, but you don't act like you love her back until your control over her starts to crack."

"Nothing gave you the right -"

"You did," I say, "When you asked for my help and Tails' therapy. Fiona isn't the nicest fox in the world, but she deserves faithfulness from her boyfriend just like anyone else."

Scourge seemed to sit there stunned for a moment. I shifted in my seat as I awaited his judgment. "I do love her," Scourge says, "I know you don't believe me and I don't care, but I do love her. I just know how to be the prefect non-cheating boyfriend."

"Obviously," I mumbled.

"I've tried to," he says, "It's not easy though, but old habits, die-hard I guess..."

I don't say anything because I don't know what to say.

**April 2:**

I sought out Fiona today at school. I don't know if she had shown up after the mall incident, but that didn't stop me from looking. I was curious about her boyfriend, or _'ex-boyfriend' _being sent on me. I just really wanted to know if she had purposely done so. I figured she wouldn't lie since she seemed angry enough to admit she wants to hurt me.

I found her in the bathroom during lunch. I was kind of reluctant to go inside the girls' bathroom after last time. It always made me hesitate when needing to go to the bathroom anywhere, but my house. I was very determined to get to the bottom of her and Scourge's crazy relationship, so I took a deep breath and went through the doors.

She still had some brown paint on her fur and she seemed to be busy picking some flecks off her arms. I looked around and noticed that Sally was nowhere in sight, meaning I could talk to Fiona alone. I smiled slightly to myself, even though she was fully capable of beating me up by herself.

"Hello," I started nervously. I slid as smoothly as I could over to her side at the sink. I didn't look directly at her. I only looked at her reflection and judging by her expression, she looked a little surprised. It makes sense because I'm surprised at myself as well, I mean it's kind of hard to believe that I'm even considering talking to her after what I've done and she seems to think that as well.

"Not hiding, "she questioned as she continued to peel the paint off her fur, "I would say that I'm rather surprised...and impressed. That must have been one big step for you."

Her calmness was sort of making me nervous. I don't know how to act around her because, honestly, I thought she was going to attack me the first minute she got. Instead of making an attempt on my life, she sort of complemented me.

"I'm just a bit curious," I admit to her, "I had a visitor yesterday...I believe you know him very well since you've dated."

"Scourge," she asked, "Seriously? He actually went to see _'you'_? Lucky you then."

"He told me that you told him about the prank...Why do you think I had something to do with it? And why are you still talking to Scourge?"

Fiona rolled her eyes at me. "It was obvious you had something to do with it and he talks to me. Besides I believe we've already had that conversation."

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to leave him forever."

"No," Fiona says, "I don't think I will, but he doesn't need to know that. Besides he could use a slight behavior change."

"So..."

"I love Scourge, you see. I'm not going to stop loving him, but I do wish that he was more faithful. That's the reason I've ended our relationship in the first place. He is perfect until that point. He is everything I have ever wanted until that point. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I think so," I say, "You want to be with him, but not until he learns the path of faithfulness, but tell me something, haven't you ever cheated?"

Fiona shook her head. I'm pretty sure that Scourge would have the head of every boy who Fiona had cheated on him with anyway. He seemed like the type to do that. The type of hedgehog that thought they could cheat, but their girlfriend could not. Finally she said, "I've only ever cheated on Sonic."

**April 3:**

Today, I spent all of my day at school with a fussy Zackary. It annoyed the teachers a lot because the dumb thing just wouldn't shut up. I don't know why Zackary is in a mood and Sonic doesn't seem to know either. It just keeps crying and crying and I spend my time wondering if anyone's doll does the same. Maybe their doll does, but I've never seen anyone else's doll acting up. Maybe we have a dysfunctional baby. Honestly, I don't know where Sonic and I went wrong.

In History class, we had a test. It was so hard to focus on the stupid thing with Zackary crying that the teacher postponed the test until tomorrow! Usually I would think that is great, but seriously? I'm so tempted to lock the thing in my locker.

**April 4:**

Zero made a surprise visit before I left my house for school. "Hey," he said as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. He took my hand in his as we began to walk to my school.

"Your early," I say. I'm referring to the fact that we had agreed to met after school.

He smiles slyly at me. "Well, I decided to walk you to school for once."

"Ah," I say, "I'm glad your here then."

Zero paused in mid-step before he turned to look at me. He moved his hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek. "I'm glad your alright," he whispered. "Seeing that makes me feel better."

"You could have seen that I would have been alright after school."

"Yes, but you get yourself into more trouble than you should," he says, "Besides I would worry about you while you were at school."

I roll my eyes at him, even though I'm smiling. Slowly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips on the corner of his mouth. Zero moved his head slightly so that his lips were connected to mine. We kissed for several minutes before pulling away. I reached up and took his hand that was resting behind my head in my hand. Once again, we resumed walking.

"I'm not going to get into any harm," I tell him.

It is his turn to roll his eyes. "I sometimes feel that you get into more harm than I," he says.

"But in the end I'm come out fine," I tell him.

"That you do," he tells me.

We are now on the sidewalk in front of the school. He is looking at me with a faint fondness. There is a light smile on his lips as he looks down at our fingers entwined. "I love you," he whispers softly.

"I love you too," I tell him, but not before I pressed a kiss to his lips.

**April 5:**

The last day of school or at least the last day until the end of Easter break. I have to admit that I need this break though. Everything is piling up on me and I haven't had the time to relax. The day after Easter, I think I just might shut myself inside my house and watch TV, while eating junk food. It doesn't sound like much, but to me the thought of time to myself is exciting and I drool just thinking about it.

Simple is just what I need at the moment. I'm going to pass Zackary off to Sonic at the end of School today and not even think about it until Easter break is over. I think Sonic can handle the doll. He hasn't had Zackary for long in a while anyway. A week without Zackary sounds amazing right now. Maybe Zero can join me...

**April 6:**

I hesitated for a moment, my hand hovering over the doorknob, fearing that it might be Scourge. It wasn't Scourge though. I flung the door open, not caring if they saw me in my pj's. I figured that they might get the idea that it is early and leave me alone, but it seemed that the universe didn't want to make my life easy because on the other side of the door was Father. He was drenched from head to toe and I quickly realized that it was pouring.

"Father," I gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you," he said, "had to gain the courage to knock, but I'm glad I did because it's worth seeing you cupcake...Can you let me in?"

I nodded numbly as I stepped aside. He strode in, seeming to have lots of courage in my opinion, and I closed the door. "I'll get you some towels," I told him as I disappeared up the stairs.

I almost stopped to tell Mom of Father's arrival, but I didn't. Instead I continued passed her room and collected four multi-colored towels. I brought them downstairs to Father and he accepted them without any complaints.

"I don't think Mom will appreciate seeing you here," I tell him as he dries.

"I know," he say, not once does he stop toweling himself off, "I bought a hotel."

"That's dandy," I say.

"I just want to see you- to make sure your alright."

"I am," I tell him.

He pauses and slowly looks up at me. Slowly a smile forms on his muzzle and I look on in shock before returning one of my own. Honestly, I was shock because he rarely does smile at me or anyone. Maybe Mom, once upon a time, but even that was a maybe.

Father set the towel aside and moved closer to me. I watched as his arms lifted and slowly began to wrap around me. I slightly flinched at the feeling of his dampness touching my dryness before I hugged him back. I felt him press a gentle kiss on my quills.

"I missed you," I whispered to him. His grip tightens around me.

"I have too, cupcake, but I needed to clear my head. I've traveled the world and seen many things, but in the end I had to come and see my little girl."

"So you really did see the world. Was it worth running away?"

He paused. "Yes."

I pulled away from his embrace. My smile was gone and all I could think about was how angry I was for my wet shirt. Of course, I really am not angry about my shirt, it's a lie. I was happy that he had even wanted to hug me. In fact I wished he would offer another hug, but that doesn't stop the fact that I am very confused. I feel the happiness inside of me cloud as I think more about what he said. I don't fully understand the problems my parents had before their divorce and I don't understand why Father felt the need to run away. I probably will never understand.

"It was worth running away because I saw new things and had the chance to clear my head. I really did miss you," he continued, "But I had to do what I did. I wasn't happy, but now, I think everything's going to be okay."

"I'm glad your back," I tell him truthfully.

"I'm glad to be back," he responds as we smile at each other once more.

We talked a few more hours. He spent the time reciting his travels and I listened with much excitement. All my life it was only Father, who traveled, but up until this school year, I had the chance to travel and it hadn't been under good circumstances. Of course before, Father had only traveled under the orders of his work, but now it was because he actually wanted to. So I was sort of happy for him because he was sort of breaking out of his workaholic shell.

It felt good to be able to talk to him face-to-face and for him to actually be listening. He would laugh at something funny and I would smile at something that had happened on his trip, but our fun slowly began to end when the time changed to nine o'clock. Already Rouge had made her way down several minutes before. She had taken one look at Father, then at the rain outside. Father's eyes followed her as Rouge was only in her silk night grown, but she ignored him as she continued on to the kitchen. We were silent as we listened to Rouge rummage around before she appeared back in the living room. She offered me a tight smile and went back upstairs with a snack or two in hand.

"She's getting married," was all I said on the subject of Rouge. I saw the way Father was looking at her and I don't think Rouge is willing to risk her relationship a second time for a meaningless fling. He seemed to get what my real meaning though as he quickly looked away from the stairs. I would not stand for Father ruining my friend's relationship. Even after Zero went out of his comfort zone and pretended to date Knuckles.

Anyway several minutes after that, nine o'clock to be exact, Mom made her way down the stairs. She was fully dress, so I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with Father's staring again. Mom didn't seem surprise that he was here, but very angry. Which lead me to believe that Rouge had told Mom of her findings. Her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, she asked, "What are you doing here? I had thought we had gotten rid of you." She turned to me. "How long has he been here?"

"A while," I responded.

"Amy," she said.

"Really," I say, "It's been a while. I don't really remember how long." In reality, I do remember. He has been here for four hours, but no one besides me is really counting.

"Rosemarie, I was just telling Amy about my travels. I was also going to tell her that I plan to take her camping with me...being as this is your Easter break," He pauses as he looked us over. We looked bewildered, I bet. "I called your school, cupcake...They told me."

"_You' _camping," Mom finally says, stealing the words from my mouth.

"I believe that is what I said," he replies.

"And you want _'me' _to come with you," I add.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Father wants to go camping. My business-like father, who doesn't like getting dirty and wears nicely pressed suits. Well, he wasn't wearing a suit now, but he usually wears nicely pressed suits that look like he had to sell his entire house just to buy one.

"I think it will be a good bonding exercise for you and I, Amy. You, me, living in the wild."

He had taken my hand in his by now and Mom seemed to be silently steaming. I didn't know what to do or say. "But you hate dirt," was the first thing that popped out of my mouth.

"I like mud facials...I'm sure a little dirt won't kill me."

I thought about his proposal. Like he said, it wouldn't kill me to take a camping trip with him and I guess I did say that I wanted to get way. Of course camping wasn't how I considered getting away, but I'm sure it will be fine.

"Okay," I say to him as my eyes flicker between both parents. I feel that this might have been one of the hardest decisions I've made so far. Father wants me to come with him, but Mom wants me to stay here. I honestly don't know how I gained the strength to say it, but it hardly mattered anymore. I was going camping with Father whether Mom liked it or not.

**April 7:**

Father called saying that he was busy getting supplies for our camping trip, but he had just wanted to tell me that we leave Monday. Then he hung up. I sighed and called Zero.

"Hello?"

"My father is taking me _'camping'_"

There is silence on the other ended. The silence draws out and I slowly start to think that the connection has been disconnected, but before I can opened my mouth to ask if he is still there, the silence ends with laughter. He laughs for a good few long minutes and I wait. Usually it's nice listening to him laugh, but sometimes I wish it wasn't at my expense.

"That's golden," he says eventually.

"I bet it is."

"Oh it is," he says, then he sighs, "At least your dad will be there to scare off the grizzlies."

* * *

><p><strong>Would you look at that little development... I hope Amy and Mr. Rose's trip turn out well! <strong>

**Anyway Sonic and Co. don't belong to me. ****It would be cool if they did, but sadly they do not.**


	31. Week 33

_**Finally finished! This story took forever to finish due to writer's block and I've been every busy lately. **_

_**Anyway Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA!**_

_**Zero belongs to my brother! **_

_**And please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>April 8:<strong>

Rouge was wearing a bunny suit and it was not the kid friendly version either. I had first taken notice to her fashion statement when she had woken me up, stating that she had hidden all the eggs for the Easter egg hunt. It took me only a second to notice the lack of clothing and I couldn't help but gape at her. It was a rather inappropriate choice of wear for such a religious holiday and I wondered if she was trying to make a show of herself or that she really felt that Easter deserved to have someone dressed as a playboy bunny.

I didn't ask because I knew what she was going to say. She would tell me that I had no right to tell her how to dress and that it was warm enough to start considering the lack of fabric and the increase of skin shown. I guess I can't argue with her logic because sometime I feel that I should walk around naked, but what animal in their right mind would do that?

So I leave Rouge be and bite my tongue. I really did want her to consider the fact that Cream and Tails would be here and they really don't need to see more skin than what they even know what to do with. Sometime I wonder why Vanilla continues to let Cream hang out with some of the Sonic Teammates. Rouge, being one of the good examples, is not someone I would want to role model my children. I don't care how much confidence radiates off her character.

Honestly, besides the fact that Rouge takes dressing to the next level, I think that she is kind of excited about the event. I've heard multiple times that the Sonic Team doesn't really go all out on some events because they just like to hang. Rouge, of course tells me that she loves dressing up every year as a playboy bunny because Knuckle enjoys it. Which is very kinky of him, but I'm not going to judge.

She once told me how she had tried dressing up in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit, but decided against it because it was too cold. I don't blame her for that because in my experience, Christmas is a cold time of year

So by later that afternoon, Mom still hadn't said anything about Rouge's outfit and the Sonic Team, along with Zero, had arrived. Cream and Tail, to my surprise, weren't as affected by Rouge's choice of clothing as I first thought they would be. No one in the Sonic Team was, so that lead me to believe that her choices in fashion were something they were okay with.

Zero also wasn't very affected. He smiled along with everyone and laughed when need. We shared multiple kisses in front of Mom and I didn't even care. Though Mom held a cheeky smile every time we did so.

We ate a wonderful meal. Mom had really gone the distance this time with the food. She had made roast beef, corn, potatoes, gravy, and a four-layer dessert. It was delicious and everyone stuffed themselves full. There were still leftovers, but not as much as I thought there would be. Mom offered to pack containers of food for everyone, while we went on the Easter egg hunt around the inside and outside of the house.

No one refused that idea. So I took Zero's hand in mine and together we traveled around the house looking for eggs. Zero found way more eggs than I, but he vow to share and I kissed his cheek. I honestly didn't really care how many eggs we got because already I was considering this to be the best Easter yet. It didn't matter that Mom didn't want Father here or that Rouge was wearing a playboy suit on Easter day because I had all these people who I have come to call my friends here making a wonderful memory together.

**April 9:**

I was awaken by the beep of a horn. It startled me so much that I fell out of bed. Not something I'm proud of, but it couldn't be helped. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before they flicked up towards my alarm clock. It was five a.m.. I groaned as I pulled myself off the floor. Slowly I dressed in the pair of sweats and t-shirt that I had laid out the night before and grabbed my duffle before heading out to the hall.

Mom met me outside my door. She pulled me into a tight, teary hug like she expected this would be the last time I would ever see her. It might as well be the last time, being as we might get mauled by bears or get lost in the woods. Either way, it wasn't like Father or I had ever spent more time in the woods than was really need. I admit that I had no problem with going to Knuckles's place, but if he didn't live there then I probably would not give the place more than a second glance. I don't like getting lost.

"You'll be alright, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mom."

"You don't have to go. In fact I would prefer it if you stayed here instead of camping in the woods."

"What happened to keeping your friends close and your enemies closer," I ask. Father isn't my enemy, but Mom seems to think of him as hers and if I recalled correctly, that is what she told me when I was trying to get out of something I didn't want to do. She hadn't let me leave Sally's slumber party and I wasn't going to abandon the camping trip just because she didn't like the man. He was my father and even though I don't like waking up at five in the morning, I still want to with him. I don't imagine the camping trip going well, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to spend time with him. He has been gone since after Thanksgiving.

"I want to go."

She pulls away from the one-sided hug and stared at me like I said I was going to destroy the world. "You want to go?"

"Yes. Now can I go downstairs?"

I move passed her carrying my duffle bag and trudge down the stairs. She follows after me and I'm surprised to find Rouge downstairs, fully dressed in causal clothing. "Hey," she says, not turning her attention away from the TV screen. "It's raining."

"That's great," I say sarcastically, "I'm glad the forecast decided to grace me with such a pleasant surprise."

"Amy," Mom says.

"Can I go now?"

Mom sighs heavily. I watch as she glances over a Rouge, who was not even paying attention before she looks back at me. "Fine, but be very careful. Your father probably wouldn't know the difference between a regular leaf and poison ivy if it bite him in the-"

"Yeah I get it," I interrupt, purposely neglecting to say that I don't know the difference between a regular leaf and poison ivy either.

When I open the door, Father is waiting for me on the other side. The difference is that he isn't drenched and he is holding an umbrella. I smile at him, but Mom scoffs somewhere from behind me.

"Ready to go Cupcake?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply as I take his arm. He leads me to his car and lets me in the passenger side before going on over to his side.

In that time, I noticed Mom had closed the front door and she was no where to be seen. I rolled my eyes at her as I waited for Father to start the car. She wasn't going to make anything easy, but Father didn't seem to mind. In fact he didn't seem to care that Mom was giving him the cold shoulders. It was sort of like he was over the whole ordeal, but Mom was still holding a grudge.

Father and I didn't talk for several hours. He drove and I sat there in silence, watching the rain fall against the windshield. It wasn't a very nice day to start camping, but I know for a fact that Father would never change his mind.

"So we won't be able to do any camping today, but we can relax in our new home for the next few days," Father finally voices.

"We are still going to get wet," I say to him, "Setting up the tent takes time."

"The tent," Father repeats.

"Yes, the tent," I say, "You...did get a tent...didn't you?"

"No," He said after a moments pause.

"Then where are we going to sleep? In the rain? In the car?"

"No," he say as he makes the car turn to the right, "We're going to sleep there."

I turn my attention from him to the windshield and gasp in surprise. It was night, but the street lights lite up my view. Father had just pulled into the parking lot of a country club. I looked over at him with wide eyes and he smiled. "This is where we're going to be camping for the next few days."

"I don't think you've gotten the idea of what camping means. It means living outdoors with no electronics and this isn't outdoors and it still has electronics."

"I know that," Father says, "And you know that, but your mother doesn't know that."

"Wait so you lied? So that you could spend some time with me?"

"Yeah pretty much. I'm not any good at camping. I discovered that at a young age."

"Well that's a relief. I was kind of nervous about camping."

"And it will be our little secret," says Father as he pulls into a parking spot.

"Yes," I say, "Our little secret."

**April 10:**

When I woke up, it was on the softest bed I have every had the chance to sleep on. I was quickly reminded that I was not sleeping in a tent. I felt bad that I had to lie about my trip to Mom and I wished I didn't have to, but in a way, I was glad Father had lied about camping. Though I wished that he had let me in on his lie, so I could have packed way nicer clothes.

Sure my clothes were t-shit and jeans, but they weren't my nice pair of t-shirts and jeans. Father told me that my clothes choices were fine, but I was still a little upset by it. He also told me that I might have giving away his cover if he had decided to tell me. In the privacy of my mind, I told him that he had almost blown his cover himself with how unbelievable it had sounded.

While we ordered room service, I realized that the sky was a blue as blue could be and that there was not a single cloud in sight. Father smiled at me when I requested the rock climbing event that they had and he quickly agreed. So after a breakfast of fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, sausage, and eggs, we made our way down to the elevator.

Father and I set up in the equipment supplied and we were harnessed to ropes. I climbed my way to the top with no problem, never looking down because I knew that I would probably chicken out. I was doing better than Father even, but by the time I reached the top, I looked down and almost fainted right there and then. It hadn't looked very high when I was looking up at it, but looking down was a different story. It felt like something someone would feel if they were climbing a mountain and decided to looked down. That feeling is something I am feeling in this very moment.

In the time it had taken me for my breathing to become shallow and make the realization that I was very high from the ground, Father had made his way to my side. He looked concern as the smile was no long on his face. "You okay Amelia?"

"I just never realized how high up it was," I say.

He looked down at the ground. "It's not that high. It's just you're mind making it worse than it really is."

"Still..."

"Amy, you're going to be fine. You're brave and strong enough to get through this," he says, "I have listened to your stories and in every one you help your friend. If you can gain the courage to help them, then you can gain the courage to get back down to the ground."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Everything he had said to me was true. If I have the courage to help a friend out, then I can get down without the height affecting me. Honestly, It I am able to make it all the way to Knuckles's place with no problem, it is a little embarrassing when I can't do it here. Of course I don't have an almost always absent Father watching my every move. That is what makes me self-conscious, knowing that one wrong move could make Father never want to see me again.

It's a pointless fear though, Father doesn't seem to think any different of me. Instead he was smiling encouragingly at me as I was attempting to gather my thoughts. I needed to get down from here and cowering was not going to get me down. So I took a deep breath and nodded to him. Together Father and I bounced our way down the wall. I smiled as I noticed the ground get closer and closer to us.

When my feet touched the ground, I hesitated when going to hug him. Father was known to push people away, but to my surprise he didn't. Father allowed me to hug him, but the hug didn't last long. I pulled away, feeling awkward, but I could see by the look on his face, that he felt the same.

**April 11:**

It was our second day and we were playing tennis. It's pretty straight forward with how the game went. Father or I would serve, then we would hit it back and forth to each other. I was pretty good at the game. I could hit the ball back to Father and I could actually score on him, though I, sort of, feel like he might of let me win. In the end, I won ten matches, while Father only won four.

He praised me and I blushed a bright red. Father's praises were not something I was use to. Though, don't get me wrong, they were nice, but he made the effort to praise every little thing I did on that game.

Father wasn't much for praising and I found I that missed it when he didn't pass out praises to me. At least he wouldn't have embarrassed me in front of everyone with comments like, "Good job Cupcake!" "Great game squirt!" "Amazing job on how you handled that ball with your rack!" "You did a great job at receiving and returning!" and so on...

**April 12:**

Father had me jump in a golf cart and we got our golf game on. Father, of course, won as he had earned the less amount of points than I, but I was okay with that. It wasn't easy getting the ball into the hole, but I managed after hundreds and hundreds of times.

"It will come to you," he says and I continue to hit the ball into the water and forest.

It got to a point where I was sulking. I wasn't having an easy time getting the ball to the hole, but Father seemed to be making them with no problem at all. Not once did he lose the ball like I did.

"Dad," I let slip as we neared the eighteenth hole, "Can we eat lunch now."

He seemed to freeze and it only took me a minute to realize what I had said. I blushed really brightly. I hadn't called him that in a long, long time. I believe the last time I had ever called him Dad was when I was real young and maybe the last time he was here, but I can't really recall. So taking his frozen state as a state of disgust, I stammered to make up for my mistake, but he shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you to call me that instead of father," he replies as he turns to look at me, a wide smile on his face, "But I haven't been a good dad lately. During my trip...I saw that, so I came back. I probably would have been gone longer, but I couldn't stand you feeling any need to feel abandoned or angry at me. I do care for you Amelia. I just wish you felt like you knew it sooner."

"And I care for you too...Dad."

He pulls me into a tight hug. "I hope you don't mind if I stay for a while."

"I don't mind," I say, "In fact...I insist that you stay for a while."

**April 13:**

By late night, I was home. Dad and I had hit the road early morning laughing and talking. The ride had not been as awkward as the ride there and I was glad. Dad seemed to be happy with that development as well as he never stopped smiling. It felt like this could be a new start at a daughter-father relationship, but of course the happiness didn't last.

Mom was all glares. Not once did her glare leave Dad, so we made our good-byes quick and he promise another get together. I feel like her glaring only got worst through the whole exchange and it didn't soften until his car was out of sight. Mom took my duffle and gave me a look over.

"Everything seems to be in place," Mom says as she leads me inside.

"Yes well it was a fairly pleasant camping trip for the both of us. There were no problems and I had fun."

Her glare came back after that.

**April 14: **

Fiona and Sally invited me over to Fiona's for a movie marathon. I was sort of nervous being as Cream would not be there due to the fact that Scourge liked to show up uninvited, but Sally informed me that it would be fine. We were just watching movies and sleeping, there would be no Scourge, or at least that is what she told me. I had a hard time believing that as Scourge seems determined enough to win Fiona back.

"I'm glad you could make it," Fiona said as she answered the door of the same house that Scourge had ambushed me at during my first month here.

"Me too," I say, "It always brings good feelings when I come to houses that bring bad memories."

She laughed. "I know," she says with a smile. "Anyway, I purpose a truths."

"What kind of truths," I question as I sit on the couch beside Sally.

"A nonpranking truths," Fiona replies, "I don't prank you and you don't seek revenge pranking me."

"Deal," I say.

Honestly, I'm fine with the truths. I didn't really want to get pranked by her or anyone and I really didn't want to prank anyone either. Sure it had been a learning experience and all, but pranking really isn't my style.

"Great," Fiona says before she leaves the room.

"Fiona's movie marathons are the bomb," Sally says, "She has so many movies. It's hard to watch the same one twice."

"If you like it enough you could," I reply. Sally doesn't seem to like my smarty pants comment, but she says nothing as Fiona reenters with a huge bowl of popcorn.

Fiona lets me pick the movie once she has settled on the couch with the popcorn and I jump up from the couch. As I move to the DVD case, Fiona states that she's only letting me do this because I'm new and the new girl always gets the first pick. I roll my eyes because it really doesn't matter, but the excitement flowing through my body says other wise. In the end, I end up picking an action filled movie before popping it into the DVD player. I don't even let slip what movie I have picked until the main menu screen shows up.

"Good choice," Fiona compliments.

I ignore it because I really don't feel comfortable with hearing compliments from her. She's like the bully that will never leave you alone, but she's also like the annoying friend that won't give you a break. I would say that Fiona is on borderline frienemy. Knowing what I know about Fiona doesn't make her compliments or hanging out with her any easier.

We were only half an hour into the movie, when Scourge walked right through the door. I noticed him first and froze, but when Fiona noticed him, her eyes narrowed and she stood. I looked over at Sally and saw that she too had taken notice of the commotion. Fiona reached for the remote and turned up the volume before following Scourge with the remote still in hand.

Sally and I shared a look. "What is she doing," I asked, but Sally only gave me a confused look. It was then that I realized why Fiona had turned up the volume. She didn't want us to hear anything from where we were sitting. I stood, gesturing for Sally to follow before heading toward the direction of Fiona and Scourge.

Fiona and Scourge didn't seem to be in a heated conversation like I thought they would be. Scourge had ahold of her hand and seemed to be saying something Fiona liked because she was smiling. I really wanted to know what he was saying, so I crept closer. I made sure to stay hidden and Sally did the same. When we were close enough I could hear his soft tone perfectly.

"I do love you," he said, "And I think that everything I'm doing is enough to prove that we should get back together."

"I don't know Scourge..."

"You and I against all odds," he says, pushing his manipulation.

Her smile hardens though. "I can't Scourge. Maybe someday, but tonight is just me and my friends day."

"You mean...just you and some animals you found off the street."

"If I recall correctly," Fiona says, "I found you in a _dumpster_, so I wouldn't be talking."

I blinked in surprise. I can't believe that Fiona would stand up for me. We all know that they didn't meet each other while digging through garbage. The question though is, why would she do that?

"Fiona..."

"No," she says ripping her hand from his grasp. "I love you too, Scourge, but I don't love being cheated on or feeling like you don't actually care enough about us...or me."

"I haven't slept with anyone since the day you dumped me!"

"You just proved my point," Fiona says, "You haven't since we've broken up, but that doesn't mean you continue down a path of faithfulness when we're together."

"I'll prove it," he says, "I'll prove that I'm faithful and that I actually do care enough about us and about you."

Fiona smiles faintly at him. Her hand reaches up as she strokes his cheek softly. Then she kisses him with such force that I see it takes Scourge by surprise as well, but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. I spare a look over at Sally and notice she is rolling her eyes.

When I look back over at the two kissers, I notice that Scourge has his hand up Fiona's shirt and Fiona had her hand massaging his crotch. Seeing enough, I slowly backed away from my hiding spot and Sally does the same. We make our way back to the movie as silently as we could and several minutes later Fiona comes back with Scourge holding her hand.

I looked at their hands and up at each of their faces. Scourge looks very happy and Fiona looks like she is indifferent. Once she turned the volume down, I asked, "Are you two together again?"

"No," Fiona said as Scourge says, "Yes."

Scourge's smile disappears. "What do you mean, 'No!' Does what we just did mean nothing to you?"

"It means a lot," Fiona says, "But I can't commit myself to someone who might not do the same."

Scourge looks down at their hands. I watched as he slowly pulled his hand out of hers. Pity coursed through my body as I watched him shake his head. It was all kind of ironic really, Fiona playing Scourge even though she didn't want to be treated that way. I don't see how sleeping with him would help her case. Specially when she had two guest only a few rooms away. I felt another emotion besides pity and it was anger. How blind was Fiona? Could she see that playing Scourge like deck of cards weren't going to help her. If anything, it might lower her chances at getting him to be faithful.

"I see what you did there," he says, "You played me at my own game..."

She didn't answer. We watch her look down at her lap. Everything in my body was telling me to leave. It wasn't the movie night that I had hoped for and I was still partially disgusted with the fact that they had slept together while I was here, but I could see when someone needed help and they needed help breaking the tension really bad.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us Scourge," I asked. It was a hopeless attempt I know, but I hoped that it would get something exciting running once more. The silence didn't end right away like I hoped it would. We all sat for several more minutes in silence before he stood abruptly. Scourge glared at each one of us.

"I wouldn't watch a movie with any of you if it was the last movie on Earth," he snarled before turning to Fiona and saying in a much softer tone, "Call me when you want to continue what happen in the other room, or don't, I don't care. But I wasn't lying about what I said in the other room." And with that he stormed out.

Fiona broke down crying after that. Her sob echoed through the house as she stormed off to her room, leaving Sally and I to deal with ourselves. Now I could officially confirm that this was defiantly not how I pictured the movie marathon going. Sally didn't seem to be expecting it either.

We sat there for a while, unsure of what to do until Sally spoke, "Wanna watch another movie?"

"Why not."


	32. Week 34

_**Hey readers, **_

_**After a long time of not having a new chapter for you all to read...I am happy to present Chapter 32, Week 34! I'm going to tell you right now though that this chapter was a doozey to write. I just wasn't feeling it for a while, then all of a sudden...BAM! I'm back to writing and just couldn't stop, so yeah...that pretty much sums up how the writing process went. **_

_**Anyway Sonic and Co. don't belong to me! If they did belong to me, I would be swimming in money. I mean, why get a swimming pool when you have lots and lots of money? **_

_**Please R&R! And I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter/week!**_

_**I hope you guys have a great day, or night, where every you might be!**_

* * *

><p><strong>April 15:<strong>

Zero vowed to take me out on a date tonight. So I found myself in my room, putting on the finishing touches. It was a simple outfit. Blue skinny jeans, green plaid buttoned shirt, black boots, and my quills were down- like always. He had told me that we weren't going anywhere fancy, but he hadn't told me where we were going. "It is a sercret," he said.

I was excited about this date to be honest. Zero and I don't have that many late night dates to begin with. Our last one was on Valentine's day and that had been our first night date as well. So I'm glad that Zero requested this type of date, but don't get me wrong, I love a long walk in the park on a sunny day. It's just that tonight is a good change in pace.

Dressing your best to impress, I have found, is very fun. Hell, I don't even have to open the door for once. Mom is downstair with Rouge waiting to do that for me. I think she wants to be like those parents, who send their children after many pictures and tears are made. I just want to leave, but I don't think that will be the case because knowing her, she'll want to talk- set some boundaries.

The door rings just as I finish adding a red clip on flower to my hair. The door bell rings once more and I take a deep breathe as I look at myself in the mirror. Zero is here. He is ready to take me out on our date. Everything will be fine. With those thoughts in mind, I am able to leave my bedroom and head down the stairs to where Mom is calling me.

From the top of the stairs, I can see Mom fanning over Zero. She seems very happy, more happy than she has been in a few days. I wonder, but I don't press the question of her happiness anymore as I walk downstairs. Zero's eyes leave Mom as I desend the stairs and I even heard his breath make a loud in-take. We stare into each others eyes like we were the only animals in the room. It continues even when we are just standing in front of each other and doesn't even stop until Mom clears her throat.

I blink and he blinks. We turn to look at her with the same dazed expressions. Mom rolls her eyes before pulling me into a very tight bear hug. I awkwardly pat her back. She sighed softly before pulling away. I had hoped to avoid the awkwardness that I knew was to form.

"My baby is growing up," she says, tearfully.

Tears aren't quite running down her cheek, but you can see that they look ready too. "Mom," I say, "I'm not your baby."

"Your my only daughter, so you pretty much are the oldest and the youngest and the youngest tend to be the baby."

"I'm still not the baby," I say.

Mom still gives me that fragial look before she wipes out the camera. She make us stand together and pose for the camera. I like being wrapped in Zero's arms, but I don't like having my picture taken.

I end up rushing Mom, so Zero and I can go. She gives me a time to be back and no later warning before Zero teleports us off to where ever. I quickly realize that the place he took me to was no other then Knuckles's lake. A well candle lite lake to be exact. Its so well lite that it feels like the stars had decided to come to the ground in order to play with us. In the middle of them all, sits a normal looking picnic table with a white lacie table cloth and some coved food and drinks sitting on top.

He leads me to my spot like a good gentleman and takes his own before pouring us drinks. He raises his glass and I follow. "A toast," he says, "to you and I, may our realationship continue on to be forever."

"Cheers," I say as our glasses clink together.

I quickly realize that wine does not taste like grape juice, so Zero is laughing at me. Its a little embarrassing, but I suck it up and finish off the glass. Before long Zero and I have finished off the bottle, making a new toast each and ever time, and we are now giggling on the ground about something completely crazy. I don't rember what exactly.

Eventually he looks at me with something different sparking in his eyes. He makes a quick job of leaning towards me and I meet him half way. Our lips melting into each others as our tongues begin to slid into each other's mouths. Zero and I grip to each other like we're each other's life lines. His right hand is griping my hip and his other is griping my butt, while my arms are wrapped around his neck

I push him onto his back as one of my hands slid from its original place and begins its path down his muscles. We pull back from each other, my hand still rooming, and smile sweetly at one another. Before getting back into our make out frenzy.

Zero and I don't get any farther then feeling each our up when someone clears their throat. Zero and I are apart faster than Sonic or Shadow it feels and the person laughs. By that point Zero and I are blushing as red as my clip on flower. We both straighten ourselves out before nervously turning to look at the newcomer. Its Knuckles.

"What are you two doing," he ask, "besides the making out, I mean."

"We're on a date," Zero says with a slight slur.

Knuckles looks around our surroundings with an amused expression. "You two look a little tipsy," he says finally, "I think you should spend the night at my house...in seperate rooms of course."

Both Zero and I groan at him and his words as we help each other up. Knuckles leads us to his cabin and he is slow, making sure we are keeping up as we stumble after him. The walk from the lake to his house isn't a long one, but when you're drunk it feels like you are taking forever. Zero and I are stumbling over anything and each other as we giggle like a bunch of idiots. I know I'm going to be embarrasshed in the morning, but at the moment I don't care.

Knuckle opens the cabin door for us and we carried ourselves in. Once he has closed the door, Knuckle waste no time offering us water, blankets, and two seperate areas to sleep. He then calls Mom telling her I'm spending the night before heading off to his own room.

I end up getting the guest room and Zero gets the pull out bed in the couch after many arguements about who should get which area to sleep in. Zero won out in the end because for some reason he thought I deserved the nicer bed and I was to tired to argue over who sleeps in which bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like the lights. I don't think anything could possible wake me til morning.

**April 16:**

I ended up waking up late for school. I took a quick shower and changed into the most causual pair of Rouge's clothes that Knuckles had floating around. I didn't even question why Rouge's clothes were there because I figured it was better not knowing.

It wasn't as awkward as I thought it might be that morning with Zero or Knuckles. I remembered mostly everything, but during breakfast neither of us dwealed on it as we ate breakfast, we laughed and had lots of fun, but eventually it was time for me to get to school.

They had giving me the choice of staying home to sit out my hangover, but I had chosen school. I'm not that hungover to begin with. Zero didn't seem to be either. So we wished Knuckles's good-bye and Zero teleported me to the school's front entrance.

I gently stroked his cheek before leaning in for one more kiss before he had to go. It wasn't as frantic as last night's had been, but our tongues did fight for domance until Mrs. Kelly, from the school's office, came out and yelled at us. Zero apologized before he teleported away, leaving a very shocked Mrs. Kelly behind. I burst out laughing at her expression because it was priceless. It was like she didn't see one other black hedgehog do the same exact thing, when he was skipping out on talking to her.

Mrs. Kelly quickly snapped out of whatever trans she had been in and began to drag me to the office. "Detention," she snapped.

"For being late," I asked, "Or for making out instead of entering the building."

"For both," she snapped.

**April 17:**

When I got home, Rouge was waiting for me and Mom was no where in sight. So I just assumed that she was at work. She looked like she had something that she really wants to talk about, so I hesitated before going over. Rouge smiled at me when I sat down on the couch next to her, which told me that the conversation she wanted to have was nothing to worry about.

"So what's up," I ask her.

"The wedding," she replies.

"The wedding," I repeat. She nods slowly. It seemed like something that was on her mind was making her nervous, so once again I started to assume the worst. All Knuckles, Zero, and my hard work washed down the drain like it was nothing. I couldn't let her give into doubt. It was totally usual for the bride to have some doubt, I reasoned to myself. Perfectly normal, I'll have her back on the horse in no time. "You aren't thinking about canceling are you?"

"No," she exclaims, before adding more calmly, "No. I just want to ask you something based around the wedding. I've been meaning to ask you at before dates, but I could never gain the courage and with the wedding getting closer and closer, I want to ask you now before its too late..."

"Okay," I say nervously. I honestly hope that want she has to ask doesn't involve getting kicked off the guest list. I'm sure that she wouldn't do that. "What do you to ask?"

"Knuckles and I have been talking, and we both agree that you would be the most perfect girl to be my maid of honor. So I want you to be my Maid of Honor," she says the last part in one quick breath, but I manage to catch every word.

"What," I say because in my defense, eventhough I heard every word, it still is a big shock to me. Honestly, I thought she would have asked Mom. They seemed more closer than Rouge and I.

"I said-"

"No I heard you," I interrupt, "I mean...Why me? Why not Maria or Blaze...or my mom?"

"Because you have helped me when I was in need. It was you, who let me stay when Knuckles and I broke up. It was you, who helped Knuckles and I get back together."

"Zero and my mom had some to do with that as well."

"I know," she says, "And they will have spots in my wedding too, but its still you, that I want for my Maid of Honor."

I smile. "I'm Honored," I say, "I would love to be your Maid of Honor."

**April 18:**

I awoke to my cell phone ringing. I ignored it, hoping that it wouldn't ring again, but seconds after it had stopped ringing, my cell started right up again. I sighed as I lifted my head to look at my clock. Three 'o clock in the morning, it said. I groaned as I held the phone to my ear and pressed talk.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"Amy, it me, Zero," he exclaimed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. How could someone be this excited this early in the morning? I mean, how hard is it to wait until I'm more awake to call me?

"Why the hell are you calling me this early," I snapped, "I love you, but I need my beauty sleep."

"Amy it's important. Then you can have your beauty sleep."

"Fine," I say.

"Knuckles invited me up to his house," Zero starts, "And he asked me to be his best man."

"Really? What did you say?"

My interest in this conversation had grown. Knowing that there was a chance of being able to walk down the aisle with Zero was very exciting. "I said yes."

"I'm the Maid of Honor," I say.

"That's great," he says. "I guess we don't have to worry about who's our partners are anymore."

"I guess not."

**April 19: **

When I told Mom that Zero and I were Maid of Honor and Best Man, she did something very wacky. She invited Zero and Knuckles over for dinner to celebrate and I have never wanted to hide so much in my life. I mean couldn't she just be happy and then just let it go? She could tell her friends for all I cared, but nope she had to go a step further an throw a dinner party in honor of our positions in the wedding. So yes, I want to hide my head from the world to see.

Zero was actually early to the dinner. He didn't seem to have the same thoughts as I as he was all smiles. He kissed my cheek when I opened the front door and let Mom hug him when she came at him with wide arms. Knuckles came at the time Mom had told him to. He was a little less smiles, but he offered a small one when I opened the door and Mom greeted him, though she didn't pull him into a big old bear hug like she had Zero. Knuckles did offer Rouge a peck on the lips, so I just think that he doesn't like leaving the emerald, even when it has a babysitter.

Mom started us off with some chips in the living room, she was probably hoping to get some wedding small talk so I indulged her. Honestly, I wouldn't hear the end of it if I don't and Rouge has probably done more wedding talk with me than Mom. Rouge is kind of secretive with the whole thing and Knuckles probably wouldn't know where to begin with wedding talk.

"So," Mom began, "I hear the wedding planning has had a flying start. Have you gotten everything you need? Where's the honeymoon?"

Knuckles and Rouge's eyes make contact and they seem to be having a silent conversation. I unconsciously reach for Zero's hand as I wait for the answer. I turn my head to smile at him when I feel him squeeze my fingers slightly before turned my head to watch the scene unfold before me. It surprises me when its Knuckles, who answers and not Rouge. "Yes. We do pretty much have everything. Except the dresses and tuxes, but Rouge and I thought about doing those this weekend."

"Oh," is all Mom says because I'm pretty sure she is bummed that they don't require any of her expertise at the moment.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to be a brides maid," Rouge says breaking the silence.

Mom perks up a lot. "Really? It won't be to much of a hassle for an awesome mother daughter duo to be in your wedding?"

"Mom, really," I ask her, feeling only a lot of embarrassed. I can feel Zero quake as he silently laughs.

"Amy...We are an awesome mommy daughter duo."

"Not when you say it like that."

"But we are."

"Fine. But not when you say it like that."

The other three were laughing by now, but I was too involved with my conversation, or 'argument', that it was like they didn't exist. It felt nice to talk one on one with her and not feel like running and pretending that you weren't even there to begin with. Ever since I had moved here to Station Square, it hadn't felt the same to me as it had before. I just hadn't felt like we could and now, for some weird reason, I do.

"As for the honey moon," Rouge began, "Knuckles was informing me of a idea you put into his head, Amy."

"Really? Which idea?"

"Rouge and I are going on a treasure hunt. It sounded fun when you suggested it, so we're giving it a try."

Rouge grinned happily and kissed Knuckles on the side of his head. I noticed that he beamed before turning his head to meet Rouge for a full on make out section. I rolled my eyes, while Mom cleared her throat, causing them to back away from each other. I turned my head to Zero with a smile and he winks. Their make out section reminded me of the one on our date that Knuckles had interrupted and Zero seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So do you have an idea what you might be treasure hunting," Mom asked.

They glanced at each other, then shook their heads. "Not yet," Rouge said.

"There are lots to choose from," Knuckles added, "We only hope for the best."

"Any of them would be the best," I supply, "Its treasure."

Rouge gets this dreamy look on her face when I say that. I remember that Rouge has a thing for shinny things, so I secretly wish that she has luck finding treasure on their honeymoon or she would be in for a real disappointment.

"So any idea when you'll be back," Zero ask.

"Don't know," Rouge says, "We hope before Shadow's and Sonic's graduation, but you know how these things go. Treasure hunts take forever and who knows...we might die."

"Right," Zero says, "good luck with that."

Mom pretty much cleared up the chips and dip after that. She left us for the kitchen and we smiled as she went. When she was gone, Rouge turned to us, her smile was still there, but she looked serious. I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked down at it. I watched as Zero's hand lifted mine to his lips and he kissed it. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the husband and wife-to-be.

"We were serious about wanting the fittings to be this weekend," Rouge said, "So keep Sunday clean. I would go Saturday, but Knuckles and I are due for some us time."

"Oh it alright," I say, "I'm sure wedding planning is busy work."

"Right," was all she said.

I opened my mouth to say more, but Mom interrupted me with the smell of dinner. Mom had made a homemade meat lover's pizza and my mouth watered just looking at it.

The rest of the evening was filled with a detailed conversation of Knuckles and Rouge's wedding. Mom was really interested in how the wedding might turn out and with some very persistent prompting, she found out. I have the feeling, just by the reluctant, that Rouge would prefer keeping everything a surprise. I guess she really wanted the wedding to hit us in the face, so I'm not going to write about her description until the day of the wedding. Of course I might be recovering from a knock to the head, so who knows what will happen.

**April 20:**

When I got to school, Sonic bombarded me with questions as I received the doll. His major question being- Why did Zero get chosen as Best Man and not him? My answer? I don't know, but I'm glad that Zero was chosen. Sonic then scowled at me, so I might have hurt his feelings with my answer. Oh well...

**April 21:**

I felt something shaking me, but I ignored it. In my mind, they should at least give me the decency of sleep if I don't shake anyone awake, but they didn't seem to think the same as me because they continued. They even added their voice to the mix. "Amy...wake up Amy!"

My eyes shot open at the familiar sound of Mom's voice. Something I always do when Mom is trying to wake me. She didn't sound pissed though, which was a very good thing because I don't think anyone wants to deal with someone, who needs an attitude adjustment, this early in the morning. In fact, this morning she sounded very happy, which is also another thing that sleepy people don't want to deal with.

I blinked sleepily at her, my hand slowly moving to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. "Wha?"

"Come on," she said, throwing the covers off of me, "We're having a picnic."

"No," I cried as I grabbed for the blankets, "Sleep! Sleep! Picnic later!"

"Amy," she says sternly. I start to feel like I'm a fish out of water hoping to get back in. "Get up. We are having a picnic."

I hear her slam the door of my bedroom and listen to her stomp down stairs. Slowly, I sit up and stretch, just to give me a reason to sit on my bed for a while longer. The stretch doesn't last long, but does feel good and I find myself dragging my feet along the floor, so that I can shower and dress.

By the time I'm dressed an starting on my hair, I'm feeling pumped about the picnic. It's amazing how great refreshing water can be. Mom pops her head into my room after knocking slightly to let me know that she's there. She smiles when she sees that I'm not lazing about before leaving once more, but much nice than before. I sighed as I set the brush down and stare at myself in the mirror.

I hoped that this picnic wasn't one of those picnics where a Mom and Father would sit and argue with each other. Honestly, I hope that my parents never make me spend time with both of them at the same time. Not only would it be awkward, but also an invitation for disaster. Other then that I am perfectly fine hanging out with Mom or Father, but not with them together. When they had been married, at least their argument were somewhat tolerable or at least I thought they had been, but something changed after their divorce was final. I guess that when they had been together, I thought they were in it to win, that nothing could ever go wrong and that they were perfect. I didn't realize how wrong I had been until I had walked in on Father and the other woman.

It had hurt to have been wrong and it still does, but I don't want Father, or Mom, out of my life. So I try to over look their flaws because we all know that I have them too. I do love them both and I would never give them up for anything in the world. Even when it might be awkward as hell when their both together.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave myself a confident nod. If Mom wanted us to have a picnic together, then I could do it. I would do it. With those thoughts of confidence in my head, I went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen mentally making a checklist of everything she was going to bring with us. I peeked around her and noticed only two sandwiches, not three or more. I frowned confused.

"Why are there only two sandwiches," I asked and choosing my words carefully because if Father wasn't coming, I didn't want to piss her off. "Is Rouge not coming?"

She glanced at me before looking back at the stuff before her. "Rouge is still asleep, but I wrote her a note...So no worries...And your father wasn't invited."

I nodded to show that I understood. I wasn't going to push her on more information about Father. So While she continued doing whatever she was doing, I glanced around the room. When I was getting ready, I hadn't glanced at the clock once, but now, I noticed that it was three in the morning. "Uh...Why is it three in the morning?"

By now Mom had started gently placing everything in the giant blue cooler. "Its a long drive," Mom explained, "By the time we get there it will be noon."

I frowned because I have no idea what Mom was talking about, but I shrugged as I tugged on a light jacket. Mom put the cooler in the trunk of the car and soon we too were in the car. She just drove. She drove out of Station Square, pass the dessert surrounding Station Square, passed city after town, and so on until she came to a stop.

The whole time Mom had been driving, she had been speeding. I was surprised that no coppers had stopped us, but didn't let it effect me to much. It was a hour after noon when she came to a stop and I was starving. I helped Mom get the cooler out of the trunk and helped her set everything were it belonged- the blanket flat on the ground and the cooler on top. Then Mom and I sat down and I finally took a look at my surroundings. What I saw made my mouth drop as I took it all in before looking back over to Mom. She was busy taking the stuff out of the cooler as I stared at her. "Why are we here," I finally asked.

What I meant was- Why are we here, here being our old home city. We were sitting on the grass surrounding the playground I use to play at when I was younger. There weren't a lot of kids, but a few were playing and their parents were busy talking to one another. No one paid much attention to me or Mom. Across the street was our old apartment complex that Father still lived at, but Mom and I didn't. The street and sidewalk was still crowded with cars and animals.

I felt like crying, but no tears leaked from my eyes as I watched all the activities. From the very beginning I had dreamt of coming back here, but now that I was, it just didn't have the same effect as before. I guess that I just didn't understand why it was us who had to leave, when Father got to stay. But now I don't care. I can see that Father is miserable here because he seems to want to be everywhere but. While Mom and I are happy and love it in Station Square. I'll tell you now that Station Square is more exciting than here ever was. Sure here its busy and crowded all the time, but here it feels like the same thing every day.

"Closer," she says, but doesn't explain any further on what she means. I watch her as she absently eats her sandwich, while staring out at the playground and listens to the kids squeal with delight. "I first met your father here," she says suddenly, then adds quietly to herself, but I still manage to hear it. "He was kind of a dick then too..."

I eyed her with surprise. She had never told me where she and Father had first met, so I was kind of surprised that she was talking about it now. Though she still seemed sort of hesitant to continue, but I hoped she would. To me, it seemed like it was a happy memory just from the way she was smiling. So I grew eager to hear even more. She seemed to get that. "I use to do my college work every day at that bench on the far right of the playground. That day I was reading a book for my English course...I don't remember what it was call, but he walked right up to me and delivered his cheesiest and lamest pick-up line I've ever heard. It made me laugh so hard...He left so embarrassed, but the next day he showed up again and we talked. He kept coming every day and just...talked...to me..."

I knew from the beginning that Father was a very persistent and determined man, but this showed that even more. He wasn't willing to give up even though Mom had clearly rejected him with her laughter. The first day they had meant, it seemed that his attention was for a fling, but it seemed that something had changed in the course of the day. Either he realized that Mom was probably not the type of girl to give herself away or he decided that if he wanted to get laid, then he might as well try a different tactic. I want to think he saw Mom for the good animal she was, but I probably will never know unless I asked and even then he might not tell me.

"And I'm sad to admit that I was smitten with him. He had my heart and he broke it." She finally looked over at me with sadness in her eyes. "He is good," she said, "But I suppose not what I needed. Amy...I knew about his affair."

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"I knew, but your father didn't know that I did," she explained, "I only stayed because of you. You needed your father and mother together or so I thought...and I never took into consideration that you might see."

"I still don't understand...Why didn't you end your marriage if you already knew?"

She sighed as she turned to look at the playground once more. "I don't know Amy. One reason was because I thought you needed us to be together, but that isn't true. At first, when we had first moved to Station Square, I feared that I might have been right, but now I believe that you don't need us both in the same house. I see now that you are as strong now as before...maybe even more so. The second reason was that I still loved him and it wasn't until you caught him that I saw that I was blind. You didn't deserve to find out that way and I'm sorry."

I was mad at first, but my anger dissolved with the end of her explanation. I put a hand on hers. She looked down at it, then up at me and saw the light smile on my face. She smiled back for only a brief second. "I do need you both," I told her, "Your my parents. I may grow older, but that fact will never change. And your heart will never stay broken. Maybe some day you can find someone, if not Father, to give your heart too once more or you can stay single, but it will mend someday."

"That reminds me," Mom said suddenly, "There is a reason I pulled you out of bed at three. I wanted to have a picnic with my daughter, but I also wanted to tell you something. I'm quitting my job."

I pulled my hand away and gave her a look like she had suggested that I marry Rouge instead on Knuckles marrying her. Mom loved her job, so I didn't understand why she would quit. She had gone every day with out complaining about it, so I assumed that she was fine with it, but I guess not. Of course that drove the question of why? Why was she talking about quitting because she looked like she was enjoying it and how did job come to mind when we were talking about love? I mean besides the fact that I mentioned her loving her job.

"Dating co-workers aren't really allowed in the work force, so I'm going to find a new job."

"Your dating a co-worker?!"

"Well...more of the boss you see. His name is-"

"What?!"

"I'm seeing the boss. His name is-"

"Your dating the boss?!"

"I'm seeing him," Mom said.

"I don't see the diff."

"I mean that I am '_going on a couple dates to see if we are worthy relationship_ _material _.' So I'm seeing him."


End file.
